NLOS Production: An Untold Story, Being Told
by Kenny-Bell
Summary: Two People, Wanting Different Things, But Both Get Two Things The Same, Love And Consequences. A Dave, Randy, John, Jeff&OC's You'll Just Have To Read To Get The Full Untold Story Of The Two And Why One Love Will Bring So Many People Around Them Down
1. Chapter One: Percentage

**Hello people, I'm Kendra! Uh This is my second story. I didn't finish the first yet, don't know if I will, BUT this one, I'm liking so I know I'm going to stick with it, also like always we must mention the fact I own no one from the WWE, nothing that's even involved with the WWE, just a fan :D Now enjoy the story and let me know what you all think :D**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

I don't know where to start with this, I mean if I start from the beginning it will take me forever to get to the point and if I start towards the middle, well then you would be lost. I guess, I guess I should start from, shit I honestly have not a clue how I should tell you all, okay I'll start with questions.

Have you ever been young and in love? Okay if so we are on the same path, next question, how about with someone older? Still with me? Good. Here's the one I think I'm going to lose most of you with, have you been in love with a man twenty years older then you and with three children which one is the same age as you? Anyone? Yeah I thought so; I guess this is when we came to the fork in the road. Love, I swear it can bite you in the ass and then on the other hand it can make you dumb with happiness and blind you from the truth. Love, something that most people confuse with lust, attraction, or just plain out lie to get what they want, well this is about none of that; this is about pure love between two people who never expected it, never thought it could happen. Love, that crazy yet magical word came in to play, it surely played with two people, in a sick and twisted way, it brought two people together in a way it shouldn't have and now not only will the two people pay for it, but many around them, oh it will cause hell for all. Love, love is nothing short of a sweet cover up; love is nothing but a bitch.

**Chapter One: Percentage**

Epic clothing store, the latest fashion, the latest trends, and the latest headache anyone could get from the greedy people coming in and out on a payday to try to get the highest priced things with one of the employee's discount. Cousins, friends, and people you just don't know, it's all dreadful, and for one young woman it was pure hell. Just turning twenty-two and only a few months away from a college degree she wasn't even sure she was going to use, Sylva Baker not only hated her job, she hated the fact she was stuck with it until she figured out what she wanted to do with life. Well she knew what she wanted to do, it's just it wasn't something she was sure would work out. Being a write was and still is a life long dream she wishes to fulfill, but in the day and age, she wasn't sure if her creative writing skills would catch the eye of others. So until she found the courage, Sylva was just going to be a walking billboard for the clothing store. Because her sister was store manger she knew from day one she had a job, even though the style wasn't her favorite, free clothes was not something she could pass up. Her thick hips and long brown legs were covered in low hip hugging low ridding jeans by Apple Bottom, chest just the same with a tank top showing a bit of cleavage, heel that hurt her feet and from wearing so many forgot who they were by, but really she didn't care, all she knew was that she made enough money being in that store putting clothes out on display and showing off the clothes gave her enough money to help pay for school and keep her hair permed, because even though you are light brown, does not mean your hair was going to be long, jet black, and have soft curls on it's own, no, two bundles of Indian weave number one, black hair dye, and a man name Miss Peaches who can do some serious work with a needle, thread, hot comb and hot rollers will do that. Being mixed didn't mean you get the brown eyes in winter and green in spring/summer. It just meant you were mixed but still looked black with brown eyes all year around. It's easier to say that then taking an hour to explain you are, Indian, Black, Greek, and other things you don't know. Simple answer, simple replay, and simply keep on moving.

Anywho, moving on to the point of this story, or the start of it. Sylva was doing her everyday thing, working. Every three minutes she looked at the time regretting she let her sister talk her into staying late. But being that it was Friday, today was different. Closing time was going to be at seven thirty, just enough time to get home so her sister can watch her favorite past time. Watching men in little underwear and baby oil run around and beat each other up; yes I am talking about **Smackdown**. Knowing she should have been off at five, but agreeing to stay and help her sister close up so she could get off early always ticked Sylva off, but when you are the baby and you have an older sister by the name of Sasha, some things are better the way they are. Putting the last of the receipts into the safe Sylva stood up straight and rubbed her lower back and called her sister who was in the front of the store to the back.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"SASHA! Bring your ass on so we can go!" I hated this shit. I wanted to go home and waiting for this bully was not fun. I grabbed my converses out of my bag I had hanging on the back of the door just when Sasha decided to open it and hit me in the face with it.

"Oh damn, girl you shouldn't have been by the door posted, but look let's go we have ten minutes to get home. " I just glared at her while I held my forehead and sat down to take my heels off and put my shoes on.

"It takes us twenty to get home and you're taping it, girl just calm your happy ass down."

"Look you forget, I'm twenty-seven, you are twenty-two, I'm the oldest and I say let's go! " Before I could say anything she walked out leaving me wishing I went to school out of state. I put my shoes on and walked from the back to the front to see Sasha looking dumb. I turned the corner and saw two men standing by the door and one waving his hand in Sasha's face trying to get her attention.

"Are we being held up?" I was scared of course, because the man in Sasha's face was huge to me, I mean shit I was 5'10 and he towered over me. Thinking about what my mother told me to do; I put my hands in the air and started to get down on the floor.

"No, no, this isn't a hold up; I'm trying to get an outfit for my daughter. She says it's here before anywhere else and she wanted something, Apple Jacks or something?" Sighing in relief I stood up and nudged my sister and she pulled me to the side.

"Syl, that's Dave Bautista." Looking from Sasha excited face to the guy's confused one I just shrugged my shoulders and walked from behind the counter and spun around for him.

"These are the latest from Apple Bottom, not Apple Jacks. I would have had heels on, but its closing time and I'm ready to go home." I placed my hands on my hips and waited for him to make a decision on the pants. He forward his brows and shook his head.

"Your ass is out, I can see the top crack of your ass, my teenage daughter must be out of her mind if she thinks she's getting those-" Laughing a bit I went over to a table and picked up a regular pair that weren't so low and held them up for him.

"These are not as low as what I have on; they cover the behind or as you say the top crack of the ass and still have the same style." He took them from me and looked at them for a few minutes before giving them back."

"Can you try them on for me?"

"Look, we're closed as is, either you want them or you don-"

"YES! Yes she will try them on, Syl go put them on." I looked at her like she was crazy and before I could get a word out she had her hand over my mouth.

"Just do it, please." With a smile bigger then the sun I saw the pleading in her eyes and looked through the bundle on the table and snatched up my size and went to a dressing room off on the other side of the store. Mumbling curse words the whole time I put the jeans on and pulled back the curtain and stepped out. I smiled slightly and put my hands on my hips. I watched this "guy" walk around me rubbing the little strip on hair on his chin. In the time I have been working here and had people look at me, something made me feel, uncomfortable this time, I guess his size scared me a bit and him being so close just freaked me out. After what seemed like forever he stood in front of me and just stared at me. Not one to back down or break eye contact I stared back, no matter how scared I was, I refuse to let it show. Finally he looked over his shoulder at Sasha.

"Can I get every color in size eight-"

"That's seven pairs and they are all over one hundred dollars, you sure you can swing that?" Turning his head slowly and looking back at me, for a second his face showed nothing, not an ounce of expression to let me know what he was thinking. Looking me over again he gave a half smile and stepped a bit closer to me.

"Yeah I think I can-"

"Well if you can do that, you can get the matching shirts, the red heels, and the bag, I would say the bra and panty sets, but that's a bit too personal for a father to buy his daughter, don't you think?" I finished my pitch with a smile causing him to laugh and turn away from me. He looked over at the shirts and thumbed through them before nodding his head and telling Sasha to get the other things, shirts in a small and shoes in size seven. Sasha looked back at me and shook her head with a smile on her face and started getting everything together. I smirked to myself, thinking about the money I was going to get from the commission and walked behind the counter to help a sister out.

"You know, that was pretty good, suckering me in to getting all of this stuff. How long have you been working here?" I looked up from my folding and saw him leaning on the counter with his black card in hand. I took it from him and looked at them name.

"Well aren't we just nosey Mr. Bau-teye-sta?"

"Bautista, and yes I am, so will I get an answer, Sylva?" He touched my nametag which was a bit higher then my cleavage, I learned to wear it higher from a past mistake. I smirked and handed Sasha the card and went back to what I was doing.

"It's not suckering; it's selling, and two years. Two years in hell-" I mumbled the last part, but I saw out the corner of my eye my sister head snap up and her eyes fall on me.

"Hey, I heard that!" I looked over at Sasha and mouth a sorry and finished it with a pout and just got a roll of her eyes in return. I laughed and started putting the clothes in two bags when I looked up and saw "Dave" still staring.

"Yes?" He had this smile on his face and stood up straight and took the bags. I placed my hands on the counter and cocked my head to the side. Waiting for him to say something or move on. Leaving would have been lovely.

"How old are you?" The question, damn I hated it, but I knew it was coming, it always come up with men. "I'm twenty-two, do you need anything else?"

"Your number." Taken back, a bit, but like other things, this wasn't new for me. Even though he looked so calm, and dare I add confident, I started to recite the line I always give men until I was rudely interrupted.

"Give me your cell and I'll program it for you." I looked over at my sister with fright and just a hint of hatred for a moment. I don't know who this man was and she was giving my number out like it was a free sample. After programming my number in his phone she slid a magazine over to him.

"Could you sign this for me please?" This bitch had the nerve to look shy, I mean she was old he was old, hell they would look great together, but damn shy was not something I am use to seeing come from her ass. He gave her a nod and signed the cover and she gave him his card and receipt and in no time they were gone. I wait a minute or two before I went to lock the door and when the lock clicked, so did I.

"The hell is wrong with you?! I don't know him and neither do you, the fuck is wrong with you giving my number away!"

"Oh girl please, I put my number in there so you don't cry, but I will give the phone to you, and besides, he is going to be the next World Champion." I looked at her like she has finally lost all of her mind.

"The what?"

"Syl, that was David Michael Bautista, Batista, the Animal-" I laughed at her.

"That I will agree with, he looks like he can eat a human alive-"

"He's a WWE superstar! Don't you ever talk about him like that! He is one of Smackdown finest, if not the finest in the whole company!" My laughing died down when I saw how serious she was. I raised a brow and just waved my hand at her.

"Well excuse me to hell, you're talking like he was President Bush or something! I'm telling you this now, I'm not going out with him, not talking to him, and now that you tell me he's one of the baby oil bunch, I KNOW I don't want to see him again.

**But that wasn't true; in fact it was far from the truth. Sylva had no clue just how wrong she could be until it was too late. It's funny, how you can go from not caring for someone, only trying to make a "deal" if you wish to get a percentage of something. If only she knew that little percentage she would see on her check would coast her a big percentage of her heart in the out come, I doubt she would have even gave him the smile, did the little flirt, or the bit of attitude that would make him indeed call. As for David, love was not on his mind, putting his heart and feelings on the line was not in the works for him either, but as time will tell, neither one of them would know what would come out of a simple transaction, an everyday thing, something so normal. Yes, one looking for a sale, and one were looking for perhaps, a Baltimore booty call every time he visited the city. If only they knew, they would both get what they wanted, and so much more. **

**Kendra**


	2. Chapter Two: It’s A Deal

**Once again I don't own anything that has to do with the WWE, well maybe a few DVD's, a couple of posters, of and John Cena, Edge, Triple H, and Booker T's trading cards, but that's it :D Enjoy!**

**An Untold Story, Being Told**

**Chapter Two: It's A Deal **

Downtown, close to Baltimore Street lays a man in his hotel suit talking to his middle child, his daughter who he loves and adores. Of course he was talking to her, explaining how she will be happy he found the articles of clothing she asked for, and more. Even though he was talking to his child, his mind was else were, close to across the city. That young woman who's spunk caught his attention right away, and also for the few moments he talked to her, it was refreshing that she didn't know who he was, who he was known to do, his nickname, The Animal. Of course, her coworker knew hell even if Ms. Sylva knew who he was, she was a damn good actress, and for that he couldn't fault her. Hell she got him to spend his money and still is able to occupy his brain. Oh yes, like a true man, weather young and foolish, or older and wiser, when it came to a woman they wanted the only three questions ran through their heads. Is she of age, is she married, and how soon I can get in her. Mostly it's only the first question and a man would see that as a pass when the age eighteen and over was mentioned. Poor Dave, wanting a young woman was such a bad idea, very bad when you have a daughter the same age, but what the hell, Dave only sees ass in one city, no one has to know, it's not like a relationship would come out of this right? Well, who knows this early on right? Guess what, I do.

**Dave's P.O.V**

I can't believe it, I can't believe I let a tender con me into spending my money like that, but hell she's good at what she's doing, and putting what she has on display is a plus. That Sasha chick, even though she was cute, being such a fan is a turn off. She only seems like a woman good for only mouth attention, and I want more. Sylva, I wonder what she's doing now.

--

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Twenty minutes to two and this chick is still on the phone hooting and hollering about meeting that dude. I swear this is the times I wish I still lived with mom, but with her finding a man and marrying him that's not even in the cards. Funny, when mothers always say their children are always welcomed, when they find a husband, we find a three inch hell up our asses and our faces on the street. Good thing Sasha was ahead of her and found a place. We had to be out before the honeymoon ended. I shook my head at the memory and picked up another roller off the dresser I was standing in front of. I looked at my reflection from the mirror and just looked at my face, damn if felt good to get the make-up off, I feel, like myself. I gave myself a half smile and finger combed a section of hair before I started rolling it. I was about to pin it when Sasha ran in like the nut job I know she is holding the house phone.

"It's him, talk to him-" I looked at her then the phone and went back to what I was doing. At almost two o' clock I would think he already fell out. Sasha kept trying to give me the phone, but I just pushed her away until she told him I was right here and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I swear if looks could kill. Sasha smiling ass just sat down looking at me like we hit the lotto or something.

"Uh, hey Sylva right-"

"Don't play you remember my name, what are you still doing up this late?"

"Why wouldn't I be up, I think I'm too old for a bed time." I had to laugh at that and before I knew what I was saying, it was out my mouth.

"Hell aren't you too old for anything-"

"SYLVA!?" I covered my mouth with my hands realizing what I said and bit down on my tongue hard. I didn't want the man, but that was a bit harsh. While Sasha was telling me to apologize, which I planned on doing anyway, laughter caught me off guard. I moved the phone from my ear for a moment and placed it back in its place and sat down on my bed.

"Funny, but I'm not that old, maybe to you, but oh well." For some strange reason that calmed me down some. I wasn't nervous by all means, just still a bit upset for what Sasha made me do, talk to him, but hey realizing he could take a joke or two calmed me down. I pulled Sasha up by her forearm and led her to the door and slammed it in her face. If I told you how many bitches and tricks she told me I was through the door at that very moment it would shock you. I walked back over to my dress and pulled the chair that Sasha was sitting in; in front of it and continued to talk.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but I'm glad you can take a joke. But seriously, how old are you?

"Take a guess." I smiled while pinning the roller in place and thought for a second, he couldn't be no more then what, thirty-three? So I'll add on two more years.

"Thirty-five?"

"Oh you're close, I'm forty-two." My mouth hung low causing the pins I was holding between my lips to fall onto my lap. Not even on a good day would I have thought he was that old. I dropped my hands causing the roller to fall onto the floor and walked over to my bed.

"Are you serious? You honestly do not look it at all."

"Thank you, but something is bugging me, are you and Sasha, related in any kind of way?"

"Sadly yes, she's my older sister." I found myself lying back on my pillow, thankful I didn't roll the back of my hair yet.

"So, she's a fan and you're not, and you both live in the same house, and she seems a bit bossy, how did you manage that?" I laughed lightly because many wondered the same thing. And like always I had an easy answer.

"I have a deadbolt lock on my door. Come Monday at nine, Tuesday at ten, and Friday at eight, that sucker comes in handy." His laughter, it was growing on me. Hell it even had me smiling, but this was nothing, from what Sasha says he moves around so much on the road, I know I won't see him again. So this one conversation wouldn't hurt.

"Cute, but like you said it is late, why aren't you on the phone with your boyfriend?" Oh how cute, some things never change in men, like that line to see if you have a man or not, how adorable?

"Oh you think you are so slick huh Mr. Dave? I have you know I don't have a boyfriend, nothing close. I'm flying solo."

"Oh really? Well I know you have a few male friends to take care of your needs right?" Now the easy conversation was getting a bit too personal, but like I said, it's only one time, easy fun. Like the old saying goes, it's easier to tell a stranger personal things about you then the ones that are closer to you, am I right? I know I am.

"Actually I don't, with school, work, and trying to stay clear of my sister, I decided not to do anything."

"No sex at all?"

"Not a bit."

"That's good, how long has it been?" I smiled widely to myself knowing the reaction I was going to get from him.

--

**Dave's P.O.V**

"FIVE YEARS?!" I sat up straight not believing what I just heard. My roommate Orton walked in, but stopped short when he heard me yell. I ignored that cocky eyebrow he always lifted and rubbed my free hand over my face. Doing the math in my head, that meant she hasn't fucked since she was seventeen. The more I said it in my head, the more the thought of how she must be started to give me thoughts, nice thoughts. I could feel the smile grow on my face and a grunt escape from deep in my throat.

"Hey what's that smile about man-" I waved my hand at him signaling Randy to shut up so I could listen. This was crazy, I was laughing, and just acting like an all around school boy. I didn't realized I didn't say anything after my outburst until she pushed a button in my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, shoot I didn't know if you were still there or not, you were so quiet I heard someone ask you about a smile on your face, by the way, why is there a smile on your face Dave?" Once again I was laughing like an idiot, but that stopped when I looked over and saw Randy in my face, hell he was so into MY conversation I think he could see down Sylva's throat through the phone. I got up and went into the bathroom and shut the door, something else that seemed high school to me.

"I was just thinking, but damn five years, how did you do that?"

"Easy, I kept my legs closed, simple-"

"Simple my ass, the urges, the times you're home alone, in bed, late at night, you don't get that feelings." No way in hell I was going to believe she never got that feeling to just go out and fuck. A lot of things I would dumb down and believe this was not one of them.

"Okay, maybe every now and then, but it's not like it's a I must have thing. It's just a feeling, it pass and I'm good."

"I don't believe you." And truthfully I didn't, and this time her sassy attitude wasn't going to convince me.

"Oh you don't? Sorry, but that's not my problem, I can't make you believe me, but as long as I know the truth, but, the way you are talking, it seems you lack will power. How long can you hold out?

"Sylva I don't need to hold out, I have nothing to prove."

"So I guess a bet is out of the question?"

"Of course it is, you are on your fifth year, why would I try-"

"What about a kiss, I'm a sucker for a kiss, can you last with that?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Who am I trying not to kiss?"

--

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I was done rolling my hair and was lying on my stomach. This guy was good, he could keep up with me, which was very new, seeing as though the men I'm use to dealing with are so silly and young acting, pussy and ass is a twenty-four hour thought to them. This whole conversation was very refreshing to me, but it was time to have a bit more fun.

"How about me? Think you can hold out?" I heard that same grunt and it got silent on the other line. Yes, I knew I had him. I started doing my victory dance until he threw me off.

"Tomorrow, we're doing a show at the arena a Summer Slam promotion; let's put it to the test then?"

"Huh, but I don't have tickets-"

"Don't worry about that, just come to the downtown arena at four. Let's see who can hold out-"

"Wait, you think I'm going to kiss you in just a few hours, oh please, when I win, and I know I am, what do I get?"

"What would you like?" My ears perked up and even though I knew it was just all fun and games, the first thing that popped into my head came out my mouth.

"I want a car, nice and shiny, brand spanking new. Now, you sure you want to do this bet?"

"Yes I am very sure, and if I win, I get a late dinner with you, alone." I couldn't help but laugh, this was way better then I thought. I sat up straight and got under my sheet and blanket.

"Oh you have a deal."

**A deal, just like that their fate was sealed. You know what's funny about those two, neither one stopped to think about how they are strangers to each other, yet they make a date to see who will kiss who first, not knowing anything about each other, but age and where each other work, not much to stand on if you ask me. But who am I? Well, I'm the story teller, so I guess that makes me important huh? Five years, a woman that is five years out of the game is going to test the waters with a man, an animal. Someone who's thoughts are all on sex, while hers are on fun and games. So silly, you're testing your celibacy with a man you don't know, I mean let's be honest, a big strong man, very easy on the eye, and you hang around him for half the day, things will change, people will change, and just maybe, five years will go down the drain, or, maybe not. This is only chapter two, still too early to tell what will happen, or is it?**

****

**Kendra**


	3. Chapter Three: Who’s The Winner?

**An Untold Story, Being Told**

**Once again I own no one but Sasha and Sylva, and if anyone was wondering Sylva is pronouced like "Silver" but with flava, like a hood girl, Sylva. lol let's just say her mother was a bit tipsy when she named her :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Who's The Winner? **

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"I can not believe I am here, girl you know I love you." I looked over at Sasha again with a very annoyed look to see her looking like a little child in a candy store and she was just told everything was free. If I had to hear that come out of my sister's mouth one more time I was going to flip. She said it in the car on the way to the arena, in the parking lot, walking to the arena, at the arena, and now we just found out we were on a V.I.P list and got backstage passes and I just heard it again. She pulled me to her and hugged almost all the air out of me and squealed before kissing my cheek. With what little power I had left I pushed her away and wiped my cheek off. I still didn't get it, how could this make anyone act like, act like HER?! I mean she was smiling like an complete idiot, waving at people and giggling, and had a crazed smile on her face. I swear I'm asking mom her real age when we get home. We walked past three men and they looked to be part of the baby oil club and one even looked like his brows were waxed, ugh, I tell you it's not cute. I had to walk around with someone who was acting like a child buying all her favorite wrestlers shirts, and teddy bears, who thought of this shit? But, nothing was more disturbing then Sasha making me wear a Raw/Smackdown t-shirt. I tied it in the back and bunched it up hoping to cover some of it up, but it still showed. I was looking at the doors trying to find "Batista's" dressing room, but it's hard to do when a crazed woman is asking everyone for autographs. After about twenty minutes or so I saw the sign and knocked on the door. I looked down the hall and saw Sasha smiling in some dude's face, seriously they started to look all the same to me, well not this one, he had some crazy afro puff like hair going on. I shook my head at her and turned around to see Dave standing their in some little ass underwear.

"Oh no." I covered my face with my hands and shook my head.

"Oh no what? Something wrong?" I felt him pull me in the dressing room and shut the door. I moved my hands and looked around, not looking at him because for someone who is in their forties, he looked damn-

"Sylva, are you okay?" I jumped hearing him talk and looked up at him, bad idea. First thing I saw was his chest and all I could do was nod my head. He shrugged and turned around and my eyes widen. A big ass dragon tattoo, I don't know why, but big tats are somehow a very big turn on to me. I turned my head quickly and sat down in a near by chair and just looked around.

"So, did you sleep well?" That question threw me off, maybe he was just making small talk. I picked up a magazine which he was on the cover of and started thumbing through it.

"I slept well, why? Did you have trouble?" he pulled the magazine out of my grip and leaned down so we were face-to-face.

"I slept better then I have in months." I smiled and cocked my head to the side. I let my eyes roaming over him quickly before making eye contact.

"Really now, I guess your hand is like what, your very best friend now huh?" We kept the eye contact going until he pulled me up on my feet. He stood up straight and turned me around so my back was pressed against him. We were standing in front of a floor length mirror and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I think we need to be a bit clearer on the rules of this bet we have." I watched him look me over, well more at my breasts, men, I swear. I lifted his chin up so he was looking at my face through the mirror.

"Oh really, and what parts are you having trouble with?" his smile, very different from when he was at the store; it was that sly smile, with the eyes that said nothing but lust. Made me wonder was he doing that on the phone last night. He licked his lips and then looked back down at me, well my shirt and started talking.

"This, kissing thing, I mean what am I not allowed to kiss, your lips or any other parts of your body?" When he said lips I saw his hand started heading south and quickly put my hands over my area, causing him to stop in his tracks. I turned around and took a step back.

"Yes that mean lips, both sets, just a dirty old man aren't you?" I walked around him and saw a belt laid out on the couch.

"My sister says you're fighting some guy name JBL, who the hell is that?" I turned around to see him putting his slacks on. He looked down at me and before he could get a word out my sister came running in the room.

"I just met Randy Orton. GIRL! I'm going to faint!" She placed her hand on her forehead and leaned on the door way to dramatically. I rolled my eyes at her and waved my hand at her foolishness, I swear I act older then her most of the time.

"I take it you're having fun Sasha?" Sasha opened her eyes to see Dave was now putting on his matching white suit jacket. She smiled and I couldn't help but laugh at her blushing. I sat down on the couch beside his belt and just watched everything unfold.

"Yes I am Batista-"

"Call me Dave or if you like, The Animal." He wiggled his brows at her and I fell back on the couch and rolled my eyes, but then stopped, was he flirting with her, in front of me, the one he was trying to seduce? I sat up and placed my elbows on my knees and arched a brow. My sister giggled like she was twelve and he smirked at her while putting his shades on. Oh I be damned if I was going to let this happen, I may not like him in that way, but I will not let these too be all flirtatious right in front of me and I'M the reason they are even in the same room!

"The hell you blushing for like a little school girl, I thought you were hung up on the Rodger Orton dude-" My sister stopped smiling quickly and glared at me.

"It's RANDY Orton, and if I have to tell you I'm the oldest and you don't talk to me any kind of way one more time-" I waved my hand at her and sat back.

"Sasha it's only five years, not a lifetime difference, but then again, it may be five years, but your ass look like you're pushing fifty-" Sasha mouth dropped and she started to walk over towards me, but Dave stepped in front of her and I couldn't see a thing.

"Sasha let me talk to her for a second, wait outside the room please-"

"Oh hell no, she's been giving me too much lip-"

"For me? He had his bottom lip poked out and I laughed to myself, he was too much. I know damn well she wasn't going to fall for that lame shit. To my surprise she started smiling and left. My mouth dropped and I laughed louder.

"I can not believe she fell for the pouty lip, that's so damn old-" Dave turned around and walked over to me to get his belt.

"And I can't believe you are jealous." I stood up also and waved him off.

"Jealous, of what? I don't even like you like that-" Dave leaned down and licked my ear.

"That doesn't mean you still don't want me." I flinched causing him to laugh and he walked to the door and opened it. He just stood there looking at me while I thought about what I just let happen.

"Are you coming?" He snapped his fingers and I jumped out of my trance and shook the fog out of my head. I mumbled a yes and followed him out the room.

**Wow, poor Sylva. I mean for someone to not want someone, she sure is showing a lot of emotion, letting Dave get to her, getting jealous over her own sister? I mean when is she supposed to start NOT liking this guy? Dave is getting to her and he knows it and he knows he is only a short time away from having her in that hotel room with him. In his mind he thinks he knows he's going to score in the ring tonight, so why not score tonight in the hotel room? You know what, the question is Who's the winner, and even though I'm leaning towards Dave, it's still undecided, so I guess the answer will be answered, next chapter.**

**Kendra**


	4. Chapter Four: And The Winner Is?

**Well once again I own only Sasha and Sylva, if I owned Joh n or Dave, I swear to you I wouldn't be on this site right now! Thank You to JEFFCHICK19 for the comment ****:D Enjoy!**

**An Untold Story, Being Told**

**Chapter Four: And The Winner Is?**

**Dave's P.O.V**

The crowd was good tonight, I didn't get booed much, speared Khalil, helped Rey and did what I do best, entertain. Every now and then I would look out for Sylva and see she was either on her phone or just looking bored out of her mind. Her sister on the other hand, I doubt she even has a voice from all the screaming she was doing, it was actually kind of funny. I have to side with Syl when she says Sasha doesn't act her age, she looks like she's around seventeen, well I should say act. I went back to my dressing room and got one of the backstage people to get the girls and bring them back to my room. I was sitting on my couch drinking some water when John came in.

"Hey man." I just nodded my head still drinking my water. Once I was done I looked at the bottle and tossed it in a near by trash can.

"Hey yourself, what are you still doing here? I thought you just had a meeting with the creative staff?" I shook his hand and he just chuckled. I knew something was up, but I've also known John for a long time so I knew he wasn't an underhanded person, I just hope he doesn't start trying to be one now.

"I hear you have some sweet asses around here, why didn't you call me and tell me, I thought we shared damn near everything?" I picked up my towel and raised a brow, only one person would blab about the sisters being around me.

"Randy huh?" I just got a nod from him and shook my head; I swear that boy's mouth couldn't hold water even if you stapled it shut. I wiped my face and chuckled to myself, I was going to kick his ass when I caught up to him.

"Look man, it's nothing serious. I just met a young lady and her sister when I was getting Danny those clothes I promised her." I shrugged like it was nothing hoping he would buy it, but the smile on his face told me other wise.

"So that's why you were all hush-hush in the bathroom, come on man you know Randy told me everything. His mouth never stops running-"

"It will when I get a hold of him, look one's twenty-seven and her sister is twenty-two, she a big fan." I know I made it out that I was talking to Sasha and that's how I wanted it, if he knew I was talking about Sylva, and then get her age I knew he was going to start going on and on about the age.

"Twenty-seven huh, a bit young don't you think?" I smiled and stood up to get my clothes ready for my shower, if only he knew which sister I was going for. I opened my bag and started getting my jeans and shirt out when I heard the door open; we both looked over and saw the girls walk in. I looked at John reaction and can't say I was happy; his eyes went for the wrong one. He stood up and walked over to them and shook Sasha's hand after introducing himself and then smiled at Sylva.

"Well hello, uh, what's your name?" He moved closer to Sylva and held out his hand. She smiled a bit and shook it and something inside me didn't feel right, I think it was what came out her mouth next that really set me off.

"It's Sylva, hey aren't you that actor John Cena? I didn't think you were a fan of all things wrestling." John looked at her confused then at Sasha who had her head down shaking it. I laughed feeling a bit better, good his ego was bruised and I was still in it.

"Sylva damn, he's a wrestler!" I laughed harder when she snatched her hand away and rubbed it on her jeans.

"Ugh! Another baby oil club member."

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Wrestler!? I hope he knows the only reason I know his name is because I saw that movie The Marine. Hell I was even crushing on him for like a day or so. I rubbed my hand over my jeans again and sat down on the couch and got my phone out. I needed to do anything to get this boredom away, hell even playing pool was better then this. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see John looking right at me; I looked over at Dave and saw him looking at him. I wonder if something was wrong with this guy. I shook the feelings out of my head and tried to concentrate on my game, but it was like his eyes were burning holes in me. I glanced at him again and saw he had a silly smile on his face. I looked t Dave and saw him laugh at what was going on and shake his head. With John acting like a premature stalker and the silence I just couldn't take it!

"May I help you with something?" I closed my phone and put it back in my purse, giving John my full attention.

"Uh, I just wanted to know if you enjoyed the show?" Bullshit! You don't give someone bedroom eyes just to ask them about a damn show. I crossed my ankles and laced my fingers together and placed them on my lap.

"I sure didn't, I hate wrestling." I smiled sweetly after I finish my sentence and slid down more into the couch. Even though I did indeed enjoy it a little, it still was a bit odd to me, I mean men wrestling, in their underwear? I mean they are a bit too close for even my comfort, and on top of that it's women in it too, just too much. I could tell John was stunned and it caused me to giggle so I decided to keep going.

"Well, that guy uh, I think his name is Randy Oyster-"

"ORTON! His name is Randy ORTON!" I waved my hand at Sasha and stood up and pulled my jeans up a bit.

"Do I really care, I mean look at my face and tell me you can see in my expression I will remember his name in the morning. He looked too damn excited anyway, does he always get a rise when he wrestles?"

"Yes." I looked at Dave and John and shook my head; I can't believe they really answered. It wasn't even really directed to anyone, just me talking and meaning it as only a joking. John was still eyeing me and it was starting to get annoying. I waved my hand in his face and he cleared his throat.

"Silver-" I rolled my eyes and smacked my lips.

"It's Sylva, put some flava with it."

"I'm sorry, Sylva, are you doing anything, or anyone tonight?" I scrunched my face up at him and looked over at Dave to ask him with my eyes if he was really serious. Dave just shrugged and sat back watching everything unfold. Fuck this bet, fuck playing games; I needed to get away from him and quick.

"Sorry, I'm, I'm going out with Dave, but Sasha is free, she's my sister actually." I moved across the room and sat next to Dave who mumbled a curse word and rubbed his eyes. John looked shocked out of his mind and I was left puzzled.

"Really, if anything I would have thought it would have been him and Sasha. I mean how old are you nineteen?" I glared at him and then smirked. Okay he was just creepy at first, but now he's just acting like a little bitch. I rubbed my hands over my jeans and moved onto Dave's lap and started playing with strip of hair on his chin.

"Uh, Mr. Cena? I'm a grown ass woman who prefers a grown ass man and even if I wasn't with Dave I still wouldn't even consider going out with you because to me you are acting like a little ass bratty boy. And quite frankly, little boys do nothing for me." I watched John jaw tighten and smiled. Everything was done with, but Sasha big ass mouth just had to open.

"Together huh? You know I haven't seen you two hug nor kiss, but you're together-"

"Shut up, we don't have to prove anything to you-"I was giving her to look and of course she didn't get it, just keep yapping on until finally John sided with her even though he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Yeah, you two are an item, kiss then."

"I'm not doing anything just so you two can be convinced about anything-"

"Well I want to be convinced, I mean you have been a bit distant lately, let me know you still care." I turned my head slowly to look at Dave and I was met with a sly smile. The little big bitch! I narrowed my eyes on him and smiled tightly.

"You motherfucker, you know if I kiss you, you win the bet." I was speaking through my teeth which made his smile widen.

"You know, I am a bit sleep, maybe you three should go hang out, John why don't you take them to the hotel-" I grabbed his head and kissed him. Not much tongue, it was all him, let's just say it wouldn't have won an award, but it was what it was, a kiss. I pulled back and saw him smile.

**Dave's P.O.V**

"John if you don't mind, could you take Sasha home? Sylva and I have a date." I didn't look at him, I was still looking from Sylva's lips and then her little disappointed eyes and I could tell she didn't like to lose, but she did put up a good fight. The kiss wasn't what I was looking for, I thought it would be, a bit more intense, but what had to be done was, and that was me winning. I was going to have her climbing the walls tonight.

"Well actually I have my own car so Syl you are on your own, call me if you need help, but in that case I'm going to go get a few more things and head out-"

"Well, if you're not doing anything, maybe we can hang out?" I watched Sylva's head snap around with shock. I was surprised too. How could he all but invite Sylva to fuck him tonight and then turn around and ask her sister, I swear he and Orton swear their not all that alike, bullshit.

"Well, I am off, okay sure, bye Syl!"

"Yeah, by Syl." They walked out the room and Sylva got off of me and rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"Why is she so damn stupid?! How can she just go with someone she doesn't know and right after he flirted with me?! She's smart really she is, but when it comes to men, UGH!" I watched her have a little tantrum and smirked. She turned her back to me and once again her crack was saying hello to me. I shook my head and stood up. In one swift movement I pulled her jeans up a bit causing her to turn around and face me.

"What is it with you and this ass cleavage jeans?" all I got in return was an eye roll while she folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm worried about my sister and all you can focus on is my ass? See this is why I haven't messed with any men, I should go lesbian from now on-"

"Hell no, think about it, two women, PMS, whining one second then attitude the next, do you really think you want to be in a relationship with another you?" She raised a brow and then nodded. I was trying not to laugh because she didn't get what I said right off.

"Yeah you're right, hey wait a minute, what are you trying to say?" She cut her eyes at me and I laughed at her. I blocked the pillow she picked up and tried to hit me with while going to the shower. Yeah, I was going to flip her every way possible.

**Oh, how cute. It seems they are getting along, and without even knowing it, they have John Cena to thank. Hell he even creeped ME out and I'm just the storyteller. Even though this chapter was cute, something is bothering me, something Sylva said, about her sister. How she's going out with a guy who flirted with her, she doesn't know him, she's crazy. I wonder, just you know thinking to myself, when is it going to dawn on her that she is doing the same damn thing? Dave flirting with Sasha before the show and not too long ago she kissed Dave, maybe I'm reading too much into this, but hey I have to, it's my job and if I don't, who will? **

**Dave how funny he won and yet s still losing, but of course you can't tell a man that, he wouldn't listen, he'll push it off as you "raining on his parade". He's sacrificing so much for so little and still it's too early for him to see it, but then again I would expect this behavior from Sylva, but from Dave, someone who has lived longer, seen more and has more experience should know better, but like I said, you can't tell a MAN anything. **

**Kendra**


	5. Chapter Five: Emotion

**Once again I own only the sisters. Also I would like to thank _JEFFCHICK19_ and _aphotshot_ for the comments. Once again people, Enjoy :D**

**An Untold Story, Being Told**

**Chapter Five: Emotion **

****

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I walked into the hotel room and saw two beds, well; he was rooming with someone, meaning we wouldn't be alone. Or he could have prearranged this so I could stay, either way it was a good thing. I was just looking around while he tossed his bag onto a nearby chair and sat on his bed. I just stood by the door waiting for him to say or do something; I didn't just want to lounge around like I owned the place. He pulled a suitcase from under the bed and started looking thought it while I was looking at the furniture while playing with the straps on my purse when I saw a laptop on the desk in front of his bed.

"Do you mind if I use your laptop? I need to check my e-mails." He was looked up from what he was doing and then looked over at the laptop.

"Well it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Randy Oyster." He laughed a little while he said the last name and I rolled my eyes. Okay so I got his name wrong a few times, it wasn't important for me to remember anyway.

"Oh-"

"You can still use it though, he's not going to mind." I just nodded my head and dropped my purse on the other bed and sat down in the chair. I opened the laptop and turned it on. While it was coming on I turned around and watched Dave rummage through his suitcase.

"You know it's not polite to stare." I smiled and turned around completely and put my hand on his so he would stop.

"And it's not polite to leave your guest at the door like she's not even in the room." He looked at my hand on his and then smiled. I looked down also and raised a brow. I picked his hand up and saw a condom. I picked it up and rolled my eyes.

"And why are you looking for this like you're going to use it?" I tossed it at him and turned back around. I knew he wanted me back at his room to fuck, it was always at the back of my mind, but like always I like to give someone the benefit of the doubt and try, just TRY to not judge someone, but like always they prove my first judgment right and it pisses me off. He turned me back and gave me a stern look.

"If you can stop jumping to conclusions maybe I can tell you what just happened. I wasn't looking for the condom, and I wasn't smiling because of it, I was smiling from what you said. He turned me back around and a bit embarrassed I didn't say a word. I clicked on the first user and saw this woman smiling right back at me.

"Hey I wonder who this is-"

"And I'm wondering who the hell you are!" My head snapped towards the door and I saw a guy around the same height as Dave, not as big, but far from small glaring at me.

"Randy Oyster relax, I said she can use it, but you should be happy it's still here, how many times I have to tell you not to leave your stuff out like that?" The whole time Dave was talking Randy held his hand up like a mouth and was mocking Dave. When he was almost done Randy put his finger in his mouth like he was gagging and I laughed at him.

"What?" I stopped laughing instantly and gave him a stone face. I rolled my eyes and turned back in the seat and got online to check my e-mails.

**Dave's P.O.V**

I looked over at Randy and saw that lazy smile on his face. I threw a pillow at him because I knew he did something stupid. I turned my attention back to Sylva ready to ask her a question, but Randy sat up and waved his hand making me look at him.

"Who's the young ass?" Was what he mouthed to me and I rolled my eyes at him. So young, so dumb, and he was in better shape then me, relationship wise of course. I mouthed back Sylva and his eyes damn near bugged out. Yeah I didn't tell him her age either, why should I?

I snapped my fingers realizing what I was looking for was in my jacket pocket. I pushed Sylva forward a bit so I can get it and she instantly shrugged away from me.

"The hell is your problem?" She turned the laptop off and shut it with a sigh.

"I just found out I have a quiz in two days, my hair stylist can't do my hair tomorrow which means I have to wait another week, and damnit I'm hungry and my date only has fucking on his mind!" Well damn! I guess what I just told her didn't get through that thick skull of hers. I dropped my jacket and picked up the room service menu and dropped it in front of her.

"Pick something and order it-"

"Speaking of fucking, I ran into John not too long ago. He was up on some ring rat. She was nice looking and just looked like a normal groupie-" Oh shit.

"What did she have on?" Sylva stood up forgetting about the food and looked worried.

"Oh a John Cena shirt, jeans, I wasn't really worried about-" Sylva snatched up her purse and was headed for the door. She opened it and I pushed it back shut.

"You're sister is a grown woman that is making her own decision-"

"Yeah whatever, Hey baby oil boy, don't you ever in your fucking life calling my sister a ring rat or a groupie! You got that Rodger-"

"Whoa! First of all who the hell is Rodger and baby oil boy?" I leaned on the door and just watched, this was better then watching Jerry Springer late at night when I couldn't get to sleep.

Randy stood up and walked up on her giving her that "I'm crazy" look and all Syl did was roll her eyes.

"Look, I don't know your name and I don't care, but never disrespect my sister again-"

"DISRESPECT?! You want to talk about DISRESPECT?! You're sister is in a room with a man by now probably fucking his brains out and she doesn't know him! And I'm guessing it's running in the family because the way things are playing out, your legs will be in the air in about an hour!"

"The sound that came from Sylva's hand connecting with Randy's face bounced off the walls. I pushed myself off the door and grabbed Sylva while she cursed like a sailor. I covered her mouth and nodded my head to the door.

"Randy, take a walk-"

"Hell no, this is MY room, she's just another ring rat-"

"WALK!" Randy glared at me and picked up his jacket and left slamming the door. I finally let Syl go after a few minutes and she pushed away from me huffing and puffing. She had her back towards me and I saw her shoulders start to shake. I sighed and placed my hands on my waist just watching her for a second, trying to figure out what to do. I cursed under my breath and pulled her me and held her while she cried into my shirt. I know Randy, and I know he's an ass, but that's just when someone pisses him off, mostly he's just too blunt and when he's met his match he gets carried away, of course Sylva didn't know that and in the end things went to far and here I am, holding my date and cursing Cena out for doing what I wanted to do, fuck. I felt Sylva move around and she moved away from me and wiped the tears away. I stared at her and when she looked up at me I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you okay?"

**Sylva's P.O.V**

All I could do was nod my head. I couldn't believe I let suck an asshole get to me like that, but I just couldn't let him disrespect me nor my sister like that. I sat down on the bed and cleared my throat before I spoke.

"I'm sorry I cried like that." Why was I apologizing? I have not a clue, but it just felt like I should have. I caused all of this and he just wanted to go eat. I guess with Randy or whoever he is, and schooling, dealing with the job I hate and just everything piling up it just was too much.

I felt the bed dip beside me and knew Dave was there. I looked up at him and suddenly felt the need to defend myself.

"I'm not a ring rat either." Dave smirked and nodded his head. He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him and I opened my mouth to say something, of course smart, but he put his finger to my lips shushing me.

"I know you aren't. I confess that's what I did have in mind-"

"Motherfuck-"

"BUT! I know now that it's not going to happen. I respect that and I want to apologize. I want to apologize for the way I was acting, for Randy, and for the fact you found out what is going on with Cena and your sister. You seem like you have a lot on your plate and this night just added a lot more." I raised a brow very confused.

"But why are you apologizing about all of this, my sister is doing what she wanted to do and I'm sure Randy is a grown man, you can't control him-"

"If I didn't invite you here tonight, none of this would have happened." I nodded my head and thought for a second. If he didn't invite me here I knwo0 a lot of things wouldn't have happened. I smiled a small smile and hugged him, catching him off guard. When I pulled back, it was his turn to look confused.

"No need to apologize, even though a lot of things went wrong, many more went right." He raised a brow and I laughed a bit realizing how confusing that sounded.

"I mean, my sister had the time of her life, and even though wrestling isn't really my thing, I enjoyed it, but don't' tell anyone. You look like you really enjoy your job and I'm not going to put wrestling down anymore because even though I don't understand it, I respect it. Because of you I see it a bit differently, but once again, don't tell anyone that." He laughed at me which made me smile.

What came over me, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact I was sitting on his lap or looking into those eyes, but I kissed him, I will admit I kissed him first. I could tell it caught him off guard because he moved back some, but quickly regained composure. I let his tongue lazily snake into my mouth and just the feeling of his tongue against my own made something stir inside of me. I had one hand on the back of his neck, but I let both hands go around his neck and lifted myself up and wrapped moth legs around his waist. I started to suck on his neck and heard a very low groan escape from his throat and I could feel the vibration while it was coming out. Realizing what I was doing after a second I stopped and pushed myself off of him falling onto the floor.

"I-I have to go." I got my things and just like that I was gone, and hopefully I wouldn't see him again.

**Maybe you will Sylva, but then again maybe you won't. I'll go for the second one. See what most people don't know is that sex is something to just satisfy the rage or shall I say the "Animal" inside. But making love comes with feelings, and by making love, the feelings have to build up. They call it a "quickie" for a reason. In and out, no strings, that's what Sasha and John, are doing. But these two, these two have more, they just don't know it yet, well maybe one does, but whom?**

**Kendra**


	6. Chapter Six: Unleashing the Animal

**Decided to add twice today, please Enjoy :D**

**An Untold Story, Being Told**

**Chapter Six: Unleashing the Animal**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"Peaches thank you so much for coming to my house on a Sunday, you know I love you forever because of this." I was sitting in my living room holding a jar of carrot tree grease while Miss Peaches did my hair. We were both looking at the new season of America's Next Top Model.

"Girl you know I will do damn near anything for you, shit you let me on your head fresh out of hair school, but I do ask one thing."

"What's that?" He stopped sewing and I looked up at him. He took a stepped back and placed his hands on his hips.

"Why are you looking like your dog died, well hold up. Why are you looking like you just had dinner at your mother's house?" I laughed because that was much worse then my dog dying, well if I had a dog. I shook my head at him and turned my head back around.

"I met someone." I didn't know how to start it off so that came out. Peaches once again stopped doing my hair and sat on the couch that was in front of me.

"Well isn't that a good thing, I mean damn girl it's been years, I know your well has been dried up for like forever!" I threw a comb at him and he screamed while ducking.

Miss Peaches was something out of this world. The way he acts you would stereotype him as a skinny little man with his hip always popped out and blond permed hair. In reality he's 6'1, a nice built, smooth caramel skin thanks to proactive, and his hair stays shaped up with natural little curls. He was a looker for all women, too bad he was looking for men. Blunt as can be with a deep smooth voice and loveable at the same time, he's someone I would probably go crazy without.

"Shut up, he's name is Dave Bautista-"

"THE ANIMAL?!" I rolled my eyes and slid back into my seat. Was I the only one who didn't know who he was? Peaches pulled me over to sit beside him and placed his hand on his forehead before to spoke.

"Tell me everything and don't leave out a single detail." I smiled at how excited he was and because I knew him so well and also he was my only best friend I spilled everything as he wished. Everything was going fine, he was listening to everything laughing at how I messed up Randy's name, but when I got to the kiss-

"Bitch no you did not! Your lips touched his? Come here!" Peaches grabbed my face and kissed me making my eyes bug out. I pushed him back and plucked his forehead.

"Are you crazy Jacob!? I don't know who's dick you have been sucking and you kiss me!?" I was wiping my mouth while he laughed at me. I found nothing funny.

"First off do not call me by the government, secondly SylvaLYNN, sweetie honestly your mother must have smoked a pound of that good green before she named your ass! But on to something real, why did you run? He is too damn sexy for words, I mean just look at him! I would lick the sweat off his ball AFTER a match-"

"JACOB! I didn't need to know that, and I ran because after what Randy said, I didn't want him to think that of me, and besides, he was doing things to me I haven't experienced before."

"What was that? An orgasm?" I glared at him and he shrugged asking what. My home phone started ringing and since it was beside him, he answered.

"Baker residents, yes, who's speaking?" Who ever it was Peaches mouth dropped and he looked at me.

"Dave." I shook my head and grabbed the phone. I pushed the end button causing Peaches to scream.

"Bitch have you lost your damn mind?! That was BATISTA!" I turned the ringer off and tossed it on the coffee table with a huff.

"I know who it was Peaches, I can't talk to him now, not yet, not ever."

"You know what, before I go off on you seriously, let me finish your nappy ass head and get out of here before I cry." He patted the chair and I sat down. Peaches was almost done with my hair when Sasha walked in. It was damn near four in the afternoon and this is the first time I have seen her since yesterday.

"Sylva why aren't you answering the phone? I called six times." I moved my head only a little because Peaches was curling my hair.

"I'm sorry, the ringer is off." Sasha walked over to us and kissed Peaches on the cheek, did I forget to mention they use to date for like a week? That's all it took for Peaches to realize he wasn't both ways.

"Hey Peaches, Why?" Before I could answer Peaches big mouth started flapping.

"Because Dave called and she didn't even talk to him, hung up right on him." Sasha looked at me shocked and then smiled.

"You kissed him huh? Girl don't be afraid, I think he really likes you-"Peaches patted me on my shoulder and I stood up. I pulled the six twenties out of my back pocket and gave it to him with a kiss on the cheek.

"It doesn't matter because I'm not going to see him again. Look nothing can come of it, I'm just going to take this as meeting a wrestler and that's that. I don't need nor want friendship."

"You sound like a bitter bitch." I flipped Peaches off and he mouth "you wish" and left.

"Sylva I think-"

"Look, I have to go study and check my e-mail, goodnight, and I want to know which position Cena had you in last night." Her mouth dropped and I laughed at her.

Yeah I cooled down since last night, I had a lot of time to think. Like Dave said she was grown and she can do whatever she wants to do. Even though I didn't like what she did, I wasn't going to act like her mother and shake my finger in her face while talking down to her.

I walked into my room and turned my computer on. While everything was loading up I picked my school bag up off the floor, next to my bed and dragged it over to my desk. I sat down in my chair and got online. While everything was pulling up and my Yahoo Messenger was signing me in, I was looking for a few papers. I looked up when I heard the buzzing sound and saw someone IM'ed me.

TheChampIsHere: Sylva?

I dropped my bag and pulled myself up to the desk more and started typing.

UnmaskedBeauty85: Do I know You?

TheChampIsHere: It's Dave, I'm on John's messenger.

I groaned out of frustration and typed back.

UnmaskedBeauty85: Please leave me alone, I can't talk to you anymore.

TheChampIsHere: And why not, I thought things were going good, look just let me call you, I hate these things.

UnmaskedBeauty85: No.

TheChampIsHere: Either I call or I come over, your choice.

UnmaskedBeauty85: I pick the third choice, none of the above.

TheChampIsHere: Don't make me Unleash the animal.

I laughed and shook my head, this whole animal thing was getting out of hand.

UnmaskedBeauty85: Look this whole "Unleashing the Animal gimmick is cute, but it doesn't faze me none.

TheChampIsHere: Gimmick?

UnmaskedBeauty85: Yes, Gimmick.

My cell phone started ringing and I saw he was typing a message to me, so I grabbed my purse off my bed and pulled my cell out before it stopped ringing.

"Hello-"

"What makes you think I only keep that side of me in the ring?" I looked at my computer screen and saw he posted the smiley with the tongue hanging out.

"How did you get my number?" I was a bit pissed off, but hearing his voice, it brought a quick smile, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"Sasha gave it to me, now why don't you want to talk to me; I want YOU to tell me why, because of my age?"

"No, that's the last thing that's on my mind. With what my sister has done, and how she was talked about, there is no doubt in my mind you don't do the same."

"The same what?" I could tell he was getting annoyed and so was I because it wasn't clear to him what I was trying to say.

"Dave I have read about you, I know you are a hit it and quit it man, different woman every night and you said it yourself I was going to be just like that, but you had a change of heart. I can't associate myself with a man who is a male whore-"

"Now you wait just a damn minute little girl, First of all you don't know shit about me, just because you read something about me, doesn't mean it's accurate, I mean I did think you were smarter then that."

"Don't question m intelligence-"

"Well it's hard to do when you make no sense at all right now. I'm not a male whore, I've had two wives, I have three children and I'm not a male whore! I enjoy the company of beautiful women, and yes from time to time I sleep with them, but I'm not going to sit here and let you insult me! I'm a grown ass man who can do whatever I want! I want to get to know you because I THOUGHT you were a mature young woman, but you are starting to turn out to be a whinny know it all brat, and those are the ones I only let suck my dick, now either you prove me wrong, or-"

I hung up the phone near tears. Never have I've been spoken to that way, hell this stung more then what Randy said and what really hurts is that it was getting to me so deeply. My feelings were crushed and for the life of me I don't know why. I signed off Yahoo before he typed anything and turned my desktop off. No longer wanted to do any school work I rolled my hair up, tied a scarf over it and went to sleep.

**Dave's P.O.V**

I walked out of Cena's room beyond pissed and even if I wanted to I couldn't tell you why. I don't know Sylva, she was just suppose to be a fuck. Last night I could have easily played on her emotional state and fucked her every which way their is, but I didn't, I spared her and I spent half the night and morning trying to figure out why!

The way she ran out, I don't know if I scared her or not. I know she felt something in that kiss, but what scared ME was that I felt something in the kiss and it wasn't the I'm about to get some ass feeling, it was more, like my first wedding day kiss, special and that scared the shit out of me. I can't be falling for a young girl who I've only known for two damn days!

I went back to my room to see Randy hanging up his cell smiling. When he saw me he raised a brow. I lay on my bed not in the mood to please his curiosity, but would that stop him? No.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, leave me alone." I kept my eyes on the ceiling thinking of a way to talk to Sylva and also cursing at myself for wanting to talk to her.

"It's that young ass huh?" I looked over at him and I saw that cocky smile on his face. I don't know how my face looked, but it couldn't have been all good because eh wiped that smirk right off his face quick.

"I said leave me alone-"

"You know Dave I think you like her more then ass, you have feelings for her-"

"You don't know how to listen or follow directions? Leave me the hell, wait, Raw is going to be live ion DC right?" Randy nodded his head and I smiled. If Raw was in DC, ECW and Smackdown wasn't far away.

"Yeah, I'll show her who I am isn't a gimmick." I was talking to myself, but Randy heard me and looked at me like I was crazed. I smiled brightly and turned on my side finally being able to fall asleep now that I had a plan.

**So many words exchanged, so many tears. Lies being told, when will it end? While Sylva is denying herself a man, FINALLY a man who can do right by her. Dave is trying hard to prove to her that he's not all muscle, that he does indeed have a heart. But yet, they both don't know that this will all blow up in their face towards the end. Be honest people, you all love my words of wisdom at the end don't you? **

**Kendra**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Realization

**JEFFCHICK19, brokenheart8720, and aphotshot, thanks for the reviews and support. Here's chapter seven everyone. Enjoy like always :D**

****

**Chapter Seven: The Realization**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Schooling, work, and doing all my little tasks. My life has been hectic. I was back at work and was very glad for a slow day, Monday that is. Sasha was going to close the store once again because "RAW" was coming on. The damn show starts at nine, but did she care? I think you know the answer. Since that night with "The Champ" She has been talking about him and gushing about him, made me sick. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about them anymore; one night with them was enough.

Dressing the mannequin I was thinking about the quiz I had the next day and didn't hear my sister calling me. I was fixing the wig when Sasha screamed in my ear making me jump and the wig to fall off.

"Sasha I will beat you with this fake arm if you do that again!" I had my finger in my ear and wiggling it trying to get it back to normal why she just laughed at me.

"I tried calling you from the counter, but you were in a daze, girl you're off, go home and study." I checked my watch and saw I had at the least another three hours of work left. I raised a brow and placed my hands on my hips.

"You know I get off at eight, Sasha what are you up to?" She walked away waving her hand at me and I knew for sure she was up to something.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

I tried to busy myself with receipts and the orders I needed to put through. I wanted her out of this store because I knew Dave was on his way and he wanted to talk to me about Sylva and where does he stand with her.

Now I know I seem pushy, and you may think I just want him around because I'm a big fan, but it's not true. Sylva hasn't been with anyone who understands her, and can hang with her. With me age is not an issue, I see how they act together and I truly think something can come of it, but Sylva is so damn stubborn I know she won't open up, just enough to give him a chance.

I watched Sylva walk over to the counter and ignored her by blankly looking at papers. After a few minutes she placed her hands on them forcing me to look up at her. I swear if her weave wasn't so cute I would have snatched it off.

"Sasha-Anne Baker what do you have up your sleeve?" I moved her hands and pointed my pen in her face.

"Sylva-Lynn Baker I'm only going to tell you this once. Stay in your place and do as I say, as your boss I am telling you to clock out. And as your older sister I'm saying if you don't leave I will call mom and you know you do not want that." With my pen still pointed in the same spot Sylva moved with quickness and went to the back. A few minutes later she came out with her hoody in hand and flipped me off before she left the store.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

At home I went upstairs to my room and sat down. I was tired and just wanted to relax, at this point I didn't want to study for anything, and I wasn't going to because I didn't even know what to study for. After letting my muscles in my back relax I stood up, rolled and tied my hair up before I went across the hall to the bathroom and took a well needed shower.

**Dave's P.O.V**

I just hung up with Sasha and told her I couldn't make it,. Just my luck I had to make an appearance on RAW tonight. I was sitting in my dressing room lacing up my boots when John walked in.

"Dave, do you have a minute?" I glanced up at him before I went back to what I was doing.

"Yeah what is it?" John walked fully in and sat down across from me.

"I read through the messages that were sent-"I tensed up and stopped what I was doing.

"You can do that?" He just nodded his head and I sighed loudly, see why I hate computers? I ran my hands over my face waiting for him to start yapping about my personally business.

"If she says leave her alone, why are you trying so hard to-"

"John look, I don't need advice, nor do I need you telling me about my business. We are friends, let's keep it that way and drop this conversation. I started fixing my kneepads while he stayed type lipped and nodded his head. I looked at the screen and saw Khalil was about to finish Hardy off and stood up to get ready to go to the ring.

"I just hope you know what you are doing." I ignored what he said and just walked out the room. You would think a grown ass man can take care of himself, I mean damn I take care of others, I know what I am doing. Clearing my mind the whole way to the curtains I shook my arms and took a few deep breaths. Sylva was later, but this, work, was now.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

After my shower I took a nap and woke up close to nine-thirty. My door was locked because of the way Sasha was acting; I knew she would try to get me to watch wrestling with her. I sat up and lifted my scarf a bit and scratched a part that was itching while I turned the television on. I flipped through the channels until I landed on the show I didn't want to see, Raw. I turned away, but just in time to see that Orton dude coming out. I turned back curious to what he was about to do. When I saw the microphone in his hand I sat Indian style and listened.

I did something I have never done; found myself getting way into this program. I was cursing him out while he talked about John Cena's father. Because I didn't know what he was talking about, the clips they showed from two weeks ago filled me in and I felt bad for The Champ. I stood up screaming with the audience when John ran through the crowd and into the ring. I booed when he just walked away while they held him back and sat down upset. He needed his ass kicked and I wasn't satisfied with the little blows that Cena got in. I unlocked my door hoping Sasha was too into it to hear it when John finished up talking to "Vince" He says his boss, I guess and left.

I went downstairs to get some leftover chicken and broccoli I got today. While eating I heard Sasha in her room screaming and cheer. Now any other time I would have ignored her and written her off as a nut job like I usually do, but I found myself running into the living room and turned the television on and to the USA Network. I saw Dave coming down the ramp and my breath caught in my throat. He looked damn good. When he got in the ring and I saw who he was trying to fight my eyes got big. He was going to get his ass kicked.

I stood in front of the television screaming and cheering Dave on while he too the big guy down. When whoever the giant was rolled out the ring I jumped up and down like a fool clapping and chanting with the audience "Batista". Once it went to commercial I went back into the kitchen and got my food before I went upstairs.

I opened my door to see VHS tapes and DVD's all over my bed and floor. I shut my door and picked up a DVD and saw it was called "NOWAY OUT". I looked around and saw the VHS tapes had Raw, ECW, and Smackdown dates going back four years ago. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Sasha smiling.

"I thought you would want to get some of the history before you become a full fledge fan." She kissed my forehead and pushed it making me stumble a bit before she left. I looked back at the tapes and blew out a loud breath.

"I guess I should get started." I found the earliest tape and popped it into my VCR and started watching wrestling."

--

Going through a little over a year worth of tapes and DVDs was not the best thing to do when you have school at nine the next day. Half way through that I went on a few websites and did a few background checks. I think I know every little thing about Dave and it spooked me. I even looked up a few more wrestlers and one stood out and I think he's my favorite. He didn't wax, do his eyebrows, and he was all oiled up, perfect!

Walking into school I was in a daze. I'm not even sure what the quiz was about, but I'm sure I failed with flying colors. I think I put for an answer once "RKO" without even thinking straight.

I walked into work looking a mess. I didn't dress up; I had my hair in a ponytail and wore sweats. I went to the back to clock in and what was only suppose to be a moment to sit down turned into me napping at my sister's desk. How long I slept, hard to say, but it was long enough when my sister walked in and banged on the desk.

"What in Dave's full name?" I jumped up quick and without a second thought answered.

"David Michael Bautista, from Washington D.C." After I answered I rubbed my eyes to see a bit clear and focused on my sister's smile. I groaned realizing I knew the answer and laid my head back down.

"How long did you stay up girl?" She rubbed my head and I wanted to cry I was so sleepy.

"Until I had to go to school, no sleep at all." I sat up and sighed feeling a bit dizzy I rubbed my head.

"So I guess he's your favorite now huh?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head no.

"Actually he's second, first is Carlito-" Sasha raised a brow and I went on to explain.

"He's natural and not all pampered like. Before he cut his hair all crazy he was really cute, but, now, hell he still is-"

"Carlito?! Girl of all men-" I waved my hand at her and my eyes bugged out for a second.

"I didn't know Batista was so damn silly and he was twenty pounds bigger." Sasha watched me go on about different matches and when he turned on Triple H and Ric Flair. I was walking around the office yapping away. When I caught sight of Sasha laughing at me I stopped. After a few minutes when she didn't stop I got a bit annoyed.

"What are you laughing at?" I placed my hands on my hips and frowned.

"Sylva-Lynn, you are a fan of wrestling." I scrunched my face up and thought about it. I smacked my lips and walked out to the front and started straightening shirts that were thrown around for previous customers.

Sasha walked out and leaned on the counter watching me, I didn't look her way, but I could feel her eyes on me. I tried to ignore her but she walked over to me and draped her arm over my shoulder and side loudly.

"You know, I'm just glad I have someone to watch the shows with me now. I know you're going to watch ECW with me tonight right?" I shrugged and she pushed me.

"Sylva why not?! I know you love it!" I dropped the shirts when a customer came in and ignored her. I did not want to get her started with wrestling; her silly ass never knew when to stop.

--

Online I was talking to a few classmates on what to study for and to ask how others did on their test, or what they think their score would be. Glad I wasn't the only one who thought I failed I went on to surf the net. I was on the WWE website looking at different profiles when and IM popped up.

TheChampIsHere: Sylva right?

UnmaskedBeauty85: Dave you just don't get it do you? Leave me alone.

TheChampIsHere: First off, I'm not Dave, It's John. Secondly I think you should cut him some slack.

UnmaskedBeauty85: Oh really? And why should I do that? All he wanted was a good fuck and I don't deal with men who are like that.

TheChampIsHere: Look he said he misjudged you and he wanted to get to know you. Stop holding on to the negative and try to be positive. You're acting like a damn brat.

UnmaskedBeauty85: HEY u idk why u think that iight I'm not a brat. Btw did he tell u to tlk to me?

**John's P.O.V**

"Okay what the hell did she just say-"Randy slapped me upside my head and moved me out the chair.

"I swear you can act so damn old, she basically asked did Dave but you up to talking to her and she's not a brat.

"Oh." I leaned over Randy's laptop while he typed to her. I was supposed to be keeping a look out because Dave was supposed to come and we were suppose to hang out.

I was reading what Randy just typed and laughed at what she wrote back.

"So she does like wrestling, see I knew it, I could see it in her eyes." Randy rolled his eyes and typed back "What is something Dave doesn't know about you".

"Sylva-Lynn?" We both said at the same time and I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me up. I looked into the eyes of Dave and sighed.

"Busted."

**Awe, isn't that just cute. They now have friends and family trying to put them together. Wanting so badly to see them both happy, they have no idea they are doing it all wrong and for all the wrong reasons. But that's for another time, another chapter :D**

**Kendra**


	8. Chapter Eight:The Meaning of Friendship

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Eight: The Meaning Of "Friendships"**

**Dave's P.O.V**

"You two did what?!" I was pacing back and forth in my hotel room while Dumb and Dumberer tried to explain what they just did. I knew what I was doing. I was leaving her alone, but not for good, giving her some space, letting her sister do everything, but no! The new cast members of JACKASS had to go on and make things worse!

I picked up my phone that was on the bed and dialed her number while glaring at them.

"I swear if she hangs up I'll kick both your asses, that's a fucking promise." They looked at each other and John punched Randy in the arm and they started going back and forth. I reached over and hit them both when Sylva answered the phone.

"Hello?" I smiled a little by her confused voice. I blocked my number so she would have to answer.

"Sylva I need to clear some things with you-"

"Dave?" I sighed and walked out the room when I saw they started hitting each other again like children and walked the hallway.

"Yeah it's me, look I don't know what they did but I had nothing to do with-"

"I know, they told me, listen they made me realize some things. I have been acting like a little girl and that's not me. I'm sorry for being so annoying, but I was only acting like that because of what you said, I guess keeping my guard up."

"Sylva-Lynn I get you and I have to apologize myself, I shouldn't have been so pushy and I did have a one track mind, so how about we start over. Next time I see you we can go on a dat-"

"I was thinking since you travel so much we can keep in touch by phone and the computer? Friends?" Friends? The last thing that was on my mind was being just friends, but then again I was dealing with someone younger then me. Okay, I guess I can go along with just being "Friends" while I'm on the road.

"Sure, just friends, but the computer thing, I'm not all that good with it-"

"Well when will be the next time you are in town?" I thought about it and knew I wouldn't be needed until Thursday. I was already close to her so I mind as well drop by in the morning.

"I can come tomorrow morning."

"No good I have classes, what about when I get off work, which is I think at six?" I started walking back to my room and smiled.

"Yeah that will be good, so we're cool right?" I just wanted to make sure before I wasted anymore of my time with her.

"We are cool, but DON'T call me Sylva-Lynn again, bye!" I heard the line click and looked at my cell phone before flipping it shut and laughing to myself. She was a piece of work, but I was willing to put some time in to get to know her.

I walked into my room to see Randy and John wrestling around. Those two never did try to act their ages. To think of all people those two are having a feud, silly. John had Randy in the F-U position, but Randy switched it around and did an RKO on the bed and I winced when I heard the bed crack before the whole left side hit the floor.

"Okay children, I'm not paying for that. And lucky for you two Sylva isn't mad at me-"

"Don't you mean Sylva-LYNN?" John got up off the floor and was smiling widely. I pushed him chuckling to myself.

"Shut up man, but I'm going there tomorrow to see her-"I rolled my eyes when John cut me off again. Once, okay, twice annoying, three times pissed me off, meaning he had one more left.

"Hey I'm thinking about going too, her sister was pretty good in bed, I think I'll give her another go around." Randy fell back on the bed and instantly rolled to the floor hard.

"Damn, forgot it was broken." He stood up rubbing his side and I just shook my head.

"You would think after being suspended after having ten thousand dollar of hotel damages you would have calmed down. You two get lost." I went my bag that was beside my bed and got some shorts and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"What the hell am I going to do? Please tell me you're not going to leave me alone." I was sitting on my sister's bed in her room going on about Dave coming here, to my house, at night! I realized I still didn't KNOW him when I hung up the phone. I was nervous, but I was determined not to act a silly mess when he was here. But I started thinking, did I want him here, did I want to see him again? I was voicing my thoughts out loud and Sasha just ignored me while watching ECW that she taped a few hours ago.

"You know what I'm just going to call him back and tell him not to come, I can't do this." I picked my cell phone up and pushed last calls and was about to push dial, but Sasha tackled me off the bed causing the phone to fly across the room.

"The hell is you thinking!? He's coming and you are not going to back down from him, you do and I will tell mom on you." Sasha stood up and got back on the bed as if nothing happened. I stood up glaring at her while pulling my night shirt down that went over my head from falling backwards off the bed.

"Sasha stop threatening me with mom, as a matter of fact I dare you to tell her. Tell her you are trying to get me all lovey dovey with a man almost twice my age!" I folded my arms across my chest and smiled. Sasha rolled her eyes and picked up a shoe. I dodged it just in time for it to wiz over my head and out her bedroom door. It went down the stairs and I looked back shocked.

"You crazy bitch! That could have hit me!"

"Next time I won't miss if you don't get out!" She picked up another shoe that had a high hell and I hauled ass to my room.

Shutting my door I thought about what was to come tomorrow. I was starting something I wasn't sure of and I was a bit scared. Someone of his stature was a bit intimidating, but I was a trooper, I would try to push my fears to the side and keep my word that I gave to him, and myself.

I turned around to turn off my light and jumped. A poster that covered almost my whole door of Batista was tapped up there and looking at me. I rolled my eyes and turned the lights off. Only Sasha would do something like that.

--

The whole day my mind was occupied with the "what ifs". The whole day I was on edge waiting for him to show up, apart of me wished he didn't it would make my life a whole lot easier. Sasha was seemed just as nervous if not more then I was causing me to fidget. I needed to get away from her so I decided to wash the windows while she made a few phone calls in the back. The store was empty and I was grateful at the moment. I saw people walking up and down the street talking laughing, or just hurrying to where they needed to be. I just wiped some Windex off when I saw Dave, John, and that damn Randy Orton walking to the door. I rolled my eyes and just stared out the window. I heard the door chime, but didn't move. Why was he here?

"Sylva?" I dropped the rag and turned around. I smiled at Dave and took a deep breath. In regular jeans and a plain white tee shirt he still looked good, no denying that. I walked over to him and hesitated before I made the first move and hugged him. I felt his body tense up and I felt like a five year old when his arms did go around me and I damn near disappeared. I could feel his chest move while he laughed and pulled back confused.

**Dave's P.O.V**

I looked over Sylva's head at John and Randy and raised a brow. So far so good I guess. I laughed because she was so small, well to me she was small. She pulled back and raised a brow in confusion and I looked into her brown eyes. She was so cute. I laughed again and she hit my stomach before turning around to acknowledge the double trouble boys.

"Cena, Oyster wish I could say it's nice seeing you again, but why lie-"

"You know I've been called Oyster all damn week, what's with it?" I can honestly say Randy looked upset and it was funny. He took a few steps towards Sylva and she did the same with him.

"Face it, you look like an Oyster so I'm calling you an Oyster-"

"You look like a bitch!"

"And you fucking look like Jimmy Neutron, you asshole! And the nerve to call me a bitch when you are tagging along looking like a lost dog, who the fuck sent for you?!" I pulled Sylva back to me and placed my arm across her shoulders while turning her away from Randy. I guess being him was a bad idea.

"Hey what's with all the yelling, oh wow, hello you three." Sasha's confused face brightened when she saw us, well mainly John.

"Sha-Sha call the animal shelter, theirs a mangy dog on the loose in the store." Syl moved my arm and grabbed my hand while walking to the back. I looked back at Orton and said a low "damn" while following her.

In the back she told me to sit down in the computer chair and I did so sensing she still had an attitude I didn't want that to shift my way. She clicked off whatever I guess her sister was doing and pulled up a Myspace page.

"This is my Myspace page, do you have one?" I just shook my head no while she went through messages, friends request and other stuff.

"I think my daughters have one, but I don't pay it any mind." She went to her photos and my eyes got wide at one photo. It looked like she was in a bedroom, I guess hers and she was sleep and only had a night shirt that was pulled up. The caption said SURPRISE. She moved away from the picture quickly and cursed under her breath.

"My sister put that up, she took it while I was sleeping a few months ago and since she has my password she posted it. Trick ass hoe." I shook my head with a smile on my face while she signed out and went to register. I looked over my shoulder at her and saw she had trouble working the mouse while reaching over me. I turned the chair a bit and pulled her on my lap catching her by surprise. She relaxed a bit and continued working.

"So what would you like your name to be password and, uh stuff?" I placed my hands around her waist which caused her to stop talking for a minute and almost whisper the last part. I leaned back in the chair and smiled. I was getting to her and wasn't even trying. After not saying anything she turned to look at me and smiled weakly before looking down. I think I saw a hint of red growing on her cheeks.

"Sylva-Lynn-"

"I told you not to call me that-" I pulled her back into my chest and moved some hair away from her neck.

"Make me." I whispered in her ear and I could literally feel her shiver in my arms. She sighed and laid her head back on my shoulder and not thinking myself and licked her neck before kissing it. My hands went from her waist down to her inner thighs and I squeezed them causing her move up against me. Sylva moved her head from off my shoulder and looked into my eyes. Her full lips were parted and wet the corners with her tongue and then her bottom lip. My eyes and mind was focused on her tongue and lip and how they were working together, teasing me to no end. When she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth I could feel my brows draw together like I was thinking hard, and I was, I was thinking of her lips on different parts of my body which caused my hands to go higher until I was cupping her puss-

"Hey! What are you doing, I thought we were just being friends, me setting up an internet account for you." She jumped off of my lap and shot across the room leaving me lost for a second before I realized what just happened. I cleared my throat while whipping my hands over my face. Damn I don't think I can do this.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I don't think I can do this. I mean being that close to him, damn it every time I'm that close to him something happens, kisses, touches, feelings inside. I moved my hair off my neck and while doing so I felt the spot he kissed. I bit down on my bottom lip and saw him rubbing his eyes. I think he was fighting the same demons as I. My thighs and vagina was tingling the places his hands were feeling. I turned to leave, but thought about it. I did that the last time and I didn't want him to think it was a pattern of mine because it wasn't. I hated running from something when I knew I could confront it head on. This wasn't that hard,, I just had to stay strong and confront him head on. Maybe in a bed, his bed with him in between my legs-

"Sylva is you okay?" I didn't even see him get up and when I snapped out of my trance I saw he was right in my face. I looked down blushing hard from my naughty thoughts and nodded my head yes. He placed his index finger under my chin lifting my face up so I was looking up at him.

He had a hand over my head on the door and leaning down. Looking me over before he refocused on my face he stood up straight and held his hand out with a smile one his face.

"Friends?" I sighed in relief and shook his hand with a smile on my face.

"Right, friends." I went to take my hand away but he wouldn't let go. I looked up at him and saw the smile gone causing me to drop my own. I moved away from the door and started moving backwards. Now with our arms stretched out I tried to pull away but he just pulled me back to him causing me to crash into him. He didn't budge and I looked up a bit scared.

"I don't want to be your friend; I CAN'T be your friend Sylva-Lynn." With the seriousness written all over his face and dripping from his voice, I dared not try to correct him with my name. He let my hand go and I took a step back.

Cocking his head to the side he looked down at my jeans and put a finger down my pants just a bit and pulled me back to him. Keeping me in place by holding my hips firmly he licked his lips before sliding his hands around to my ass and pulling me up so we were eye level. Out of instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders while he walked back over to the chair and sat back down.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

Talking about nothing in particular Randy, John, and I just waited around for Dave and Sylva to come out the office. I handled a few customers while Randy saw a few things he could get for his fiancé. John was sitting behind the counter poking me while I tried to stay professional with the last customer.

"Will you stop that please and ma'am you have a nice day." The woman shook her head and turned to leave. When her back was turned I kicked John in his kneecap.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Rubbing his now sore knee I ignored him and walked over to the door to lock it. I flipped the Open sign around so it would read Closed to the public. I closed the curtains for the displace so only the mannequins in the window would show, but not inside the store.

When I turned around I saw Randy's ear pressed up against the closed office door and shook my head. John wasn't too far behind him asking him what he heard.

I snuck up on them and when I was behind John I screamed causing them to both jump and Randy to hit his head on the door.

"DAMNIT!" Randy rubbed his head and glared at me while I laughed at them both.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

We heard the knock on the door and stopped what we were doing. His pants unbutton my shirt and bra pushed up with my breast on display. Dave's shirt was hanging on the computer screen from me throwing it and he had me pressed against the wall. Pushing his pelvis into my own I bit back a moan knowing someone was at the door. Letting his mouth reclaim its spot around my nipple. I moved his head back and wiggled my way out of his grasp. I fixed my tank top and looked up to see him looking frustrated.

"Someone is near the door." I said answering the question he didn't ask, but I knew was on his mind. I turned around trying to get myself together. The last thing I wanted to do was get caught by his friends and my sister. I was fixing my hair when with one hand people, he reached around undid the button on my jeans and zipped them down. Reaching inside my panties he cupped my vagina and my mouth dropped.

"I locked the door remember. He was working my clitoris, pulling my shirt up and kissing my neck and ear. With his hands and mouth working all at once on me I was in a daze. Gasping from him pinching my clit I moaned out something that made him stop.

"But she has a key." He moved away cursing and grabbed his shirt off the computer. On wobbly legs I fixed my jeans and shirt and tried to calm myself down. I picked the brush up that my sister had on the desk and tried to get it back into some kind of order. Giving up I just put it in a ponytail and went back to the computer. Dave was already sitting in the chair and pulled me down on his lap and I could feel how excited he was. I looked back at him only for him to wink at me and slap my hips.

"Okay uh, back to this Myspace thing?" I shook my head trying to regain my composure and started talking to him about everything he need, background and what not.

"How do I get you as a friend?" He was kissing my bare shoulder and asking me questions. I was sitting across his lap and so I wouldn't be distracted by him anymore. I turned so my back was towards him. I heard him chuckle and lean back. Thinking I won I smiled to myself until he placed my legs on either side of his and opened them. Readjusting himself and poking me in the process I held onto the desk tightly. I need to get out of this room, this is around the time I wished Sasha would use that damn key!

**Dave's P.O.V**

I grabbed her hips and moved her around until her ass was directly on my dick. She tried to move, but I held her down. If she thought she could out do me, she was wrong. Damn I wish she didn't wear jeans so much, a skirt at this time would be perfect. I could only squeeze her thighs just so I could get a reaction out of her and I wanted to do much more.

I watched her finish my page and write down my password and e-mail address on a notepad.

"Okay all you need now is more friends and pictures." She closed that page and started on a yahoo account for me.

"Where do you take your pictures?" Concentrating on what she was doing she answered me without looking back.

"Mostly in my room or around the house, but almost anywhere."

"Your house huh? Well why don't you take some pictures of me there?" She stopped typing and paused for a second. I knew what she was thinking and damn it I was thinking it to. After taking a deep breath Sylva said the magic words.

"Okay, we can do that after we're done here." She returned to typing asking me a question every now and then as if everything was fine. Even though I answering, I couldn't wait to get her back to her house, her room, her bed.

**Hmmm, seems like things are heating up with these two. Sylva has taken down that wall to shield her body, mind, and soul. Dave is bring the, how should I say this, oh hell let's be real he's bring the freak out of her case closed. You know last I checked "Friends" didn't act this way towards each other. Friends with "Benefits" on the other hand, well you all know. Everything seems to be going well so far, SO FAR. **

**Kendra **


	9. Chapter Nine: Getting Familiar

**An Untold Story, Being Told**

**Chapter Nine: Getting Familiar **

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I was in my computer chair posing in different ways and taking pictures. The men and my sister were downstairs eating and talking while I showered and changed. I had on some cotton blue shorts and a white beater, I made the mistake of wetting my hair and it got curly so I decided to just let it air dry. I just finished taking a picture of me blowing a kiss into the camera when my friend Larissa signed on with her web cam. I smirked and did the same and we started talking.

"Bitch you are not cute, I know you were taking pictures for your page." I rolled my eyes and just flipped her off. I knew this girl for a good minute. It started when I use to write stories that had to do with this singing group called "Imajin" when I was younger. We were writing on the same board, read each other's stories and just clicked and been best friends every since then. I think I was fourteen too, so imagine the years.

We were talking about our lives and what was going on with them. I left out Dave because for one she was like me, not a wrestling fan, and I didn't know where Dave and I stood. He wanted more then friendship and I didn't know what I wanted from him.

She joked about my hair, saying I looked like a poodle and I joked about her high ass cheekbones, and the back and forth started.

"Don't talk about my hair like that, you just mad because now yours is short! I told you not to cut it-"

"Bitch that's not your hair, I bet yours is shorter then mine!" I waved my hand at her, not hearing someone coming in my room I kept going.

"Not even on my worst and your good day, those cheekbones are fake I don't care how many times you deny it-"

"LYNN! SOME DUDE BEHIND YOU!" I turned around to see Dave in some basketball shorts and nothing else. He leaned over my shoulder to see who I was talking to. Wow, wonder if he was staying the night I thought to myself.

"Rissa huh? Friend?" He was kissing my neck and Larissa eyes damn near bugged out.

"Lynn who is he?! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend-" I rolled my eyes and turned to tell Dave to stop, but he only caught my lips in a kiss.

I smiled up at him before turning back around and waved into the web cam before I started to disconnect Rissa.

"Bitch you better not, who is-"That's all I heard before I signed off of Yahoo and turned my computer off.

"So who was that?" I stood up from my chair and saw him lying on my bed looking a bit too comfortable. I walked over to my dresser and leaned on it.

"That's my best friend, my Ace, something like another sister, Larissa." I was kicking at my rug while he played with one of my pillows. I was deep in thought when the pillow bounced off my head and landed by my feet. My head shot up and I watched Dave laugh at me.

"Why the hell would you do that David?!" I wasn't mad, just surprised, and I didn't like people laughing at me.

Dave sat up holding his hands up, still laughing might I add while I glared at him.

"David? Damn I didn't know throwing a pillow at you would upset you so much, besides with that curly fro you have, I know it didn't hurt you." I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him and looked in the mirror. Shit my hair was still cute in my eyes.

Deciding to leave it curly for awhile. I looked around on my dresser to find the proper hair products I need to fix the front. I glanced at Dave and saw him watching me, but didn't acknowledge him.

"Sylva is you mad at me?" I ignored him and started putting some light gel on the sides so it would stay down, but wave up to match the rest of my hair. I saw him get up and walk up behind me, pinning me against him and my dresser. Instead of saying something, I ignored him again. I tied the front of my hair down and was putting everything back when he grabbed my hands.

"I know you heard me-" I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip.

"And I know YOU know when someone is ignoring you. Now can you let me go?" Dave loosens his grip and I snatched my hands away and bumped him back so I could move away from him. I lay on my bed, on my stomach and closed my eyes.

"The guest room is down the hall, I'm guessing you are spending the night?" He didn't say anything so I guess he got the hint. The lights went out and I heard my door open and close. I sighed and started getting under my sheet and blanket when I heard my lock click. I froze and waited to hear anything else.

I moved back some when I felt Dave get into bed with me. He hit me in the face with I'm guessing the pillow that was on the floor causing my head to hit the bed.

"Randy's in the guest bedroom and even if he weren't, I'm not sleeping in there." I sat back up and took the pillow from him and started blindly hitting him anywhere. I could hear him laugh and seconds later the light from my lamp that was on my nightstand came on.

"You play too much." He took the pillow from me and put behind his head before lying down. I rolled my eyes and reached over him to turn that lamp off, but he pulled me on top of him and laid my head on his chest.

"So, Sylva-Lynn-"

"Don't call me that. I mean would you like it if I called you Batista or the Animal all day everyday?" I lifted my head so I was looking at him and all he did was roll his eyes.

"It's a big difference with what you just said and I wouldn't mind you calling me Animal, as long as we were doing something that would cause you to call me that." I smacked my lips and hit his arm.

"I'm serious David and it's not a big difference-" He moved me off of him and sat up straight.

"Yes it is a big difference Sylva-Lynn." I rolled my eyes and moved away from him some.

"Oh really, and what's the big difference David?" I sat Indian style waiting for his answer.

"Batista isn't my real name Sylva-Lynn is your real name-"

"But it's your last name-"Dave groaned and stood up.

"No, BAUtista is my last name, not BAtista." I raised a brow before glaring at him.

"Big fucking deal, one letter?! Look don't call me Sylva-Lynn okay, case closed!" I reached over and turned the lamp off only for him to turn the over head light on causing me to put a pillow over my head. He pulled the pillow away and hit me with it.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you damint! Because I'm-"I stood up on my bed so for once I was taller then him.

"Because you're what!? Older then me!? Motherfucker that would maybe work on someone else, but not me! I'M twenty-two fucking years old; I'M a motherfucking adult just like you! I'M only two seconds from slapping you if you don't turn off that damn light so I can go to sleep!" We were in each other's faces glaring at each other. All of a sudden Dave grabbed me causing me to scream.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

I was laying on top of John after having sex listening to my sister and Dave argue or fight, either way it didn't sound good. I finally heard her scream and sat up.

"John do you think they are okay?" I looked from him to the door worried.

"Two things could be going on, they are either fucking or killing each other-" I slapped his arm frowning at him.

"That's not funny John! I don't want them to hurt each other." I started to get out of bed to go check on them , but John pulled me back.

"Look if something was going on, I mean REALLY going on, we would hear HIM scream-"

"SON OF A BITCH!" My eyes got big and I looked at John who growled out of frustration.

"Now can we go check on them!?" I was already opening the door when he sighed and got up. I started to walk out when I heard Randy banging on the door.

"The fuck are you two doing, killing each other!?" We were now all staying by the door waiting for some kind of answer.

A few minutes went by and Randy banged on the door again only for Dave to unlock it and open it rubbing his knee with what looked to be a rag.

"WHAT?!" he half yelled and groaned out. I ignored him and went under his arm and walked in the room to see Sylva's hair all over the place and the back of her beater gone.

"What the hell is going on!? Are you beating on my sister asshole!?" I went to hit him, but John moved me out of the way.

"No, more like she hit me-"Sylva got off the bed prancing over to Dave smiling.

"You're just mad I won!" Dave squinted his eyes and in a flash he had the other piece of Sylva's shirt in his hand. Sylva quickly covered herself and turned her back to us.

"You are so damn jealous! Don't get mad at me because YOU tapped out!" Sylva went to her dresser drawers and got a shirt out. Standing behind Dave she put it on and pushed, well tried to push Dave.

I stood confused and looked at John and Randy to see them laughing a little.

"Wait, tapped out, how the hell did you tap out?" All I received was laughter from Sylva and a scold from Dave. I opened my mouth to ask the question again, but John pulled my arm so we could leave the room.

"I told you everything was fine; now let's just get some sleep." I tried to protest, but John picked me up and carried me to my room.

**Dave's P.O.V**

I sat in the computer chair waiting for Randy to leave, but he just stood their smiling. I rolled my eyes and leaned back, this has been a very long day. I as in my own world when Sylva's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Hey Jimmy why are you still here, didn't you see the other two left?" I looked over to see Sylva sitting on her bed holding her pillow.

"Jimmy? I know you're not talking looking like Diana Ross over there-"Sylva stood up and started walking over to him.

"Man fuck you-"I grabbed Sylva and pulled her onto my lap.

"Okay you two stop it! Randy just get out and go back to sleep or back to whatever you were doing-"

"Playing with his "Jimmy" maybe?" Sylva laughed at the face he made, but what he said next once again, talking without thinking.

"You know you sure did get comfortable with Dave quickly, realized what was in his bank account and decided to be a whore?" Sylva laughing stopped instantly and she looked almost confused. Randy smiled and walked out the room shutting the door.

"I hate him, I mean I don't need anything from anyone, besides how much can a wrestler make? A few hundred a show?" She stood up while she talked and I tried not to laugh at her. If only she knew, maybe Sasha can tell her later on tomorrow.

--

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Waking up early was something I was very use to. With school and working I never woke up no later then six in the morning. But, waking up to a man in my bed was very strange, it NEVER happened before because I refused to have a man in my room let alone my bed, but there he was, with his arms wrapped around me securely. Getting an arm free I looked over the tattoos the were on his left arm and saw an Philippine's flag going into an American flag and traced my finger over it. I felt him pull me closer to him and looked up to see him looking back at me.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I looked back down feeling like I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

He kissed my forehead making me look back up at him and he kissed my lips.

"I've been up for maybe an hour or so, you get use to it after so many years." I nodded my head knowing he was talking about his job and moved his arms so I could get up.

"Where are you going?" I went to my underwear drawer and got out a thong and bra set. I showed him and told him I would be back in a few.

Before I got into the shower I brushed my teeth and washed my face so I would be more awake.

I stepped into the shower and started to wash my body when I heard the bathroom door open and shut. I thought it was my sister so I started talking.

"So did you sleep well last night whore?" I laughed to myself waiting for her to say something smart back, but I got a totally different voice.

"I slept pretty well after you stopped yelling slut. I heard the toilet flush and screamed from the cold water that came through the shower head.

"I hate him, I swear I do." I kept saying those words to myself until I was done and got out. I dried off and put my under garments on and wrapped the towel around myself and went across the hall to my room.

Dave was sitting up talking on the phone. He was rubbing his forehead and seemed a bit annoyed.

He looked u p at me and looked back down not saying a word. I didn't want to question him so I took my towel off and hung it on the back of my door and got my Johnson&Johnson baby lotion off my nightstand and sat behind him on my bed.

I was lotioning my legs when h e looked over his shoulder at me and did a double take. I hated that, even though I knew he was looking at the good parts about me, I could only see the negative. I had those light stretch marks going from my hips to my ass and I hated it. Every since I dated this one guy and even though he didn't say it in the same words I'm about to say, but he compared me to a video ho and I've hated mostly how I looked since.

Dave ended the call and took my lotion from me; before he could do anything I got up and went for some shorts.

"What are you doing?" He pulled me back to sit on his lap and I sighed feeling a bit insecure.

"I need to put something on-"He was nibbling on my neck and it was hard not to laugh from being tickled.

"You don't have to do anything, but let me make you happy." I turned around so I was facing him and shook my head.

"I don't want you to see me like this, my fat ad stretch marks." The look he gave me made me wish I never said anything.

"Your what? What fat?" he looked down, but I quickly moved his face back up so he didn't go searching for my flaws.

"Just know I have it okay? I don't like it, I need to work out-" I saw him rubbing his neck while I was talking and saw some pain on his face.

"Are you trying to say I'm a pain in your neck?" I knew it wasn't so, but I would have done almost anything to get the attention off of me.

He laughed lightly to himself and said no. I moved his hand away and started massaging the area he was rubbing. He gave me a lazy smile before closing his eyes and leaning his head forward.

"Do you like that?" all I received was a grunt. I laughed lightly and got off his lap. I moved behind him and started massaging his neck and shoulders when my door opened.

"I need to lock that damn thing." I stopped what I was doing when I saw John just looking at us.

"Did you want something man?" Dave opened his eyes when I moved my hands off of him.

John cleared his throat when I stood up, I honestly forgot I didn't have much of anything on. I grabbed a night shirt and put it on.

"Breakfast is ready-"I raised a brow and smiled.

"Who cooked?" John looked me over the whole time he was talking"

"Mc Donald's." I rolled my eyes and moved him out the way.

Shoot, I hope someone saved me a sausage, egg, mc muffin.

**Seems like everyone is getting a bit familiar with each other this time around. Well, except Sylva and Randy, still friction, but that can be fixed. Insecurities has been talked about, touchy feely, and just all around fun. But how long will this fun last, I mean it's like everyone says. Everything good, at some point in time, must come to an end. Just wonder when Dave and Sylva's fun will end, oh and also, John and Sasha.**

**Kendra**


	10. Chapter Ten: Misunderstood

**Hello People! Sorry for not updating sooner, but thank you to those who have read and commented. Love ya for it! Also Disclaimer! I don't own anyone from the WWE :P ****This chapter isn't so lovey dovey, just a warning. Like always Enjoy and R&R**

**An Untold Story, Being Told**

**Chapter Ten: Misunderstood **

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I walked off of Coppin State University campus with the biggest smile on my face. I just turned in my last paper and I was finally free. So many years of not knowing if I was strong enough, if I could get through one particular class, was it all worth it? At one point in time I took a short period of time off because I didn't want to be bothered with the research, the late nights up studying, it all felt useless, but now, now that it's over, it feels a bit sad. Sad because as much as I hated it, I loved the atmosphere of it all. Being able to pay for it myself, being able to say I had no one to help me feels damn good. I accomplished something on my own and I'm on cloud nine!

While I walked over to the bus stop I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and called Sasha to tell her the news.

"What girl I am busy and these new girls are irking me." I rolled my eyes at her attitude. I swear it only takes one person to kick you off your high.

"I told you not to hire them anyway, but like you said, you are the boss, but that's not why I called. I'm done." I waited for her to say something, but all I got was her talking, well screaming at the girls. I pushed a button in her ear slowly feeling my temper start to rise.

"Damn it! What is it Sylva-Lynn!? I'm busy!" Saying I was hurt was an understatement. Feeling that stinging in the back of my eyes I just hung up on her.

I love my sister, damn it I do, but it's some thing she does that really makes me want to just claw her eyes out. I guess that's what every sibling says about the other, but at times it seems like the most important things in my life is meaningless to others and that's one of my weak points, that's one of the problems I have keeping my emotions at bay. I didn't even try to dry my eyes because I knew it wouldn't matter. My tears would work faster then my hands could. As soon as I would try to wipe my eyes, a fresh batch would run right down my face.

Not caring that other people were on the bus stop looking at me with tears coming down freely, I didn't sob, no crazy crying, I just let tears come down with a stone face. The real emotion wouldn't come until I was home.

Yes, home, fuck work I wasn't going to go in so she could act bitchy to me, at the moment I didn't like Sasha and I damn sure didn't like the two girls she hired. They rubbed me the wrong way instantly and even though I was asked for my opinion, asked for help, at the end it didn't matter, they were what Sasha wanted so that is what Sasha will have to deal with today.

The bus finally came after what seemed like forever. I swear Baltimore buses were damn near never on time. I was close to the last to get on and after I put my money in I found a window seat in the middle. My eyes dried on their own, but I was still feeling the effects of them. I sunk down into my seat preparing myself for the long ride home, also debating on if I should tell my mother MY good news or not, fearing I would get the same results as Sasha.

Sighing and watching the buildings go pass my phone vibrated in my hand. I looked down at the picture and saw it was Dave and I acting silly. I smiled weakly to myself remembering out last day together close to a month ago. I haven't spoken to him since the day before he won the title back, hell we were both busy and even though I missed him, I understood his position at his job and also I had things to do myself.

I flipped my phone open and put it up to my ear. I clear my throat, trying my best to get rid of the hoarseness in my throat from crying.

"Hey Champ." I cursed to myself instantly because I could hear the hurt in my own voice. I just knew he could.

"Hey, why do you sound like that, are you okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice and I hated it. I didn't need him to worry about me when he has so much on his plate as is. I continued to look out the window biting down on the side of my bottom lip.

"I'll be fine, but how are you, I know you are living it up now that the title is back around your waist." I was playing with the zipper on my bag while I talked. I hope he let me change the subject.

"Sylva-Lynn this is the third time I had this title, this is the first time I heard you sound like this don't change the subject-"

"Dave please, just tell me how you are doing, I'm fine." I heard him sigh and mumble something, but I couldn't understand him, or I just didn't care to understand him.

"I'm fine, trying to get my head together for this match-"

"Yeah Khalil is going to kick your ass over that ring." I laughed seriously for the first time in an hour. Slowly I was feeling my sadness leaving my body. I heard Dave grunt and laughed louder causing a few stares from people to come my way. I mugged one girl who was sitting across from me, damn she was looking so far down my throat, and I think she knew the words I was going to say before I did.

"Thinks for having so much confidence in me Sylva, you know I always appreciated it."

"Dave come on, you know I'm just playing with you, I mean you beat him for the title and now you are champion, of course you can do it again. Just like you beat Big Show-"

"I didn't beat him." I winced forgetting it was a disqualification. I smiled brightly even though he couldn't see it.

"But you won anyway, see you can beat him-"

"Excuse me, but are you talking to Batista?" I turned around with forward brows not believing the nerve of whoever just asked me that.

"Why?" The attitude I had returned and all I could hear was Dave laughing in my ear. I moved the phone from my ear and pushed a few buttons causing him to laugh harder.

"That is him isn't it, is he your boyfriend?!" I looked at the girl like she was crazy. Here I was on the phone and she was all in my conversation. Without saying another word I turned back around ignoring her.

"Fuck you David."

"Well damn I wish you would have said that when I was at your house-" I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Anyway! The purpose of this call is to what?

"Oh yeah, I hope I'm the first to say congratulations." I raised a brow trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"For what?"

"Oh, did you turn in your last paper yet?" I started laughing and crying at the same time. I couldn't believe he remember something I told him a month ago and my own sister couldn't remember I told her less then a week ago.

"Yes I did, damn you know you are the only person who remembered. I wiped my eyes and looked around to see my stop was coming up. I gathered my things and went to the back door. I took the phone away from my ear and screamed at the bus driver.

"BACK DOOR!" I could see people giving me looks. I stuck my tongue out at them all and got off.

"Why are you so silly, sticking your tongue out like that?" I walked across the street to my house just thinking about my bed.

"They made me mad, but what are you doing now?" I was pulling out my keys while walking up my steps and onto the porch. I heard a car slam, but didn't think about it. I just wanted to lie down.

"I have two days off and I decided to come visit a friend." I unlocked my door and just realized something he said.

"Hold it, how did you know I stuck my tongue out at the people?"

"Because I'm behind you-"I screamed and turned around to see him laughing. He had on a black pinstripe suit and his shades on. I held my chest trying to calm down from the shock he gave me and once I did I punched him in his chest.

"Don't you ever do that again? Trying to give me a put me in an early grave?!" I walked in the house with him behind me and dropped everything. I kicked my heels off and sat laid myself on the couch while scratching my hair.

"I need to call Miss Peaches, he needs to do my hair over." Dave sat his bag down beside my things and lifted my legs up so he could sit down.

"Wait he or she?" I raised a brow and then smiled.

"He. Miss Peaches is a man." Dave made a face and just shook his head.

"No need to elaborate." I laughed while he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle.

"Put this in the freeze." I sat up and took the bottle from him.

"You bought Crystal? Why something so expensive?" I asked while getting up and going into the kitchen. I did as he said and then opened the fridge to see my Strawberry double whipped cheesecake looking at me still untouched. I took it out and walked into the living room and sat on the table, Opening it delicately I felt Dave's arms wrap around my waist.

"What do we have here?" I looked up at him and then started opening the box up.

"Well I don't know what WE have but I have a double whipped strawberry cheesecake that I am going to eat all by myself."

"But I want some, aren't you going to share?" I swiped the side with my index finger and lifted it up to his mouth. He took his shades off with a smirk and took my finger in his mouth. He sucked it off slowly while keeping his eyes on me. When he was done I cleared my throat and moved away.

"So uh, I was looking on a website at some pictures of you." I was straitening up the living room, picking up my things and putting them in the hall closet.

"Oh really, did you enjoy them?" He took his suit jacket off and placed on the back of one of the living room chairs.

"Quite a few, but two stood out more then others." I turned the porch light on and flicked on the other lights downstairs.

"Which would be?" I was walking past him and he caught me. Dave pulled me on his lap and I was straddling him.

"Well one was of your butt; you have a tattoo on it." I laughed a little at him rolling his eyes.

"It was a dare okay, what is the second picture." Squinting my eyes at him because he got off the subject way to fast.

"It's a group picture, why did you take your tongue ring out?" He smiled and shook his head.

"I didn't need it anymore." I raised a brow and he just laughed at me. I shrugged while moving myself off of him.

"But, if someone gives me a reason to, I will get it again." I laughed a little while shaking my head.

"I dare you to get it tonight." Dave looked at me for awhile. I stared right back at him not backing down. I wanted to see if he would do it or not. I was just talking, but I grew to love challenging him. After a few minutes of staring at each other, he stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Let's go." I looked behind me and saw he had the bottle of Crystal in his hand and two glasses.

"Where are we going?" I stood up quickly and went to the hall closet to get my purse before I followed him out the door.

"I'm getting a tongue ring and you are getting a tattoo." I just finished locking the door when he said the last part.

"A what?" I was still standing on the porch while he was standing by his truck. When he saw I was no longer behind him he turned around.

"A tattoo." I shook my head and fumbled with my keys trying to unlock the door. No way on the day, on this earth I was going to get a tattoo.

Dropping my keys in the process, Dave scooped them up and then picked me up.

"Dave seriously, I don't want a tattoo! I mean I can take a permanent marker and play connect the stretch marks and come up with a great picture." He put me down in front of his car and came dace-to-face with my pout.

"Sylva trust me, it's going to be small and pretty, and they have numbing cream so it's not even going to hurt that much." My mouth dropped, was he really serious?

"Not that much?! Dave how about I just don't get it at all, see no pain what so ever." Dave opened the passenger side door and I just folded my arms across my chest.

"I'm not getting a tattoo." I stated with much attitude dripping from ever word I spoke.

--

**Dave's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the lobby of the tattoo parlor looking through a few books of tattoos. Sylva was sitting beside me looking at the different people walking around and even one person getting their tongue pierced. The young girl screamed and I felt Sylva jumped beside me.

"You know on second thought, don't get a tongue ring, they look painful." I looked up at the girl crying and smacked my lips.

"It's not that bad, she's just being a baby; look at her, holding on to her boyfriend's hand. It's an act." I waved my hand at her and went back to looking at tattoos for Sylva.

"Dave honestly, I haven't even been to this part of downtown Baltimore and I still would rather been in the adult store looking at toys." I kept looking through the book and laughed.

"We could do that after we're done here." I smiled over at her only to get a scold from her. I shrugged my shoulders and was ready to flip the page, but she stopped me.

"I like that." I looked down at the fairy she pointed to. It was a female fairy with mostly pink and green shades around it. Three stars going around and she had a wicked smile on her face. I nodded my head and stood up.

"Come on, let's get your tattoo."

--

Sylva kept moving her leg away from the tattoo artist was pissing him off. I rolled my eyes myself; he was only trying to shave the hair away.

"Ma'am I have to get the hair off-"

"I don't have hair on my damn ankle! What do you think I am a freak?" I smirked and rubbed my eyes. This girl was something else.

After damn near ten minutes of her moving, she finally let him do his job, shaving that is. He wasn't even the damn man to do that actual tattooing, but once he did come in, Sylva hopped up.

"Fuck no! He looks twelve!" I grabbed Sylva by her arms and put her back on the table.

"He knows what he's doing Sylva, just let him do his job." Sylva looked at the young man push his glasses back up on his nose and get the paints ready. To be honest, I was a little skeptical myself.

"Hold my hand please." I looked down at Sylva's hopeful eyes and just nodded my head. I held her hand and once he started on the outline I felt her grip on my hand tighten.

"Sylva just relax and-"

"It fucking hurts David what am I suppose to do laugh!? It's taking everything in me not to cry." I saw her wince again and sighed. I felt a bit bad for talking her into getting something I knew deep down she didn't want, but I knew once it was done, and it pealed it would look great.

Thinking about what it would look like with her leg in the air. I quickly snapped out of that daydream when she pulled on my tie and I was face-to-face with her.

"DAMN IT! Do you not hear me!? This shit hurts-"Cutting her off with a kiss I'm sure made everyone in the shop happy because for once she was quiet.

Feeling her hands come up my arms and rest on my shoulders. I placed my hands on either side of her head for support. I parted her lips with my tongue before sliding in her mouth and tickling the roof of her mouth. I could hear her giggle and pulled away.

"Tickles." She said while wiping the sides of her mouth.

I watched her move her tongue around the roof of her mouth trying to get the feeling away. Leaning back down so only we were the ones who could be heard, I whispered.

"If you be good, I can give you more." I watched a smile creep up onto her face and she looked away.

"What makes you think I want more." I kissed her cheek getting her attention back on me and held a serious face.

"You do."

--

The ride back to her home was, let's say eventful, we did indeed go to that adult store got a few things. One being a vibrator which I doubt she will ever have the guts to use, and candy because her cousin bought some from a dare and they ate it. Weird family I think.

Stopping to get some Jack Daniels to help further celebrate her finishing college. We went back to her home and was met with an angry Sasha.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! AND WHY WEREN'T YOU AT WORK TODAY, DID YOU FORGET?!" Without a second glance Sylva ignored her sisters ranting and raving and picked up her cheesecake. Realizing Sylva wasn't listening she blocked her from going upstairs.

"Little girl do you hear me talking to you!? Where have you been-"

"First off I'm not a little girl and I do not answer to you! You are my SISTER not MOTHER! I do what I damn well please and it's not a damn thing you can do about it-"

"Like hell! This is my house-"Sylva shoved the cheesecake into my hands and turned around to face Sasha.

"No this is OUR house, rather you like it or not the bills are spilt down the middle and I pay mine every week, hell sometimes paying part of yours!" Sasha mouth dropped and Sylva raised her brow as if she was challenging her. I sighed and sat down on the nearest couch and watched everything unfold.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sylva-Lynn!? What you think because he's here you can talk to me any kind of way, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be standing here-"

"Don't make this about you Sasha-Anne because I am sick of it! But you know what, I will this one time. Yeah it's because of you he's here, but not today. He's here because unlike you he cares about me!" Sasha laughed at her and shook her head.

"Darling he cares about getting into you pants, not you personally." My brows forward in anger. That shit wasn't true and when I stood to say something, Sylva beat me to it.

"Oh really, well I guess John didn't have to care about getting into yours seeing as though you gave it up what, an hour after meeting him? See it doesn't matter what you think about Dave and I because what you did is ten times worse. I'm not making a fool of myself, falling for a guy who only sees you as a pussy! I mean honestly, when was the last time you talked to the fucker?!" Sasha didn't answer, all she did was let tears spill over onto her cheeks and what shocked me was Sylva was doing the same thing.

"Why? Why would you say something like that? He does care about me-"

"Oh and Dave doesn't!? He cared more then you have Sasha! He cared enough to use his two days off to come down and celebrate me finishing school, he cared enough to actually remember something I told him over a month ago and you couldn't remember, damn it we live in the same house! I tried to share my happiness with you and all I got was attitude that caused me pain! It took someone I've only known a fucking month to cheer me up because you brought me down! So you know what Sasha? THANK YOU! Thank you for actually doing something that for once benefits me! Thank you for doing something good for me back then, because now he's good for me and you right now, are good for NOTHING!" She screamed the last part in her face and stormed upstairs leaving Sasha in shock and pain. She looked over at me shaking her head.

"I can't believe I forgot this day, I didn't mean to. I just had a lot going on with the store and she made me mad not showing up, and her attitude just now when I was worried sick about her-"I walked over to her and gave her a hug, allowing her to cry into my chest. I sighed to myself; this was not how I planned my time with Sylva, comforting her sister.

"Listen Sasha, I'm going to go calm her down a bit, but truth be told, you did say something hurtful first, I don't see your sister in that way and it hurts that you were around me, smiling in my face when you thought that about me. So I don't know how she's going to be tomorrow, but I can't say that I'm all that happy with you either at this point." All she did was nod her head and walk into the kitchen. I looked upstairs and then back at the bag and cheesecake I had. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I started my walk upstairs into a ball of fire.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I kicked off my shoes and sat on my bed. I dried my eyes harshly until it almost hurt to touch. How dare she say something like that to me, and about Dave right in front of him! I doubt she even realize how fake she made herself to be in front of him. I shook my head getting angry all over again and started to take my shirt off when my door opened. Not thinking and only reacting I picked up my heel and threw it at the door. I winced realizing it was Dave. Thank goodness he moved in time for it to hit a wall in the hallway and bounce down the stairs.

"I'm guessing you're still upset?" He shut the door and put everything down on my bed. I finished taking my shirt off and picked up a shirt Dave left over the last time he was here.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were her." Dave shook his head at me and I pulled it down to my knees wondering what his problem was.

"What?" He sat in my desk chair and just looked at me for a few minutes before answering.

"Did you really have to say that about John and her?" I opened up my cheesecake and picked up a slice.

"Did you not hear what she said about you?" I laughed a little thinking he was crazy if he thought I was in the wrong.

"Yeah I heard it, but what you said was much harsher Sylva, you didn't have to stoop that low-"My eyes got wide and I swallowed quickly.

"That low?! What about her!? She said some hurtful things-"

"But you knew they weren't true Sylva, you are a smart girl, you didn't have to be so blunt and heartless." I glared at him not liking where this conversation was leading to. Trying to stay calm I tried to change the subject.

"You know you sound funny when you talk, with the tongue ring and all-"

"Damn it Sylva-Lynn I'm serious! This isn't something you can just sweep under the rug! You really hurt her-"

"Well what about my hurt!? No one seems to care that my feelings are crushed! She all but called me a naïve brat that she thinks she can control for the rest of her life and it's not true! And now I have you here coming down on me like I'm your fucking child, remember buddy you have three daughters not four!"

"Oh trust me I know, because they don't act like a fucking brat like you! They know how to deal with things in a proper manner; they actually have respect and know that you can't get anywhere trying to fix a mistake with a fucking mistake! YOU would be a fucking problem child if you were mine!" I threw the rest of the slice of cheesecake that was in my hand at the wall and held my hands out.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?! What you get a kick out of being around a brat like me!? I mean what the fuck you get off defending her!? Shit is what she said true, you sticking around to get some pussy!? Well leave now because you will never get a whiff of this!" I turned around to get some more cheese cake, but was turned back around forcefully and was in the air in seconds.

"I'm here because I really do care about you! It's not all about fucking Sylva-Lynn! I have feelings for you, but you have your guard build up so damn high you can't see that!" He dropped me on my bed making the box fall on the floor.

"Damn it! My cheesecake!" Dave face turned a dark shade of red and he just shook his head at me.

"You know what, fuck this and fuck you! I have enough shit in my life to deal with and I don't need a whining little bitch to make it worse. So good-bye Sylva!" I watched him open my door with force and was at the steps before I jumped up and screamed.

"NO!" He stopped in his tracks and I fell back on my bed feeling helpless.

"I don't want you to go; if you go then I'm alone. No one cares about me." Dave walked back into my room slowly and I cursed myself for crying for the fourth time today. I dropped my head into my hands trying to figure out what I am going to do.

I felt the bed dip beside me and looked up to see Dave glaring at me. When he spoke his voice still held anger.

"Look, your sister loves you, and I'm sure your mother does too, come on you have to have more family then those two." I shook my head and dried my eyes. If he only knew.

"Dave, Sasha loves me I know, but she only shows it when she can get something out of me, like I was her everything when I started talking to you, all because she had a connection, she finally got to meet the men she has been watching for years. Oh and my mother, hell husband has her nose so wide open, that I doubt she even remember she has children. Sasha only feels guilty because I stood up to her and for once brought her dirt to the light and she couldn't do anything about it. I've let her walk all over me for so long, that tonight, tonight was my time to just let everything out. You don't understand, I only know my mother's side of the family. I don't know my father or anything that has to do with him. All I know is that he was younger then my mother. So you see, I have people who love me, but they don't care." I wiped the last of my tears and just looked straight ahead. I didn't want to look at his facial expression for fear it still held the anger from before.

I felt him touch me and looked over in his direction and saw his face soften. He stood up pulling me up with him and into a hug.

"I don't love you, I'm not going to lie and say I do, but I do care about you Sylva. Know that. I smiled into his chest before I moved back some.

"Did we just have our first fight?" I pouted just at the thought of him walking out on me.

"Yeah we did, enjoy it?" I rolled my eyes and punched him in his chest.

"Hell no, I don't want that to happen again. It's funny, I couldn't really stand you and now it's like you're my only life line." I wrapped my arms around his waist more while looking up at him."

"Yeah I know what you mean, but you need to control your temper Miss Sylva." He tapped my chin and I rolled my eyes before smiling.

"And you know what you need to never do again?" He shook his head no and I stood on my toes and touched his chin.

"Don't you ever call me a bitch again, or all snatched that patch of hair off your damn chin, one hair at a time." I smiled brightly at him causing him to laugh.

"Damn it I'm serious!" Dave lifted me up and sucked on my bottom lip before giving me a peck on the lips.

"Damn, now I wish I had some of that cheesecake." I looked down on the floor and was glad to see it was still in the box, half of it was smashed, but I'm sure it was still good.

"Hey, you think we can still celebrate?" I asked hoping he would say yes. He looked down at the cheesecake and nodded his head.

"Yeah I think we can."

**Awe, how sweet, their first fight and they survived it. Only problem is, while they are now back on good terms, theirs a sister downstairs hurting because of a simple mistake. Something so precious to someone is only a single thought in the back of the other's mind. Something so innocent blown out of proportion. It's like everyone says, theirs two sides to every story and David only heard one. You know when someone who is upset bad mouths the person who caused the hurt; it's a way to vent. Not everything is true, but it obvious David doesn't know that. **

**It's like I said, how their happiness can bring others down. Let's just say, one down, seven more to go.**

**--**

**Please forgive me for any type-o's you may see, I was rushing. Not an excuse, but it is the truth.**

**Kendra**


	11. Chap Eleven:Double Booked:The Face Off

**Hey people! Thanks for the comments, you know I love yall always for them lol here's another chapter, now if the chapter title in this chapter don't match the one this site show on the list, don't worry, it was just too long :D like yall really care, but anywho on with the DRAMA! enjoy and R&R**

**An Untold Story, Being Told**

**Chapter Eleven: Double Booked/The Face Off **

**Dave's P.O.V**

Waking up early to a body next to me is nothing new, but having that body clothed is. Sylva laid on her stomach with half her body on me. Her arm draped over my chest and her leg over mine. Her head on my shoulder and I could feel her breath on my neck faintly. I moved some of her hair out of her face and just looked at her. She looked, hell she looked like she needed the rest. After everything that went on last night and on top of that the three glasses or Jack Daniels she took to the head didn't help.

Sliding from under her, I picked up my dress pants and took my cell phone out. I turned it off before I even came here so I wouldn't be disturbed. Last night Sylva and I talked about her coming with me for a week to just get away from everything, she was quitting her job even though I voiced my opinion that she shouldn't. School was done for her so I thought she should stay with me.

I stood up and straighten my boxers while I turned my phone on and saw quite a few missed calls. I skipped though the bullshit, things I could easily get back to and went for my oldest daughter.

I sat down in Sylva's computer chair and placed the phone up to my ear and waited for her to answer.

"Dad?" I smiled hearing the sleep in her voice. I looked at the clock on Sylva's wall and saw it was a little after six.

"Hey you, I saw you called and I'm just returning it."

"Dad it's the crack of drawn. I just wanted to let you know that I booked a room in Jacksonville Florida for next week." I forward my brows in confusion, what the hell was she talking about.

"Meg why would you do that-"

"Dad I'm going on the road with you for a week remember, I finished school and you said I could when I was done. We talked about this a few weeks ago." I slapped my forehead and cringed. How in hell could I forget something like that? I rubbed my forehead feeling the beginnings of a headache coming.

"That's next week?" I heard my daughter sigh and leaned back in the chair.

"David Michael Bautista you forgot about me!?" I sat up straight feeling my anger rise a bit.

"Megan I don't care how old you get, you stay in your place! Don't you raise your voice to me like that again, got it?"

"Yes dad, but you know how much I have been looking forward to this, I just want to spend some time with you-"

"And you will, I'll see you Sunday in Jacksonville." I saw out the corner of my eye Sylva reaching around on the side of the bed I was on. I smirked and walked over to her.

"Good morning Dave." I froze because I knew Megan heard her.

"Dad who is that?" I cleared my throat and saw Sylva look confused. I gave her a reassuring smile and turned away some.

"Don't worry about that, I'll see you soon Meg-"

"Oh, a ring rat huh? I swear dad, don't catch anything-"my mouth dropped; shocked she even knew what one was.

"I said I will see you later Megan!" I looked over my shoulder to see Sylva watching me and turned back around.

"Good, thanks daddy, love you!" Sylva looked over at me and gave me a lazy smile.

"I love you too sweetie." I saw Sylva's smile drop and panic written all over her face.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Love?! What the hell is he talking about? It's like my fright was all over my face because he laughed at me and waved his phone at me before hanging up.

"I was talking to my daughter, so you can start breathing again." I held my chest and fell back on the bed. I looked over at him and started smiling.

"You know, I can't wait to get out of this house, to get out of Baltimore. Thanks for inviting me on the road Dave." I watched his smile fade and felt my own drop too. What did I say to make him look so, guilty?

"Oh, yeah about that. You know I think you should come another time. I just got some calls and things are going to be hectic, signings, appearances, television shows, radio shows. My job isn't just wrestling." The more he came up with excuses the more my brows forwarded. I knew all of this when I agreed to go. I know he doesn't just wrestle for an hour and that's it. He just getting off the phone with his daughter could only mean one thing.

"You don't want me to meet your daughter huh? Think she's going to think I'm a tramp?" I raised a brow when his face dropped and rolled my eyes. I pushed the blanket off of me and climbed over his lap to get off the bed. I had one leg on the floor when he pulled me down on his lap.

"That's not it Sylva-"

"It's fine Dave, you don't want me to meet your daughter, and it's cool." I felt hurt, but I wasn't going to show it, hell I'll be fine. I moved off of him and went to get my clothes for the day.

"I just don't know how she will react to me having a friend that is only a year older then her-"

"A YEAR?! She's twenty-one?! DAMN!" I threw my clothes down on the top of my dresser and looked at him shocked. I knew he had three daughters, but not one that old! I didn't give him a chance to say anything; I just went into the bathroom and shut the door. I took my night clothes off and underwear and turned the shower on. I was waiting for the temperature to get right when the bathroom door opened. I snatched my towel off the towel rack and covered myself before Dave could see anymore of me.

"You know a knock goes a long way in this house Dave-"

"Sylva-Lynn listen-"

"Don't call me that country ass name-"He covered my mouth, with his hand, well more like everything under my nose was covered by his hand. I placed my free hand on my hip and glared at him.

"Sylva-Lynn listen to me. What you said is true-" I tried to move his hand, but he held up his other and I stopped getting very annoyed.

"To a certain extent. I don't know what she will think, but I don't want you two to clash, hell you two are too much alike and that's not good, having two bold minded people in the same space. I mean think about it, look at you and Randy, can you deal with that?" I moved his hand and turned to get in the shower.

"You weren't so worried about me and Orton clashing before." I handed him my towel and got in the shower. Any excuse he could come up with he did and not one made sense. I grabbed my Dove body wash and looked around for my wash cloth. I screamed and almost dropped my body wash when the curtains were snatched open.

"Look you're coming okay, if that's what you want you're getting it-"I tried my best to cover myself with my hands and glared at him.

"Dave don't try to invite me now just because you feel guilty, you don't want me to go then you don't. I'm grown I can deal with-"

"Just be ready tonight." He looked over my body before he closed the curtains and I was left in the shower stunned.

"He's a bit too bossy this morning." I said to myself and continued to wash my body before the hot water ran out.

--

Jacksonville Florida, looking out the window of the plane I could see how clear the water was. I smiled to myself thinking how finally I got the vacation I so desperately needed. I purchased a laptop for myself during the trip; hopefully I can get a few ideas and start the first of many books to come. I looked beside me and saw Dave had his headphones on and his eyes closed. I leaned up and kissed his cheek causing him to open one eye.

"What was that for?" He removed his headphones and gave me his full attention.

"It was a thank you, thank you for getting me out of Baltimore even if it is for only a week." He smirked and turned his music off.

"Hey I hated being stuck in D.C so I know how you feel when you want to just get away." I nodded my head and sat back when light came on for us to put our seat belts on. Shit I had mine on the whole time, I never been on a plane and I didn't want anything to go wrong or get in trouble. Dave laughed at me when he found out I had to use the bathroom, but just held it.

"I hope your bladder doesn't bust-" I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs for the fifth time.

"Shut up."

**Dave's P.O.V**

"You have got to be kidding me!" This little pimpled freak was standing in front of me telling me there are no rooms left. I looked over my shoulder at Sylva watching our luggage and out of ear shot. I turned back around and looked at the kid.

"Look, I'll take damn near anything, their has to be a room somewhere in this hotel-"

"Theirs plenty, just not vacant." I cocked my head to the side and pointed at myself.

"Are you getting smart with me you little twit?" The punk rolled his eyes and gave me a lazy look, like I was wasting his time.

"Sir, if you haven't noticed theirs a big show going on tonight-" I removed my shades and glared at the little shit.

"I know what's going on tonight, I'm apart of it, now get back on your computer and start typing and find me a fucking room-

"Hey Dave don't strangle the kid, what's wrong?" Paul patted my shoulder, but I never took my eyes off the boy.

"This little punk is telling me theirs no rooms left."

"Oh yeah a few people had that problem. With our show and some school reunion for damn near people in the ground, but why didn't you book a room yet, shouldn't your assistant been done that?" I ignored Paul and watch the boy type and then he sighed and looked at me.

"Sorry sir." I banged my fist on the counter and looked over at Sylva. She was listening to my iPod and texting on her phone. Paul followed my eyes and saw they were on Sylva.

"Well look at that young talent over there, thinking about getting with her Dave?" I looked at Paul and sighed, he was going to find out sooner or later so why not sooner then later?

I walked over to Sylva and once she saw me she stopped what she was doing and stood up. Taking the headphones off she smiled up at me and then at Paul.

"Is everything okay?" I rubbed the back of my neck just at the thought of telling her their were no rooms available.

"I'll talk to you about that later, but Sylva I want you to meet Paul, Paul Sylva-"

"Sylva, YOU are Sylva?" Paul shook Sylva's hand and looked at me with this goofy grin on his face.

"Uh, yes I am, why, who's been talking about me-"

"Oh come on now! I come here after getting married and I see your face, you just brought me down from my high-"

"Really? I read you were doing a lot of that and got your dumb ass suspended. It's great to know you have your priorities straight Neutron." Randy glared at her while she just smiled sweetly at him. Paul looked from one to the other with the goofy grin still on his face.

"Do me a favor, can you two be around each other all the time, I have a feeling you two are very funny together." Sylva made a disgusted face and shook her head.

"Not even if you paid me, but anyway. Dave so where's my room key, I want to go take a shower-"

"DADDY!" I looked up at the ceiling wishing I could disappear. I took a deep breath when I felt Megan wrap her arms around my waist. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey sweetie, where did you come from?"

"Oh upstairs, do you know they gave me a room with two beds, that sucks-"

"Really, well there you go Dave, Sylva can room with Megan." Megan looked at me and then looked over at Sylva, seeing she was in the circle for the first time.

"Sylva, dad who is she-"Before I could answer Paul pulled me to the side and Randy was right on my back.

"Dave, you didn't tell your daughter you were bring you sex toy with you-"

"She's not my sex toy; we haven't done anything but kiss." Randy stood in front of me in shock.

"Whoa bro, you mean to tell me that the younger sister is harder to get to then the older sister. Damn I feel sorry for you.

"Shut up-"

"You are nothing but a fucking ring rat bitch and a young ring rat at that-"

"Bitch?! I got your bitch! You are lucky you are Dave's daughter or else I would kick your ass all over this fucking lobby you spoiled brat! Don't think because we are damn near the same age I will not back hand your smart ass" I turned around to see Megan and Sylva in each other's faces and cursed to myself. I walked over to them just in time to catch Megan's hand and pull them apart.

"Dad how could you bring this around me, I mean come on did you get enough of her back where ever she came from-"

"You know what, I don't care how old you are or who you are, I'm a bout to beat your ass like your mother should have done years ago!"

Sylva lunged towards Megan and I caught her in time. I called Paul over to get Sylva while I talked to my daughter across the lobby.

"Young lady what is wrong with you, I taught you better then that!"

"Dad why would you bring her with us? If she stays I'm calling mom and I'm going home-"

"Look, she's my friend, and not that I have to explain anything to you about my personal life, but we haven't done anything. I like her and she's a great woman and that's all you need to know. Now be respectful like I taught you. She's staying, now you claim you are an adult, now is the time to act like one.

I watched my daughter roll her eyes and fold her arms over her chest. I slapped her arms down and waved my finger at her.

"No, none of that. I don't need attitude, got it. Now act your age." I turned around and started to walk over to see how Sylva was doing when something my daughter said made my blood boil.

"I'm telling mom." I turned back around slowly and looked at her as if she lost her my. I pointed to her and then myself just to make sure I heard right.

"You, you're going to tell you mom on me?" She shook her head as if I was supposed to be scared. I just realized how long it's been since I've seen her, because I think she forgot how thing operate with me.

"And what is she going to do? Bend me over her knee and giving me a spanking?! I'M YOUR FATHER, NOT YOUR BROTHER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?

"Why are you taking up for her?! I'm your daughter!" I saw tears welling up in her eyes and calmed down a bit.

"I'm not taking sides Meg, but you were in the wrong, I will deal with Sylva trust me. But listen, tonight you two will be sharing your room, and I don't want hear anything else from you unless it's positive. She opened her mouth to say something, but I held my hand up and put my finger to my lips. She closed her mouth and stalked off to the elevators, of course I knew she was going to go call her mother, like I needed more females yelling at me.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"Fuck this; I'm going back the fuck home. I don't need to deal with this shit! If I knew his little brat was going to act like this, I would have stayed home and dealt with my sister!" Paul was still holding onto my arms, I wasn't even putting up a fight anymore, but whatever. I can't believe she called me a ring rat. I was still fuming from that alone. I was still cursing until I heard Dave yell at her and I could have sworn she was about to cry. I felt a little bad, here she was ready to spend some time with her dad, and I'm with them. I would be a bit upset, but not THAT upset.

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Randy laughing like this shit was real comedy or something. I kicked up and kicked him in his thigh causing him to call me a bitch.

"The fuck is you laughing at Oyster!?" Randy grabbed for me, but Paul pulled me away.

"Orton play nice, now do you want to be sitting out another Pay Per View?" I almost laughed at how Paul talked to him, like he was a child. Randy banged his fist into his other hand like that was supposed to scare me, even though I did jump from the sound, but I was just tooken by surprise.

Randy grabbed his things and went to the elevators and not long after that I saw Dave's daughter heading that way too. Paul finally let me go when he saw Dave coming our way.

"You, upstairs now-" I smacked my lips and rolled my eyes while folding my arms over my chest.

Just as quick as I folded them they were smacked down.

"NOW!" My mouth dropped and I watched him walk away. I looked up at Paul and he just shrugged.

"They were calling him The Animal way before women discovered whatever he does in the bedroom sweetheart." I shook my head and got my things and started to catch up with Dave.

--

"Never in your life will you jump at my daughter again. I don't care if the world is ending and you just found out she's the cause of it. You touch her and I will touch you ten times worse, GOT IT!?" I was sitting on his bed feeling like a fucking child. I didn't ask for this, I was the one who suggested I stay my black ass home, but no, HE made up his mind that he wanted me to come and now I had to deal with his brat and his temper. Fuck this, I have dealt with Sasha all my life, I can ignore her a little while longer. I looked up and saw his whole face red and shook my head, later for this drama.

I stood up and grabbed my bags. I didn't need this shit. I didn't even take lip from my stepfather, and I'm sure if I knew my own father I wouldn't take shit from him either. I admit I am a very hardheaded child, but a smart one. And right now both aspects were coming into play because I was about to do something smart, I was going to get he hell out of dodge.

"Where the hell are you going-"Fed up I let my own anger pour out.

"I'M TAKING MY ASS HOME! I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT! I THOUGHT I LEFT THIS DRAMA BACK IN BALTIMORE, BUT THIS, THIS SHIT HERE IS WORSE! I HAVE YOUR BRAT CALLING ME A BITCH AND A RING RAT, AND I HAVE YOU COMING DOWN ON ME LIKE I'M YOU CHILD! I KNEW IT WAS GOING TO BE LIKE THIS, BUT YOU HAD TO HAVE YOU GOTDAMN WAY! FUCK THE BOTH OF YOU, I'M GONE!

I was trembling when I was done yelling and opened the door. I went to the elevator and pushed the down button repeatedly fighting back my tears. A few heads were peeking out of their rooms, but I ignored them, nosey bastards.

The doors opened and I rushed on and dropped my things. I faced the corner of the elevator and let my frustration out along with my tears. I was balling like a baby when I heard a voice scaring half the life out of me.

"Are you okay?" I swear people ask the dumbest questions. Without even looking at the person I answered smartly.

"Fuck you, do I look like I'm okay?" I started wiping my eyes and instantly regretted talking to someone like that. Even though I was upset, my mother did teach me how to be respectful. I turned around just when the doors opened to the lobby and saw it was of all people Jeff Hardy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say-"We walked off and he gave me a half smile.

"Don't even worry about it; it was a stupid question anyway. My name is Jeffery, but call me Jeff." I smiled and shook is reached out hand.

"Sylva-Lynn, but never call me that. Call me Sylva and nice to meet you-"

"Sylva-Lynn, what are you doing here?" I looked around Jeffery and saw John. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bags again.

"Leaving-"John shrugged his shoulders not caring like I knew he wouldn't, Jeffery stopped me and moved out of the way so John could get on the elevator.

"Wait, before you leave, it's obvious you are upset over something, or someone. Maybe if you talk it out, that maybe you will stay." I bit down on my lip and thought about it, he seemed nice enough and you know what they say, it's easier to talk to a stranger then someone you know.

"I will, if you can answer one question for me." Jeff took one of my bags and we started walking over towards to lounge area.

"Okay, I hope it's not too personal, but go for it." I sat down and looked at him closely. He looked over his shoulders and then leaned forward and gave me the same look making me laugh.

"Are you apart of the baby oil club?"

"The what?" He looked surprised and tried to hide his smile.

"The baby oil club, you know, do you wax, and rub oil all over yourself and wear those little underwear-"He sat back and finally let his smile show for a second before growing serious.

"Sylva-Lynn, but never call me that, call me Sylva. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm a punk. I paint my nails black, have rainbow colored hair, wear pants and a beater, and if you ever catch me waxing, I give you the permission to slap me." I laughed at how he sounded like a reporter and shook my head. He laughed himself and patted my knee.

"No, I'm not apart of that club, trust me." I nodded my head, but then saw his eyebrows.

"What about your brows? Come on now you have to tweeze those suckers or something." He looked up like he could really see his own eyebrows and wiggled them.

"Nope, they are natural, jealous aren't you." I leaned closer examining them and pouted.

"Damn right I am, and another thing, I can not find black polish that doesn't clump up on my nails, where do you get yours from?" I took his hand and looked at how smooth the polish was on his nails and he laughed at me.

"Maybe one day I'll do them for you, but in order to do that you have to stay instead of trying to run away from your problems, now come on, tell Jeffy what made you cry like that?" I smiled at how silly he was acting; I couldn't believe a perfect stranger was making me smile like this. I rubbed my hands over my jeans while looking down.

"I'm here with a friend, and his daughter. His daughter didn't know I was coming or knew I was even friends with her father. I had a fight with him and his daughter and I knew this was going to be a bad idea, and tried to stay home, but he insisted and I blew up on him and stormed out of the room."

"You have real feelings for him huh?" I looked up to see he was being serious and shook my head.

"Not like that, I mean I care for him and I know he cares for me, but it's just was too much to deal with. And I'm supposed to be around them for a week, this is the first day and I almost smacked the taste out of her mouth, oh and it's just that other little thing." I used my index and thumb to show how small the other thing was.

"And what would that be?"

"His daughter is only a year younger then me." Jeff's eyes got wide before they went back to normal and he just nodded his head while saying "oh". I nodded my head also and looked away.

"Sylva I know you feel like it's going to be nothing but bullshit this week, but just stick around and talk it out, I mean this meeting was a surprise for everyone, let things calm down and you never know, you and his daughter may come out being friends." I shook my head just at the thought.

"I doubt it-"

"You love him-"

"You're crazy." He smirked at how serious I was and stood up.

"Think about it, for someone who is just a friend, he sure did make you cry like a baby, only a lover can make someone feel that bad. Think about it." He patted me on the shoulder and walked away. I watched him leave thinking about what he said and leaned my head back on the couch.

Why did he have to be right?

**And right he is Sylva. Something, a stranger can point out the obvious, but the person you are falling for can't. All these little games they are playing is going to come back and bite them on the ass twice over. Instead of opening up and facing facts they are pushing each other away. **

**Now I'm not encouraging the love between them, but I'm just making a note of it. But would you look at that, another person hurting because of their relationship, oops, I mean friendship, and damn two of Dave's friends hate her, one more then the other. I swear their rise is just bringing more and more people down.**

**I wonder if Jeffery will be the next one to fall. You'll just have to read and see. :D**

**Kendra**


	12. Chapter Twelve: I Made A Mistake

**Well I would just like to start off by thanking everyone who has read this story so far and the comments, Shanny you are a fool :P**

**An Untold Story, Being Told**

**Chapter Twelve: I Made A Mistake**

**Dave's P.O.V**

Sitting up in my hotel room I was thinking about today's events. I'm sure Sylva was already at the airport calling her sister or whoever telling them how much of a grump I am. I had it planned to give her a few days so she could calm down and call her and just tell her we need to be friends, nothing more and nothing less, just until she and Megan get along better.

I leaned back on the bed and covered my eyes with my forearm and groaned, I knew it, I knew this shit was going to happen and yet I still allowed it. I had so many people pissed at me, my ex wife, yeah she called. Cursing like she could really hurt me, or was my mother, I swear I don't understand women. The call ended up being cut short do to me hanging up on her and turning the ringer off, like I need to hear another female's voice taking its anger out on me.

I heard the door open and moved my arm. Rounding the corner I saw Sylva. I sat up straight and we just stared at each other for awhile. Her eyes were bloodshot red meaning she was crying, her hair was a bit out of place and just her whole mood seemed to be down.

I stood up and pulled her to me by the bottom of her shirt and into a hug. She hesitated before wrapping her arms loosely around me. That stung a bit, but I can understand where she was coming from, I mean I didn't make things easy for her and I did bring her into this situation not really thinking about how she was going to react to everything, well I did and I was just too selfish to care at the moment.

"Sylva, I'm sorry I treated you-"

"It's okay, well it's not okay, we need to talk about a few things-" I pulled back some relieved she was thinking the same thing I was. I sat down and she followed suit and sat down next to me. I saw her open her mouth to speak, but started first, really needing to get everything off of my chest.

"Good, I was thinking, maybe we are moving a bit fast you know, I mean maybe we should just stay friends, at least until Megan gets to know you. So things won't be so awkward between the three of us. Let things cool off and we let things play out." I saw her face scrunch up and then relax.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Wait what? Did he just say what I think he said? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Here I was ready to tell him I have fallen in love with him and he wants to be friends, after he's been pushing to be more for so long and NOW he wants to be fucking friends!? I looked down at my sandals and laughed bitterly. This had to be some kind of sick joke. I looked back over at him and saw he was actually serious and shook my head. I tried to calm down and put on a front. I gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Sure Dave, you want to be friend, just friends. Okay then" I stood up and he grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure you are okay with that?" I frowned for a second before I put a smile on my face and turned around pushing some hair behind my ear.

"Of course, I mean we want everyone to be comfortable right?" All he did was nod his head, still looking unsure of himself and let my hand go. I waved and headed for the door, I need to get out of this fucking room.

"Where are you-"That was the last thing I heard before the door shut and I went for the elevator, fuck him, for the moment, I need me time, I knew this was going to be one big mistake.

--

In the gift shop downstairs I was looking at different postcards, just a few I was going to get to remember the trip, hell that's if I want to remember after all of this shit. But out the corner of my eye I saw a snow globe that had a Florida sign in it and laughed, snow in Florida? I had to get it and talk about it with Rissa! I went to pick it up, but ended up grabbing another hand. I pulled back at the same time the person did and looked up to see Randy.

"Damn Neutron, can't I have a moment without you around breathing my air?" Randy glared at me and snatched the globe up.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere sucking someone's dick, I mean your mouth looks like it's ready for some sucking?" He laughed like shit was funny and I smirked right along with him. I turned and acted like I was just going to walk away, but in one swift movement I slapped the globe out of his hand, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter. I touched his chin and pointed to the mess at his feet.

"Lick it up puppy." I turned on my heels and walked away laughing to myself at the face he made.

You would think he learned not to mess with me, but some people are just hardheaded I guess. Deciding to get something to eat, I was going to see what this place had to eat. I just walked out the entry way when I was turned around with so much force I almost fell.

"You little bitch, I swear if I knew how to kill you without getting caught I would-"He had a firm grip on my arm I winced when it tightened lifting me onto my toes.

"Randy don't be a fool, you're hurting me and you don't want to do that-"

"Oh you know my name now? No puppy, no Jimmy, no Oyster? Randy huh? Maybe I should beat my name into your little brain so you don't ever forget-"

"Hey what's going on here? Do I need to take you two in?" Randy let me go quickly and glanced over to the side. He looked back over at me and gave me a crazed look before smiling.

"Sir, we were just having a misunderstanding, nothing to worry about-"

"Oh it's something to worry about, look I don't care what you call it or where you're from, but she broke that globe and you had your hands on her in the wrong way and is seems like you're having problems, now you two seem like a lovely young couple-" My eyes damn near bugged out and I stepped in front of Randy.

"Whoa, Mr. Guard Sir, we are not-"Randy covered my mouth and I looked up at him and saw he was still smiling at the guard.

"What she means is, we aren't having any kind of problems. We don't want to go to jail because we weren't agreeing on one small thing right baby?" He uncovered my mouth and nodded his head beckoning for me to say yes. I looked back at the guard with a small smile and agreed with Randy. He was still frowning at us with his arms folded.

"Look, just pay for the globe and if I see you two causing trouble, even if it's just you two bickering, I'm hauling you down to the station." I saw Randy's jaw twitch before he held his hands up and nodded his head.

"Yes sir, I'm, I mean, WE are going to go pay for it now. Come on babe." Before I had a chance to let everything register he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the gift shop.

"What just happened?" I was standing beside him while he paid for the broken globe.

"I just saved our asses from going to jail, well a holding cell, fucking renter cop. He knows damn well he doesn't have a fucking station. Wishful thinking motherfucker." I looked up at him with forward brows; I thought I had a bad mouth.

"You know you have a foul mouth-"

"You know I have a foul temper, you want to experience that too?" He looked down at me with a carefree look, like what he said was okay. I shook my head and started to leave.

"I'm going upstairs to get away from you, try to pretend this never happened-"Randy grabbed my hand and started walking with me.

"Well that's not going to happen because we're going upstairs together. That asshole is still watching us and I'm not missing work because a gold digger wants to have a fucking fit." The whole time he was smiling and nodded his head to the guard. The Guard smiled at us and gave us double thumbs up. We walked over to the elevators and waited. He touched my face in a loving way and winked at me. I gave him a tight smile and he pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. It took everything in me not to pull away in disgust.

When the doors opened I stepped on quickly and wiped my face while glaring at him.

"You know I hate you-"He stepped on and gave me an annoyed look before he pushed the button for the twelfth floor.

"Sylva-Lynn trust me, I don't lose any sleep over knowing you hate me, because the feelings are mutual." He stood in front of me looking at the numbers go by.

"Crazy bitch." I mumbled to myself and leaning on the pole. He looked over his shoulder at me and then looked at the numbers. We were on the tenth floor when he stopped the elevator. I held onto the pole while the elevator stopped suddenly causing it to jerk.

"What the hell is your problem Jimmy-"

"You know, I've been wanting to get you alone to slap some respect into your ignorant ass every since I first saw your simple looking face." The whole time he talked he was removing his shirt and hung it over the little camera. He turned around and I moved back into a corner a bit scared of what he would do to me; shit isn't it obvious he's not wrapped too tight?

He stood in front of me for a moment before suddenly grabbing my arms and picking me up. He slammed me into the wall before dropping me. I screamed from my back hitting the pole and fell to my knees while holding my back. This sick fucker just looked at me smiling like shit was funny.

I got up slowly and swung to slap him, but he caught my hand and bent my arm behind my back causing me to turn and my back to face him. He pushed me and my face was against the wall. He leaned into me and laughed.

At this point I made a mistake and let a few tears to escape. He turned me back around and mocked me by pouting and brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"Oh well look at that, the hard gutter bitch has a soft side, miss hard ass is nothing but a little pussy cat. Did I hurt your feelings?" I glared at him and tried to jerk away, but all he did was smile at me. I was fighting with myself not to let anymore tears slip, but a few did. I wiped them away myself and he smirked at me.

"Hmm, Sylva-Lynn I'm talking to you, are your feelings hurt? Did big bad Randy make little ol' Sylva-Lynn cry?" I winced when he pushed my arm into my back before letting me go.

"Don't call me that, I hate-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU HATE! I'M NOT DAVE, I'M NOT JOHN, I'M NOT ANY PUSSY MOTHERFUCKER WHO LISTENS TO YOUR DUMB COMMANDS! IT'S YOUR FUCKED UP NAME YOUR FUCKED UP MOTHER GAVE YOU NOW LIVE WITH IT! I'M RANDY ORTON, DO YOU THINK, I MEAN REALLY THINK I WILL OBEY CALLING YOU JUST SYLVA?! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING BY CALLING YOU **SYLVA-LYNN?! **IT PISSES YOU OFF JUST LIKE LOOKING A YOUR PATHETIC FACE PISSES ME OFF!" I jumped from his sudden outburst and watched him go on ranting and raving.

"Look, you little slut, I'm known as the "Legend Killer" But keep disrespecting me, I'll just kill you." We were touching noses by now and even though I was indeed scared at the moment, I tried not to show it.

"Kill me, in a fucking elevator in a hotel? You may be a legend killer, but I see you don't have to be smart to do it. You think you can get away with killing me, you are willing to give up wrestling for killing me, and besides, your dumbass don't even have the guts to kill me! All you are doing is talking out of your ASS-"

"My last word I tried to scream in his face, but I made a mistake and our lips touched. I moved back quickly in shock and he stood up straight. I touched my lips while he just glared at me, but his eyes were saying something different. He moved my hand away and kept looking at me making me feel even more uncomfortable. He leaned down and kissed me again, but it was quick. I lifted my head again and caught his lips before he moved away.

He was still giving me a hard look, when he grabbed me by my ass and pulled me up to sit on the pole. He placed my hands on his arms and slid them up to his shoulders. He grabbed the pole on either side and leaned into me and kissed me again. I opened my mouth hungrily to accept his tongue. I squeezed his shoulders when I felt him suck on my bottom lip before running his tongue across it. He broke the kiss and moved down to my neck, pushing my head to the side with force. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him to me more while he licks and bites my neck.

He pushed my unbutton shirt off my shoulders and I took it off the rest of the way. Pushing the straps of my tank top and bra down he sucked on my collar bone. I pushed my bra and tank top down to my waist and he looked at my breasts for a moment before looking back up at me.

"I hate you." He spoke in a husky voice that turned me on more, scaring myself.

"I hate, I hate you too." I spoke in such a small voice I wanted to kick myself. He pinched my nipple making it grow hard instantly and smirked. He moved back and pulled me off the pole and starting undoing my shorts.

"Take them off-" I moved his hands and shook my head.

"I can't, I can't do this, you're married-"He grabbed my leg and pulled it up to his waist and grinded into me making me feel just how much he wanted this to happen.

"You don't need to worry about that, has nothing to do with you, now take them off Sylva-Lynn." Never, not once has a man said my full first name and it turned me on. He let my leg go and I turned around and started pushing my shorts down. I heard his belt and pants hit the floor before my shorts did and him push up on me, pushing me into the wall some. I held onto the pole thinking about what I was doing and who I was doing it with.

Thinking about what Dave's daughter said about me being a ring rat and then how my sister was turned away after fucking John, I started to feel low, but then Dave's words entered my mind. Jeff made me realize I was in love with him, and he turned me away. His daughter is never going to accept me and deep down I know he knows that. Anger started to build inside me.

I saw Randy's hand come around and slide down my chest. I watched his hand travel to my stomach and pull me into him again. This time I moved my ass against him and looked up to see him staring down at me. I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down and flicked my tongue over his lips a few times before he snaked his tongue and flicked it over mine. I dipped down and rolled my ass up against his dick again and his hand moved from my stomach and cupped my left breast firmly. I held onto his slim hips and did it again feeling the pre cum slide across my ass and watched his eyes start to droop.

Realizing something I pushed him away and he opened his eyes quickly. I shook my head and pointed at his dick. He looked down and looked back up at me like I was stupid.

"You don't have a condom on." Realization was written all over his face and he picked up his pants and got one out of his wallet. I watched him rip the top with his teeth and drop it then pull me back to him and his lips crushed down on mine.

"Don't push me away again." He said in between kisses and my brows forward. I bit his bottom lip and pushed him away hard. He looked shocked before he looked upset and he pushed me into the wall again. I winced from hitting the pole once again. Before I could fall he grabbed the shirt around my waist and pulled me back to him and smacked my ass hard.

"Bad bitches, get punished-"I slapped him across the face. His face turned beat red and I saw hatred grow in his eyes. He raised his hand I guess to hit me back, but I licked his left nipple and started stroking him.

I saw out the corner of my eye his hand drop to my ass and he started to rub it. Slowly we started to do drop to the floor until I was on my back and he was over me. With my knees bent back and my feet in the air I felt him push the head of his dick inside of me some.

I winced in pain from it being so long since I've even been in this predicament and his brows forward.

"I never thought of your fast ass to be this tight." If I wasn't in pain I would have laughed at him then slap him, but a sloppy half hearted smile was all I could give.

"I haven't had sex in five years." He pulled out of me quickly, as if I had something.

"But Dave-"I cut him off by shaking my head no. He wiped his hand over his face and looked down at my pussy and then back at me. His eyes on me made me feel uncomfortable and I started to close my legs, but he stopped me.

**Randy's P.O.V**

"Five years, thinking about it, which must be why Dave was screaming when I walked into the hotel room that night, shit he's out of his mind not to have beaten this up already. I opened her legs wide and stuck my middle finger in her and started to work her g-spot. My brows forward in concentration, the more I fingered her, the more her whole body moved with just my finger. I watched her eyes lower into slits and started to put more pressure on her spot by doing the "come here motion". I watched her facial expression, it went from pain, to pleasure, to stop fucking teasing me. For someone I couldn't stand, she made some pretty cute faces.

I raised a brow, feeling damn good, hell call it cocky if you want, but hell if you got it you got it. Every since I opened the door and saw her on my laptop, something about her rubbed me the wrong way. The way she stood, her Baltimore accent, talking so fucking fast annoyed me right away. Her attitude, talking back to me and not even knowing me, she was everything I, I wasn't use to.

The night Dave tore her shirt, she didn't turn away fast enough, I caught a peak of her nipples and felt my dick jump, nice brown areolas that didn't point to the sky, natural breasts that sagged just a bit, like normal breast do. From then on I knew it was a hateful thing between us, but I was going to fuck her, hell all this time I thought it would be easy, I mean I really did think she was fucking Dave and he was just keeping it hushed.

Oh and that morning, in the shower. I knew she went in the bathroom, she must not have seen me leaving the guest room, and I saw her go in the bathroom and decided to wait a few minutes. When I opened the door and peeked inside the shower to see her wetting her hair. Another reason I thought she was fast, I mean she was completely clean, not a hair in sight. Before she opened her eyes I used the bathroom and heard her voice. The whole time smiling to myself, I just need to get her alone, and hopefully she didn't piss me off to the point I don't even want her ass anymore.

My wedding day was suppose to be the end of it, end of everything, no more fucking around, I was, AM in love with my wife. This past month she's been getting a lot of sex that was more like getting rid of some frustration on my part. Not once have I gone home and had another woman on my mind, but she, Sylva, was another story. It's wasn't like I was thinking about her all day everyday, more like my wife would do things that would make me think of her. Like I would catch her in the shower and think of Sylva, next thing I know I would be fucking my wife's brains out in the shower and she didn't have a clue why, she didn't complain, but I'm sure it confused her as to why I was a bit rough.

And then earlier today when she kicked me, I knew all desire was gone to get her in bed. I never even thought I would see her again and then I find out she would be tagging along for a full fucking week. I swear if it wasn't for Paul moving her, I would have strangled her right in the lobby.

The gift shop, it was like she was everywhere, fucking with me. I'm not a violent guy, honest, but she brings out something deep from within me that makes me want to slap her around and fuck her senseless at the same time.

Her lips touched mine. Of course it was a mistake, but that all too familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach came back. My mind was battling the rest of my body to just push that button and get off this elevator as fast as I could, but I was fighting a losing battle. I could feel my head leaning down and it didn't help that she leaned up to accept my lips.

Damnit! I'm supposed to be faithful! This little bitch has me going against everything I vowed I wouldn't do the day before, not even a full fucking day of being married and I was in an elevator finger popping another woman, admiring her fucking facial expressions and its of all people SYLVA!

Feeling her squeeze her walls around my fingers and her little scream or moan brought me out of my train of thought. I looked down and didn't even remember adding my forefinger. I saw her juices roll off my fingers and onto the floor make me guess she came already, but I wanted to open her up more.

I watched her run her tongue over her bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth and licked my own lips. She ran her hands over her breast and squeezed them together while looking at me. I looked down and saw her pussy lips were swollen around my fingers, and so was her clit, nice little bud and had a nice tent of pink to it. I felt the back of my throat start to water and looked away. Never, with all my fucking around I never went down on a women other then my wife. I only get this feeling with her and I felt sick wanting to suck on Sylva's clit.

Trying to look at anything else, her breasts, stomach, thighs anything, but it was like it was staring at me. Feeling my mind losing with my body again I took my fingers out of her causing her eyes to open slowly. She was catching her breath and her eyes were glazed over. I licked my lips again and felt terrible for what I was about to do, but I could help myself, my body won.

"Come here."

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"What?" His whole mood, it seems like it just changed. He just shook his head and lay back on the floor.

"Just, come here." I moved closer to him and he grabbed my hips and moved me so I was over his face. I looked down and he was taking a few deep breaths, the hell is wrong with him? He looked up at me and his eyes, looked glassy. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but his mouth closed over my clit and my words were caught in my throat. I felt his tongue roll around my clit before he started to suck on it slowly. I looked up feeling my mind started to fog over before it went blank completely. I felt his tongue go over my opening and moaned. He bit down on my clit and I felt my body shake. I held onto the pole and squeezed my eyes shut.

When I opened them I saw my knuckles were red and I had tears falling. I took a deep breath and let go of the pole. I was wiping my eyes when I felt Randy squeeze my thighs and looked down to see him glaring at me.

I screamed when he pushed me off of him and crawled away. He sat up and that's when the tears in his eyes spilled down. This asshole was creeping me out to no end. I tried to move to the corner, but he caught my leg and pulled me back making my back slide across the floor and making a sound from the sweat that was on my back.

"You little, you little bitch!" He picked up the condom and slid it on his dick quickly. Scared because I didn't know why he was so upset I turned over and tried to get away, but he slapped my ass so hard I fell flat on my stomach.

He pulled me back up to him and opened my ass chicks and before I could scream from the pain he had my face down and me biting on my jean shorts. He fucked me in the ass while cursing at me and I was crying my eyes out. I kept clawing at the floor trying to move away, but he had a firm grip on my hips. It was like he was a dog humping me and I couldn't do anything.

Finally even though it was only a few minutes, it seemed like forever before he pulled out and flipped me around on my back. I saw him snatched the condom off and position himself between my legs. I shook my head not being able to speak.

"Why not Sylva, I have nothing else to lose." He was wiping his own tears away and looked lost. Randy slid into me surprisingly slowly. I grabbed his shoulders and just looked up at the ceiling at the lights. I let my hands move down to his ass and felt his ass tighten and release with each thrust. He turned his head to look at me a bit apologetically.

"I have nothing else to lose." I bit my lip and kissed him feeling a tear drop down onto my cheek.

**Oh but yes you do Randal, and in do time so will Sylva. I'm sure no one saw this coming, well I did of course, because I'm the story teller, it's what I do. Randal's new life as a married man is on thin ice and only after a day, Sylva's bad temper just put her friendship with Dave in jeopardy. So let's all count shall we, theirs Sasha, Megan, Dave, and Randy's wife, oh and STILL Randy. **

**You know, I bet Sylva wishes Sasha would have just left the store closed that night instead of letting Dave in :D **

**Kendra**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Copping:Changing

**Thanks to everyone who has read and commented, thanks so much, and for that here's a long ass chapter :D Enjoy and also R&R**

**An Untold Story, Being Told**

**Chapter Thirteen: Copping/Changing**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

After getting Dave's roommate, Glen to let me in I took a well needed shower then a long soak in the tub. I scrubbed my body until it was almost raw, trying to get the smell of Randy off of me. In the middle of my mini meltdown Dave sent me a text saying I was rooming with his daughter, fuck that. I'll sleep in the janitor's closet before I roomed with her.

After my encounter with Randy we went our separate ways, we didn't say anything, didn't look at each other, we dressed and went on about our business. I broke down as soon as I entered the room, thank goodness Glen didn't stay to see me the way I was. Confused and pleased at the same time, I didn't know what to think of what happened in that elevator, but I knew it couldn't happen again, not with Randy.

After being so rough, he handled me differently, more gentle, more like a lover would handle his one and only. With each stroke I had to keep saying in my mind that I hate him and this is sex, but my body responded to him totally different. I can't count how many times I traced over his tattoo that was on his back with my finger, or the feeling he gave me when he licked the tattoo I have on my ankle. I licked and sucked on his body until my mouth was almost dry.

He does something to me, and I hate it, he brings something out of me that I have never done and he's done things to me that I have never let another man do.

Being with a married man has never crossed my mind, I despise the women who do it, breaking up happy homes, it sickens me, but I found myself doing it, and enjoying it. While I was sucking his fingers and he was sucking my, well never mind with that, I slipped his wedding ring off and tossed it to the side. He may be married, but he wasn't going to be attached to her, not on my time.

But now, with the realization sinking into my brain. I find myself sitting on the edge of the sink waiting for my ace, Rissa to answer the phone. Listening to her ringer J Holiday's song "Bed" was starting to annoy me to no end. I needed my friend to help me think straight, I needed her to tell me that everything was going to be alright, even though I knew it wasn't, I needed to hear the words to get me though the night.

After hearing that song replay so many times I hung up and dropped my phone into my bag, I turned around and wiped the steam off the mirror and took a long look at myself. Five years, five years down the drain because I couldn't cope with the fact for once I came to terms with my feelings for another person and was ready to share them, five years gone because I let my anger get the best of me and at my weakest point made the biggest mistake of my life. Stooping so low, so low I let Randy Orton have his way with me.

I turned my back to the mirror, no longer able to stand the sight of my own reflection, I start to get dress. I didn't know where I was sleeping, but I had to find somewhere soon because my body was too tired from everything that has happened today. I'm sure I missed the house show and I'm glad, I couldn't have possibly been able to handle seeing Randy, John, and Dave in the same space.

I rubbed the bruise on my back and groan out in pain. It hurt like hell, but for the moments Randy had me on my stomach and was kissing all over it, for those moments the pain went away. His finger tips running over it lightly and him whispering his apologies in my ear in his husky voice, he took the pain away, but now. With reality, the pain came with it and now I couldn't do anything but let it heal, let it heal with my broken spirit.

I heard the door open and shut and voices, one belonging to Dave. I heard a woman's voice and thought it was his daughter. Rolling my eyes I put my dirty clothes in my bag and everything else and opened the door ready to leave. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Dave making out with another woman. Obviously they stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Dave moved away from the woman looking the most out of place.

"So this is why you wanted to be friends? I guess waiting for me was too much for you huh big man?" Before he could answer I was out the door. For a few seconds I was glad, happy I did what I did with Randy. To think he brought me all the way from my home for this shit, to play games with my head!?

I felt someone grab my arm and turned around to swing, but I saw Jeff's colorful hair come into view and stopped myself just in time.

"Whoa, are you okay, you look like-"

"Sylva wait!" I rolled my eyes and mumbled curse words to myself. Jeff looked over his shoulder and then back at me.

"That's the man you were talking about?" He looked shocked and all I could do was nod my head because Dave was coming over to us.

"Sylva I didn't mean for-"

"Dave I don't want to hear it, do you even realize I was all ready to say that I have fallen in love with you?! I was ready to put my heart out there for you, I was ready to tear down the wall I have spent so many years building and you talk about being friends and now you have some chick in your room ready to fuck her-"

"How was I suppose to know you felt that way Sylva?! You said you were fine with everything-"

"Of course I'm going to say that when you spring that shit on me, what did you want me to do, how would I have looked saying I love you, but if you want to be friends then that's cool too. NO! It doesn't work like that David and because of you I made the biggest mistake of my life!" I looked away when I said the last sentence because it slipped out. Jeff was still standing their and by his facial expression I knew he caught on that something wasn't right. Dave tried to pull me to the side, but I would let him.

"Dave just leave me alone-"

"Dave let me talk to her for a minute-" Dave looked at him like he was crazy and shook his head.

"What do you have to do with this man? How do you two even know each other-"

"It's none of your business alright; besides, don't you have someone to entertain, someone who should be calling you The Animal?" Dave's face hardens while Jeff pulled me down the hall. I continued to look over my shoulder at Dave until I was pulled into a room.

"What did you do Sylva?" I flopped on his bed and almost jumped out of my skin when I heard someone burp. I looked over and saw another man sleeping in the other bed.

"And that would be my brother Matt, but seriously, what did you do?" I looked up at Jeff and I guess my eyes said it all, but he still didn't know with whom.

"Sylva-Lynn who could you have slept with? And even though you were upset, why?" I fell back on the bed and shook my head. I couldn't tell him with whom, not yet.

"Look, it just happened, we were arguing and next thing I knew we were in the elevator." I trailed off and Jeff shook his head before putting it in his hands.

"I've been saving myself for five years for that right one, and the scum of the fucking earth has broken me down at my weakest point in less then five minutes." I was starring off into space still trying to come to terms with what happened. I felt Jeff rub my shoulder and just sighed.

"I need to go get some water-"

"I can go get it-" I shook my head and stood up.

"No, I need to take a walk, even if it is a short one."

"Okay, well just knock when you come back okay." I said okay and got some money out of my bag and left the room. I went the rest of the way down the hall and to the vending machine. I put my dollar in and pressed the button for water and just when I bent down to get it, my phone started going off.

I looked at the caller I.D and smacked my lips. Flipping my phone open I just started going off.

"Bitch I have been trying to call you for I don't know how long, where have you been?!"

"Well damn can't I be busy, but what's wrong you don't sound like yourself." I slid down the wall and opened my water preparing myself for what I knew was going to be a long conversation.

"Larissa I had sex-"

"GO GIRL! I knew you and that Dave dude was going to do something-"

"It wasn't with him. Girl so much shit has gone down in one day it's not even funny." I took a sip of my water and wiped the corner of my eye.

"Wait, if it wasn't Dave, then who?" I sighed and told her the whole story, starting with this morning's events and once I was done I pulled the phone away from my ear from her screaming.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LET SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPEN!? BRING YOUR ASS HOME SYLVA-LYNN!" I rolled my eyes and turned the volume down on my phone and put it back to my ear.

"No, I don't want to go back to Baltimore now, besides I didn't even tell Sasha I was leaving so I know her and our mother is flipping out-" I stopped and looked up when I heard voices. I saw Randy and John come around the corner laughing, but when they saw me Randy stopped. John looked down at me and smiled brightly.

"Hey Sylva-Lynn, are you talking to your sister, tell her I said hi." I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I really couldn't stand him. John just laughed at me and got whatever he was going to get and left, left Randy an I alone.

Randy leaned on the vending machine watching me, making me feel uncomfortable to the point I got off the phone with Rissa. Sitting under his intense stare was too much for me to handle and I stood up ready to leave.

"Where are you going Sylva-Lynn?" I stopped in my tracks and took a deep breath before turning around and seeing him in the same spot, his calm voice would put anyone else to ease, but it only made me even tenser.

"What do you want Randy, I'm tired and I need to find a place to sleep-"Randy pushed himself up off the machine and walked over to me.

"Yeah I heard, and saw. I could have told you he was going to get with another woman, but-"

"But what? You wanted to see me hurt, you want to see me look like a fool-"

"No, I wanted you to find out on your own because let's face it Sylva-Lynn, you wouldn't have believed me if I did warn you and you know that's the damn truth. I mean let's face it, we're not buddy-buddy here, and we can't stand each other." I crossed my arms over my chest while taking a step back.

"So what? You think because of what happened between us now you feel you have an obligation to protect me-"

"Far from it, I just don't like to see someone like yourself getting hurt, and yet don't have the sense to move the fuck on from the problem. See you're young and even though you are smart, you're so dumb-"

"Fuck you-"I tried to move past him, but he blocked me."

"Too late, or did you forget?" He had that fucking smirk on his face and I looked down feeling ashamed of myself all over again. He lifted my chin with his index finger until I was looking back at him.

"He's not for you Sylva-Lynn and telling him that you are in love with him was the biggest mistake you could have made-"

"No, having sex with you was the biggest mistake I could have made, standing here talking to you now is the biggest mistake I could have made-"Randy moved closer until I was pinned between him and the wall.

"Then fix it, walk away, oh that's right, you can't. You can't even leave and go back home because Baltimore doesn't have shit for you, not a loving family, not a man, not a job, nothing-"

"You don't know shit about what's back in Baltimore waiting for me; you don't know a damn thing about me! What is a fucking chameleon, what you made yourself look like a wall and just listen to everything? Because I'm almost sure I would have seen your big ass lurking around in the halls listening to MY business!" That last statement earned me a laugh from him that I wasn't looking for. He reached over me and knocked on the wall.

"These walls are paper thin Sylva-Lynn, you can hear a penny drop down the hall, so like I said, I know everything." I looked at his hand and smiled. I laced our fingers together and waved his hand in front of him.

"Well look at that, you're not wearing your wedding ring. What happened, told your wife that her rat bastard husband couldn't be faithful after only yesterday saying "I do"? I bet she's trying to get rid of your ass by getting an annulment right now." Randy banged my hand into the wall making me wince and brought his face closer to mine until we were nose-to-nose once again.

"Get a fucking clue Sylva, you're coming off to everyone as a traveling ring rat, is that what you want to be called, is that what you want people to know you as-"

"Why should I care what anyone says about me? They don't know me and I don't know them, I know I'm not a ring rat so other peoples words don't bother me, I have thick skin and a mouth that can put the worse sailor to shame, so I have nothing to worry about, in fact I welcome someone to come off wrong to me." Randy was looking into my eyes and honestly I was trying not to look at his lips. With each word he was moving closer to me until our bodies were touching; I had a leg in between his and could feel him getting aroused. Not trying to go down that same old road again I broke eye contact.

"I can't do this with you, not again, not with you."

"Oh what's the matter? Am I getting to you?" I gave him a curious look; either he was sick, or just enjoying making me squirm.

"What is wrong with you, what? You like messing with me or something, you get a kick out of fighting with me?" He didn't say anything, just kept staring at me. I felt his hand inch up my thigh, to my hip, up onto my lower back and rub the bruise that was caused from the pole on the elevator. I turned away only for him to turn my face back around and he shook his head.

"Don't, looking away is a sign of weakness." I smirked when he said that and cocked my head to the side.

"A sign of weakness? So you were weak when you licked me clean right? Or did you show weakness when you cried like a little bitch, oh, I bet it was when you stopped treating me like a normal everyday fuck and started caressing my body. Tell me Randal, how long have you been thinking about me huh? When you fuck your wife, do you see her, or is it my face you think about that really turns you on?" I watched his blue eyes grow dark until they looked dark gray and smiled. I must have said something right for him to get this upset. I mocked him by pouting and touched his cheek.

"Oh well look at that, is the arrogant pompous upset? Did I make the asshole mad? Come on Jimmy, is little ol' me, Sylva going to make big bad Randy cry, again?" I busted into laughter right in his face from the hard look he was getting me, yeah now he knew what it felt like to be in my shoes. His face started to turn red and before I could blink he had me in the air with rage written all over his face.

"Randy no! Doing this is only showing signs of weakness, and you don't want to do that now do you, not in front of me?" Randy quickly dropped me, almost knocking me off balance. He grabbed my hair and bent my head back.

"You just remember what I said, you don't belong here." Before I could say anything Jeff rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks ant the scene that was in front of him. Randy, not letting me go glanced over at Jeff and looked back at me.

"Remember what I said." Randy pushed me over to Jeff and walked away as if nothing happened.

"Are you alright?" I just nodded my head while I grabbed my bottle of water and we started walking back to his room.

"I guess I don't need to ask who the guy was now huh?" I looked over at him and stayed quite. I guess he didn't.

--

After staying up most of the night typing my thoughts in a computer diary and just typing up everything that has happened since the time I first met Dave at the store I realized I couldn't be completely mad at him. I was hurt of course, but I couldn't blame him, he was a grown ass man doing what he needed to do and seriously, we weren't official to begin with and I did fuck around out of anger, so really things were even, he just didn't know it.

Before we headed out to the next city everyone ate breakfast in the catering hall WWE had set up for the employees. I decided to sit with Dave and his daughter, not really saying much, but at least we weren't fighting. An occasional stare here and their, but he read the morning paper, she was texting whom ever and I was just looking around at the many different faces the room was scattered with while picking at my food.

A few tables down I saw Jeff and his brother Matt talking and the table beside them had Randy, John, and Paul talking. I watched Randy's actions, the way he laughed and his eyes brighten, when he was in thought, or how he acted when he didn't agree with something one of them said. A few times he caught me starring and would either glare at me or mock me by winking. Dave's voice made me turn my attention to him.

"Are you two going to talk or keep this silent treatment up for the whole week?" Megan looked up from her phone and looked at me. I looked at Dave and went back to picking at my food. I honestly no longer had any type of bad blood with the girl, but I wasn't going to be nice to someone who wasn't willing to put up and effort. I looked over at Megan and shrugged.

"I have no problems on my side, do you Megan?" She looked over at Dave who still had his face covered by his newspaper and sighed.

I just don't understand why you have to pick someone so young, I mean dad she's twenty-two-"

"Megan, I'm not sleeping with your dad, I'm not a money grubbing whore, I'm not trying to replace anyone, and we are just friends and only friends. I know how it feels to think that someone is coming in and taking over your territory, but I'm not. Making you feel uncomfortable and taking up time with your father is not my intentions." The young woman's face softens and she moved her chair over to mine a little.

"I just don't want my father to get hurt." I smirked and looked down at my food.

"Trust me Megan, I'm not the one hurting feelings around here." Dave moved his paper to the side and looked at me. I met his eyes for a second before going back to eating my food.

"Well, we're going back to New York after we eat, want to go shopping, get to know each other a bit more?"

"I don't have the funds for that, but I can help you pick out some things." Megan looked at her father and waved her hand at him.

"My dad can pay for the both of us, trust me-" I shook my head and she just rolled her eyes.

"I don't need anymore clothes, trust me."

--

At the airport everyone was waiting for their flights. I went to the gift shop and found another snow globe that had the sign Florida in it and bought it before anyone else could get their hands on it. I went to sit back down next to Jeff where most of the crowd was hanging around, looking out the window or looking at the televisions that were lined throughout the airport.

"Guess what, you will have someone to talk to while you're here the rest of the week." I was shaking the snow globe and watching the snow fall as Jeff talked.

"Oh, and who is that?" I turned and for the first time saw what he was doing, drawing.

"My friend, Leah, she's coming down to spend some time with me." A small smile crept up on my face.

"Just a friend?" Jeff stopped what he was doing and looked over at me.

"Okay, maybe more then a friend." He shrugged causing me to laugh a little. I put my snow glob in my carry on bag and looked around. In the distant I saw Randy on the phone with the same snow globe and laughing.

"Yeah I saw that too, seems like you two have some things in common." I raised a brow at Jeff's words, but continued to stare at him even after he hung up the phone and walked out of my view.

"Yeah, we can't stand each other, but whatever, what are you drawing?" I tried to look, but he moved his pad out of my sight.

"You'll see when I'm done, even though I'm sure you're not going to like it." I raised a brow trying to figure out what he could possibly draw that I wouldn't like. Before I could ask our flight was being called and everyone was headed for the plane.

--

After an hour of Dave telling Megan and I we would be with him at the arena, and not to just wander off and that we have separate rooms, he finally left to talk to his assistant leaving us alone. We turned and walked around until we found the ring.

"I swear you would think we were five or something." Megan said while walking down the ramp like it was normal. I on the other hand was a bit nervous, I mean were we suppose to be out here, their were a few wrestlers practicing in the ring and others just hanging around talking.

"You would think I was his daughter." Megan laughed and surprised me by draping an arm over my shoulder.

On the plane ride to New York we got to talk and got to know each other while Dave slept. We realized we both finished school and wanted to get away from the places we lived to just be free, well we thought so, but didn't think Dave would be so strict, hell I know I didn't.

"Yeah well, he calls it protecting us, but whatever, I'm a mother, but you wouldn't think it the way he treats me." My eyes got big and I looked over at her.

"Dave didn't tell me he was a grandfather." Guilt was written all over Megan's face and that's when I realized something.

"You haven't told him?"

"No, I mean how could I? It's not something you tell your father over the phone." That's true, but I'm sure their was a chance to tell him at one point.

"Well what about now, why didn't you tell him yesterday?"

"Because I wasn't really talking to him, and how do I tell him that he has a three month old granddaughter at home?" We stood off to the side of the ring and talked.

"Just like that Megan, holding it off is just going to upset him more, don't you think?" All she did was nod her head before looking over at me smiling.

"Yeah I know, but that's where you come in, can you tell him for me?" I shook my head no quickly and before she could say anything else Paul, John, and Randy walked up with Carlito.

"Well I see you two have settled your differences, I hope." Megan hugged Paul while I kept my eyes on the ring.

"Yeah we have, but shouldn't you four be somewhere promoting something, anything?" Megan looked so relaxed around them, I'm sure it had something to do with knowing them much better then I did. I was just standing their minding my business.

"No, but I do have a meeting with Vince, well Carly and I do, I don't know what these two have going on today." John stood beside me and I tried my best to ignore him.

"I talked to your sister last night-"

"Okay, so? You want a low fat cookie or something for that?" Paul snickered and looked away, John put his arm around me, but I brushed it off.

"Now Sylva-Lynn-"

"It's Sylva, and get away from me-"Ignoring my request he kept on talking.

"Now why didn't she know you were coming here, I thought you two were close-"

"Just leave it alone man." All eyes went to Randy, including my own.

"Since when did you care about Sylva-Lynn?"

"I don't, but damn even I don't keep going at her like you are." John looked at us and then just shrugged it off.

"You know you two are hurting my feelings, I mean here I am thinking that I was going to have non-stop entertainment and you two are disappointing me." I smirked at Paul and before I could say anything Randy started his shit.

"Well I mean Paul if you were around her like I was, you would know that by now all she does is bitch and complain, and hell if I wanted that I would go after her mother and at least get some head out of the deal." I'm sure anger flashed across my face before I spoke. I could see the smile in his evil blue eyes and decided to crush that quickly.

"Oh really? Jimmy come on now, between you and I we both know who the real bitch is. Oh and the reason my mother would be bitching and complains is because your little dick isn't satisfying her." I smiled brightly and turned my back to him and heard the guys laughing then I felt a gust of wind and turned around to see Carlos and Paul holding Randy back, John holding his fist.

"No, let him go, Jimmy Neutron's pussy ass isn't going to do a damn thing!"

"Hey! I knew he looked like a cartoon character!" Megan laughed causing Randy to try to come at me more. I smiled at him and patted his cheek before walking away.

I was walking up the ramp and not to far away was Megan. I looked back to see Randy was calmed down some and smirking at me. I did the same thing before Megan's body blocked my view of him.

"What is it with you two, why don't you get along with him?" I turned around and kept walking.

"We hate each other, from the first time we met he said something about my sister, I slapped the taste out of his mouth and it's been a hate-hate situation since then.

"I'm going to start calling him Jimmy from now on, that's funny-"I stopped walking making her bump into me.

"Your dad told you to be nice to me didn't he?" A rush of guilt came to her face and she smiled a bit.

"He paid me, but now you seem cool and you're not fucking him so I wasn't going to be bitchy to you anyway, so now I have money to do what I want and don't have to do anything I don't want to do." I shook my head at her and started walking again.

"You're a trip, but you do have to tell him about his granddaughter."

"Can't you do it-"

"It's not my place Megan, I can't tell the man that his daughter had a baby three months ago, then he's going to know how I know and when I tell him I got the information from you and you didn't tell him first, but a complete stranger, he's going to flip out on me and, and you want him to do that?" I forward my brows and glared at her.

"Well its better then him cursing me out." All she did was shrug and walk away.

--

I haven't seen Megan in an hour and Dave longer then that. I was walking around not having a clue where I was going. I kept knocking on doors and of course getting neither of them; I knocked on John's room and just walked away when he opened the door. Feeling hungry and tired from waking around the whole damn building, I knocked on what I felt was going to be the last damn door before I caught a cab back to the hotel. I knocked on the door and turned my back hoping to see Megan or Dave. I sighed and turned to knock again only to come face-to-chest with, well shit who else?

I moved back ready to run, but he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into his room.

"You fucker this isn't even my hair! If my shit is loose, you're going to pay for it!" I was checking my hair while he leaned on the door. Once I felt around and made sure my hair was still in check I sat down.

"Randy what do you want, I mean seriously, if you want me to go home, I'm not." I refused to look at him. All he had on was his shirt and those little trunks. I looked over at the table and saw half a cold cut and a bag of BBQ chips, with some chips spilling out.

"You can have it if you want." My attention went back to him and I stood to get it, but sat back down.

"What's wrong with it? You spit in it or something?"

"Why would I do that, it's my sandwich-"

"I don't know where your mouth has been-"

"Licking you." I squinted my eyes at him and all he did was shrug.

"It's the truth."

"Why is half left, why didn't you eat it all?" Randy leaned up off the door and sat beside me.

"Because, genius, some dumb broad knocked on the door interrupting me. Wanna guess who the dumbass was?" He looked me over and I shoved his shoulder before picking up the sandwich and starting to eat it.

"So, why are you knocking on my door, gluten for punishment?" I swallowed before speaking.

"Yeah whatever, but I was looking for Dave or Megan, I lost track of them both." I ate a few chips and waited for him to say something, but he didn't. I looked over at him still chewing and saw him just staring at me.

"What?" I stuffed another chip in my mouth and turned back around. Dude was just plain creepy.

"You do know he's playing your right-"I rolled my eyes and dropped the sandwich on its little paper plate.

"How so Orton, how is he playing me? I have a free week's vacation, I get to be away from my family which I really needed, and the only downside to this is I have to see you and Dumbo Cena everyday. I picked up his soda and drunk some.

"Dumbo Cena?" He had a smile playing on his lips, while I nodded my head.

"Hell yeah, have you seen those ears? I bet you ten bucks he can flap those fuckers." He laughed causing me to do the same and once I realized what we were doing I stopped and stood up.

"Oh this is just sick, how did we go from cursing each other out, ready to fight, hell fighting to laughing together?!" I was talking to myself more then to him.

"What's wrong with that?" He looked so calm, so at ease and it was upsetting me for some reason that I didn't even know.

"Because, I don't like you, I don't like your personality, I don't like the character you play on television, I don't like your smile, your cocky smirk, I don't like anything about you, and as a matter of fact I hate your guts!"

"Then why are you in here, you see Dave's not here, leave, go run back to him like I know you are going to. All he's going to do is make an even more fool out of you Sylva-Lynn!"

"Why do you care?! What do you know that I don't because I don't see how I'm being a fool. If anyone is being a fool it's you, instead of worrying about a stranger, you need to worry about getting my pussy off your mind and worry about your wife and what she going to say about you not wearing your wedding ring!" Randy picked up the can of soda and threw it at me. I ducked and it hit the wall behind me.

"Why do you have to start with me!? I didn't do shit to you, I try to help you and all I get is attitude back, what is your fucking problem lady!?"

"My problem is you have this thing that you think all women are suppose to swoon to you, like you're the man God made for every woman on earth! YOU'RE SCUMB OF THE FUCKING EARTH!" Randy opened his mouth to speak, but his cell phone started going off. He looked over at me, and then his phone that was on the table beside me. Before he could get to it, I picked it up and answered.

"Hello-"

"Uh, hello, who is this?" I smiled and ducked away from Randy when he tried to grab the phone.

"This is Sylva, is this Randy's wife?"

"Give me the phone Sylva-Lynn." I shook my head no and opened the door and ran out.

"No, this is his mother, is my son around?" I turned a corner and ran down the hall and ducked behind a crate.

"Uh no, I think he's getting ready for his match-"

"SYLVA-LYNN?!"

"On second thought he's right here." I stood up straight to see Randy looking around like a wild man.

"Nice speaking with you Mrs. Orton." I gave Randy the phone and walked away with a big smile on my face.

"Baby what did she tell, mom?" I turned around to see him looking confused and laughed.

"Where have you been?!" Jumping, I looked up to see Dave looking down at me. I smiled and wiggled my fingers at him.

**Okay people, your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. If it seems like something is developing between Randal and Sylva-Lynn, then don't question your vision. It's like they understand each other now, and get off by making the other mad. It's like when they get together, it's only them, and they don't worry about who's around. It's a strange little thing they have going on. Like I said two people's love will have some kind of light shined on them, but what I forgot to say is that, the light won't shine forever, it has to rain every now and then, but once the clouds have cleared and the rain has dried, a surprise is always their to scare you. **

**Love is like a blooming flower, you know, you need rain, and sunshine to make it grow. Now we've had one hell of a storm, and a bit of sunshine. **

**Let's all watch this flower grow ;-)**

**Kendra**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Ass Saving

**Randy is champion, how gravy! Anywho he's not champion in this champter, maybe next, sorry it took a few more days then it should have, but hey the new chapter is here so enjoy :P**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Fourteen: Ass Saving**

**Randy's P.O.V**

Hanging up with my mother I watched Dave and Sylva-Lynn walking away, he was talking to her like she was one of his daughters and all I could do was just shake my head at the scene in front of me. See, this is what I was talking about her acting like a fool. Dave was never going to see her as a true grown woman, but always as a little girl. Sure he was touchy feely with her, but how long did she really think that was going to last?

Walking back to my locker room I kept looking at my ring finger. How the fuck did I let her slip my wedding ring off?! I knew it was long gone, but all I needed to do was find a matching one and get the inside engraved.

Now all I needed to do is remember what the hell the inscription was.

My mind has been everywhere since yesterday, I couldn't even focus on my match tonight and didn't realize how much I hurt John tonight. Just a few miss calculations and now he's going to be out until the Pay Per View at Unforgiven.

Well at least Sylva will be happy about that; she won't have to deal with Dumbo Cena for the rest of the week. I can imagine her delight when she finds out; wonder if I should tell her tonight or tomorrow?

NO! I need to keep her out of my mind and focus on my life, my marriage, that damn ring! It's something, on one hand I want to wring her neck, and I the other I want her in my bed every night. I just wish she would hurry up and wise up and go the fuck home.

Feeling like I was in a daze, I ran into the last person I wanted to see. Vince. Trying not to roll my eyes because I knew he was going to go on and on about what happened in the ring. I braced myself for the lecture; maybe I should just tune him out and nod my head like I use to do my dad.

"Randy, I've been looking for you. I'm sure that you have heard what is going on with John and just letting you know that their will be a main event match at Unforgiven, but we have yet to decide who will go against you for the WWE Championship at this moment-" I stopped thinking about my wedding ring when I heard him talk about the belt.

"I'm sorry sir, but I thought John was only going to be out until maybe Saturday, what's wrong with him?" Vince sighed and placed both of his hands in his pants pockets.

"Well, he tore something in his chest, behind the muscle, I don't have all of the details just yet, but he's going to be gone for at the least six months. Kennedy did something wrong and now we will have a new champion." I stood their shock and almost relieved, so I wasn't the cause of John being hurt.

I nodded my head and tuned the rest of everything he said out and before I knew it he was shaking my head and walking away.

Walking into my locker room I thought about Sunday, whatever the creative writers thought of was fine with me, as long as I end up with the Championship belt around my waist.

Tying my shoes I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up and saw I had a few missed calls, all from my wife. I slouched down in the couch and decided to call her back now so I wouldn't have to later.

"Randy?" I smiled to myself hearing her voice. Something, I missed her already and just with that thought alone the guilt started to sink in.

"Hey you, what's going on?"

"Well I called you three times, I guess you were in the ring, but I wanted to tell you I have some time off and I am on my way to see you-" I stood up and I'm sure panic was written all over my face.

"On your way meaning what?" I grabbed my bag and walked out the locker room and started to leave the building.

"On my way meaning I will be lying with you in a few hours, I'm already at the airport about to board. That way we can have a few more days to make up for that little honeymoon we had." I held onto my phone tightly wanting to throw it, but tried to calm down. In a few hours, how the hell was I supposed to get a ring before then?!

"Okay baby, I love you."

"I love you too Randy, see you soon." We hung up and I pushed the doors open with force and cursed loudly not caring that some of the backstage workers were looking at me like I lost my mind, hell I feel like I am going to lose it. Of all things that can happen to me, this bullshit falls into my lap and it's all that damn Sylva-Lynn's fault. This is one of those times I wish she was right beside me so I could just bitch slap her.

--

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Being in my hotel room I was reorganizing my things in my suitcases. From what happened yesterday I just threw everything in my bag and left without a second thought.

I dumped everything out and started to refold everything. I got to my shorts and saw my thong was still in them, just looking at them the memories started to come back. I smiled a little and before I could really relive it I pushed the thoughts out of my head and pulled my thong out of the shorts and something fell out.

I picked the piece of gold up off the bed and saw it was a ring.

"To My Darling Randy, My Husband Forever." I read the inscription out loud and with each word my smile grew more and more. I laughed out loud, but that was short lived when my hotel room door opened and in walked Dave. I tucked the ring in my pants pocket and stood up straight. He saw my things all over the bed and cleared his throat before talking.

"Hey, I just came to check up on you, see if everything is okay-"I placed my hands on my hips and shook my head.

"You know what Dave, it's not okay, and we need to talk about a few things." Dave raised a brow and bushed some of my things out of his way before he sat down.

"Listen, we need to have an understanding, or more like get some things straight. I'm not your daughter, I'm not related to you, and I'm not a child." Dave looked a bit taken back and confused. I sighed feeling a bit frustrated and tried to explain myself further.

"Look, what I'm saying is. You treat me like I'm Megan and I'm not, you try to be like a father to me and that's not going to work-"

"Look, Sylva I know I've been a bit mean or pushy, but I know how these men are and I don't want you two to get into any kind of trouble, this isn't a play ground-" I forward my brows thinking he has lost his mind.

"I know it's not a fucking playground, I know it's a place of business and David you can not be everywhere and try to save me from everything! You don't know everything, you don't even know what's going on with your own daughters!" That last sentence got to him and he stood up slowly.

"I know everything I need to know about my children, don't bring them into this little spat we have-"

"If you know everything then why don't you know that you are a grandfather?! Why don't you know you have a three month old granddaughter at home?" Dave's face softens as I yelled at him and took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah Dave, Megan has a daughter, she wanted me to tell you so you could take all your anger out on me." I sat down on my bed and waited for him to yell, throw something, anything, but all he did was stand there.

"Dave?" The more he stood there the redder his face became.

"I'll be back." I watched him storm out of my room and slam the door. I shrugged my shoulders not caring what he did to Megan. Hell, as far as I am concerned she brought all of this on herself. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and headed for the door. If I'm not mistaken I think I heard Jimmy tell John they were going to be in room 1231 which was on the floor above me. I looked down at my bare feet and thought about putting shoes on, but decided against it. I needed a break from heels anyway.

I made sure I had my key card and left my room. I walked down the hall and to the elevator and pushed the up button. While waiting I was joined by Jeff.

"Hey you, I didn't think I would see you for the rest of the week." Jeff gave me a small yet curious smile.

"Why would you think that? Better yet, why the hell are you barefoot?" I ignored the second question and answered the first.

"Whatever, but seriously, with your friend Leah and all-" The elevator doors opened and looking beyond pissed stood Randy Orton. Jeff and I stepped onto the elevator and I just wanted to get this over with.

"Randy-"

"Fuck off." My eyes grew wide and I looked over at Jeff who looked away.

"Look Jimmy just listen, I just wanted to-"

"Look you little groupie, leave me the fuck alone, I have much more and bigger things to worry about other then you coming at me, it's because of you I lost my wedding ring and now I have to deal with my wife coming in a few hours! Now like I said before FUCK OFF!" We reached his floor and all I did was smile at him, he was in my face for a second and he squinted his eyes a bit, I knew it was because I was smiling at him.

Randy just shook his head and got off the elevator and I pushed the down button and waited for the doors to close before I laughed out loud.

"Sylva what did you do?" I covered my mouth trying to muffle my laughter, almost forgetting Jeff was in front of me. Not answering him. I just held my fist out and opened my hand so he could see. Jeff took the ring out of my hand and read what it said inside before laughing himself.

"Do you know he has been crying about that ring to John all damn day, where did you find it?" I blushed a bit debating on if I should tell him or not, but what the hell, what was he going to do or say?

"It was, kind of, tangled up in my thong." Jeff stopped laughing and just stared at me for a moment.

"You're serious?" His brows went up and all I did was nod my head. My mouth dropped when he sniffed the ring and I snatched it from him and hit him in his shoulder.

"You freak!" He laughed at me and we stepped off the elevator.

"I was only joking, but what are we doing down here?" I looked around and saw we were in the lobby, damn. This is why I need to stop playing around so much, seems like when I'm around these wrestlers I get side tracked.

"I don't know, he said his wife is coming soon…maybe I should play with his head." We started walking over to the deli and he snickered a bit.

"Didn't you get enough of that already?" I punched him in his arm and earned a laugh from him.

"You know what, I'm going to give him one last chance, and I'm going to try to give him his ring again." We stood in line waiting for our turn to order and all Jeff did was nod. Yes, I was indeed a nice person, sometimes; I was going to try again for his sake.

**Randy's P.O.V**

Walking into my room I felt uneasy. I don't like the smile Sylva gave me and now that I think about it, I wish I would have let her say whatever it is she had to say.

I dropped my things on the floor and just realized the two beds in the room. I looked at both of them and moved the nightstand that was in the middle and pushed the beds together. Once I was done I fell on the bed with a sigh. I picked up the remote and turned the television and found myself looking at the last thing I wanted to watch.

"I look nothing like this cartoon." I said to myself as I watched Jimmy Neutron and his robotic dog. I was a genius though. I nodded my head to the theme song and once the first cartoon went off, I even found myself singing a few of the words. I heard a soft knock on the door and stood up. Knowing it was my wife I took my shirt off while walking to the door still sing.

"This is the theme song, of Jimmy Neutron…the hell do you want?"

**Sylva's P.O.V**

My mouth just dropped, he was really watching the cartoon. I closed my mouth and held my laughter in. tears started to sting my eyes until I couldn't take it anymore. The longer I stood there the more Randy looked pissed. He snatched me into the room as I started laughing loudly.

"I can not believe you are watching this cartoon!" I fell on the bed laughing while he shut the door and leaned on it.

"What do you want Sylva-Lynn I have to prepare for my wife, the love of my life-"

"Yeah well not too long ago my pussy was the love of your life, but I found something tangle in my thong-"

"I can give two shits what you found tangled in your crusty thong! Hurry it up and go!"

"Look I found your-"Someone knocking on the door cut me off and I rolled my eyes. Randy didn't move and I looked over to see his jaw muscles flexing.

"Aren't you going to get that?" He glared at me and turned his back to me and opened the door. A woman, the one that was in the picture I saw was standing there all smiles until she looked around Randy and saw me.

"Randy, who is she?" Even though their was a slight smile on her face, the edge in her voice was evident.

"Sam this is, this is Dave's friend Sylva, and she was just leaving.-"Sam dropped her bags and walked further into the room and looked at the bed and then back at me.

"Randy the beds are pushed together, she's in here and where the fuck is your wedding ring!?" My eyes grew wide from her little out burst and hell I could see it shocked Randy too. I raised my hand and stood in the middle of them.

"I can answer that, see we were in the elevator-"Randy quickly covered my mouth and turned me around so his body was blocking Sam's view of me.

"I'll kill you-" I pried his hand off of my mouth and walked around him quickly.

"Randy will you calm down, besides she's your wife and she should know." Randy watched me with panic and hatred while Sam glared at the both of us.

"Like I was saying, we were in the elevator, Randy and I and I guess he just came back from the arena, when we got off I saw something fall from his bag-"

"If you knew it was his ring why didn't you give it to him then?" Damn she was quick. I looked over at Randy and he just looked like his life was over.

"Sam relax, it rolled to the corner and when I went to get it the doors closed after some other wrestlers got on I had to ride back down to the lobby. I just got here and Randy, here is your wedding ring." I turned around and pulled the ring out of my pocket and saw Randy do a double take before he looked up at me. He snatched it from me and read the inscription then back at me.

"Uh, I uh, thank you Sylva. I thought I lost it forever, you just saved me, really-" I waved my hand at him and started for the door.

"Yeah whatever Jimmy, just make sure you keep it on your finger, wouldn't want it to slip off right?" I was outside the room and Randy mouth a thank you and I just rolled my eyes before going back to my own room.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I shut the door and placed the ring back on my finger and kissed it. I raised a brow and then remembered what she said, it was in her thong. I smiled to myself and turned around to see my wife still glaring at me.

"What's wrong now?" I tried to walk over to her and hug her, but she held her hands up.

"I don't believe you nor do I believe her." I looked down at her already feeling a headache coming on, why does things have to be so damn difficult?!"

**Difficult it is indeed Randal. His ass has been saved by the one ass he loves to hate. No one has been hurt in this chapter, but there is more to come and we are leaving off with someone second guessing Sylva-Lynn's story. **

**I wonder what Dave said to his daughter, or should I say done to his daughter. I'm so bad:P **

**Kendra**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Just Friends

**Thanks agains everyone for the comments, I do love you for it, I swear I do mean it this time lol here's chapter fifteen enjoy :D**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Fifteen: Just Friends**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I walked back over to the elevator that Jeff was holding for me and got on. Jeff was chipping the paint off of his nails until I slapped his hands down. He looked up at me before going back to what he was doing.

"How did things go?" I pushed the button for my floor and watched the doors close.

"Well before or after his wife showed up-"That caught his attention. Jeff looked away from his nails and looked over at me slowly.

"Sam showed up, what did she say?" I saw a hint of a smile on his face and got off the elevator with Jeff behind me.

"Well she fussed at him a bit, but I came up with a bullshit story but she didn't seem to buy it, oh well. It's out of my hands for now." I opened my door and walked in. I tossed my key card on the bed and sat down at the little desk.

"You think you two will ever do that again?" All I could do was shrug for the moment until I could think over what I was about to say.

"I highly doubt it, I mean that one time, he was playing on my weakness I wanted to hurt Dave without him knowing and I've done that so I'm sure it's over, we can go back to hating each other." I took the bag Jeff handed me and started going through my food.

"Sylva I think you two are more then you two even know, it's like you two are oblivious to the fact you two aren't in love hell I wouldn't even call it intrigued with each other. It's like an addiction. You two love not each other, but you love to make the other temper flare." I stopped what I was doing and stared at him.

"He's not my type." Was all I could come up with, for a wrestler he sure was deep.

"Then what is your type?" He pulled up a chair and started eating with me.

"Rainbow haired freaks with black nail polish on their nails are my type." I laughed lightly only joking and started eating my turkey and ham sandwich.

"Sylva-Lynn I'm serious, what is your type-" I turned to him and covered my mouth while I talked.

"Jeff why don't you tell me what you think my type is and I'll tell you if you're right or not."

"Well, I think you like a challenge, you are quick to get a temper and you want a man who can handle that, you like to be man handled, but not to an extreme. You like rough sex, you like taller men, you like them cocky, because you are also the same damn way." Jeff went back to eating like he didn't even say anything and left me confused and stunned. I just nodded my head and went back to eating.

"Are you talking about Randy or Dave?" Jeff wiped his mouth and pretended to think about it.

"I could tell you, but you have to figure it out on your own."

--

Well after Jeff left I was still thinking about what he said, I didn't think I came off cocky, well not that cocky. But hell if you have it, let it show. I'm confident, but I don't want to come off cocky.

I had everything packed and ready for us to leave in the morning. I turned off my lamp and rolled onto my back. I couldn't sleep thanks to Jeff's comment. I sat up straight and thought about what I wanted, I honestly didn't know. I reached over and turned the lamp back on and reached for my cell phone. I flipped it open and dialed his number.

"Hey, can you come down here and keep me company, I can't sleep." I heard him clear his throat before answering.

"Give me a minute, leave your door open." I told him I would and hung up. I stood up and took my pajama shorts off and walked over to the door. I opened it just a crack and went back to my bed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and waited for him to come.

This whole week away from home was supposed to be fun, carefree and something in for me to experience and I think I lost track of that thanks to a certain someone. I was wiggling my toes when I heard a soft knock while the door was opening. I saw him walk in and just watched him. He stopped at the door and when neither one of us spoke a word he motioned for me to come over to him with his finger and I did.

I stood in front of him and stood on the tips of my toes and wrapped my arms around him. He smirked at me when I went off balance a bit and picked me up and without a second thought wrapped my legs around his waist.

"This was supposed to be a fun week for us and I'm being a pain."

"No you're not, but I think things just happen for a reason." I nodded me head while he led us to my bed. He sat down with me straddling him and I rubbed on his back.

"I hate being alone, do you think I will ever find someone right for me?" I was moving my hands over his tattoo when he pulled me back so I was looking into his eyes.

"I don't think anyone likes to be alone." Even though that's not what I wanted to hear, it was something I couldn't change at the moment. All I could do was nod my head and accepted his answer. I wasn't about to force anyone to do anything they didn't want to do of course that meant not trying to make someone fall in love with me.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, when I know you have someone waiting for you upstairs-"His smile brought a smile to my own face while he shook his head.

"She's asleep anyway, I was awake-"

"Bullshit, I could hear the sleep in your voice over the phone, hell I can hear it now-"

"Well shit so what; forget about it, I'm up now." I laughed at his little attitude. He raised one of his brows and flipped me over onto my back. He opened my legs and kneeled in between them catching me by surprise.

"I know something that we can do that can keep us busy for the rest of the night." My eyes grew wide when his hand rested on my hip and started going down my leg.

"And what's that?" He moved his hand down to my foot and looked at it. I saw his hand go into his pocket and pull out a little bottle of black nail polish.

"Damnit! Jeffery don't you ever scare me like that again!" Jeff dropped my foot and I kicked him off the bed.

"I'm sorry, but you were just so open, I had to do it. Shit you have to admit that was funny." He was still laughing while getting off the floor. I threw my pillows at him and folded my arms across my chest.

"Sylva-Lynn, I know you are not mad-" I went to kick him again, but he moved back.

"Don't call me that dangit!" He caught my foot and put me into some kind of hold that had my legs folded and I was hanging upside down.

"What the fuck!? Do I look like some type of diva to you!? Put me down!" Jeff grabbed one of my arms and turned me up right, but still had my legs. He dropped me on the floor and hopped on the bed.

"You know I'm starting to question if it was a bright idea to call you." I was looking at him from the floor while he shook the little bottle of polish.

"Oh shut up, now get up here and paint my nails darling, make sure they are nice and purty." He wiggled his nails at me and I stood up straight glaring at him.

"Never in your country life will you say that in that voice again." I turned my head quick when I thought I heard someone at the door. I saw t was still cracked and went to shut it.

"Look at them hips sway. Woom, woom, woom, woom." I was walking over to the bed and with each step he moved his head from side to side while still going "woom".

"I hate you right now." I sat in front of him and snatched the bottle out of his hand."

"I know you said that with nothing but love in your heart." I rolled my eyes and started on his left hand.

"I like your hair, I should dye it a crazy color." I bent down low concentrating on what I was doing.

"Can't dye weave Syl." My mouth dropped and I looked up at him shock.

"Damn, I could have sworn I read somewhere that you were shy or some shit like that." Jeff just wiggled his brows and shrugged.

"Don't believe-"

"Everything you read, okay I know that now, but I have a decent amount of hair." With his right hand he touched my cornrows and nodded his head.

"I have a few colors upstairs, next city I can dye your hair just take that shit out of it. What is that synthetic?" I slapped his hand away and got back to work.

"I could have sworn you were supposed to do my nails." I was blowing and fanning his pinky when he took the bottle from me.

"Come here you big baby." I clapped like a child and sat in between his outstretched legs facing forward. He sat the bottle of polish in between my legs and picked my hand up.

"Sylva you don't have to be alone you do understand that right?" He had his chin on my shoulder and looking at what he was doing. I was watching his work also and nodded my head.

" I know, but I don't want to just mess with the first person that comes up to me, like how long have you and Leah been friends and you two are still not official." He only had two more fingers to do before he went to my other hand.

"That's true, but we aren't talking about me. Sylva you are a bold yet shy person-"

"Fuck does that mean?" Jeff laughed lightly and started fanning my nails.

"It fucking means, you can go off on the dumbest things, but the littlest things will make you blush, like for instance, your braids, look like shit-"

"Fuck off rainbow bright-"

"Sylva?" I turned my head and looked at him and he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I was playing." I turned back around feeling my cheeks grown warm and cursed to myself.

"See what I mean, bring your hand up." I did what I was told and felt him blow on my nails. I jumped a bit from the cool air that came from him and felt his hand come around and land on my stomach. Jeff moved me back closer to him without stopping what he was doing, but once he was done I looked into his eyes.

"Why are you single?" He smiled a little and put the polish on the nightstand.

"Who said I was single?"

"You did-" He shook his head and laid back.

"No I didn't-" I turned and got on my knee in front of him.

"Yes you did, you said you and Leah-"

"We're friends, I didn't say I was single though." I nodded my head and started fanning my hands.

"So you have a girlfriend-"

"Nope-" I glared at him and saw a smile playing on his lips.

"Jeffery!"

"Yes? Sylva-Lynn?" I pouted and he mocked me by doing the same thing.

"So you're not single and you're not in a relationship-"

"Relationship, also means connection, bond, and link to name a few." I moved away from him some and rubbed my thighs.

"Single?" Jeff looked up at the ceiling as if thinking and started talking.

"Solo, alone, on it's own and I'm none of the above. Friends can have a relationship, we can call what we have a relationship. We just met, but we have a bond, I have enough friends around me that I can truly say I am not single, I am not alone. Leah and I are friends, but we don't have a relationship, we have a bond to a certain extent I would say you and I are on a higher leave then I have with Leah, get it?"

"Do you love her?"

"Why?" Shit I didn't know why, the question came to of my mouth before I even thought about it. I shrugged my shoulders feeling lost and Jeff sat up.

"Sylva you want someone to take you away from your pain, I'm not that person, I'm the person that cane help you through the pain, but not take it away fully. I get your mind off of it, but only for a certain amount time, what you are looking for is someone permanent and I'm just temporary." I nodded my head understanding him, kind of.

"Are you fucking with my head?"

"I was, but I'm being serious now. Can I ask you a personal?" I nodded my head and he bit at his lip ring before continuing.

"Why has it taken you so long to have sex, why haven't you been in a relationship?" I blinked a few times trying to get rid of the stinging in the back of my eyes.

"Well, I did have a boyfriend, he was okay, I jumped into bed with him quickly because I wanted to know what it felt like, to be with someone in that way. I was sixteen, my friends even my sister thought I was turning into a lesbian so I had sex, it was stupid, I know that now, but I can't take that back. The little puppy love didn't last, only two months. We stop talking as much and then we stopped seeing each other all together. Then I met this guy, he's so sexy, I fell for him as soon as I met him, talk, well built, just put together so good. I thought I was in love, but after a year I found out he wasn't the one." I wiped my eyes and laughed lightly trying to lighten the mood.

"What was his name?" I bit my lip and looked down.

"Jacob, I still see him, but he thinks that whatever we had is done, he doesn't know how I feel, well felt. I can no go back to him." Jeff lifted my chin up with his index finger and I answered the question he was going to ask before he even said anything.

"He's gay, he's my hair dresser."

"Oh." Was all I got from him. I took a deep breath and decided to change the subject.

"Did that hurt?" Jeff looked around and then looked at his arm thinking I was talking about his tattoo.

"Not really, I get a kick out of pain-" I touched his lip ring causing him to stop talking.

"No, I mean the lip ring, did it hurt?" He looked down at my finger and I moved it quickly forgetting I was also touching his lip.

"No it didn't, like I said, I get a kick out of it so it didn't bother me."

"How does it feel when you kiss?" Jeff leaned in until our noses were touching.

"You'll never know." I pushed his face away and turned my back on him.

"I didn't say I wanted to know Nero, I just asked a question-"

"Whoa, did you just call me by my middle name Lynn?" I ignored him and he pulled my shoulders back so I was laying flat on the bed.

"Honestly, I can't tell you how it feels because I'm the one that has the ring, you have to ask someone I kissed."

"I'm not asking Leah-"

"I didn't ask you to, now go to sleep, I'll do your toes before we leave." I watched him lean over me and turn the lamp off while I got comfortable.

"Good night Nero." He moved his hand to my stomach and moved me closer to him.

"Good night, Lynn."

**Just friends, are we supposed to be stupid? I have plenty of friends and I am not that close to them. But, there is a first for everything. But have you noticed, Jeffery took her problems away from her, even if it's only for one night, he did it. Not once have you read the names neither Randal nor David. Jeffery is good at what he does, but for how long. Sylva-Lynn is creating a string connection with Jeffery, but how long will that last, with Leah around. **

**Oh, and Randal, he's cocky, protective, and has a bad temper, even a married man can be jealous of another woman getting closer to another man, he's not all that hot with Sylva-Lynn and David being close.**

**David, how will he feel when he sees that the bond Jeffery and Sylva-Lynn have. She was brought to be his company, but slowly their connection is breaking slowly but surely. **

**Sylva-Lynn is getting herself into something, I doubt her young, yet mature mind can't get herself out of, or maybe she can, hell what do I know?**

**I'm just the one telling the untold story :P**

**Kendra **


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Second Guessing

**Once again it is that time for an update! Thanks to everyone new and old that has read and reviewd my story, love ya all! Enjoy this chapter people :D**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Sixteen: Second Guessing**

**Dave's P.O.V**

Life, I swear it's supposed to be, hell I can't even finish that sentence because I don't have a clue what it's supposed to be. All I know is that you're supposed to live it to its fullest and while doing so fit in as much fun as you can.

So why is my "life" being so damn difficult right damn now?

After I confronted Megan, I sent her ass home early to be with my grandchild, her child. Damnit I'm a grandfather! But anyway I sent her home and went back downstairs to talk to Sylva, but I found her door was opened, well kind of.

Instead of going in and getting on her like I had planned, I calmed myself down and pushed it open a bit more only to hear laughter. I saw of all people Jeff Hardy.

When did this happen, how did I let this happen. How did someone I invite to be my guest for a week now make a new friend under my nose?

I heard them laughing and playing around and then saw Jeff get him in some kind of move. See if I would have done that I would have gotten an ear full from her, but he can do it?

I walked away feeling…feeling. Jealous.

--

Getting off the elevator I pulled out Sylva's key card. We had a few hours before we had to be at the airport, but I wanted her up and get some food in her stomach. I opened the door expecting her to still be in bed, but the sight before me was nothing I imagined.

Sylva was taking her braids out, and Jeff was at the edge of the bed painting her toenails.

"The hell is going on?" How my face looked, I couldn't tell you, but I knew it wasn't pleasant. Jeff nodded his head at me with a mumbled morning and Sylva smiled brightly like this was an everyday thing.

"Good morning Dave, why your face look so tight?" Was she out of her mind?

"Why are you taking your hair out?"

"Oh I was convinced." Sylva gave Jeff a silly grin and in return Jeff gave her a knowing look. I know damn well, they couldn't have, could they?

"Convinced, I didn't even know you two knew each other-"

"You should thank Jeffro-"

"Who the fuck is Jeffro?!" I was getting pissed off and she knew it because her face went blank.

"Dave can I talk to you for a minute? Nero I'll be right back."

"Remember what I said Syl." Syl?! You would think they knew each other for ages or something. Sylva nodded her head and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the room.

"Dave what is your problem?" She talked to me in a hushed stern voice making me madder.

"My problem!? You stand before me looking like a jailbird with your hair half in and half out with Jeff in your room and you ask me what my problem is!?"

"Keep your voice down before you attract attention to yourself. Besides, why do you care anyway, I made a friend-"

"Like you made a friend in me?" Her face became hard and she stepped closer to me.

"No not like you, unlike you Jeff doesn't have sex on his mind. I'm not his play thing, but it's obvious I am to you, right?"

"Is that what Jeff told you, is he telling you to stay away from me-"

"No he's the one who talked me into staying here with you. I was ready to leave when we were in Florida, but I ran into him and he convinced me to stay and made me see I actually loved your ass, hell still do, but all you want to be is friends, remember that Dave this was your idea. I am not doing a damn thing wrong, you are the one playing with my head, YOU! And now that I made a new friend you can't stand it, well I'm sorry, I'm sorry you can't make up your mind, and I swear you better get your act together because I'm not going to wait for long!" She turned her back to me and pushed the door open, but I shut it and turned her around.

"Now you wait a damn minute! I'm an adult; you don't talk to me that way. I know what I did and I'm not confused. I'm just shocked, you two seem close. I don't want anyone to hurt you-"

"Dave, seriously, I've learned in these few short days, you have taken over that job." I let her arm go and took a few steps back.

"I'm going to eat breakfast; I'm leaving in less then two hours. Go back to your "friend". I walked away, instead of using the elevator, I used the stairs.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I watched Dave leave and signed, this was the last thing I wanted to do, make him mad. I opened the door and ran right into Jeff, who didn't look pleased at all.

"Look he made me mad, and he has been one of the reasons why I have been in a foul mood-"

"But not the full source, you need to apologize-"My head snapped to his direction and I laughed at him.

"No way in this day and age will you catch me apologizing, he thinks something is going on between us and it's not-"

"Well let him know that-"

"I shouldn't have to let him know anything, I mean really what does he have to do with it-"

"You love him." I stopped taking my hair out and plopped on the bed. Jeff stood in front of me and pulled me back up.

"Stop looking defeated. This is what relationships are made out of, fighting, arguing, and the best part, making up." He sat down and sat me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed.

"Jeff are you gay?" I felt his body tense up and got a bad feeling. He moved me off of him and took a deep breath.

"Sylva-Lynn, look I didn't want it to come out like this, but I do have a secret, just don't tell anyone-"I stood up and groaned. Why the hell was I so clueless to these things? I wanted to cry so damn bad. I felt him come up behind me and touch my arm, but I pulled away not wanting to be touched.

He turned me around and forced me to look him in the eye. I bit down on my lip so he wouldn't see them tremble.

"Sylva I wasn't sure, but after the first time I saw them, and the feelings that over came me, I knew it-"

"Why, why are all the good men gay-"

"Sylva-Lynn I have been a lesbian for years. I mean it's something about the woman's body that drives me crazy…" The sorrow in his eyes started to disappear and that sparkle started to come back. I let what he said sink in and screamed.

"You mother fucker! Don't you ever do that to me again! Are you crazy-"

"Yes I am, can't you tell? What kind of sane person dresses like me, acts like me and can calm people down when they are so worked up they want to explode? Only the sick Syl." I rolled my eyes and pushed him on my bed.

"I dislike you right now. I'm going to take the rest of my hair out and put it in a ponytail, you get out." I pointed to the door and started working on my last braid.

"You are kicking me out? So damn rude." I smiled sweetly at him and then dropped it.

"Okay fine, but I'll see you in the next city, what's your favorite color?" I wasn't really paying him any mind, but I did answer.

"Blue, oh wait a minute though." Before he reached the door I ran over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, for getting my mind off of everything." He smiled and dipped his head and kissed me. He backed me into the desk and parted my lips with his tongue. I sighed into his mouth and held on to the back of his neck while he deepened the kiss. Before he pulled away I licked over his lip ring and sucked on his bottom lip.

I stared at him trying to get my breathing back to normal while he traced his thumb over my lips.

"I didn't want you to ask anyone how it felt."

"But-"Jeff put his index finger up to his lips and I stopped talking.

"Don't make this awkward, nothing has changed Syl, I'm not the one." I nodded my head and he moved his thumb. I watched him walk out of the room and once the door was shut I slid to the floor and fanned my self.

"I'm so glad he's a lesbian."

--

I walked downstairs and before breakfast was over grabbed a banana nut muffin and an orange juice and walked towards the door where I saw Dave. I thought long and hard about what Jeff said and took a deep breath.

Dave was talking to Paul and didn't see me behind him. Paul did and nodded his head towards me. I smiled weakly at Paul and turned to see Dave now looking at me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He glared at me for a moment and excused himself from Paul and led me outside.

I saw Jeff talking to Matt and I'm guessing Leah, she was shocking to me a black woman, but was on the skinny side. She had dreads to her shoulders and a few inches shorter then me. Jeff looked over at me and saw I was with Dave and nodded my head as if he knew I was thinking about backing out on talking to him. I breathed in some air and let it out slowly.

"Dave I wanted to apologize." I said it in a rush, but I meant it, kind of. Dave straightened his body a bit taken back by my actions.

"I shouldn't have, wait, I honestly don't have a clue why I'm apologizing because I don't know what I did wrong." Sick of the beating around the bush I just went for being blunt. I really didn't know what I did wrong and didn't know why it was my doing to say sorry.

Dave laughed at me and pulled me into a hug. He bent down and kissed my temple making me more confused then I was before.

"Sylva, don't change okay?" He broke the hug and looked down at me.

"I wasn't planning on it, but okay…where's Megan?" His whole mood changed and his eyes grew bit darker.

"I sent her home last night, I went to your room when I came back from the airport, but-" My mouth dropped and I pointed at him.

"That was you! I knew I wasn't crazy and heard the door, why didn't you come in?" I placed my hands on my hips and waited for his answer. He let out a guilty laugh and rubbed his chin.

"Well I thought you two, well you, hell I thought I would be interrupting something with you and Jeff-"

"Dave it's nothing going on, he's been like a shoulder to lean on. He's my friend, I mean come on, when I doubt my feelings for you, he's always right there to slap some sense into me." That brought a smile to his face and he bent down and kissed me.

**Randy's P.O.V**

Last night was hell, I stayed up most of it yelling and having a crazy woman in my face yapping about me being unfaithful. Hell it was only once, se didn't even have proof!

We walked out like a happy couple, acting like she didn't throw a damn lamp at my head; the shit cost a little four hundred dollars!

We were standing outside of the hotel waiting for my car when I overheard Dave and Sylva's conversation.

Her and Jeff, last night? Without even knowing it my grip on Sam's hand got tighter to the point she pulled away.

"What is wrong with you?" I looked down at her still a bit upset and just shook my head. The last thing I needed was for her to start her shit in front of everyone.

Why would she have Jeff in her room last night, what was going on with them? I looked over at Jeff and saw he wasn't even looking at her, he must have just fucked her and kept it moving.

I looked back at Sylva and Dave and saw them kissing. I turned my head and felt my jaw twitch.

"Hey look its Dave and Sylva…they look happy, I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry." She leaned on me and so badly I wanted to push her off, but that wasn't the right thing to do, well not the right time anyway.

She started walking over to the two and I had to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Because I still had a grip on her hand she jerked back some.

"I want to apologize for my actions-"

"Forget it, what's done is done. And besides the car is here." I led her to my car and waited for the valet to put our things in the trunk. I heard some snickering and looked over to see Jeff looking at me and laughing. I glared at him and he looked away, but still laughing.

What the fuck does he know?

**Oh my Randal, in order to get the answer to that question, you will need to clear the rest of your day. Their has been a lot of jealousy going on and for what reason? No one seems to know why; well I do now because I'm older, and wiser. Now I can type this out for others to read and share how I feel, while adding a few more words and inspirational touches here and there. **

**Enough about me, David and Sylva-Lynn once again seem to be back on track thanks to Jeffery, but for how long? It has been an up and down situation since they have met, nothing but challenges, but isn't that what Sylva-Lynn wants?**

**Randal, a married man still worried about Sylva-Lynn's affairs, or the lack their is of them. You would think after the night he had he would focus more on his own life, then what's going on in her life.**

**And then there is Jeffery.**

**So kind, so understanding, he has a way to calm you with just simple words, just put you at ease.**

**He's also a man, and when you are that close, how long can that cool, calm, and collective composure keep up, I would tell you that all now, but that would spoil my fun, and at my age, I need all the fun I can get :P**

**Kendra **


	17. Chapter Seventeen: She’s A Bitch!

**Hey everyone, once again it's time for a new chapter, chapter seventeen! This chapter has a bit, tiny bit of drama...:D Also I want to let everyone know just because I don't want to have anyone any more confused then they have to be hehehe. My name is Kendra of course, and I'm NOT the "Story Teller" She is someone all together different. Just to clear that up in case any one was wondering.**

**Okay, now that I have gotten that out of the way, enjoy the chapter :P**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Seventeen: She's A Bitch! **

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"Jeff why can't I look into the mirror, what are you doing to my hair?" I was up in Matt's room because Leah was in Jeff's room. I didn't ask why because, shit it wasn't any of my business. Matt was sitting on the bed next to another man name Shannon looking at a basketball game.

"Syl relax, it's going to look great, just like me-" We both looked over at Shannon and Matt and saw them both laughing at him. While his attention was on them I tried to turn around and look into the mirror, but Jeff caught me in time.

"Sylva calm down and trust me, I wouldn't have you looking like an idiot, not for your true love." He made kissy faces at me and pushed my hair up into a cone; I could feel it and he just moved out of my reach before I could kick him.

"Shut it Nero, look what color is my hair guys really?" I pouted for them and Matt spoke without looking at me.

"Blue, a nice blue-"I jumped out of the chair and tried to turn around.

"BLUE?! Damnit Jeff what did you do to my hair!?" Jeff pulled me into the bathroom and turned the water on in the tub. He waited for the proper temperature before he started to wash my hair.

"I asked you what your favorite color was, you said this one. Oh and to let you know, Randy is pissed at you." I wasn't really into what he was saying, I was worried about his hands working my scalp, but I did catch the last part.

"I should care because what? He needs to worry about his wife not me-"

"That's very true, but when he saw you kiss Dave, his whole mood change, it was quiet funny I might add." I rolled my eyes until I saw the blue water going down the drain.

"Jeff I swear if my hair falls out I will give you a fucking buzz cut." I felt a stinging sensation on my ass and popped up a bit.

"Damnit Jeffery stop it! I'm really emotionally about my hair, don't make me look crazy-"

"Oh shut up will you, it's like you're a broken record." I mumbled a few curse words to myself when I heard foot steps. I looked over a little and saw Matt holding my phone.

"Hey Syl your phone was ringing so I answered, it's your sister, she doesn't sound too happy." I cursed under my breath. The last person, well second to last person I want to talk to is Sasha, first being my mom.

Yeah she's been calling me, but I've ignored her calls for my own reasons. I reached for the phone and felt Matt put the phone in my hand and I switched it to speaker and spoke.

"Yes-"

"Where the hell are you!? Do you know how worried you have mom and I, hell even her husband is worried about you! I know you are with Dave because I spoke to John, but where the hell are you now?!" I rolled my eyes and was ready to hang up, but the sudden tug on my hair made me think twice.

"Sasha calm the hell down. I'm in California right now and I'll be home I think Monday. So you and mom and that man can chill out-"

"Sylva-Lynn, I want you home now!" Jeff was drying my hair when I jerked my head up at the sound of my mother's voice. Jeff mouth "who is that" and mouthed back "my mom".

"Mom-"

"Don't mom me child, I said I want you home and I want you home NOW! Did you not comprehend something I said child?" I rolled my eyes; I swear she has a way of making the smartest people feel dumb. Matt winced himself and whispered "damn". Jeff shook his head and put his index finger to his lips shushing him.

"Hey I'm the big brother here-"

"Shush!" Jeff and I both did at the same time. I didn't need to make matters worse by her asking who he was. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yes I comprehend, but I can't just come home, I'm in California mom and besides what is home that is so important that I need to be there at this very moment-"

"YOUR FAMILY! YOU DID NOT ASK FOR PERMISSON, YOU DID NOT TALK TO ME ABOUT YOU LEAVING! HOW DARE YOU GO OFF WITH SOME MAN AND NOT TELL ME, HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU LOOK TO FOLLOW A MAN AROUND LIKE A LITTE DOG, LIKE A TRAMP!? DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME LOOK?!" Jeff and Matt walked out the bathroom when I looked up at them. She had a lot of nerve talking to me about following a man. I stood up and adjusted the towel before I talked, trying to get my anger under control.

"Mom, me traveling around the US has nothing to do with you; in fact I did this to get away from the family! I accomplished so much and not one person in my FAMILY remembered, but this "man" that just came into my life remembers, so I thought long and hard and I decided I rather be with this "man" then looking in my family's faces for a week!" I heard the door open and shut and Jeff come up behind me. I was trying my best to wipe away the tears that were falling and Jeff was whispering in my ear to calm down. My body was shaking from what my mother said and I just wanted to scream.

"Little girl how dare you talk to me in that way, I am your mother-"

"Mom I have seen you maybe all of three times this year alone and you only live two miles away from Sasha and me! Mom I'm not a little girl anymore, I haven't been for a long time and I don't feel I need your permission for anything anymore, you haven't been there for me when I truly needed you and now you want to be concerned? You talk about me following a man around!? At least I didn't marry him and I have enough sense not to push my children away in the future! I'm shocked you even remember my name, you don't care about me and I'm not coming home any time soon, I'll come home when I'm good a damn ready!" I went to throw my phone, but Jeff caught my wrist and took it from me, he ended the call and hugged me from behind. I never talked to my mother like that, never, well I really didn't have the chance because I rarely saw her. I was shaking in Jeff's embrace when I started to cry a little.

"Scream." I opened my eyes and looked at our reflection. I started to wipe my face and shook my head no. We were at a hotel, I wasn't going to scream.

"I can't what if someone on this floor thinks I'm being hurt, three men in one room with one woman, uh not good-

"Scream, you need to get it out so you can calm-" I squeezed my eyes shut tight and screamed as loud as I possibly could. When I opened my eyes Jeff was ringing his ears out.

"Yeah, now uh…feel better?" I dried my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I really do thank you. I turned my head a little and kissed his cheek. I turned back around to look in the mirror just when Jeff took my towel off. My eyes grew wide when I saw at the least four different shades of blue in my hair.

"Jeffery…you, I know you…uh-"Jeff was smiling brightly while I tried but failed to form a coherent sentence.

"Once you blow it out, it'll look great. I took Leah's flat iron and blow dryer so you-"

"I can't use someone's flat iron. I'll just use some of my hair gel and let it curl up, but thank you." I kissed his cheek again and opened the door to see Matt and Shannon running back to the bed.

"You know that's a damn shame nosey people and might I add bad at it." I was picking up my bag while just looking at them.

"Hey, we heard you scream and we didn't know what was going on." I rolled my eyes and waved to them before leaving. I walked down the hall to Dave's room and knocked. I was standing their touching my hair thinking about what I could do with it when the door across from me opened and out stepped Sam.

"Sandra right?" I tried my best not to roll my eyes, but it was hard to do and I failed.

"Sylva, how are you doing San?" Hell two can play at this dumb game. Her lips pursed together before she smiled tightly.

"It's Sam, but uh, I see you and Dave are really close, how long have you two been together?" I kicked the door twice wanting Dave to open the door quickly. Since Megan was gone he got a room for the both of us. I kicked the door again and thought about how I was going to hurt him for not opening the door fast enough.

"Why, I mean is it really any of your business?" Sam shut the door and laughed lightly, like what I said was a joke or something. She looked down at her feet and once she did look back up the smile was gone.

"Silver I think you are nothing but a whore-"My brows forward and I took a few steps towards her.

"First of all, it's Sylva. Secondly who the fuck are you that I need to even care about what you think? Also, who the fuck is you to come at me like you know me-"

"Little girl please, what are you eighteen? Did Dave get you off the street, I mean did your little slang turn him on?" I was shocked she was even that bold to talk to me like that. I mean really, we didn't even know each other and even though she didn't know I fucked her husband, she didn't have reason to even talk to me this way. I remained silent and let her continue.

"Look I see how you look at Randy, point blank stay away from him. He is a married man and we are happy together, don't be a slut and try to break us up because my last name, will not change, got it?" I smiled brightly, she was just self conscious of her new marriage, and since she wants to be in my face, I'll give her a real reason to be.

"Samantha, I advice you to keep your eyes off of me and who I look at, and keep them on your husband. See you don't sleep with me, I don't fuck you at night, but maybe, just maybe you should ask your husband, who he's fucking while you're home, alone, wishing whoever ass he has turned up, is you." The tip of her nose started to get red and that made my smile grow wider. I heard footsteps coming toward us and looked over to see Dave and Randy coming our way. I took a step back and hugged Dave who's hand went to my hair.

"What's going on, the hell happened to your hair?" I laughed and took the key card out of his hand and started to open the door.

"I wanted a change, come on we have to get ready before we go to the arena. Nice talking to you Samantha, and uh, hey Neutron." I walked in the room with Dave behind me and as soon as the door closed I heard Sam yelling at Randy. I smirked to myself and went for my bag to get my hair together.

"What did you do?" Dave's voice was coming from behind me, I could still here Sam's bitching and tried to cover my smile. I sighed before turning around and cupping Dave's face in my hands.

"David, I did nothing wrong, she started it-"

"David? You're saying my name correctly, Sylva-Lynn what did you-"The banging on the door cut him off, hell caused us both to jump a little and jerk our heads to the door. Dave looked at me and told me to move away some and I did as followed. Dave snatched the door open and before he could say a word Randy came after me.

I tried to run to the other side of the room and ended up on the balcony. Randy grabbed my hair and turned me around to face him. His face was full of rage and scared me shitless. His hands started to inch to my neck when Dave grabbed him off of me with force.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?! Have you lost your damn mind!?" Dave was pushing Randy back with his body while Randy never took his eyes off of me. I rubbed the back of my head where he grabbed my hair and glared at him.

"Keep that BITCH away from me and my wife-" I rolled my eyes and waved my hand at him.

"Randy fuck off I didn't do shit to any one of you. Your low confidence wife need to stay out of my face, she doesn't know me and she doesn't have her facts straight so I would advice her to stay out of my fucking business-"Sam walked into the room fully and put her hair in a high ponytail, like she really wanted to fight me.

"Excuse me, low confidence, I have all the confidence in the world honey and I indeed do have my facts straight, you are nothing but a whore!" Dave looked over at Sam like she grew two heads.

"Hey wait a damn minute, don't talk to her like that, what is wrong with you-"Randy moved Sam behind him and got in Dave's face.

"Hey man don't talk to my wife like that! She's right she is a whore!" Randy and Dave were now touching noses and Dave's face grew hard.

"Randy shut your mouth before I punch you in it, I don't know why you hate her so much, but she's not here for you, she's here for me, she's my friend not yours so you can either deal with that, or get the hell on!" Sam came from around Randy and looked shocked at Dave's words.

"Dave you are going to act like that to your true friend over a piece of ass? I thought you were better then that!? She's not even worth it!" I walked over to her and got in her face.

"Then keep your comments and your ugly mouth out of my face before you find your feelings hurt even more then they have already been-"Sam pushed me back a bit and out of reaction I pushed her back knocking her on her ass. Before I could jump on her I was picked up and slammed on the bed face first. I screamed from the pressure of the body and knew it was Randy because he rubbed up against me. I felt the pressure subside and turned on my back to see Dave had Randy jacked up against the wall by his shirt.

"You and your "wife" get the hell out!" Dave let Randy go with a shove and watched Randy help Sam up. Randy glared at me, but what scared me was the cocky smirk he wore on his face. I turned away knowing why he did it, he rubbed up on me the freak. I winced when I head door slam behind them.

"Are you alright?" Dave walked over to me and sat me upright. He checked me out making sure nothing was bruised or bleeding.

"I'm fine, but what the hell is wrong with those two-" I was rubbing my back, hell it was still sore from when I had my last encounter with Randy.

"This is going to be hell; I have a signing with him in an hour." I groaned inwardly. I knew for a fact his wife was going to show up and I didn't need to get body slammed anymore today.

"Listen, I can stay here and find something to do, you just-" I tried to finish my sentence but Dave shook his head in protest.

"No, you're coming with me and I don't want to hear another word about it. I've only seen you a few times and it's already Tuesday." I smiled a little and threw my arms around his neck.

"I know, but who's fault is that-"Dave chucked and patted my arms.

"Yeah I know it's mine, but I'm going to make up for that. Tonight after the show, I'm going to be free until Thursday. A free night meaning, I'm all yours, can you deal with me all night long?" I pretended to think about it until I got a pinch to my thigh causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, I think I can deal with that, but, seeing as though we are indeed still "friends" we don't have the benefits to go with that, got it?" Dave fell back on the bed pulling me on top of him and faked like he was crying.

"I should have never opened my mouth-" I covered Dave's mouth making him look at me.

"Yeah well you did and I'm going to remind you of that mistake over and over and over again Mr. Bautista." I leaned up and kissed his lips and moved back just n time to dodge his tongue. I got off of him and once again got my bag and went into the bathroom to do my hair.

--

**Randy's P.O.V**

I paced around my room thinking about all the things I could have done to Sylva right then and there. I wanted to throw her over that damn balcony and at the same time fuck her senseless. She dyed her hair, what the hell was she thinking!? Only one name comes to mind, Hardy, I swear they are just a little too close for my comfort. I saw out the corner of my eye Sam glaring at me and stopped pacing.

"WHAT?!" I threw my arms up getting annoyed from her staring at me like I did something wrong. She bitched about what Sylva said to her in the hallway and even after I defended her rude mouth she still has a damn attitude. I may have lost my friend because of her mouth and now I'm the one in the wrong?! When she didn't say anything I rolled my eyes and sat down on the chair that was in the corner of the room.

"I know you two did something, I can feel it Randy, I have that same feeling I usually get when you have fooled around on me-" I covered my face with my hands and screamed. I was getting sick and tired of this damn conversation and it seems like she wasn't going to let it go any time soon.

"Listen to me, and listen to be good, I'm going to say this only one last time, I didn't do a damn thing with that tramp okay. Now let it GO!" I stood up quickly knocking the chair over and picked my bag up.

"Where are you going?!" She stood up and grabbed my arm making me turn around and look at her.

"I have a job to do, and I want you to stay here, I'm sure Sylva is going to be there with Dave and I don't need you acting a damn fool like you have been doing since you arrived-"

"I'm your wife Randy, why should I stay her, let her stay in that damn room!" I ignored her and left, I didn't need to hear her mouth right now, I needed a break, I needed to see Sylva to get me calmed down, just a bit.

--

Halfway through the signing and everything was going fine. Sylva was sitting behind Dave and every time he took a picture I would look over my shoulder at her, but she just kept her eyes on Dave smiling like he was some sort of prize or something. I looked over at Dave and squint my eyes at him. I looked back at Sylva and she caught me looking at her, but that didn't make me look away. She had on some tight jeans, of all things a Batista shirt and black heels. Her hair was curly and was at the end of her neck, close to her shoulders. I bit my lip at her and she looked away in disgust. I smirked just as a young lady walked over to me and I looked over at her quickly and smiled.

"Hello sweetheart, what's your name?" I took the picture from her trembling hands and when she didn't say anything I glanced up at her and saw tears coming down from her eyes

"Oh come on now don't cry, you're going to make me feel bad." I stood up and gave her a hug causing her to shake; well damn I didn't want to make things worse.

"I'm sorry, my name is Ally, and I'm your biggest fan." I smirked; I've just met my fiftieth biggest fan for the day. I signed her picture and waited for her to quickly dry her eyes and I'm guessing have her mother take our picture.

"Well Ally thank you, and make sure you watch Unforgiven Sunday, I hope I make my biggest fan proud." She nodded her head and bit her lip. I laughed a little when she asked for a kiss. I leaned up and kissed her cheek making her whole face turn red.

I watched her walk away and scream when she thought I couldn't hear. I smirked and went on signing. After a few more people past I looked over at Sylva and saw her glance at me and roll her eyes. I turned back around and smiled to myself. I wonder if I can catch her alone tonight.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I watched the last person get their picture taken and stood up to stretch my legs. Dave turned to me and gave me his water. I took it and took a few sips before giving it back.

"Ready to go to the arena?" All I did was nod my head. I couldn't understand how they do it, hell from the plane to a signing and now a show. I was sleepy already. Dave put his arm on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"Sleepy?" I looked up at him with a scold and he just laughed at me. I rubbed my stomach and yawned.

"I wish I had a chicken box and a large half n half. Do you understand how good that would make me feel?" Dave just shook his head at me with an amused expression on his face. We walked over to the truck and Dave opened the door for me. We got in and I saw Randy coming, damn I almost forgot he drove with us. Dave and I sat in the back while Randy sat in the second row of the truck.

"So did you hear what happened to John?" Dave asked Randy. I laid my head on Dave's shoulder trying just wanting to rest my eyes.

"Yeah, he's going to be out for close to a year healing his pectoral tendon. He has to have surgery on it of course." I opened my eyes at that; I didn't know he was hurt that badly. I looked up at Dave and almost felt bad for John…almost.

"Oh and guess who flew out to go see him, and might I add will be with him until he heals."

"Who?" Dave looked bored by what Randy was saying because just by the tone of his voice you could tell he was trying to start something.

"Sasha."

**Well, that should be a good thing right? Having Sasha around John would mean he didn't just blow her off, unless what Randal is saying isn't true. But it also seems like things are getting a bit too much, their has already been one altercation between Sylva-Lynn and Samantha, will their be another?**

**What does Randal have up his sleeve? Why would he want to have Sylva-Lynn alone, you would think he would try to be a good husband and stay away, but like a moth to a flame, he can't do that, that would be easy, and we all know Randal loves a challenge.**

**David, so clueless to this whole situation, how long will it take for him to have everything come to light and he sees what has been in front of him this while time? You know, I almost feel sorry for him right about now…almost.**

**Sylva-Lynn, right now she needs comfort, she needs to be shield, with Randal, Samantha, and her family all coming down on her, she needs that one person who can calm her down and make her sane again. Of course it seems that David would fit the bill, but we all know who really takes Sylva-Lynn mind off the craziness in the world.**

**Jeff.**

**I have come to enjoy writing my little quotes and drop clues and hints on who I am and what will happen in the next chapter, this game is quiet fun for me, of course you all may be frustrated, but to an old woman such as myself, this is hilarious, my husband thanks so too…**

…**you will find out who he is, at the end…when ever maybe, but until that time truly do come, you will only knowledge me as the one and only…**

…**Storyteller. :P **

**Kendra **


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Under A Spell

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Eighteen: Under A Spell**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

The rest of the night was a blur for me. After what Randy said, I believed little of his story to begin with, but anything was possible when it came to my sister Sasha, but on top of that it seems Dave forgot to mention, or he forgot all together that he had appearances to do all day tomorrow so having "us" time was flung out the window along with my high spirits.

Dave's assistant came to his room while he was in the ring and asked that I make sure he received his schedule. Me being who I am I looked through and the more I saw the different places he had to be and the time he would spend in each place my mood just went down. It was depressing to know his whole day was booked and I wasn't apart of it. I dropped the schedule on the table and sat on the couch, I was not going to be at different signings all day, one I can do, but not four.

The whole night I stayed in his dressing room watching the show, a bit bored. Like I said I have grown to tolerate, hell even like wrestling, but only a little. I perked up twice while watching the show, when Matt came out and also Dave, other then those two I was bored out of my mind.

After the show Dave walked in with his title wiping the sweat off of his face with his towel. I was lounging on the couch tossing a throw pillow up in the air with my feet. I saw out of the corner of my eye he stopped what he was doing and just watched me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dave picked up a bottle of water and started drinking it while I concentrated on what I was doing.

"It's obvious what I'm doing, oh and your assistant dropped off your schedule for the rest of the week, including tomorrow…ALL day tomorrow." I dropped the pillow and watched him pick up his schedule off the little table that was near the door and look through it. I sat upright and started putting my shoes on.

"Damn, he must have added on a few-" I looked up quickly not believing my ears.

"A few? You told me your whole day was free…you know what, I'm just going to stay at the hotel tomorrow and chill out, get some writing done." Dave sat down beside me and tried to kiss me, but I moved away. Hell I was not in the mood.

"Look, I'm sorry okay, it was a quick signing and I thought we would have the day together-"I waved my hand at him and tried to change my attitude.

"Forget it; it's your job right…go take a shower so we can go." Dave didn't say anything, hell what could he say? I wasn't completely mad, but I was disappointed. I actually wanted to spend some time with him, hell that was the whole reason, well half of the reason for me even coming here.

He kissed my temple and walked into the bathroom he had connected to his dressing room with his bag in hand. I picked up his title belt and started looking at it when I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it and flipped it open to see I had a text.

"_Meet me at the hotel pool at two; we need to talk about a few things, don't be late."_

I smirked seeing it was from Jeff's phone. I guess he had to wait for Leah to go to sleep before he could see me, hmm, for someone who isn't in a relationship he sure is doing a lot of sneaking around. I was about to flip my phone closed, but thought about Sasha. I sucked up my pride and pushed the digit "two" and waited for her to pick up her phone.

"Sylva?" She sounded as if she was sleep and I instantly regretted calling.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how you were doing-"

"I'm okay, and I was going to call you tomorrow, mom was way out of line for talking about you like that, I would have called you sooner but she kept me on the phone ranting and raving until my battery died." She laughed lightly and so did I, yeah that sounds like mom alright.

Our laughter calmed down until it was nothing but silence the over took the both of us. I heard her sigh and asked the question that has been on my mind all night.

"Are you with Cena?" I heard her giggle and knew Randy was telling the truth. I rolled my eyes, I can't believe she was really going to go running to him, but hell she is indeed a grown ass woman and if that's what she wanted. Then I couldn't and wouldn't even try to stop her.

"What about the store, who is going to run it-"

"Girl relax, I'm not with him now, but I will be whenever you bring your ass back home, and that would be when young lady?" I heard the mothering tone to her voice and smacked my lips.

"Monday, Tuesday at the most." I heard the door click and then open and watched Dave walk out the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

"Oh dear." I mumbled to myself watching droplets of water roll down his dragon tattoo on his back. I didn't hear Sasha talking, hell I didn't hear anything or see anything, but the man in front of me until Sasha started pushing buttons in my ear.

"Huh, who, what the hell?" I was completely lost for a few moments until I got myself together.

"I'm guessing Dave is around so I will talk to your later, and by the way, remember to use protection." Before I could get a smart comeback out of my mouth the phone clicked. I flipped my phone closed just when Dave dropped the towel.

"WHOA!" I held my head down and heard him laughing at my reaction. I looked up, I looked up quickly before turning my head the other way.

"What?" Anyone could hear the playfulness in his voice and that made me look back at him. He had on hoping shorts now and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you for the warning David." I frowned at him before I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Oh come on, you've seen my ass before-"

"Yeah in pictures, not face-to…well ass." I knew I was blushing from the whole matter and wanted to kick my self for it. Dave pulled a beater over his frame and picked his bag up.

"It's so easy to make you blush, I love it." I rolled my eyes at him and mocked him. He laughed louder while I waited for him to put his tennis shoes on before I walked out ahead of him.

--

I looked over at Dave one last time while I got my key card out of my purse. It's was ten minutes after two and I was just hoping Jeff didn't leave yet. Hell I didn't even know the pool was going to even be open this late.

Dave was spread out on the bed snoring lightly and I opened the door slowly so I didn't wake him. I had half my body out the door when he groaned and turned onto his back. I froze waiting for him to go back to sleep, and once I heard the slight snoring again I left.

I tapped on my key card watching the numbers go down. I looked down at my outfit, well my pajama clothes, thin pajama shorts with Tweety on them and a tank top with Tweety's face on it both yellow of course. The dinging made my head snap up and I waited for the doors to open before I walked off and looked around until I found the sign that said "Pool Area". I walked around the corner and walked down the hall. It was in a secluded area and once I reached the door I saw it was opened slightly. I looked at the hours that were posted on one of the doors and saw the pool was supposed to be closed, since eleven pm. I shrugged thinking Jeff asked for permission and walked in. I didn't see not one soul in the big room. The lights were dim, but I could still see, the lights were on bright in the pool and I walked over, but not too close to the edge.

I looked at my watch seeing almost an half an hour has gone pass and thought Jeff must have already left. I stomped my foot really wanting to know what he wanted to talk to me about when I heard the door close. I jumped and turned around to see Randy standing there in some red swimming trunks and also wearing that cocky smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Jeff?" I wasn't for the games, and I didn't want to fight, hell I had enough bruises to last me a life time. Randy grunted and walked over to me slowly.

"Damn, I was hoping you were going to wear a swimsuit, let me see your…curves. But I do love the pj's" He traced out of my body with his hands and I started to back away with each step he took towards me. I hit the edge and almost fell in when Randy reached out and grabbed me. He pulled me to his bare chest and turned me around and that's when I pushed him into the pool.

"Where is Jeff?!" I watched him resurface and wipe his hand over his face getting some of the water off. I stood glaring at him waiting for an answer. When I didn't receive one I headed for the door.

"It's locked, so you mind as well stay and get comfortable." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around slowly. He was getting out of the pool and readjusted his shorts.

"You sent the text, how did you get his phone?" Randy smirked and sat down with his feet in the pool and waved me over to sit next to him, I didn't budge.

"Sylva-Lynn, let's not make this any harder then it has to be, come sit with me and chat buddy"

"Not even with two armed guards, what the hell do you want with me; we have nothing to talk about and I'm sure as hell not your damn buddy." Randy continued to look at the water for a bit. After a few minutes he looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"I wanted to call a truce." I laughed to myself, that was pathetic and a total lie and I knew it. Randy's brows forward and he looked back at the water.

"You really want me to believe that? You, Randal Keith Orton want to call a truce with me? Yeah right." I waved my hand at him and heard him laugh some. I raised a brow and took a few steps towards him making him look over at me.

"You know my whole name, I feel special." He touched his chest and I smacked my lips at him.

"I always know the complete name of the people I hate, so you're not special, not in my book." Randy's face dropped and it was my turn to smile.

"Look, just let me out of here, I need to get back up to my hotel room, it's late and I don't have time for this, I don't have time for YOU."

"In a hurry to get upstairs with Dave huh? What's he going to do, nothing but fall asleep on you." I glared at Randy's back wanting to kick him in the pool again, but thought against it.

"You sound jealous Randy, made because I share a bed with him, and not with you?" I saw the muscles in his back flex and knew I hit a soft spot. I smiled to myself and waited for his response.

"Come sit next to me and be nicer, and I'll think about it." I clenched my teeth together trying not to curse him out. I walked over to him slowly until I was next to him and sat down.

"Now see, that wasn't so bad-" He placed his hand on my thigh, but I quickly pushed his hand away with force.

"Don't touch me, speak your peace so you can open the damn door Neutron." He reversed the hold and grabbed my hand.

"I thought you were going to be nicer?" He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly. I felt my nostrils flare and snatched my hand away.

"Jimmy…I mean Randy, can you open the door, please." The last word came out a bit hateful, but hell I said it. I watched Randy smile at me and shake his head no, like I was playing with him or something. I stood up and kicked him in his side.

"Look you crazy fucker, open the damn door and let me out, I don't want a truce, I don't want shit from you, just leave me the fuck alone!" Randy stood up quickly holding his side.

"Leaving you alone sounds like something you want me to do, just come over here-"

"FUCK YOU!" I saw a glint in his eyes at my words and shook my head.

"Hell no, you will never get a whiff of this pussy again motherfucker." With each word he made his way over to be until I was backed into a wall.

"I don't want a whiff of it, I want to eat it." We held each other's stare and I could feel my guard coming down just like it did a few days ago. My heart started to race at his words and I was stuck on what to say next.

"Open the door Randy, please." I spoke in a small voice wanting desperately to be away from him before I did something I would once again regret.

Randy shook his head no and I could feel his hand going up my side and up my shirt. I bit down on my bottom lip and tried to move his hand, but with his free hand he grabbed it and put it on his chest.

"We don't get along, but I'm still attracted to you, just like you are to me. I can fight with you all day and when it's all said and done, still fuck you senseless. Don't try to deny it Sylva-Lynn, I know you want me too." He kissed the corner of my mouth, then my cheek, and then down to my neck.

"Your wife-" He licked up to my ear and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about her, worry about right now." He sucked on my earlobe causing my breath to get caught in my throat.

"I can't do this again-" Randy cut me off by kissing my lips lightly.

"I have a room upstairs for us, we can continue to talk up there-" I His hand went down my shorts and that made something click in my brain. I pushed him off of me and shook my head.

"No, I can't do this, not again, Randy look you have your truce okay, just open the door" I went over to the door and was about to touch the handle, but Randy turned me around with force. He grabbed my head with both hands causing me to scream. I out of reflex grabbed his hands and he picked me up off the ground and spun me around.

"Dave can't do shit for you, not like I can Sylva-Lynn…NOTHING!" I screamed again from fright and him yelling before he put me down and I stumbled.

"Come up to the room with me. We need to finish talking." He all of a sudden was calm and acted as if he didn't just have me off my feet by my head. I shook my head and walked backwards. My back hit the door and my hand rested on the handle and it turned. I looked back at the door and the whole time it was opened.

I looked back at Randy and saw panic rush over his face and he took a few steps towards me. I took off running with him right behind me trying to get away from him of course. Before I could turn the corner he grabbed my ponytail and pulled me back. Before I could scream he covered my mouth with my hand.

"Shhh." He let my hair go and I started to power walk over to the elevator and pushed the "up button" Randy was right behind me and I kept playing with my key card trying to figure out a way to get rid of him. No one was really in the lobby now, just the people behind the counter and they weren't paying us any mind.

When the doors opened I stepped on and turned to face the doors. Randy got on behind me and I pushed the button for the roof and just when the doors was about to shut I slid off quickly. I heard Randy bang on the doors screaming and cursing and I took off towards the steps. I started taking the steps two at a time. I had to get to the tenth floor before he did. I was half way up to the forth floor steps when I heard the door to the fifth floor bang open. I stood dead in my tracks when I saw Randy. He was sweating and had a look of rage on his face. I couldn't move, my feet felt like cement. Randy chest was rising and falling heavily while he walked down to me slowly.

"Get over here." Even with him only a few steps away from me I still couldn't move my feet. But when he grabbed me I took off hitting him and punched him in his jaw. He stumbled back some and I tried to run past him, but he caught my foot and I fell. He grabbed my shorts pulling me back to him and exposing my ass a bit and grabbed my waist.

"Why must everything be a fucking chase with you!?" I turned over and tried to knee him, but he grabbed my knee and bit it causing me to scream out in pain.

Randy pulled me up forcefully and dragged me up the rest of the steps and opened the door. We walked over to the elevators and this time he pushed the button and he pushed me on the elevator and stood in front of me.

"You know, deep down, I know you are enjoying this." I looked away from his accusing stare and rubbed my knee. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little. He scared the shit out of me, but it also turned me on. I thought about what Jeff said, me needing a challenge. I looked back at Randy and felt a bit defeated.

"He was right-" I thought I whispered to myself, but he heard me anyway.

"Who was right?" I didn't answer him because the doors opened. He grabbed my arm and I pulled away and just walked with him. I was walking in front of him and didn't know he stopped until he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled me back. I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"You have a serious problem grabbing on me-" Randy smiled quickly and dropped it and pushed me in the room.

"I don't like this, I don't like you-" He shut the door and I turned around to face him.

"Then leave me the fuck alone, why are you bothering ME?! What is it with me that you want!?" I sat down on the bed with a huff. I was drained from fighting with him and laid back on the bed.

"It's the challenge isn't it?" I asked after the silence was too much to deal with. I felt the bed dip behind me and opened my eyes to se him looking down at me.

"I haven't had to do this much work to get a female in a long time, meeting you, made me realize I missed chasing after a woman-" I sat up and turned around so I was facing him.

"Randal I'm talking to Dave, you're married, and honestly, even if all those obstacles weren't in our way, hell I still wouldn't want you, I just don't like you." Randy nodded his head and looked down at the bed.

"Sylva-Lynn, I didn't say I wanted a relationship with you, I can't stand your ass truthfully. You're ghetto, loud, and the way you talk irks me. You talk so fast at times I can't even understand you." I rolled my eyes and it took all of my will power not to slap him.

"Well since we being honest, I can't stand your cocky bitch ass either, and I'm not ghetto you dick!" Randy laughed at me and I waved my hand at him. He was pissing me off more and more and he was enjoying it, I could tell. He touched my face and I slapped his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me Jimmy, and I mean that shit." I stood up and walked over to the window. California looked good at night. It was a clear sky and stars were shinning brightly and it was just what I needed to get my min doff of Jimmy. I could see Randy's reflection in the window coming towards me and felt my guard go up.

"I think we said everything we needed to say, so is this truce on or what-"Randy cut me off by smacking my ass hard. My mouth flew open, but no noise would come out. I turned around and slapped him in his face and from that he back handed me causing me to fall to the floor.

"SHIT!" I blinked a few times trying to let my brain catch up with the rest of my body. I licked my stinging lips and tasted blood. Randy was cursing and pulled me up. Still dazed I let him put me on the bed and he went into the bathroom. I shook my head a bit and soon regretted it feeling the pounding in my head increase. Randy came back into the room and put a wet towel to the corner of my mouth.

The fogginess started to go away and anger replaced it. Randy was looking at me and I could tell he saw it too. I balled my fist up to punch him, but he quickly put his hand over my fist and held it down.

"Sylva I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"A challenge my ass, so you're abusive Neutron-"

"NO! I…I don't know why, look I don't hit women, you are the first and I hate it-"

"Well I can't tell, it seems like you're a fucking pro at it! What the first time you hit me it just felt natural or something?! I grabbed the towel and held it to my mouth my damn self.

"Sylva I'm sorry-" Tried to touch me, but I moved away.

"Fuck you and your sorries okay! Now I see why you married Sam, I bet she backs down and let you talk to her any kind of way! Well fuck that, I'm not a soft bitch and if needed, I will cut your ass if you harm me in any kind of way again, believe that shit Randal!" I was heated and didn't care what I said. I was frustrated because he didn't say anything and didn't do anything. I pushed him and he just held his hand up like he was going to hit me, but put his hand back down.

"Oh you still want to hit me, that's going to make you feel better, huh!? The "Legend Killer" is so big and fucking bad beating up on me, put your hands on me Randy!" Randy kept his head down the whole time I was talking making me madder.

"I'm not going to touch you-" I threw the towel down and pushed him again with a bit more force and he held his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Nawl Randy it makes you feel good to put your hands on me, a woman, smaller then you and not as strong as you, you get a kick out of that shit!? Put your hands on me!" Randy tried to turn his back on me, but I grabbed the front of his shorts and pulled him back to me.

"I said put your motherfucking hands on me." I said it this time with a bit more seduction in my voice that didn't go unnoticed by him. Randy looked me over before licking his lips and picked me up. He slammed me on the bed, but not as hard as he did before. I pushed his shorts down some with my feet, but he stopped me. I moved up closer towards the bed and watched him follow me until we were at the top of the bed. He went for my shorts, but I stopped him. I sat up and pushed him back and straddled him. I leaned down and kissed all over his face, everywhere but his lips. I kissed his chin and he groaned in frustration.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to do all of the teasing?" I smiled at his comments and licked under his lip before I sat up straight. I ran my hands up and down his chest before I moved up to his face and slapped him. His head snapped back to look at me and I quickly held his hands down before he could react. He looked down at my hands and raised a brow.

"Do you really think you are holding me down?" I shrugged in response and within seconds he kicked his legs up, pushed my shoulders down and was on top of me.

"The fuck just happened?!" I was shocked at how I just lost control, and I think I had a bit of whiplash. Randy ignored my question and pushed my shirt up. I pushed it back down and he looked up at me a bit annoyed.

"Wait, teach me that move." I really wanted to know what he just did, and how I can use that on someone later on. Randy smirked at me and kissed my lips slowly while he spoke.

"Later." I nodded my head and opened my mouth to receive his tongue but he pulled back. I frowned at him and he tugged at my shirt.

"Give a little to get a little." I rolled my eyes and pushed him back so I could sit up.

"What's up with you and wanting my shirt off, perv-" I was taking my shirt off and felt him yank it off the rest of the way. I sat their watching him stare at my breasts and started getting bored. I got on his lap and pushed them in his face a bit and sat up on my knees so they were eye level. Randy glanced up at me before taking my right nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around my areola before he sucked on it slowly. I leaned to the side a bit and watched him give my breast special attention. I caressed the side of his face and moaned when he bit down on my nipple a bit. He released my nipple and went for the other one, giving it the same attention as the other. I could feel his dick grown under me and rubbed up against him making his dick jump. I rubbed on the back of his neck while he flicked his tongue over my nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

I felt his hands going up my back and to my hair. He took the ponytail holder out and I shook my curls out making them go all over the place. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled my head back and went up to my neck. Randy was sucking behind my ear to the point I was squeezing his shoulder to get my mind off the pain and pleasure. He moved back and looked at the mark he made and licked over it.

I got off of him and stood up on the bed. He looked up at me and started kissing up and down my thighs. I rubbed the top of his head before I pushed my shorts down to my thighs and Randy pulled them down the rest of the way leaving me completely nude. Randy pushed my legs apart some and licked over my slit making me tremble a bit. He opened my lips with his index and middle finger and curled his tongue over my clit. I held onto his shoulders and opened my legs wider and felt his two fingers slide down and into my pussy.

Pushing in and out slowly he continued to lick and suck on my clit. I closed my eyes and found his rhythm and started to sway my hips back and forth on his fingers. I dipped down and rocked back and forth, then looked down to see him watching me.

His free hand rubbed over my ass before squeezing it. He suddenly removed his fingers and brought me back down on the bed. He got off the bed and in one swift movement he pulled me by my legs down to the edge of the bed. He placed my legs on his shoulders and begun to tongue fuck me. With each time his tongue would go in his nose would rub up against my clit sending a wave of pleasure through me and making me close my eyes.

My whole body started to heat up and I could feel my stomach start to tighten when he stopped. I opened my eyes quickly and glared at him.

"You know I really hate it when you do that bullshit." Randy stood up and licked his lips. I could see a bit of my juices on his chin and nose and giggled. Randy looked confused while he took his shorts off.

"What?" I covered my mouth and laughed a bit louder before calming myself down.

"You have a bit of uh, on your nose and…chin. Gee, was it good enough for you?" I wiped at my nose and chin and Randy touched his chin. He forwards his brows at me making fun of him, grabbed my leg and turned me around on my stomach.

"Get your ass back up there." I did as I was told; only I pushed my ass up in the air while crawling back up to the top of the bed. I turned back on my back and came face to face with Randy. I looked at his mouth then into his eyes and back to his mouth. I leaned up and started to lick his chin and lips clean tasting me. Randy stuck his tongue out and just let our tongue push against each other and let them swirl around. I sucked his tongue in my mouth some before releasing it.

"Freak." Randy whispered before he caught my upper lip with his lips. I could feel the head of his dick rubbing against my pussy and every now and then he would stick the head in and pull it back out. After doing this a few times I tried to rise up and get more of him in me, but he kept pulling away.

"Neutron!" I was getting frustrated with him playing games and he thought the shit was funny. He kissed under my chin while talking.

"That's not my name, and can we try saying…please?" I rolled my eyes and mumbled a "fuck no" and looked the other way. Randy nodded his head and pushed inside of me deeply and pumped three times before he pulled back only leaving the head in.

"Randy come on now! Don't do that-"I was whining because that felt so damn good. Randy pouted with me, mocking me and kissed my nose.

"Well we have my name right, now where's that please?" Randy did it again, but this time rubbed the head of his dick over my clit. I bit down on my lip not wanting to give in, but when he went in me slowly, inch by inch and pulled out the same way I couldn't refuse anymore.

"Please." I whispered before looking up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Randy put his ear close to my mouth and I felt my jaws tighten and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Pleas-" Randy grabbed my legs and filled me completely. I opened my mouth to scream, but Randy's mouth covered mine. The headboard started hitting the wall with force from our sexing and I just hope no one was in the room next to us. My hands went to his back and with the little bit of nails I had I scratched his back, over his tattoo making a low growl escape from deep within his throat. He broke the kiss and bit down on my bottom lip. I pulled my lip away and smacked his back at what he just did and he winced a bit. He raised my right leg and slapped my hip making me cry out in pain. I started banging him on his back with my fists, but stopped instantly when he bit down on my shoulder. I screamed and moved away. I slapped the back of his head and he bit my cheek.

When he let my cheek go I bit down his arm hard and he screamed out in pain. But damnit not once, not a ONCE do we break our rhythm. He looked down at my breasts and was going to bite them, but I pushed him off/out of me quickly. I moved off the bed and rubbed my shoulder while he rubbed his arm, we both staring angrily at each other.

"Get over here-" Randy was laying on the bed in the same spot waiting for me, but I shook my head no.

"Fuck you, you're too damn violent." I was now rubbing my hip still feeling the sting from him slapping me.

Randy moved off the bed and walked up on me. He had a sincere look in his eyes and started to rub my lower back and ass. I lifted one leg up to his waist and with his help pulled myself up and wrapped both legs around his waist.

"For now, truce?" He asked while he took over rubbing my hip and kissing the shoulder he bit. I was rubbing his back and kissed the side of his head.

"Truce."

**What a night huh? It's a truce for now, but how long will that last? The out come of this whole night, well you'll have to find out later, but me, I'm looking at the out come as I tell this story. **

**Randal and Sylva-Lynn are playing with fire and they know they are, but once again, this whole ordeal; it's a challenge to them, a challenge they can't pass up. **

**They don't care who gets hurt, they don't care where they are, and all they care about are themselves, because at this very moment, that's all that matters. No one is there to tell them no, to tell them it's wrong, hell their shouldn't be someone there to tell them right from wrong because they are adults, they know better.**

**But they are YOUNG adults, have their lives ahead of them, and this is nothing but fun for them, but what about everyone else. If they knew, would they think its fun? Would Samantha think it's fun her husband is fooling around with a woman she hates, hell a woman other then her all together?**

**Will David find it fun that the woman he brought on the road with him to travel with is sexing his best friend, right under his nose? So many questions and those two are too busy fucking to answer.**

**Well this is another chapter; it's also getting closer to much more drama.**

**Oh yes, it's much more, so much has gone on over the years you wouldn't believe it if I told you face-to-face, that's why I'm writing it :P**

**Kendra**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Adventure

**Hello everyone thanks again for the reviews, and just reading my story, I would like to enlighten you all on a few things, first. Sasha, think Persia White "Lynn" from the television show "Girlfriends", and the tattoo Sylva has, it's like Persia. Okay once again ENJOY! **

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Nineteen: Adventure**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

The sound of the alarm clock that was sitting on the night stand made me finally open my eyes. And look up at it. Eight o' one in the morning. My body was worn out, but I was up way before the alarm went off.

Randy's hands were gliding over my body slowly keeping me awake, in more ways then one, but at the time I have yet to open my eyes. Randy's hand was resting on my stomach with my hand over his.

I wouldn't say we slept much, maybe an hour total, between talking and sexing their was no time for sleep. Randy held my hand and randomly I started talking about my mother.

"I know when I go back to Baltimore; my mother is going to be the first face I see." I was rubbing my leg on Randy's and felt his grip loosen a bit.

"Rocky friendship you two have?" I snorted at that and shook my head.

"What friendship? My mother and I were so tight when I was younger, I could always come to her no matter what, but now that she remarried, it's like the dick is permanently in her ass and she forgot about her daughters." I felt my heart tighten and ignored the stinging in the back of my eyes. I've cried so much over the years, I've learned to stop myself from crying when it came to my mother. She let a man come between us, and I can't forgive her for that, not now any way.

"I think the reason I blew up on Sasha is because I felt she was trying to do the same thing our mother did." Randy was rubbing his hand in circles on my stomach.

"Which is?" I thought for a second and shook my head.

"Let a man come between us. I can't see myself doing that, no man is worth me turning my back on my family, or acting differently towards them you know?"

"Maybe you feel like that because it's been so long since you've had a man, I mean come on now. Everyone needs someone and you've had your family, they have men to lean on, just like men lean on women sometimes. Not me, but theirs men out there who does." I giggled at his dumb ass and him licking my shoulder. I felt him playing in my hair and moved closer to him.

"What's going on with you and Hardy?" I knew he was talking about more then my sudden hair color change. I shook my head, reached up, and slapped his hand away from my hair.

"He's my friend, between your smart ass remarks, Dave being busy, and my own confusion…look he's just there for me when I need him and we just became fast friends…not like I even had to explain that to you-"

"He better be just a friend." He kissed the back of my neck making me turn onto my back.

"Well, it's about time you opened your eyes." I shook my head and moved away from him some.

"What's that supposed to mean, we better be friends? What do you mean by that?" I knew he wasn't getting jealous, a married man? Randy pulled me back to him and positioned himself between my legs and laid his head on my breasts.

"It means how it sounds-"I raised my brows at his words and couldn't believe my ears.

"Your jealous-"

"I don't get jealous, a bit possessive, but not jealous." I was tracing the tattoo on his back.

"So, what you just said, would you consider that an order or what-"Randy started playing with my nipple until it grew hard from his touch.

"It is, how it sounds." I was getting fed up with that and since he wanted to sound so blunt, I can do the same thing.

"Well listen to how this sounds. I'm a disobedient woman; I don't take orders from any man, which includes married men. I popped him on the back of his neck and he pinched my nipple.

"You heard what I said-"

"You heard what the fuck I said Randy and I'm serious, what the fuck do you think this is? You are possessive with your wife, not me remember that-" I moved his hand and

"Leave my wife out of this, how do you think I feel you are that close to a man and of all men Hardy-"I smacked my lips and started to feel my anger rise more.

"I care because…." Randy looked up at me and this time I didn't care he was upset. He was not going to try and tell me who I can be friends with. Dave tried and failed and dealt with it, so Randy is just going to have to do that fucking same.

"This is why I just want to slap you; your mouth gets you in trouble-"He was pointing his finger in my face, something I've always hated.

"And your dick gets YOU in trouble! Your point being what Randy?" I pushed his finger away, bending it a bit and he pulled it back.

"My point being shut the fuck up-"He moved off of me and I smirked.

"And I would like to see you try, get bitch slapped if you want to-"I watched his arms flex with every movement he made and licked my lips. Damn it I hated him.

See that, that gutter mouth of yours makes me sick!" He stood up and grabbed his shorts. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled the sheets he knocked on the floor back on me and sat up.

"Well it's doing more then that because you are still chasing after me, so the problem lies in you." Randy ignored me and turned the television on. I waved my hand at the back of his head and lay on my side.

The sounds of moans made me look back over at him and my mouth dropped. I crawled over to where he was and looked over his shoulder to see him looking porn,

"You have got to be shitting me, how can you watch this so early in the damn morning?" Randy ignored me and cocked his head to the side when the lady did a handstand.

"I know you're not ignoring me…Randy?" His ears perked up and a smile appeared on his face when another woman entered the room.

"RANDY?!"

"WHAT?!" He flipped me over his shoulder and I landed on the floor. I stood up and tried to hit him, but he grabbed my wrists and sat me on his lap.

"I hate when people ignore me-" Randy put his finger to my lips and I bit it.

"And you call me violent-"

"What made you get the tattoos?" I touched his arm and saw Sam's name in one of them and rolled my eyes.

"It was something to do, what made you get that colorful shit on your ankle?" I dropped his arm and looked at my ankle. I liked my tattoo and I liked the colors.

"My fairy is cute, stop hating on it Neutron." Randy ignored me and pulled the sheet down off my shoulders.

"I think a big tattoo would look good against your skin." He touched my back and I shivered. He glanced up at me and did it again.

"Will you stop it, and I don't know, a big tattoo, that's too painful-"

"You should get a tattoo that starts around your should and down your side to your thigh."

"Hell no, my sister has something like that and when she goes out she wears this dress that shows all of her tattoos." I waved my hand at the idea of getting more ink, maybe one day.

"I didn't know your sister had a tattoo like that, John never told me-" Randy was talking, but his eyes were glued to the television.

"Why would he, why are you two talking about my sister-"Randy covered my mouth and turned my head around to look at the screen and it was a woman eating the other woman out.

"Watch, you may learn something-" I turned away and buried my face in his neck and shoulder.

"I don't need to learn a damn thing okay, not that anyway, I know what I'm doing-" Randy grunted and continued to watch the girls.

"That's what you think." I moved my face and looked at him. I licked over his ear making him shudder and finally getting him to look over at me.

"Oh really, it sure did keep you stuttering didn't it?" I stood up and stretched when he didn't say anything. I covered my mouth and yawned when Randy snatched the sheet from my body. I snapped my head and glared at him and flipped him off making him laugh lightly.

"I need to go downstairs and get a shower-" Randy stood up and jiggled my breasts

"You sure you're not trying to run to Dave-" I shoved his hands away and we started walking to the bathroom when I stop and rolled my eyes.

"I doubt he's even downstairs right now, he's at a signing." I rolled my eyes getting upset, but then thought for what, it would change anything. Randy started to wash his face and glanced over at me.

"Ouch." I ignored his response and turned the water on in the tub and poured some bubbles into it. Randy was brushing his teeth when I jumped up on the side of the sink and watched him, thinking about everything that has taken place in just a few days. Randy rinsed his mouth and glanced over at me.

"Sexy huh?" He moved his hands over himself and I popped him upside his head.

"I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking over the fact no matter if we were fighting, fucking, or cursing…I have spent more time with you then the man I was supposed to be here with." All Randy did was nod his head. It was a bit sad, but what it is; is what it is, I can't change anything now. I started playing with my hands and laughed lightly to myself.

"I saw you bought the snow globe in Florida." Randy laughed and wiped his mouth.

"It's funny, I mean the sign Florida in a snow globe and-"

"It doesn't snow in Florida, I know, that's why I bought it too, I'm going to show my best friend." I bumped him out the way and used the mouthwash to rinse my mouth out. I did that twice then rinsed my mouth with water. I can not believe I'm here, with him…doing THIS! I turned around to see Randy already in the tub with his head back resting on the little pillow.

"Damn, please get in, don't wait for me." I knew he could hear the sarcastic dripping from each word and he smiled.

"Get in Sylva-Lynn." He didn't move nor did he open his eyes. I shrugged and got in facing him.

"I hate it when you say my name that name." Randy opened his eyes and looked me over and gave me that cocky smirk.

"I know, but it's your name so deal with it. Sylva is just ghetto and if you want to be made at someone, call your mother and curse her ass out for naming you that country ass name." I hit his shoulder and watched him wince. I squint my eyes and saw the slight bruise I left from our…session in bed when I bit him again. Thank goodness the tattoo covers it.

"Don't talk about my mother like that, how would you feel if I talked about YOUR mother?" Randy shrugged slightly and laid back on the pillow.

"Do as you must, talking about my mother isn't going upset me-" I was spreading bubbles on his chest and writing my name out on it.

"So saying you are a son of a bitch isn't going to hurt?" Randy shook his head while I rinsed his chest off.

"Nope-" I smiled at the way he kept his lips pursed up and kissed them quickly.

"You're father is the worst wrestler I have ever seen and indeed Piper did carry his ass-" Randy's hand came up and grabbed my neck cutting me off. He pulled me down to him and kissed my forehead, nose, chin, and then lips.

"Just shut up." He moved his hand and we started to make out.

--

I walked into Dave and my hotel room and sighed. It was a little past eleven and I was beat. I fell onto the bed with a huff and rolled onto my back and let a lazy smile come across my face. Last night was twisted, fun, crazy, violent, and I loved every ounce of it.

This morning was even better, well it was until Randy's wife called and interrupted us making everything sour.

**Earlier**

Randy and I wee in a…"position" sixty-nine to be more detailed. I was on top sucking on the head before I took him completely in my mouth when his cell phone started going off. It was a fucking wedding ringer and I instantly stopped what I was doing. I slapped Randy's hands off of me when he didn't stop giving my clit the butterfly clit and got off his face. I tossed his phone on his chest and he pushed it off of him.

"I wasn't going to answer it-" I waved my hand at him annoying him. He flipped his phone open and I sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah? Okay…no I just woke up…damnit Sam what do you want from me, I can't sleep now?!" I rolled my eyes and started looking for my night clothes. I didn't want to hear them fight and as far as I am concerned the mood was over. I was pulling my shorts on when I felt Randy snake his arm around my waist. He dropped his phone to his side, but I could still hear Sam yelling.

"Where are you going?" I closed my eyes tight when he started kissing up my neck. I found my strength and moved his arm and picked up his wedding ring off the nightstand. I placed it back on his finger and went for my shirt. Randy looked at his ring and then at me.

"Jealous?" I stood up straight and glared at him, he was amused, but I was serious. I pulled my shirt on and shook my head no.

"Far from that, it's just that reality just sunk in, see ya Neutron." Randy hung up his phone and grew serious when he saw I wasn't playing.

"Look you seem new to this, you know we can't act any different right?" I laughed bitterly and shook my head.

"New to this, I mean you talk as if this is going to continue. Randy this is it, get the fuck over it and try to be a good husband and stop cheating on your wife. And trust me, nothing has changed." I patted him on his arm and left him standing there.

**Now**

I buried my head in the pillow and screamed. Once again I was weak for him, I let him have his way with me and I gave in. I sat up on my knees and picked up my cell phone. I dialed Rissa and lay on my side.

"What bitch I'm busy-" I ignored her because I really needed to get this off of my chest.

"I did it again Larissa." I knew I sounded down, hell I was down. The playfulness was gone from her voice and was replaced with concern.

"What's wrong mookie?" I laughed lightly at her nickname for me before pouting.

"I fucked him again Rissa, all damn night and damn near all morning-"

"Sylva-Lynn come on now-" I covered my face with one of the pillows and groaned.

"I know dang, but he fucked me up, he took Jeff's phone and sent me a text telling me to meet him, so imagine my surprise when I see him. Girl he turned me out-"

"Are you falling in love with him-" I moved the pillow quickly and sat up straight.

"FUCK NO! More like lust, I mean come on now, five years, no dick, and then have a man who has done things to me none of my other partners have done, yeah you get a little lusty-"

"He does look good-"

"You should see him naked, my damn." We laughed and I started to whimper playfully because it was funny, but sad at the same time.

"And Dave? Damn what happened to him? Last night you called me all excited telling me you two were spending the day together-" I looked over at the side of the bed where he slept and stuck my bottom lip out.

"Shit I thought the same thing too, but he had to do some appearances and what not all damn day."

"So little Syl went and got her toes wet, girl well it's done now, so…can the married man put it down?" I rolled my eyes at her question and felt myself blushing.

"Yes-"

"I hear that shit, wait until you come back home, we having a girls night and talking about this whole week, because I need to see your face, you know when we face-to-face I can get the truth out of you more…bet you blushing now-" I covered my cheeks and giggled.

"Anyway, I have to go…BYE!" I hung up on her and got a few clothes out of my bag. I needed to change and do my hair, I'm sure it looked a hot ass mess. Besides, I'm sure they are serving lunch by now.

**Randy's P.O.V**

Sitting in the catering area I was bored out of my mind. My food was long gone, yet I just didn't feel like leaving yet. I was in my own world, thinking about Sylva and how she just left. I stayed in bed actually smelling the damn sheets when she left. Sam called back, of course. I told her I had a meeting and hung up quickly.

What Sylva said sunk into my head, about reality sinking in. I knew this was reality, but hearing the words made me feel…different. I don't know why she stays on my mind; I don't know why my best friend is irking me. I have never felt like this about Dave and his women. Hell jealous for what? I mean the women he has, either I wouldn't do them, have done them, or will do them later, but I think because Sylva is who she is and was hanging on to Dave, my anger went towards the both of them and it's fucking my head up.

I took a sip of my water when two big hands hitting my shoulders hard knocked me out of my train of thought and made me spit some of my water out. I rubbed my shoulder and watched Paul sit down in the chair in front of me.

"Oops, you take a bump to the shoulder?" I shook my head and took a sip of my water.

"Something like that, but anyway. What are you doing here, I thought you would be up you wife's ass." Paul smirked and fixed his suit jacket.

"You're ring is on the wrong finger dumbass." I looked at my hands and saw it was on the wrong hand all together. I switched them and sat back in my chair.

"So who was the lucky lady R.K.O?" I rolled my eyes up into my head…something Sylva made me do a few times last night. I laughed lightly to myself at the thought making Paul look at me like I have lost my mind.

"Their was no one, I took it off when I took a shower, must have forgot-" Paul gave me a knowing look and shook his head.

"That's why you have that dumb grin on your face?" I felt a bit defeated, but I wasn't going to spill my heart out to him, he was my friend, but I wasn't about to tell him I was fucking Dave's girl, or whatever she was to him.

"What grin? Look I just…" I trailed off when I saw Sylva walk in and I forward my brows. I didn't like how she left and I was bit pissed that she left me in a bad…"predicament". Paul followed my stare and whistled lowly when he saw I was watching Sylva.

"Still hating her huh?" I shrugged and looked the other way.

"I can't for the life of me see how you can hate her so much, I bet she's damn good in bed." I glanced at him and he looked at me and did a double take.

"Did you two-" I shook my head quickly and sat up straight.

"I'm just looking at you because you're talking about her like that. I can't imagine her in bed; she probably acts a damn fool." Paul smirked and rubbed his beard. If only he knew, I don't have to imagine, I know.

"Look at her ass and hips, I would fuck her on sight-"

"This coming from a married man, married to the bosses wife." Paul cut his eyes at me and it was my turn to smirk. Paul smiled and I almost chocked on my water when Paul called her over to sit with us.

"Sylva right?" They shook hands and she sat down in between Paul and I.

"Jimmy."

"Diana." I raised my glass at her and she rolled her eyes. Her hair was cute actually, with the blues and it was in a silky curly bush, but I'll be damn if I compliment her now.

"So…why don't you two like each other-" Paul looked between us and Sylva didn't waste any time talking up.

"Because he's an egotistical bitch and I can't stand him" DAMN! She smiled and excused herself to get her food. I watched her leave and then looked back at Paul whom was laughing.

"Why would you ask that bitch to come over here-"

"I heard you and Sam got into it with her and Dave, you tried to choke her?" She walked back over and sat down.

"It wouldn't have been the first, but Sylva-Lynn, where's Dave, shouldn't you be following him around waiting for your doggy treat?" Sylva was eating a piece of watermelon and didn't even glance at me.

"Nope, your bitch beat me too it before you sent her back to the dog house…ruff ruff Neutron." Paul spit his juice out to the side and laughed loudly. Sylva looked over at me and smiled brightly while chewing.

"I hate you." I growled wanting to punch her in her face. She took a sip of her juice before she poked her lip out.

"Randy trust me, I don't lose any sleep over knowing you hate me, because the feelings are mutual." Didn't I tell her that? The tramp was using my own words against me. I opened my mouth to curse her out, but Paul interrupted us.

"Look I'll be back, I need to talk to Vince, and you two be nice, well civil towards each other." Paul walked away and she kicked me in my knee.

"Did you tell him-"

"Hell no, he enjoys having a woman around who hates me, if only he knew my dick was in your mouth only a few hours ago-"

"Oh like you can talk? I'm surprised you even have room to eat after you slurped me dry, oh I see you finally put your wedding ring back on." She started eating her eggs and I just watched her for a moment before I spoke.

"I had it on the wrong hand, Paul pointed it out-"

"You're so damn slow, because you look like Jimmy Neutron, doesn't mean you're a genius like him." I picked up my fork and stole a sausage off her plate. She tried to stab me, but I moved back just in time.

"Get your own food and stole stealing mine-"

"Get your own man and stop stealing my wife's." Sylva stopped eating and frowned.

"Stealing? Randal I can't tell what belongs to Sam when you have yourself on display like you're on sale. Get out of here with that shit Randy." She continued to eat and I watched her. I moved closer to her and leaned in.

"Are you mad at me-"

"Fuck you." I smiled, but that quickly dropped when Dave walked in. I moved back and rolled my eyes.

"Sylva, what are you doing down here, with Randy?" Sylva stood up and hugged him. they kissed quickly and I thought about where her mouth was at not too long ago and smiled to myself. I stood up and cleared my throat.

"She was sitting with Paul, annoying the hell out of me, but now you're here, I hope you brought her leash so she doesn't escape again." She opened her mouth, but Dave covered it quickly and I laughed. I nodded my head at Dave and winked at Sylva and left.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Once Randy was gone I moved Dave's hand away from my mouth and smiled up at him.

"So are you done or is this a pit stop?" I sat back down and continued to eat everything that didn't get cold. Dave moved his chair beside me and sat down.

"I'm done, but what I want to know is, where were you this morning? I woke up and you weren't there." I shoved a piece of cantaloupe in my mouth and blinked a few times. I held my finger up and chewed, basically buying myself time to think up something.

"Well, I went for a walk, and did you know their was a little garden on the side of the hotel, it's really pretty-"

"Sylva-Lynn you could have been hurt, why would you leave so early?" I caressed his cheek and smiled a genuine smile.

"Dave I'll be fine, trust me…" Dave touched my arm and I jumped from the little pain.

"What happened?" I looked down and saw a bruise, damn that Randy for pushing me into the shower wall. I rubbed my hand over the bruise lightly and moved my arm away from his touch.

"I slipped in the shower, yeah too much soap." I put a mouth full of hash browns in my mouth and looked away. Dave shrugged and thankfully moved on to another subject.

"I was thinking we go shopping." I swallowed and took a sip of my juice.

"Okay, what do you need to get?" Dave and shook his head.

"No, we go shopping, you and I get some things-" I cut him off by holding my hand up.

"Dave I don't need anything, I'm fine really." Dave took my hand and kissed it.

"Just let me do this." I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. He stood up and helped my up and we left.

--

"I can not believe you talked me into getting all of this stuff, I don't even have room in my suitcase for it." I dropped the bags on the bed and sat down beside them with a huff. I kicked my heels off and rubbed my feet. It was six pm, we have been shopping for damn near six hours and I was exhausted from shopping, the last time I shopped like this was with Sasha and it was for my first year of college.

Dave dropped his bags near the door and walked over to me. I rolled onto my stomach and felt Dave hands go up the back of my shirt and I instantly had a flashback to when Randy did the same thing last night.

"Do you want to get another tattoo?" I moved away from him and sat up quickly.

"I wasn't thinking about getting one, why?" Dave sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

"I just thought you would want to get another little one, we have time, we leave in the morning." I thought about what Randy said, I didn't want a little one, I wanted something out there. I smiled and stood up.

"Come on, I know just what I want."

--

It was now Friday and my back still hurts a bit, but not as bad as yesterday. I haven't seen Randy nor Jeff since Wednesday and I wanted to show off my tattoo to Jeff of course. I was lying on my stomach having Dave rub ointment on my back.

"I still can't believe you got a tattoo this damn big, stand up so I can get the sides." I stood up and moved my arms away from my sides and pushed my panties down some. The tattoo I got was green and red, not so colorful and it started from the end of my neck and went down the middle of my back to my lower back and came around my sides and down my pelvic bones. It was my own design and I loved it. It started with a premature rose at my neck and I had a vine going down my back with thorns and little leaves going down with it to more vines around my back going to my pelvic bone.

I also got a tattoo behind my ear. Four stars, just because I saw someone on television with the same thing and always liked it. I took the ointment from Dave and put it on the tattoo behind my ear and waited for it to set in.

"When do we go to the arena?" Dave looked at his watch and picked up his bag.

"Now."

--

Tonight was a house show so everyone was there. Dave went to talk to Vince and then he was going to practice tonight's match with Undertaker or Mark, Rey, and that big dude Khalil. I was at a vending machine getting a soda when I heard a whistle. I turned around and saw that guy Shannon.

"Look at the ink, what made you get that?" I smiled and shrugged.

"I just drew up something and got it done a few days ago, and you should talk, look at the ink you have." He touched his neck and smiled.

"Yeah they look good don't they, but listen if you want anymore done, I can do it for you." I opened my soda and nodded my head.

"Okay, but I didn't know you were a tattoo artist." Shannon smirked and glanced over my shoulder quickly and rubbed his hands.

"Yeah I did Jeff's, and I have my own shop, but listen I'll talk to you later, hey Randy." I froze when he said Randy's name. I took a deep breath and turned around to see him in his trunks and his shirt.

"I see you took my advice on a big tattoo-"

"I didn't take your advice, Dave asked if I wanted to get anymore and I got two. I wanted it, I designed it and yeah it is what it is." Randy knew I was lying, but so fucking what. He folded his arms over his chest and looked down at me.

"Well they look good, even the stars, oh and you're welcome." He moved around and started walking away.

"Wait your welcome, what are you talking about?" Randy stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

"You don't really think I believed you? Like I said, you're welcome, for the idea." He gave me that cocky smile and walked off. I walked the other way and mumbled to myself.

"Cocky Fucker."

**Sylva-Lynn's views on life is slowly changing, and her choice of men is also, but that's been obvious for some time now. Falling in love with a married man is very tricky, trust me, I know what I'm talking about here. **

**Possessive, that's what Randal said right? But a little, I highly doubt it, when it comes to Sylva-Lynn it seems it's a lot, like she belongs to him and only him. Randal needs to be careful, he's not the only one who wants Sylva-Lynn to themselves.**

**And it's not David.**

**The influence Randal is setting for Sylva-Lynn, I doubt if it's all good, the tattoos, spending the night with him, giving him head. I swear I never thought that would happen, but in the heat of the moment, anything is possible.**

**Well, I've said too much as if, well it may be too little for you, but I have a little runt running around me and it's time for me to cut this chapter short. I have a life of my own you know. :P**

**Kendra**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Home Not So Sweet Home

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Twenty: Home Not So Sweet Home**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Wednesday was the day I unlocked my front door and walked inside my home. Damn it felt good to be back home, sort of. I sat my bags down by the door and kicked my shoes off. So many things have happened in the past couple of days.

Dave kept his title at Unforgiven, of all people Randy won the WWE title after losing it to Paul, then when it was all said and done he won it back. The dude was going to celebrate by himself, but Dave being the nice guy he is invited him to a victory dinner, he called it an Evolution reunion, I knew little of what they were talking about because I didn't get that far in the tapes, but I knew they were a group with Paul and Rick.

Through out the whole dinner they talked and I just listened. Maybe a few times I was asked a question, and it was by Randy. I watched Randy and Dave talk about their up and coming matches on the different shows and was getting a bit bored. By the time dessert came I was ready to go. I wiped my mouth and just sat back with my arms folded. Randy glanced over at me and cleared his throat.

"You know, I think we should go, Dave you know we have that signing to do in the morning, and I'm sure you would want to get Sylva back to the hotel, she looks bored." Dave was sipping his champagne when he looked over at me. He rubbed my shoulder and I smiled a little, agreeing with Randy.

"Okay, well this was nice, you two didn't fight not once, maybe that has something to do with Syl not talking much-" I pinching his side and mocked a frown while he paid the bill.

"Trying to say I'm a trouble maker?" Dave just kissed my lips and I saw Randy roll his eyes at the sweet gesture.

"Good night you two." We barely got our goodbyes out before he was gone out the door.

"Well, maybe he's going home to call his wife." I laughed lightly and pulled him out of the restaurant.

"Let's get back to the hotel, and let me pamper the World Heavy Weight Champion." Dave looked a bit surprised and I had to make things clear with him.

"I said pamper, not fuck." Dave took the keys from the valet and we got into the car and drove off.

--

I walked up to my room and took my clothes off leaving me in my panties. I stretched my arms over my head when the door opened and John walked in. I screamed and pulled my blanket off my bed and covered myself.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?!" John turned his head to the side not looking and me and smirked.

"I was in your sister's room, I thought you were her…welcome home." I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed.

"Shouldn't you be in a hospital or something? Anywhere but here." John smiled sweetly and it made me want to smack him.

"Well, I am going back to Tampa as soon as your sister gets back, she's taking me to the airport. But she had to go get your mother-"

"My mother, for what-"

"SYLVA-LYNN?!" I cursed under my breath and quickly put my clothes back on. John was still standing there and while walking past him I hit him upside his head and walked downstairs and right into my mother.

"Mom, hey how are you-" The look she gave me cut my sentence short and I just felt my shoulder slump.

"You know you are in trouble right?" It took everything in me not to roll my eyes. I walked past her and sat down on one of the couches and waited for the speech to come.

"Sylva-Lynn Baker is that a tattoo on your back?!" I rolled my eyes this time, my back was to her so she couldn't see me, but Sasha did and she shook her head no. One thing I inherited from my mother was my quick and hot temper. I turned my head slowly and saw my mother's lips so tight it looked like a thin line. I sighed and turned my head back around.

"Mom please don't start, I'm very tired-"

"Running around with a strange man, a man I don't even know, your hair is all types of shades blue. Did I raise you to be like that, did I raise you to sniff behind a man like a dog-"

"Mom please, she isn't sniffing behind anyone, he's into her, and he invited her on a vacation not the other way around. I think Dave is a great guy." I raised a brow at Sasha standing up for me, meaning she wanted something out of this. Our mother just huffed and turned away. I smiled to myself thinking about how silly she was acting when I heard m y cell ringing from my bag next to the door. I got up quick and answered it just in time before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?-"

"Well when were you going to call me Lynn?" I smiled and picked most of my bags up and walked up stairs while John was coming down.

"Hey Jeff, I just got into the house dang." I saw John give me a curious look, but I ignored it and him. I went into my room and locked the door.

"I heard you have some new tattoos, damn shame you didn't even let me see them." I took my hair out of the ponytail it was up in and laid back on my bed with a huff.

"Well it's not my fault, I ran into Matt and when I asked about you, you were with Leah." I said her name dreamy like making him laugh.

"Why did you go home, I wanted to spend some time with you, change your hair color to purple-"

"Fuck no, see now I'm glad I left when I did, you are one crazy man-"

"SYLVA-LYNN! GET DOWN HERE!" I rolled my eyes at mom's voice and heard Jeff laugh harder.

"You're mom I'm guessing?" I smacked my lips and told him I would talk to him later. I walked out my room and went back downstairs to see my mother standing by the door.

"I'm leaving, I think you already know she's leaving also with her friend John-"

"It's okay for Sasha to go with John, but when I leave with my friend, you act like it's fine, that's a double standard and you know it mom-"

"Don't you talk back to me Sylva-Lynn, don't you do that! You take care of the store and call me before you decide to leave again, do you understand?" I smirked and shrugged. Hell I hope she doesn't hold her breath. My mother walked out the door and next was John, he laughed a little and pointed at me and in return I poked his chest making him wince. I mocked him, pointing and laughing and turned to my sister.

"You know I'm not doing a damn thing she said right?" Sasha laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I know, but if anything happens, call me, I'll be gone for at the least a month, if you need me I'll be back asap." I nodded my head and watched her walk out the door, I was about to close it, but she held the door and walked back in.

"Oh and, keep the love making out of MY room-" I pushed her head out the door and closed it. I locked the house up and sighed.

"I'm hungry, wonder if she went grocery shopping before leaving." I rubbed my stomach and headed for the kitchen for a snack.

--

"Jacob please, his ego his bigger then his dick, how can you think he's better then Triple H?" I was in my room on the phone with Miss. Peaches discussing Monday's Raw. The show was over and it was irking me that Jacob was still talking about him so much.

"Girl you are just mad that you two don't get along, but look at his cheek, I wonder what happened." How I wish I could tell him I did it, but in all honesty, I didn't want anyone to know my business. I just made a noise in response when my phone beeped.

"Hold that thought, someone is beeping in." I didn't give him a chance to say anything before I clicked over.

"Hello-"

"Did you enjoy watching me?" I forward my brows together thinking of who it could be.

"The hell is this-"

"Oh come on now Sylva-Lynn, don't try to play that game with me-" My eyes grew wide and I clicked back over disconnecting the call.

"So who was it, your sister?"

"I wish- Damnit Jac hold up." I clicked back over and heard him laughing.

"Stop calling my damn phone, I don't even want to know how you got a hold of my number!"

"Syl, honestly are you that upset to hear my voice?" I rolled my eyes and disconnected the call again.

"Girl if someone beeps in one more time I'm hanging up, shit I'm about to do it now, I have appointments, bu-bye.: He hung up on me and I smacked my lips. Before I could flip my phone closed it lit up and started ringing.

"WHAT-"

"Sylva? Are you okay?" I sighed in relief and embarrassment.

"Hey Dave, what are you- hold on please." I clicked over and before I could say anything he started talking.

"I'm a few feet away from someone, and from the little smile on his face, I'm guessing he waiting for you to click over, am I right-"

"STOP CALLING MY DAMN PHONE RANDAL!" I clicked over and ended up ending all calls. I groaned and called the last number back.

"Aww, that's sweet, you called me-"I screamed not believing I called Randy back.

"Ugh, trust me it was a mistake." I hung up and called Dave back and of course he sounded a bit confused.

"Is everything okay?" I got off my bed and went to my computer to log on to yahoo.

"Yeah, my phone was acting up, so what are you up to? How's London?" I waited for the smiley face to wake up and soon saw my list of friends.

"It's great, could be better though, did you really have to go home?" I smirked and turned on my web cam and started making faces for the snaps shots I was going to put on my Myspace page.

"You know I did, my sister had to take care of Dumbo Cena. Hey she's connecting to the web cam. She was connecting through John's account and I accepted. I tapped my fingers on the desk making small talk with Dave when a face I didn't want to see showed up.

"Uh Dave, let me call you back okay?" Randy smiled at me and I wish I could kick him.

"Okay, wait you know what, I'll call you back the time difference." I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me.

"Okay, talk to you later, bye." I hung up and glared at the image in front of me.

"What do you want!?" Randy smirked and shrugged.

"Can't sleep, being the new Champ keeps me up, and besides, I love fucking with you." I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair.

"Well why don't you bother your wife, I'm sure she's somewhere near a phone looking at it waiting to ring-"

"Well you know what they say, watched phones don't ring." I shook my head, how could he say that and we were talking about his wife.

"How can anyone marry you, you're a heartless cold asshole." Randy mocked hurt and held his chest.

"Ouch Sylva-Lynn, damnit now that hurt, got me right here, right in the ticker." He pointed to where his heart was and I covered my mouth so he couldn't see me smile. I swear he was a fool. I pulled myself together and moved my hand.

"Do you really think I didn't see that smile of yours? Be real, you love me-"

"Complete opposite." One of my friends instant messaged me and I started typing them back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He started looking down at his screen like he could really see what I was doing. I couldn't help but laugh at his dumbness.

"You are so fucking slow Randy, you can't see what I'm doing so why try? And if you must know I'm talking to my friends…why are you signed on to John's account?" I told my friend I would be right back and clicked them off.

"Well I know his password, I didn't feel like making my own account, put two and two together." He moved back and removed his shirt and I looked away.

"Oh come on, you've seen me in less, stop trying to act innocent for once." I shook my head and disconnected the web cam and signed out of yahoo. I turned my phone off just incase he decided to call and went to bed. I had work anyway.

--

Three weeks has gone pass and I was at the store looking at the two girls work their young magic on a few customers. I was standing behind the counter just watching and eating chocolate chunk cookies with almonds in them from the Great Cookie next door. I reached down for another one when I felt nothing. I looked down and saw nothing but crumbs in the bucket and frowned.

"I can not believe I ate a pound of cookies." I didn't have time to scold myself because a woman came over with an arm full of clothes that looked two sizes to small.

"Will this be all ma'am?" The woman nodded her head, but her attention was on her child who was trying to touch everything in the store.

"Touch another fucking thing and I won't hesitate to beat your ass in this fucking store!" I had to purse my lips together to not curse her out for talking to her child with that language. I just quickly rung her up and got her out the store. I pulled one of the girls, Daisy over to the counter and told her to take over while I went to the office.

Once inside I unbuttoned my pants and let out a breath of relief. I rubbed my sides were the band was too tight and felt it was pinching my skin making lines. I folded them down some and kicked off my heels and sat down behind the desk and pulled the drawer open. I found some gummie bears and started eating them.

My cell lit up and I answered n the second ring.

"Yup?"

"Bitch is you chewing? And why don't you sound like you're agony like me?" I smiled at the sound of Rissa's voice.

"Girl what agony? I'm eating gummie bears though seriously." I reached down and got my grape juice and started drinking it.

"Girl my period just came, you're not on yours, you usually are on yours two days before me." I forward my brows and thought about it, I spotted a few days ago, but that was it. Come to think of it, I didn't really do anything last month either. I shrugged thinking I was just adjusting to the changing of the years and brushed it off.

"Well maybe I'm skipping a month, but girl I have to go on a diet, my pants don't fit anymore, my bra's are getting small too-"

"Sylva-Lynn?" I was looking for something to eat when Rissa said my name.

"Yeah?" I found some chips and clapped my hands like a damn child excited.

"Uh, you know what, I'm going to let you find out on your own, but I think you should talk to uh that Orton dude." I was in mid chew when she said that and frowned.

"Why would I call him for anything, I can't stand him." I picked up my juice and groaned when it was empty.

"Girl I'll call you back, these chips are making me thirsty and I just ran out of grape juice." Rissa laughed while I stood up.

"Sylva how big was the bottle?" I picked the bottle out of the trash and looked at it.

"A liter, why?" I threw it back on the trash and grabbed my coat.

"When did you get it?" I shrugged while buttoning my pants back, it took a minute, but I got it done.

"About an hour ago, why?"

"Nothing girl, I'll talk to you later, bye." I looked at the phone oddly and flipped it closed.

"Daisy, Monica, I'm going to the store, I'll be right back-"

"Again, you do know this is your third trip today and it's only two in the afternoon." I ignored Monica's comment and left the store. Shit, I was just hungry…right?

**Only a dumb ass would think that, but I'm not one to judge, trust me I can't say a damn thing. You know I really don't have anything to say with this chapter, it should be obvious. **

**Kendra**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Denail

**Thanks for reading people, and also, I never thought this story would have fifteen chapters let alone twenty-one so I'll just pat myself on the back for that. Also this story could have went three different ways, new ideas and me being Mrs. "Fix It" instead of going left or straight, I chose right :P So continue to enjoy and R&R I do enjoy those lol**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Twenty-One: Denial**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"How the hell did I gain fifteen pound eating carb control food!?" I just stepped off the scale and frowned. I stuffed the rest of the carb control chocolate chip cookie in my mouth and sat down on my bed. Larissa was sitting at my desk looking at me like I was the last fool on earth.

"Sylva you do know you are stupid right-"Jacob or Miss Peaches as everyone know him as walked in my room with my glass of milk.

"Or just all around slow. Girl how you can't see what is going on here, you are-"Rissa shook her head and Jacob shut his mouth.

I wasn't dumb, I knew what all of this meant, but I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want to admit to anyone, hell to myself that I was pregnant with Randy's child. Just the thought of it made me sick, but not as sick as last night. It's been a bit over four months since I've seen the guys. My sister was at the store; yeah she came back finally, staying an extra month with Big Ear Cena. I was so sick yesterday she didn't want me in today.

I downed my milk and picked up my cell phone. I walked out the room and into my sister's room for some privacy. I needed to call my friend and at least let one of them know.

I closed Sasha's door and sat on her bed. I pushed the digit "three" and watched his number dial. A few minutes later I heard his country ass voice.

"Hey Syl what's going on-"

"I'm pregnant Jeffy." Why beat around the bush? I needed to say it out loud so the weight could be off my chest, even though it seems like tons is still on my shoulders.

"Uh…oh…Randy huh?" I fell back on the bed and groaned. I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"Only dude I have been with in the past five years, yeah I think we can add him as a possible." I heard him laugh a bit and rolled onto my side. I grimace and turned onto my other side after seeing a picture of John and Sasha hugged up on her night stand.

"So…are you going to tell him-" I rubbed my forehead just thinking about that conversation.

"No shit, but I don't want to call him, ugh what if his "wife" answers the phone, awkward bit much? I think so." Jeff laughed, but I was serious. I just didn't want to deal with him.

"What are you doing now?"

"Laying on my sister's bed thinking about getting a chicken box, salt pepper and ketchup, large half n half. Oh and a slice of strawberry swirl cheesecake with strawberry jam on top."

"You just made me hungry, but seriously you need to tell him…wait, you told Dave right?" I didn't say anything and I heard Jeff let out a hard sigh.

"How am I going to tell Dave I'm pregnant, he's going to kill me, or think of me as a slut-"

"Instead of jumping to conclusions why didn't you just come out and tell me?" I froze and I seriously thought I was going to wet myself. I turned around and saw Dave standing in the doorway. He dropped his bag and gave me a stern look.

"Who's the father Sylva-Lynn?" I hung up the phone forgetting Jeff was on the phone and stood up slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Dave took his leather jacket off and tossed it on the end of the bed.

"I came here to see how you were doing, Sasha called me saying how sick you were, I had a few days off so I said what the hell, I didn't think I would come here and find out you were pregnant." I rubbed my hands over my face making a mental note to beat Sasha down.

I tried to steady my breathing, but I was too nervous, I knew he was going to ask the same question I'm trying hard to ignore. I looked back at him and saw he still was looking at me. I bit down on my lip and said nothing.

"Who's the father Sylva-Lynn, some guy from around here, that stylist of yours, gay or not I think he wants you-" I shook my head and moved past him to my room wanting to know why neither Rissa or Jacob wasn't saying anything.

I walked into my room and saw they were gone along with their things. I cursed under my breath and turned around to run right into Dave.

"Where's Rissa and Peaches, why didn't they say you were here?" Dave looked annoyed and rubbed his hands together.

"Sylva-Lynn quit stalling, who's the father-" I smacked my lips and sat on my bed.

"Why do you want to know so damn badly, does it matter? I mean all you need to know is that I'm pregnant okay-" Dave looked at my like I have lost my damn mind.

"It's Jeff isn't it, I knew it something was going on with you two-"I glared at him, leave it to Dave to think Jeff was the father.

"It's not Jeffy, damnit and you just leave it the hell alone?! It's bad enough I have to deal with the fact I'm carrying the asshole's baby, now I have to deal with you hounding me?!" I pushed past him and went downstairs. I grabbed my coat, house keys and purse, I needed something to eat, real food. I just need to remember to throw that carb shit in the trash when I get back.

"Where are you going-"I turned around and got in his face/chest.

"I'm going to get some chicken and some other food, I'm hungry, we're hungry…you can come too if you don't ask me who my baby daddy is like that's the only sentence you know-" Dave held his hand up stopping my rant and laughed lightly.

"Hold it, how are you going to have an attitude with me, you're the one sleeping around-" That pushed me over the edge. I pushed him as hard as I could and lost it.

"SLEEPING AROUND!? I fuck one person and all of a sudden I'm sleeping around?! That's what YOU do! Dick been in more pussies then a little bit and you're going to come down on me!?" Dave face soften and he tried to touch me, but I pulled back.

"I'm not coming down on you, I'm asking a simple question-" I looked him in the eye and decided and let my anger get the best of me and told him.

"RANDY OKAY?! RANDY FUCKING ORTON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and cried. I slid down the wall and felt my body shaking with each sob. Dave pulled me up and made me look at him.

"Are you sure-" Dave stooped down in front of me and by his voice he was shocked.

"He's the only one I've been with…I hate him. I'm sorry Dave-" Dave cut me off by shushing me and pulled me into a hug. Even though he didn't show it now, I knew inside he was pissed.

**Dave's P.O.V**

I held Sylva while she cried and could only think of how many ways I could kill Randy. Oh understand I wanted to wring her neck as well, but the reality of this whole thing is hitting her hard, I think I'll scream and yell at her AFTER the baby is born. I rubbed her back and she moved away some.

"I really am hungry." I smiled a small smile at her and opened the door for her.

"Come on, let's go get your chicken."

--

Getting back to work couldn't have come soon enough. I was livid with Randy, but I couldn't touch him, not if I wanted to keep my job. For days I thought about the time Sylva's was on the road with us, the times he touched her, the fights, the times she didn't want to be around him and I never saw it. That day I was with Sylva she told me everything, and like I knew she wasn't going to blame it all on Randy, in fact she blamed it more on herself, but the more she talked the more I wanted to kill him.

Before I left she made me promise to leave it alone, to let her deal with Randy, it was hard and after a few hours I agreed, but seriously, I don't know how long I could hold that promise.

I was rooming with Paul this week and even though he didn't say anything, I knew he knew something wasn't right with me. I would give him one word answers and whenever he would talk about Orton and up and coming matches I grew angry.

I just finished my match and was leaving to go back to the hotel. I walked over to my truck and saw Randy, Paul, and Kennedy standing around talking. I stopped when I saw Randy and squeezed the strap of my bag more. I took a few deep breaths and continued on to my truck.

"Hey Dave, you going out tonight-" I heard Paul, but I didn't look at him, I got my keys out and unlocked the door.

"No." Paul walked over to me and I looked up at him when he didn't move.

"What the hell is wrong with you, did your ex do something-" I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath, I just want to get in bed and mostly get away from Orton.

"No, I'm just in a sour mood." Paul nodded his head and started waving them over.

"Randy right?" I glared at him making him nod his head; he patted me on the shoulder.

"Young Randal, come here-" I shook my head and saw Randy look over at us, but didn't move.

"Paul just stay out of it-" I whispered, if he came over here I was going to drop him on spot.

"No I want you two to get things straighten out, Randy-"I grabbed his shoulder making him look at me.

"Jene you don't want to get in the middle of this." My voice was low and all Paul did was nod his head.

"I want to know later though." I shrugged, got in my truck and left. I didn't know how I was going to tell him without wanting to hunt Randy down and slit his throat, but I needed to tell someone before I exploded.

--

The banging at the door was annoying the hell out of me, I just wanted to sleep, but the person wasn't getting the hint. I cursed to myself and got out of bed and want over to the door. I swung it out roughly and saw the last face I wanted to see on earth smiling at me.

"Hey Dave, do you have a problem with me-" I cocked my head to the side not believing his had the balls to even knock on my door.

"You have a lot of damn nerve even coming around me boy." The confused look on his face made me want to punch him, but I just grabbed him by the collar and pushed against the wall in the hallway.

"I should beat you into a bloody heap you know that?!" A flash of shock and fear washed over his face, but it was replaced by anger.

"What the fuck is your problem man?!" Not being able to keep my promise any longer I drew my fist back and punched him in the mouth. His head bounced off the wall and he fell to the floor. I picked my foot up to stomp him, but I felt someone, well more then one person pull me back.

"Hey go take a walk!" I pulled away and glared at the men. It was Mark and Paul and I'm sure it was Mark who told me to take a walk. I looked down at Randy and saw him spit some blood out and glare up at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you-" He sucked on his bottom lip and tried to look at it, dumbass.

"Congratulations on the baby asshole!" I went back into my room and slammed the door.

--

**Randy's P.O.V**

Baby?! What baby? I stood up and looked at Mark and Paul for answers I knew they couldn't provide. I touched the corner of my mouth and winced. Damn that's going to leave a big bruise. I walked back down to my room and walked in still thinking about this baby. I know Sam's not pregnant and hell even if she was, why would he be so fucking upset, she's my wife! Unless he was screwing her. The thought made my blood boil until I got a good look at the view in front of me.

Kennedy was sitting there playing video games; he had on some damn WWE pajama pants and one of his shirts. The look on his face made me think of a child. I swear he was a big ass kid. I the scene a pathetic glare and sat on my bed.

Ken asked me if I wanted to play and when I didn't answer he looked up at me and did a double take. His eyes got wide and he put his game on pause.

"DAMN! Who rocked your jaw?!" I felt my frown grow deeper and went into the bathroom. I turned the light on and felt my anger growing more. That motherfucker bruised the corner of my mouth and…fuck damn near the whole right side of my face. I turned the cold water on and wet a washcloth. I placed it on my mouth where it was still bleeding a bit lightly when Ken walked in.

"What did you do, mess with another guy's girl?" I rolled my eyes, but then stopped. Forwarding my brows I thought about what just happened and what Dave said, "congratulations on the baby asshole". I felt the color drain from my face and looked at Ken.

"Hey man, it was a joke; you look pale, minus that big bruise on your face." He meant it as a joke, but I took it seriously, now thinking about it, I knew who was pregnant.

"FUCK!" I punched the mirror making it shatter. Ken left the bathroom leaving me alone. Of all things, of all people SHE had to get pregnant! I saw the blood drop down into the sink instantly and cursed more. I put my hand under the running water and tried to think of a way to get through this, a child…with Sylva-Lynn.

"Fuck." I whispered to myself.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"I'm not going to no damn Tampa to visit your fuck buddy, what do I look like?" I sat on Sasha's bed watching her walk back and forth from the closet to the bed packing. Sasha stopped what she was doing and pouted.

"Come on I need someone to go with me and it's not Tampa this time, it's West Newberry-"

"Blueberry, strawberry, blackberry I don't care what berry it is, I'm not going anywhere near Dumbo-" Sasha glared at me and I smiled sweetly at her. Sasha looked me over and then poked my stomach.

"You have a little chubby gut going on there; you need to go on a diet." I slapped her hand away and stood up.

"I'm staying home and leave me and my gut alone." I walked into my room and sat down at my desk thinking about my situation.

No, I didn't tell Sasha or my mother about my pregnancy. I went to the doctors yesterday and found out I was close to four months along and having a baby girl. I rubbed my stomach absent mindedly, something I have been doing a lot of these past few months. I looked at my phone thinking about calling Randy, but I just didn't feel like listening to his voice. For all I know he was going to try an talk me into getting an abortion, and I will be damned if that ever happens, I may hate him, but my child, I don't care what's going on, no one can make me give up my child.

I was in my own world when Sasha walked into my room and sat beside me. She rubbed my now dark burgundy hair and kissed the top of my head making me roll my eyes.

"Listen, it seems like you have a lot on your mind, we haven't spent much time together, and I don't want to be alone, I want someone I know other then John there, besides I closed the shop for two weeks so you have no choice, I booked us a flight, get to packing hun bun." She kissed my cheek and I rolled my eyes. This bitch gets on my last working nerve!

--

"Isn't it beautiful out here?" I couldn't really take in the view because I was slapping bugs that were trying to bite my arms up. I looked up at the house and shrugged.

"It's cool, so we are staying at a hotel right?" Sasha gave me a sharp look before walking up to the door. One of John's brother's I think Sean brought here from the airport. I slapped another bug away before I walked into the house.

"This is going to be hell twice over." I whispered to myself while I looked at all the activity going on. John still had that arm brace on, but had a beer in his other hand, that couldn't be good for his body. A few other men, I'm guessing his brothers were lounging around and talking…loudly. I just stood in the doorway feeling like the odd one out while Sasha went over to John and sat next to him. They made out for a bit and I turned away. I never could watch others make out, feels like I'm invading their privacy.

"Syl you know you can come all the way in the house, it's more to it then the front door-" A few of them laughed, hell Sasha laughed a little and I squinted my eyes at him.

"Bite me Dumbo." I walked in further and sat down on the steps, hell their wasn't anywhere for me to sit on the couch.

I was playing with my nails, already bored and hungry when the screen door opened. I heard a course of "hellos" and "what's ups". I looked up and rolled my eyes thinking someone in the world just cursed me.

"Sylva-Lynn, I didn't know you would be here-" I stood up and looked over at Sasha and saw her shrug and mouth "she didn't know" Bullshit! I looked back at Randy and shook my head.

"I'm not staying, trust that." I pushed past Randy and walked out side. Randy touched my stomach and we locked eyes for a second. Damn, he knew. I moved his hand and leaned on the house and started to breathe again, something I didn't know I even stopped doing. I walked down the steps and started to walk around. I couldn't do this; I couldn't look at him right now. I heard him calling my name and started walking into the woods.

Their was a tree that was down and I sat down on it. If I walked anymore my feet would start hurting and I knew I had to walk back. I looked up at the sun trying to peek through the trees and thought about how hard this was going to be. Randy sat down next to me and I looked over at him. He looked down at my stomach and rubbed it gently before I moved his hand away.

"I'm not having a abortion, I don't care how you fucking feel, this child did nothing to-" Randy poked his lips out and looked straight ahead.

"I didn't say a damn thing about an abortion okay, but how far along are you-" I smirked and looked around, it sure was nice out here, would have been better if he wasn't here.

"Take a wild fucking guess Randy, anyway what happened to your face?" Randy rubbed his jaw and smirked. I'm sure he was thinking about what we did and I wanted to gag. Randy looked at me and I finally saw the bruise on the side of his face making me ask the question.

"Dave told me in his own words and fist you were pregnant." I winced just at the thought of what he did. He poked his lip out and I plucked it making him suck it back n his mouth.

"Cursed you out?" I reached up and rubbed his cheek that looked nasty. Randy kept his eyes on me and once I realized what I was doing I moved my hand. Randy smiled at what I did and grabbed my hand. He started rubbing it while he spoke.

"Oh no, see this bruise that's lightening up now, was much bigger and darker, yeah that was his way of congratulating me." I poked my lip out trying not to laugh, but I couldn't hold it. I laughed in his face and he gave me a half smile.

"Oh you think that's funny?" He pulled me over to him making me lean on him and I nodded my head.

"I think it's very funny, someone finally whopped your cocky ass-"Randy was looking down at me with an amused look on his face.

"Well I'm glad I can entertain you, but he didn't whoop my ass, he punched me…hard." I was still laughing when Randy leaned down and kissed me. I accepted his tongue out of instinct. When he whispered my name I pulled back quickly and looked away. I touched my lips and glanced over at him.

"I'm having your daughter, but that's it Randy, that's it." Randy smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"A girl huh, damn I'm going to have a little dive on my hands." I raised a brow and snorted.

"Like hell you will, she is going to be a normal child, turn normal adult. I will be danmed if she becomes anything that has to do with your profession." I stood up and started walking back to the house. I was limping a bit because I was my ankle was hurting. I didn't take three steps when I was lifted off my feet.

"The hell are you doing-" I looked Randy in the eye and saw him looking serious.

"Until our Marylyn is born, I don't want you to be in pain." I squirmed out of his hold and straighten my shirt.

"First off, who the fuck is Marylyn?! Secondly Randy I've been able to walk since I was eight months old; I don't need you now at the age of twenty-two to carry me." I pulled my shirt over my stomach and started walking with him behind me.

"You were limping-" I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

"So what? Look I just want to find a hotel and go to sleep-" I stepped over a rather large tree branch and moved some out of my face while maneuvering through the trees.

"I have a room." I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Good for you, now that you have shared that bit of information, I have to find my own room. DAMN IT!" I slapped at my arms feeling bugs crawling on me. Randy walked up on me and rubbed my arms.

"Oh come on Sylva we can share a room-" I moved his arms and gave him a stern look.

"The last time we shared a room I find out a few months later we are going to be sharing a child for the rest of our lives, I want some distance from you for as long as I possibly can, and from my knowledge I have hopefully five more months! AND her name will not be no damn Marylyn!" I started walking back to the house again wanting to get the hell away from him. The whole time we were arguing about any and everything that has to do with our baby. I just walked in the house when he screamed.

"YOU CAN NOT KEEP ME FROM MY CHILD SYLVA-LYNN!" All eyes were on when he said that. I swear if I had a fucking knife it would be through him. Sasha got off the sofa and walked over to me slowly like I had something.

"Child? You? You're pregnant by Randy?" Randy walked into the house and saw everyone looking at us and rubbed his chin looking guilty. I looked up and Randy looked down at me. I turned round full and shook my head.

"You know Randy you are a true idiot! A loud one at that!" I plucked him on the forehead. Making his head jerk back. He grabbed my hands and pinned them to my side.

"Well how was I supposed to know you didn't tell anyone!? Look at you, you're stomach is not what it use to be, neither is your ass, hips, or tits-" I wiggled my hands out of his grip and plucked him again.

"Do you want me to bruise the other cheek, because I can find a stick and do that! I mean seriously, if I told Sasha, her big mouth would have told John-" Sasha blinked twice and frowned.

"Hey!" I ignored her and kept going.

"John would have called you, laughed at you and I'm sure you would have known maybe a month ago! So think about it Neutron, do you think they knew before you blabbed?!" Randy leaned down until we were nose to nose.

"You know if you weren't pregnant I would have you on the floor by now-" He growled and I smiled.

"Fuck off Orton, you wouldn't do shit, if you did it will only make you look like a pussy because you would have hit a woman, a woman who did nothing to you, as a matter of fact you are a PUSSY! I'm shocked you could even get me pregnant-"

"Hey does your wife know-" One of his brother's asked and Sasha's eyes damn near bugged out.

"WIFE?! You're married?! Sylva-Lynn Baker a married man!?" Sasha looked shocked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sasha don't look at me like that, and that's a good question, does your wife know?" Randy looked down at me with fire in her eyes.

"Tell her what? It's nothing for her to know, ever." I cocked my head to the side and smiled brightly.

"Oh really?"

**Poor Randal is going to get his ass kicked…trust me on this, I really do know…I was there :P**

**Kendra **


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: On Pins And Needles

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, of course I love you all forever duh! Special thanks to Shannygoat, welcome back heffa:D**

**Yup this chapter will take you all up, then maybe, will take you down... like always enjoy!**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Twenty-Two: On Pins&Needles **

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"I'm not getting an apartment, we have an extra room at our home and I don't have the money to move yet." I looked at Randy like he was stupid. I wasn't leaving my home for an apartment. Sasha put her hand on my shoulder making me look at her.

"Syl listen to him, he's trying to help." I dismissed my sister's comment and looked at Randy.

"No, he wants to ease his guilty conscious, but it's not going to happen, I'm not moving out of my home and into an apartment-" Randy pursed his lips out and looked almost amused

"Come here; let's take a walk shall we?" We were outside talking about our child and her future. Randy thought I should move into an apartment so I could have more space and be more independent, but I knew the deal. Randy just wanted me alone with our child so he could come visit when ever he wanted and no one knows about me being pregnant.

I took Randy's out stretched hand and walked down the last two steps. He stood behind me and we started walking around the house while he rubbed my stomach. He pulled me close to him and even though I shouldn't have, I felt very mush relaxed.

"Now Sylva-Lynn I'm just trying to help, remember that morning when we were together, I do remember you saying you wanted to get out on your own, you wanted to break away from your family a little. I just want to help and also make sure you are well taken care of. Just move a bit closer to me-" My head snapped up and I opened my mouth to curse him out, but he covered my mouth quickly.

"Or maybe not, look, I can find you an apartment somewhere in Maryland, get you a car so you can get around. You can have your freedom, your mom can't bully you and make you feel like a child, you're having your own, WE are having our own. Look all in all, I'm trying to make life better for you, and our unborn child, now it's totally up to you, but in my opinion, I think you should really do this." You know that deep calming voice he has? Damn I hate that because it makes everything he say that much damn better.

I looked around and saw we ended up on the little street and walking down it. Trees were lined up all over and the woods looked deep. I had my hands over his and didn't even know it until I looked down. I swear if a stranger was near they would have thought we were a real couple.

I moved Randy's hands and turned to look into his face. I was playing with my fingers while I thought out everything he said and sighed.

"Make it an apartment in the city, and teach me how to drive a truck…and we will have a deal." Randy smiled and for once it didn't seem cocky and of course I let it be known.

"Wow I didn't think you could smile a genuine smile, it seems you always give that shit face cocky smile." He laughed loudly causing me to jump and take a step back. I smiled a little, but I kept moving back. Randy looked at me and pulled me to him gently.

"Did you just call me an asshole?" He was in my face and his smile was gone. I lowered my eyes and tried to bite his nose, anything to make him back up out of my face. He moved back quickly and I laughed.

"You know you are a mean little girl-" I walked up on him and he leaned down so our noses were touching.

"I'm five' ten, I'm not a little girl, you're just big, but I have a question, seriously Randy-" He licked his lips and mine cutting me off. He smirked and turned me back and around and we started walking again.

"What is it baby?" He kissed my ear and I for the first time really felt guilty. Here I was hugging up with a married man and I was having his child, I wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one feeling like shit.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck making him lean down more and rest his chin on my shoulder. He kissed my ear and I shivered a bit making him laugh lightly. I shook my head and just blurted out the question.

"Do you feel guilty?" We stopped walking and he didn't say anything. I felt his body tense up and turned my head and saw his eyes darkened a bit. He stood up straight and looked down at me.

"What do you mean?" The coldness in his voice almost made me afraid to even go on with my questions. I bit my bottom lip before I released it and continued.

"You know what I mean Randal, I mean I'm pregnant, and I'm not your wife. I feel guilty, do you?" Randy rubbed his hands together while looking at the ground.

"You don't need to know how I feel." He was bitter; his whole demeanor told me that. He started walking, but I grabbed his arm making his turn around to stand in front of me.

"Yes I do, Randy even though I'm happy I'm having a child, I also feel like shit that I allowed myself to give in to temptation and make this child with a married man! We both lied to your wife and at first it was easy, we hate each other of course, but now we have to set that hatred aside and raise a child. Randy because of our callousness we've hurt a lot of people, and we didn't have to-"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!? THANK YOU SYLVA! THANK YOU FOR STATING THE FUCKING OBVIOUS!" Randy moved around me and started walking away. I felt a bit bad, but not much, I wanted to know what was going through his head, and in all honesty, I still didn't really know. I rolled my eyes at his little bitch fit and followed him.

"Oh Jimmy calm your ass down, it's just that…I just wanted to know-"

"I feel like shit, well I did. I didn't think I would knock your ass up. It was just every since I saw you in the shower I always wanted to fuck you-" I held my hand up to stop him and scratched my head.

"Whoa…when did you see me in the shower?" Randy closed his mouth quickly and tried to start walking again, but I got in front of him.

"When did you see me in the shower Orton?" Randy was looking at the trees to his left when he answered.

"The time I slept at your house." I looked at him like he was stupid and tried to think back to that time. The only thing I could think of is when we were in the bathroom. My face dropped and Randy looked back at me and smiled slow.

"You son of a bitch! Fucking peeping tom!" I kept punching him in his arms and he just laughed. I finally stopped with a punch to his stomach making him double over a bit. I started walking back to the house until I saw just how far away we were.

"Jimmy?" Randy walked up beside me still rubbing his stomach.

"What?" I smiled a bit to myself because he finally answered to that name. I stood in front of him and held my arms out.

"Carry me please-" Randy looked at my out stretched arms and smiled brightly before dropping it to a frown.

"Hell no, remember you have been walking since you were ten months-" He started walking to the house and my mouth dropped.

"That's EIGHT months buddy!" Randy turned around now walking backwards and put his arms up.

"EVEN BETTER!" I stood there pouting, my feet were hurting and damn it I was growing hungry. Half looked back and saw I haven't moved and I could tell by the way he was moving he was cursing. He walked back and I just held my arms out so he could pick me up.

"Aren't you the sweetest?" I kissed his cheek and I swear the whole time he carried me to the house he was cursing.

We made it back to the house and he put me down. Sasha was still sitting on the steps and when she saw us she laughed. I patted Randy on the back and sat beside her.

"Feed me-" I leaned my head on her shoulder and pouted, hell if it worked on him, I wanted to know if it would work on her. She rolled her eyes and looked at Randy.

"I hope she doesn't act like this the whole time she's pregnant." Randy sat down in front of us and leaned back into my open legs. He laid his head on my thigh and looked up at me.

"I second that shit-" I covered his mouth and shook my head.

"You know I hope you don't curse like that around our daughter." Randy rolled his eyes and leaned his head back, I swear he was so damn dramatic.

"I'm not going to curse around Martha-" Randy licked my hand making me pull away and winked at me.

"MARTHA!?" Sasha and I both yelled in shock. Randy looked at us both like we were the crazy ones.

"Dude leave the baby naming to Sylva I think she can come up with something better." Sasha said a bit sympathetically while rubbing his shoulder.

"Like what? Mary Sue Orton, fuck no-" Randy snorted while laying his head back on my leg.

"ORTON! LET'S TALK!" We all looked over at the door and saw John standing there. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"Screaming like he's someone's daddy or some shit." Randy huffed I guess he was comfortable. He stood up and moved past us while whispering "I know right." Sasha and I laughed and once they were inside Sasha turned to me and rubbed my stomach.

"A mom, girl you're going to be a mommy." I nodded my head and lifted my shirt up to reveal my little bump. Sasha touched it with her index finger and giggled.

"I'm going to be an auntie." I rolled my eyes at her silliness and pushed her finger away.

"Sasha what am I going to do? This wasn't my plan. I wanted to have five children, with a single man, my man. Not someone who is physical and mentally strapped down to someone else." I put my head into my hands and shook my head.

"Syl how did this happen? You went with Dave, how the hell of all people did you end up in Randy's bed, let alone pregnant by him?" I looked up at her and pushed my curly hair back and up into a ponytail.

"Sasha I mean…I came to terms that I was in love with Dave, I mean I was really falling for him, and-" Sasha shook her head cutting me off.

"That doesn't make any sense-"I rolled my eyes and gave her an annoyed look.

"Can I finish?" All she did was hold her hands up and I continued.

"I went to tell him and he gave me some bullshit about being just friends. I mean after all that shit he was doing, telling me how he wanted me, when I finally let my guard down he wanted to be friends? I was pissed off and I took a walk. I went to do a little shopping and ran into Orton, girl we got into one hell of an argument and we almost got arrested. We ended up in an elevator and we were still arguing and next thing I know, we were naked and fucking." Sasha smiled at me the whole time and then nudged me with her elbow.

"You are a trip-" I rolled my eyes up to the back of my head making her laugh more.

"He turned me the fuck out. I mean his kisses are hypnotizing I swear. I was fighting him off until the kiss. Girl I hoped on him something serious." Sasha shook her head at me still smiling and sighed.

"Angry sex, the best sex-"She said in a dreamy voice. I slapped her arm and squealed.

"No, the best was when we were in the pool, girl I swear it was like a dog and cat chase. I ran up four flights of stairs getting away from him, but the fucker met me at the fifth floor. He was in raged and that shit turned me on." Sasha mouth dropped.

"You let him know that?" I looked at her like she was dumb and shook my head no.

"Girl you know I played that all the way up until we were in the bedroom. He can suck a mean clit let me tell you. Look I had bruises for a good month from that night…and morning…"

**Randy's P.O.V**

"And that morning we watched porn, well I did while we talked. I mean I don't know why we even opened up to each other. It's only sex, but she talked about her mother, and I ended up opening up to her, it felt like more then just sex for a moment…man I'm screwed." I sat back in the chair and took another sip of my beer. John just watched me and shook his head.

"You know what you sound like?" I raised a brow and he continued.

"You sound like a man, that's in love." I put my beer down and stood up.

"I don't love her, I mean come on man, look at her. I mean she's not a beauty queen, not saying she's ugly either, far from it, but hell I don't even see that. It's her damn attitude. Her attitude is-"

"Just like yours." I looked out the window at Sasha and Sylva talking and laughing. They were touching her stomach and just having a good time. Her smile, her frown when I'm guessing Sasha said something stupid. Hell I did see a lot of me in her.

I rubbed my forehead and looked back at John to see him drinking his beer. I looked back at Sylva and saw her looking at me.

"Cena what am I going to do? I'm a married man with a child on the way by another woman. If Sam ever found out I'm dead." Sylva flipped me off still laughing and I flicked my tongue at her making both Sasha and Sylva laugh. I turned and saw John looking a bit confused.

"You're not going to tell her?" I smirked and finished my beer off.

"Hell no! If only you knew how she acted when she just thought Sylva and I did something, she knew I knocked her up she would kill me, maybe even try to kill Sylva-" John laughed and shook his head.

"Me and Sylva don't get along, but I am very confident she will kick Sam's ass, pregnant or not, she's taller, a bit bigger and looks like she can pack a mean punch." He chuckled and took a sip of his beer. I looked back at Sylva and saw her make a funny face at me and smiled.

"Sam can't know, she just can't." I winked at Sylva and she did the same back. Yeah, Sam can't know.

--

"No touching, no touching, and damn it no touching Neutron-" I picked her up and laid her on my bed and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You know you sound like that little blonde that calls him that." I kissed her again and this time she responded.

"I do not, now get off of me, you are breaking rules one, two, and three." Even though she was talking, her body was speaking way louder then her mouth. She pulled my shirt up over my head and I smiled down at her.

"I don't follow rules very well." I pulled her pants off making her giggle and pulled her shirt up.

"Look at what we made." I ran my hand over her little belly gently before I started kissing all over it. I couldn't believe WE made a child.

"Yeah it's crazy, from our twisted arguments, crazy sex acts, and fights. We made a baby." I looked back up at her and could feel my temperature rising while I looked into her dark brown eyes.

"What was rule three?" I was moving up to her body and she rubbed her hands from my chest up to my shoulders.

"No touching." Her voice was low, I know she was thinking the same thing I was.

"I think we need to break that." She pushed herself up off the bed and caught me in a kiss. She wrapped her left leg around my waist and pushed herself up against me making me moan. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"I think we do."

--

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!" My head shot up and I looked over to see Sylva singing loudly. I looked at the television and saw that damn yellow sponge bouncing around the screen. I put my head back down on the bed and put a pillow over it.

I was enjoying a great sleep when I heard Sylva's loud mouth. Last night was, nice. Pregnant pussy is indeed the best pussy. We couldn't be as rough as we normally would be, but I did give her ass a work never the less. I saw she had my shirt on and she looked cute in it with her curly hair all over the place. Too bad I wasn't in the mood to really appreciate her.

I could still hear her even with the pillow over my head. I sat up straight and glared at her. She looked over at me still singing and eating a fruit salad. At the very end she screamed the last part in my face and laughed.

"Don't you think you are a bit old to be watching this?" I rubbed my hands over my face trying to get the rest of the sleep out of my system. Sylva took a sip of orange juice and shrugged. I rolled my eyes, but they quickly snapped back to her orange juice. I looked around and saw an empty plate and looked back at her.

"You ordered room service?" Sylva popped a grape in her mouth and nodded.

"Yeah, it's eight-thirty, I was hungry. Oh yeah and I ordered a movie that comes on in an a few hours. Saw Three." I just looked at her before I pulled the covers back and got out of bed.

"Ugh, must you sleep naked?" I ignored her and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water on just when the door opened and Sylva peeped her head in.

"You want me to order you something?" She sounds a bit regretful, I guess because she didn't order me anything. I pinched her cheek and stepped into the shower.

"Get me anything you think I will like…DAMN IT SYLVA-LYNN!" I almost slipped and fell moving the end of the shower to get away from the sudden gush of cold water. I guess I shouldn't have flushed the toilet on her that time.

--

I walked out the bathroom with a towel around my waist and drying my short hair. I saw my food was on the bed and Sylva was eating again.

I sat beside her and took the top off my plate and saw she got me sausage, bacon, cheese eggs, hash browns, grits, and toast.

"Did you already have this earlier?" Her mouth was full so all she did was nod. I looked at her stomach and then back at her face.

"You need to slow down, you are already self-conscious about how you look, how do you think you will look after the baby is born and you have to shed over seventy pounds?" She swallowed her food and looked nervous.

"I'm not going to gain seventy pounds, are you crazy?!" I shrugged and started eating. She rubbed my stomach and I raised a brow.

"You may want to skip around the sausage yourself Jimmy." I glared at her and she started laughing lightly.

For the first time I looked up at the screen and saw that damn Jimmy Neutron was on. Sylva was really into it and eating and I plucked her ear making her jump.

"Have you lost your dumb mind!?" She was rubbing her ear while I pointed to the television.

"I do not look like him." Sylva looked at the cartoon and then smiled.

"Yes you do, remember when you had that hair, and it was up in the front, you look just like Neutron deal with it." I continued to eat my food while she did the same. I started thinking about the apartment and struck up a conversation.

"So when do you want to start looking at apartments?" Sylva finished her food off and took a piece of bacon off my plate and ate it.

"Well, you're the one with the busy schedule so you tell me." I set my empty plate on the night stand and lay back on my pillow. Sylva laid her head on my chest and burped. I scrunched my face up and she just shrugged saying a low "excuse me".

"Well I'm busy for the next few months so I don't know. I do know I want to be there for the birth of Randella-" I heard her make a noise and smiled, I loved playing with her.

"Aja Randy, her name is Aja." I looked down at her half sleeping body and smiled. Aja, not bad.

--

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"Peaches I'm glad you talked me into getting braids. I don't want to look a total hot mess during the birth." I was in Peaches shop getting micro minis for the last two months of my pregnancy. I found out last month that I wasn't having a girl, but I was having a boy, something about the sack not dropping right away. I swear doctors are a fucking trip.

I told Randy about the news right away and of course like any man he was happy. Next I told Jeff and he was happy for me, but was still skeptical about Randy like he should be, Dave on the other hand, I haven't talked to him in months. I don't know if it's his job or he just didn't want to see me. I've talked to him a few times, but they were short conversations. I felt like shit for the way things turned out, but it's nothing I can do now.

My mother…oh my gosh my mother had a true fit. A few weeks ago Randy came to meet her for what reason I don't know. She was all smiles when she saw him and found out I was pregnant, but when I told her in private he was married she cursed like a damn sailor. It was to the point I had to leave before I slapped her. I was every bitch and whore in the book and I haven't talked to her since. Sasha keeps saying just to give her time, but fuck that, she either accepts things now or leave me and my child alone.

Randy and I indeed found me an apartment, it took two days, well two days of us looking at them, it seems he's been online and talking to people about them for awhile. We decided, mostly **I **decided on an apartment downtown. He wanted to furnish the whole thing, but I just wanted what I needed. I had my furniture from my bedroom, and I bought a crib, so all I needed was a table, couch, and I was fine. Of course he had the baby's room done in blue when he found out he was having a son, a jr. the "fourth generation superstar", not if I have anything to say about that.

Sasha taught me how to drive and after almost crashing three times I started to get the hang of things and soon I was able to get my permit. Now all I had to do was wait and get my license.

Peaches was curling the ends of my hair when my cell started lighting up. I flipped it open and put it up to my ear.

"Hello-DAMN PEACHES!" I pulled away from him when he burnt the back of my neck. He quickly put some grease on it but that didn't take the scold off of my face.

"Sylva?" My face softens when I heard Dave's voice. Peaches tapped me on my shoulder and I stand up to look at my hair. I tried to hand him the money, but eh shook his head.

"Buy some pampers and formula." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Dave, wow I haven't heard from you in like two months, what's going on with you?" I just got into Sasha's car and started it up.

"I should be asking you that question because I hear you are getting closer to your due date." I smiled and rubbed my stomach at that thought. I pulled off looking for the nearest Burger King.

"Yeah I'm having a baby boy-" I looked around waiting for the light to turn green.

"Yeah I heard, Randy told me and Paul, even though he's still keeping his distance from me, he still told me." I laughed at that thought and kept going straight, I never did see that car run the red light.

"Sylva, what was that noise? Sylva? SYLVA-LYNN?!"

The back of the car hit a pole and went into the front yard of a house. I was crying feeling trapped, but the only thing I would worry about right now was my son. Glass was shattered all around and I could feel my right side throbbing in pain. I tried to move my leg and heard a little snap and cried out in pain. People were coming to my car and I saw some were on the phone. People were at the car checking on the other person when I blacked out.

--

**Randy's P.O.V**

I just finished a match, we were back in D.C, and I was glad because I wanted to visit Sylva and our son, our son I smiled just at the thought of that, a fourth generation superstar in the making.

I just walked into my room and heard my phone ringing. I thought I turned it off, but whatever. I saw it was Sasha and forward my brows.

"Yeah-" I answered pulling my sweat pants on. Sasha sounded excited and I stopped.

"Randy's she's in the hospital-" I laughed lightly thinking she went into labor. I put my shirt on quickly and grabbed my coat.

"Well I'm on my way now, tell her to keep Jr. in there until I come-" Sasha screamed and I stopped smiling, I knew she was excited about becoming an aunt, but damn.

"Randy she was in a car accident, and they don't know if the baby will make it." That's when I really heard her, she was crying. I could feel the blood drain from my face and fell back on the couch.

"Car accident?" I looked up when Dave ran into the room and he had tears running down his face. This shit couldn't be happening not now, not ever.

"The woman who hit her died, her car spun out of control and an eighteen wheeler hit her, she hit Sylva out of the way, she's awake but her leg and arm is broken." I started crying myself, how the hell could this happen?! I felt Dave pull me up and out the room.

"Hey what's going on?" Paul looked at us both rushing down the hall and Jeff saw us also. Dave told him what happened and they both came with us.

I hope they make it; I love them too much to let something like this take them away from me.

**What a tragic thing that could happen. It seems just when they were getting along, this had to happen, and did Randy say he loved them? I guess a baby can change the outlook in people. **

**This chapter was hard for me to write, I hate reliving bad memories, I'm just glad my husband is here to tell me his side, and console me at this time.**

**Kendra**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Trust Issues

**Here's a chapter for the weekend, red and enjoy and also review! I also have looked through a few chapters, sorry for the type-o's people, watching a two year old everyday and typing is hard, I'm trying :D well...enjoy chapter twenty-three!**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Trust Issues **

**Randy's P.O.V**

I was standing outside of Sylva's room talking to her doctor. Seems they had to take the baby out through c-section because she wouldn't stop bleeding on her own and they had to go in and stop it themselves. Sylva was now awake, but I was too scared to go see her now. They said her whole left side was messed up, her arm not as bad, but her leg was broken badly. She was bruised and cut up, but with the meds they gave her she wasn't feeling much pain…now.

"Can I go see my son?" The doctor looked at me a bit worried, like she was confused or something. She shook her head and looked down at her chart and then back at me.

"You don't want to see your…never mind, I'm sorry, but right now they are working on him, making sure everything is okay, it's still up in the air if he will live or not. He's on life support at the moment, the way her stomach hit the steering wheel was pretty hard leaving an ugly bruise on her stomach. You're son wasn't breathing when we pulled him out, but I'm about to go down to the children's ICU area and see what's going on. I'll keep you posted.

"She moved away quickly and I just stared at her, not believing what she just said. I looked at the people not to far from me, Sasha was being comfort by Jeff, Dave face looked blank and Paul just looked helpless, shit he looked it, I felt it.

I leaned on the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I tried to wipe my tears away, but they wouldn't stop coming. I heard my phone start ringing and took it out of my pocket. I groaned when I saw it was Sam. I tried to get my emotions under control before I answered.

"Yeah?" I heard her laughing and rubbed my forehead.

"Well that's no way to answer the phone, what are you doing, you sound a bit down." I rolled my eyes and looked at my wedding ring.

"I'm at the hospital-" I heard her gasp and started playing with my ring.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?! Did you get hurt in the ring, you looked fine tonight-" I shook my head and slipped my ring off my finger.

"Sam Sylva was in a car accident, she was pregnant, they don't know if…if…her son will make it." I hit my head on the wall lightly feeling my heart tighten. It was hard to just say HER son when he was equally mine as well.

"Oh Randy honestly, why are YOU there, you have nothing to do with it-"My eyes widen at her response. Did I just hear right?

"That IT has a name, Sylva-Lynn, secondly she broke her arm and leg, she could have been killed, someone was killed because of this, I said her son could die and you're giving attitude?" I couldn't believe my ears. I looked over and saw Dave glaring at me, but ignored it, I didn't need his shit right now.

"Randy come on now, the accident was probably her damn fault, that mouth of hers, hell she deserve any and everything she has coming to her-" I stood up angry and took everything I was feeling out on her.

"I JUST TOLD YOU SHE AND HER CHILD COULD HAVE DIED AND YOU'RE BEING A BITCH!? HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN HEARTLESS, HE CAN STILL DIE AND YOU SAY SHE DESERVES IT!? HOW CAN YOU-"

Paul took my phone and walked away. I opened my mouth to say something but almost swallowed Dave's fist. I fell back into a door and fell in. I jumped up and tried to hit Dave back, but he caught me in the eye and then the jaw.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T SO DAMN SELFISH AND HAVE A BIG DUMB EGO SYLVA-LYNN WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS, YOU DID THIS!"

I was dizzy from being hit in my head so many times. I stood up and held my face and saw another fist coming my way and ducked. I did the first thing that cane to mind. I RKO'ed him. I rolled onto my stomach and stood up looking down at him. I felt like paying him back for all the shit he did to me before and picked my foot up to stomp him, but Paul grabbed me.

"Will you two stop this!? This is not a damn WWE ring this is my sister's hospital room and you are upsetting her!" Sasha was standing in the middle of us and I looked over at Sylva and saw her looking at us with shock in her eyes and tears running down her face.

I got out of Paul's grip and walked over to her. She looked at me like I was a stranger and that broke my heart. I touched her face and she flinched back from me a bit.

"Sylva it's me, Randy…don't tell me you have amnesia too-" She laid back in the bed and smiled a little.

"I know who you are and I don't have amnesia, what the hell is going on? I was sleep before you came flying through the damn door like superman." I smirked a little and held her good hand. She moved it and picked up a few tissues.

"You're bleeding Jimmy." She started wiping at the corner of my mouth and I smiled a little. Her voice was so small and she had bruises of her own. A cut above her eye, her own lip was busted, little scraps from I'm guessing the glass shattering. I touched her face and she shook her head slowly.

"You better not cry or I will finish what Dave started." I looked down and chuckled and saw a few tears hit the pillow. I couldn't do this; I couldn't be here and see her hurt, my son fighting for his life. Sylva plucked the back of my neck making me look up at her.

"Did you hear about the child-" I closed my eyes tightly and tried to drown her out. I didn't want to hear anymore bad news.

"He may not make it, I know…look I can't be here right now." I saw her face drop and the hurt in her eyes.

"Randy you can't leave me right now, I really do need you right now, we have to talk about the babie-" I shook my head and stood up.

"I'll call you." Her mouth dropped and I left ignoring the looks I was getting from the group in the room. I just couldn't deal with this much pain, not now.

--

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Two months, two fucking months I haven't seen Randy. Either he was on the road, or home with his wife. Since that time I saw him at the hospital I have despised him. he left me with his children alone.

Yes, children! I had twins, that's what I was trying to tell him, I wanted to be the one to tell him, but he kept cutting me off and just up and left me. I knew that Orton was nothing! I should have never put my guard down to him, pregnant or not he was still an asshole.

And to think of all the times he has come here and spent time with me. It's now June, two more months and it's my birthday. I bet he doesn't even realize I had the children on HIS birthday.

I just put Jimbo, well Randal Keith Orton Jr. in the nursery, thank goodness my arm wasn't that bad off, the cast came off last week thank goodness because I needed to handle two children on my own.

I laid in my bed thinking about the times Randy came to visit me here, like Christmas. I just came home from work when…

**Two Days Before Christmas Eve 2007**

I walked into my apartment so tired to the place decorated. I dropped my new bags of clothes and looked around. A tree was in the corner of the room by the window. Lights hanging all over the place and mistletoes hanging from every door frame, and other odd places. I laughed out loud and jumped when the door shut. I turned around to see Randy standing behind me.

"What are you doing here Neutron?" I placed my hands on my hips and Randy rolled his eyes.

"You know now that we are having a child, you think you can call me Randy on a regular bases?" I squint my eyes, but nodded my head.

"Okay, _Randy_, but as soon as you do something dumb, back to Neutron you go-"Randy held his hand up and nodded his head.

"Well thank you for that much, now look up." I looked up and saw him holding a mistletoe. I shook my head and laughed while he looked at it too and then back at me.

"Now I know you know what this means?" I rubbed my forehead and shook my head no all the while smiling.

"No I don't, why don't you educate me on what's in your hand." Randy smiled, but played along.

"Okay well you see this, this is a mistletoe, and it has a tradition behind it-" I mocked shock and covered my mouth.

"Oh really?" Randy looked surprised also and nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, you see, if two people stand under it, like we are doing now. It's tradition for those two people to kiss you see?" I nodded my head and moved my hand.

"So we are supposed to kiss right now? That's what you are saying." Randy looked at me for a moment and licked his lips before he continued.

"Well I don't want to mess with tradition, I mean it's like a serious rule to a lot of people, and I don't want to be the odd one out so…I think we should follow the rules and you know…kiss." I moved closer to him and ran my hand up under his shirt.

"You think that?" Randy watched my actions and his voice dropped.

"I honestly think that Miss Baker-" I moved my hand away and pulled on his shirt making him lean down.

"Well Mr. Orton, pucker up." Randy closed his eyes tight and did as he was told looking silly and making me laugh. He stopped and I pulled him into a sensual kiss which he gladly accepted and deepened.

--

"Randy how many gifts did you get me because I only got you three." We were sitting in front of the tree and I was counting out the gifts I found from Randy to me.

"It doesn't matter, just start opening them." I looked behind me and saw Randy ripping the paper off of a present. He looked like a child and it was funny.

I picked up a medium sized box and opened it. My eyes grew wide when I pulled out a red see through nightie for pregnant women and matching pumps. Randy's laughing made my head snap around to look at him and he was holding up his Jimmy Neutron pajamas and matching slippers.

"I can't believe you found any in this size, didn't know they made them for adults." I watched him stand up and hold the pants to his waist.

"They don't, I had them made for you, I thought about getting the wig, but I thought that would be too much." Randy mocked glaring at me before smiling.

"I love them, thank you-" I waved my hand at him and held up the heels and crotchless panties.

"Yeah sure, but what the hell is this about? My breasts are not going to fit in here. I held up the see through cups and shook my head. Randy pulled me up and took the nightie from me. He pulled on one of the cups and saw it was held on by Velcro. My eye grew wide and I started backing up.

"I am not putting that on Jimmy." I was laughing while he followed me, he had the sneaky smile on his face making me laugh louder. He picked me up and took me to the bedroom.

"Just try it on, I promise, you won't have it on for long, and you surely won't be screaming Jimmy." He wiggled his brows and I screamed.

--

"Well you were right, I didn't have it on for long, but it was comfortable, once you took the cups off." I twirled one of the cups around before it landed on the floor at the end of the bed. Randy had one on his head and I rolled my eyes before snatching it off.

"See, I kept my promise, have some trust in me sometimes, now open this." Randy gave me a long jewelry box.

"Randy what did you do?" I opened it and saw a Betty Boop charm bracelet all in diamonds. My eyes grew big and I looked at Randy.

"No you did not, oh wow this is beautiful! Thank you Randy!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Okay don't choke me, and you're welcome." He helped me put the bracelet on and then kissed my hand. I held my arm up and shook it watching the little Betty Boop heads and the dog shake.

"Yeah this is going to stay in the freezer." Randy gave me a weird look and I decided to explain.

"Look at it, I step one foot out on the street and I will get mugged." Randy looked at the bracelet and shrugged.

"Well you like it right?" I grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips.

"I love it." Randy smiled and just watched me. I was looking at all the different faces when I realized Randy was still looking at me. I glanced a t him a few times before staring back at him. He had an unreadable look in his eyes and it scared me for a second. I ran my finger down the middle of his chest making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Randy just looked at me before he took my hand and kissed it, then my arm and then my lips. He leaned his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

"Sylva-Lynn I…I love…the pajamas! Thirsty? So am I, I'll be right back." I raised a brow and smirked. Randy cleared his throat and got out of bed and walked out the room. I knew what he was going to say, but I decided to let it go. I knew what he was going to say, but why dwell on it?

--

**Now**

I wish he was here now so I can slap the shit out of him. Well at least he was still paying the bills, shit I haven't been to work since the accident. On top of that the children came home a few weeks ago, so I was well rested just to get exhausted again.

I heard the locks turning and stood up. I grabbed my crutch and wobbled out into the living room to see Sasha with a few bags of groceries. I smiled and wobbled over to the kitchenette area and sat on one of the stools.

"Hey you, how much longer before that cast comes off?" I looked down at the cast, it was so old, it was starting to fall apart. I laid my head down on the counter and smirked.

"Two more weeks, but I swear I feel much better, it's just holding me back." Sasha smiled and started putting the food away. She glanced over at me feeling a bit guilty and kept doing what she was doing. I forward my brows and watched her for a second before I asked her what the look was for.

"Sasha spill it, you can't keep shit from me." Sasha stopped what she was doing and sat across from me.

"Randy called me…Sylva just wait a minute." I sighed loudly and got up. I wobbled over to the couch and sat down putting my legs up on the couch. Sasha walked over to me and sat in the chair.

"Sylva I told him about the twins." At this point I didn't even care. He wasn't doing anything to be in their lives anyway. I scratched my braids and laid my head back on the couch's armrest.

"So? I mean am I suppose to be happy he called you? I mean he called YOU not me." Sasha nodded her head in understanding she looked at her hands and started talking again.

"He's coming here Sylva." She said it low and I had to strain myself to hear her. I gave her a cold look and shook my head.

"Hell nawl! I don't want him near us-" Sasha looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"Sylva you don't mean that, look you can't keep him away from his children, you don't want to do what mom did to our fathers." I let what she said sink in and sighed. Yeah, the last thing I wanted was to be like my mother. I pouted thinking about my father, I never met him. I shook my head and looked back at her.

"Well let the children stay the night with you, I don't want him near me…I mean he can do everything, but show his face, I want nothing to do with him." I folded my arms over my chest and frowned. I meant that shit. He bought Sasha a truck soon after the accident, saying he felt bad and we needed transportation to get around, he sends checks every other week that are now victims to the shedder. I didn't need his money, well I just needed him to pay for this apartment and that was it.

"Uh, I don't think we need to do all of that?" She was playing with her hands more and I just watched her, she did something, something dumb.

"What did you…" The door opened and Randy walked in with John behind him. I just looked at them and then back at Sasha who wasn't looking at me.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I swallowed hard and kept my eyes on anything but Sylva. Her brown eyes looked black and it made me nervous. Sylva got up and hobbled over to me and just looked me over. When she got up to my face I finally looked at her and saw she had tears in her eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but her hand connecting to my face stopped me. I winced from the after shock sting and held my cheek.

"You have a lot of balls coming here Orton. Trust me Sylva-Lynn, have faith in me sometimes. I won't just leave you alone with our son, I'm not that kind of person Sylva-Lynn. He's first in my life Sylva-Lynn…HE WAS ON LIFE SUPPORT FOR FOUR DAYS AND DIED TWICE! I WAS LEFT ALONE TO HANDLE EVERYTHING ON MY FUCKING OWN WHEN I WAS JUST AS FUCKED UP! I'M HERE TAKING CARE OF YOUR CHILDREN BY MY DAMN SELF WHILE YOU ARE HOME OR ON THE ROAD LIVING THE FUCKING LIFE WITH NOT A CARE IN THE WORLD!" She pushed me back and tried to wipe her eyes but the tears kept coming.

"Home with your wife, how is she by the way? I'm sure she's oblivious about you being a father twice over right?" She talked bitterly while hobbling away from me. As if I didn't feel guilty already I felt like shit now. I swallowed the lump in my throat and told her the truth.

"She's pregnant-" Sylva looked shocked, but covered it quickly by laughing bitterly.

"Of course she is, why wouldn't she be?! I mean that's one of the things married people do right? Start a fucking family…if you two are having a boy; tell her Randal Keith Orton Jr. is already taken." She gave ma a quick tight smile and dropped it with a roll of her eyes.

"Sylva-Lynn…I mean Sylva. Listen I couldn't be there, it hurt like hell to know that my child-" She covered her ears and growled.

"Children! You have children! We have a son and a fucking DAUGHTER!" She smirked and looked at Sasha and all she did was look hurt, like she knew Sylva's pain.

"I know that now, but why didn't you tell me you were having twins?" I saw Sasha drop her head and shake it and John smirked and moved away from me. Sylva looked at me like I had two heads and then laughed.

"Is this a joke, I mean seriously, is this a fucking joke?" You know what…I'm tired. I'm tired of screaming, I tired of looking at you, I'm tired of you existing. You want to go see them, go right ahead. As for you two assholes, I'll be in my room praying that this nightmare in front of me goes away." Sylva picked up her crutch and went into her room. I just stood there having John and Sasha looking at me. Sasha stood up and walked pass me.

"You are a real jerk you know that?" She looked me up and down and left. John patted me on the back and shook his head.

"Randy…damn." He left also leaving me alone. I looked around at all the pampers, bottles, and toys all over the place. Seems Sylva kept the children entertained. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes.

I walked into the nursery and saw two cribs, one blue and one pink both on either side of the room. I stood in the middle and looked into the cribs and smiled. I looked at the little girl, Aja Rene and touched her hand and moved back quickly when she started crying making Randy Jr. cry. I kept looking back and forth at the m trying to figure out which one to pick up first. I was rubbing the back of my neck when I felt some one push me aside.

Sylva picked Randy Jr. up and sat down by the window in a rocking chair. She looked at me and nodded to Aja.

"Give her to me." I quickly picked Aja up and put her in her other arm and she started rocking back and forth slowly and whispering to them. After a few minutes they calmed down and went back to sleep.

I stood there in awe watching the mother of my children handling them with ease. I stooped down and touched Randy Jr's. hand and he gripped my finger instantly making me smile.

"They look like me." I whispered and looked at Sylva. She shrugged and stopped rocking.

"Yeah I know, I nicknamed him Jimbo, like Jimmy Neutron's father calls him." I laughed lightly and looked at Aja and saw her bottom lip poked out.

"They look so precious, she looks like you like that." Sylva looked at her closely and shook her head. I smiled and nodded my head yes.

"When you're sleep, you bottom lip is poked out." Sylva frowned a bit and looked at Aja again before smiling some.

"I didn't know that, no wonder it hurts when I wake up sometimes…mostly when you are about." I smiled and shrugged.

"Oh that's because I suck on it." She glared at me and I stopped smiling quickly. We stayed in the room just looking at our babies for awhile before I started talking.

"I'm sorry-" She shook her head and kept looking at our children

"Save it Randy, I don't want to get into it-" I bit my lip and tried again.

"I need to say this Sylva-Lynn, please-" She looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"I said I don't want to hear-" I grew upset and gave her a sharp look.

"Damn it will you just let me talk woman?" I wasn't talking loud but stern. Sylva glared at me, but didn't say anything else so I continued.

"I'm sorry, for leaving, and not calling and not being here for you and our children. When I talked to your doctor and she told me…Jimbo wouldn't…" Sylva busted out laughing making the babies move around some, Randy Jr. still hasn't let my finger go. And Sylva calmed down some.

"Doesn't sound right coming out of your mouth." I smiled, damn it felt good to make her laugh again, to hear her laugh.

"Glad I can still entertain you, but seriously, it hurt like hell when she told me he could die, and then seeing you laying in the bed all wrapped up and bruised…I never had to deal with something like this. I mean of course I've seen bruises, I've had my home and many times my dad came home bruised from his matches, I…" I looked at Sylva and saw her looking bored.

"Randy you are babbling" I sighed and looked down at my feet and looked back at her.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me for awhile after I left. I called Sasha to ask her about our son and she told me we had a daughter, I was shocked-" She cut me off, she looked so damn tired. She yawned a bit and started talking.

"What do you want Randy, me to forgive you? I can't right now, I don't know when I will be able to forgive you." Even though I felt my stomach dropped, I tried to keep a straight face instead of letting her know how hurt that hurts to hear.

"I know that, but I just want you to-" She started moving and handing me Aja.

"Can you take them and put them in their cribs?" I nodded my head and took Aja. I put her in her crib gently and then did the same with Jr. or Jimbo. I saw Sylva watching me and she had a small smile on her face. I stood up straight and looked down at her.

"Now can you help me up, I'm not one hundred percent at the moment." I nodded my head and pulled her up and she stumbled into me. She straightens up the best she could and looked up at me. I licked my lips and watched her eyes go from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes. I leaned down a bit and she pushed me back. She started for the door and I watched her.

"I have to go clean up-" I moved in front of her and started guiding her to her room.

"I'll clean up, you just rest up and get better-" She shook her head and started going to the front room, but I blocked her.

"No, I can do it, I'm fine-" I turned her back around and we started to her room again.

"Sylva-Lynn you need to rest your leg-" She turned around quickly and tried to pull away.

"Randy I've been doing this way longer then you I think I can pick up a few fucking toys!" I let her go and watched her go back to the front room and started putting things away. She moved their swings to the side and tripped on a bottle and fell. I quickly ran over to her and tried to helped her up, but she pushed me away. She grabbed the end of the couch and pulled herself up off the floor trying not to cry.

"Sylva let me help you-"I grabbed her hand, but she snatched away.

"Randy you are going to be gone in a few hours I'm sure, I don't need your fucking help! I'm sure you won't be around for another two or three months." She pushed past me and continued to clean. Deciding to give up I went back into the nursery to look at the babies before I had to go back on the road.

**Tough break Randal, but you brought it on yourself. Leaving Sylva-Lynn when she really needed you wasn't the best thing to do, especially when she had a hard time trusting you in the first place. It's going to be a hard a long road he has to go down before he gains the little trust Sylva-Lynn had for him back.**

**Sylva-Lynn, many may think she is being a bit hard, others not. Having been let down so many times it seems this one took the cake. Being hurt, she needs someone to help her through this, take her mind off the pain, take her away from reality…**

…**she needs Jeffy.**

**Kendra**


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Mixed Emotions Prt1

**Well, everyone thank you for reading and reviewing, I've decided to start adding on the weekends, it's better for me and I can think through everything better when I'm not doing fifty million things at once, so chapter twenty-four is here, enjoy!**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Mixed Emotions**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Free at fucking last! My cast is finally off, and even though I was using a cane for a little over a week I'm finally walking on my damn own! I'm moving around better of course and I'm able to enjoy my children much more.

Jimbo, I swear he looks just like Randy, he's very light with his blue eyes, but he has jet black very curly hair, he's gaining weight which is very good seeing as though he's had the most trouble after the birth, but now, he's all smiles and loud. Always trying to roll himself somewhere, that's why my king size comforter stays spread out on the floor. I've also picked up on the fact he's also protective like Randy. If he sees or senses something is wrong with Aja he'll get my attention by screaming or if some people he doesn't know is around Aja or I he will have a damn fit until they leave us alone…John being the main person, I swear I love my boy! He knows trouble, I love it!

Aja or Ja-Ja as I call her, she has my honey brown skin color, but Randy's blue eyes and reddish brown hair which makes her look really unique. She bigger then Randy Jr. because she wasn't in too much trouble, she wasn't breathing on her own for a week, but she didn't have serious life issues like her brother, but she does have Randy and I's temper. If I'm paying too much attention to Jimbo she will let it be known.

Randy, wow what can I say about him, well it's been a little over a month since I have seen him and once I was off the cane I went and got photos taken professionally with my babies. I send them to Randy through Jeff, I tried to send them through Dave, but he just kept them for himself…why I didn't see that coming I have no clue.

I've talked to Randy only a few times, he asks about the twins and that's all I allow him to ask about. To me anything we have had is done and over with, I can't allow myself to fall for anything he has to offer, in the sex department of course.

It seems only the few people who were at the hospital and a handful of people who weren't there know about our twins. Randy hasn't told Sam yet and I highly doubt he ever will. I really don't care because I rather not have my children on display, fans can get a bit too damn personal and I don't want anything about my babies all over the internet, becoming the latest blog on myspace is not something I look forward to seeing, especially since I was already on one of Dave's fan sites as his hour of the month…and that picture was taking at a signing last year!

But enough about that, at this moment I just finished putting the twins to sleep I hope for the night. It's a little after one and I am worn out. I was making sure everything was locked up and the lights were turned off before I went to bed. I was picking up the chain to chain the door when the locks turned making me panic. I turned them back and chain the door quick when the locks turned again and the door opened only a bit.

"Go away-" I tried to shut it back, but the person put their foot in the door.

"Damn Syl let me in." I held my chest and shut the door back. I took the chain off and opened the door to see Jeff looking at me like I have lost my mind.

"Well don't just stand there blocking the doorway, move so I can come in." I rolled my eyes and moved out the way. He started bringing stuff in and that's when I saw all these paint supplies. I waited until he had everything inside before shutting the door.

"What is all of this? You know I do not know how to paint." Jeff had everything by the door while he took his jacket off.

"Don't I know it, you're awful, but I never brought you and the twins a gift so I'm going to paint a portrait of them…or try to." I looked at everything again and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what you paint, I'll still hanging it up for everyone to see…but why didn't you call, trying to freak me out?" I sat down on the love seat and rubbed my eyes. I was so damn sleepy it wasn't even close to funny. Jeff sat on the couch and looked over at me.

"I wasn't trying to, I thought you and the little ones would be sleep by now…you look like your about to drop at any moment." I yawned without covering my mouth and nodded. I knew I looked stupid, but it was too late to care. I stretched out on the love seat with my legs hanging off and sighed.

"They kept me up all day, they only napped a few times and that was short lived. Randy called once waking them up, you know that made me mad." Jeff chuckled while I rolled my eyes. Yeah Randy received a piece of my mind earlier in the day.

Jeff calmed down and grew serious making me sit up straight. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He had this worried look in his eyes and I arched a brow getting very impatient with his facial expressions.

"Jeff just spill it, I know you have something to say." Jeff rubbed his hands together and moved over to sit next to me. I moved over some making more room for him and he smiled slightly at the gesture.

"Dave asked about you." I forward my brows waiting for him to continue, I know that's not why he's looking like what he has to say is so damn top secret.

"O-kay, why did you look so spooked over that?" Jeff took his hair out of it's ponytail holder and I messed his hair up for him, something I was use to doing. Jeff leaned into me and sighed before continuing.

"Sylva I don't think you know this, but Batista and I, we never really talked before we both met you, I mean the usually hey and wave thing, but never really had a conversation, we never really had a reason to talk…until you." I continued to play in his hair while his eyes were closed. I looked straight ahead just listening to him. I started playing with his beard and shrugged.

"So, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jeff opened his eyes and touched my hand. I looked down at him and saw him playing with his lip ring.

"I mean it was good, he found me and asked about you, and the twins, asked if you still write, he says he loves you deeply and misses you, oh he asked about your mom and if you two are getting along. You know I told him about the first time she saw Jimbo and Ja-Ja and she freaked over Jimbo's nickname-" I stood up quickly making his head fall back onto the love seat. I stood over him with my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"WAIT!" Rewind, what did you say?" Jeff just looked at me for a few moments before he sat up looking a bit frustrated.

"I said a lot Sylva you want me to repeat it all?" the annoyance in his voice didn't go unnoticed. I rolled my eyes hard and plopped down beside him.

"You said he loves me deeply, he said that?" Jeff sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and released it still having his lip ring between his teeth.

"Yeah, but I don't think he wanted you to know that, I mean he thinks you love Randy now-" I made a disgusted face and noise, why the hell would he think that?!

"Why? Because I had his children, no that was just sex I never "loved" Neutron, but oh wow he loves me…I need to talk to him-"I stood up, but was held back by Jeff holding my arm.

"You can't, Sylva look just leave it for now. Besides, he's dating someone." I froze and closed my eyes tight, he didn't just say that, I know he didn't just say that. I turned around and smiled weakly shaking my head.

"Who?" Jeff pulled me back down next to him and held his hands up.

"I don't think it's my place-"I rolled my eyes and smacked his hands down, he damn near tells me Dave's life story and now he has a damn conscious?

"Jeffery you tell me he loves me and now I can't talk to him because you say he's dating, if telling me who the woman is; is so wrong, I'm sure the other shit you told me was too, you came this far tell me who it is."

"I don't even know if you met her, she's a diva, Layla-" My mouth dropped. I knew who he was talking about, Dave never mentioned he was even thinking about that girl or woman, or whatever.

"That contest winner chick?" Jeff smiled I guess glad I knew who she was, like it was a good thing. I twisted my mouth and his smile dropped.

"That would be the one." All I could do was nod my head. I took a deep breath and let it out a bit loudly and laughed some.

"Oh…well why was that so hard to say? Okay he's dating her, no big deal-"I stood up quickly and went into the kitchenette area to get me something to drink. I opened the refrigerator just when Jeff turned the lights on.

"If it's not a big deal why are you crying-" I glared at him and wiped my eyes.

"I'm not crying…it's tears of fucking joy." I grabbed a bottle of water and shut the refrigerator door.

"Look I know you are upset, but-" The ringing of my phone cut him off and I slammed my water down. I picked up the cordless that was in the kitchen and pushed the on button.

"They are sleep Jimmy what do you want?" I opened my water and started guzzling it.

"Well damn hello to you too Miss Bitch, I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay-"

"Where are you?" I rolled my eyes realizing this was going to be another fight.

"Uh, I'm at my parents house visiting them, why-" Jeff mouth Randy and I nodded my head. He smirked and leaned his elbows on the counter.

"I'm in Maryland, you are in the Lou, even if something were to be wrong, how the fuck would you get here and on top of that how will you explain leaving to come here in the first place Randy?"

"Look I just wanted to make sure everything was…hold on." I heard Randy try to cover the phone, but I could still hear Sam asking him who was on the phone and of all things he said his assistant. I laughed a little and looked around to see Jeff left. I shrugged and took another sip of my water.

"Hello-" I was smiling and playing with my bottle top.

"I didn't know I was a dude Randy, when did that happen?"

"Watch it, look I'm coming to see you all next month-" I raised a brow while swinging my legs.

"Are you asking or telling me-"

"Well seeing as though I didn't have "May I", Can I, Is it Okay If I as a start for my sentence, I'm pretty damn sure it was me telling you and not asking you-" I rubbed my stomach and reached behind me to open the freezer. I grabbed a classic ice cream cone.

"I hope you know your daughter is turning out to be just like you."

"What, a genius?" I took the wrapper off and started eating the nuts and chocolate off.

"You wish-"

"What are you eating?" I finished chewing before I answered.

"Ice cream cone, the classic kind." For a few moments he didn't say anything.

"Oh…but anyway you know she gets her smarts from me." I smirked and started eating the ice cream.

"That part of her comes from me, but I'm talking about the attitude, and hell if she goes any further with it, like maybe getting the whore side from you, I swear I sewing her shirts and underwear together so no one, not even her can get them off without my say so." I heard him chuckle and then sigh.

"Yeah I know, but around the teenage stage, the rebellious shit, I'm going to lose my mind." I could feel his pain because shit I was going to go through it with him. The "I hate yous" the "You don't love mes" all the shit I did to my mother, but shit it was true with me, they are just going to act out, shit I believe when people say the children you have are going to be ten times worse then you were and I have done some shit, I can only imagine what Randy has done in his life so far.

"Yeah I'm going to really need you around when they hit high school-"

"Wait, did you, Sylva-Lynn Baker say she is going to need me? I'm feeling all fuzzy inside-" I stopped in mid lick and pursed my lips together, leave it to Jimmy to catch that little part. I sighed and decided to be a smart ass.

"They have shots for that you know-" I heard him snort and smiled.

"Screw you-" I giggled and took a sip of water.

"Screw yourself."

"I just did a few hours ago."

I laughed out loud at that. I swear he was an idiot some times. I heard him chuckle and after a few moments he grew serious.

"I really like those pictures, Jimbo is looking more and more like his old man."

"And old is right, what are your forty-"

"I'm twenty fuckin' seven dip shit. Don't get smart." I laughed a little at his sudden attitude, so his age was a soft spot, I need to remember that.

"Well sorry, but yeah I know, freaks me out sometimes. He has that cocky smile like you, now all he needs is those fake looking teeth and then he will really look like-"

"Hey my teeth are real, you are the one with the little gap, looking like-" I narrowed my eyes even though he couldn't see my actions.

"Looking like what Jimmy?"

"Looking like a beauty, the solo picture of you is beautiful." I rolled my eyes sat his sudden change, he wasn't slick, but then I though about what he said.

"Picture, I didn't send you a solo picture of me."

"I kind of stole it from Sasha, forgive me, but it's in my wallet with the others, oh and a few divas want to meet you, only two-" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeff return with a sketchbook and pencil in hand.

"For fucking what? I don't know any of them and vice versa-"

"Watch the mouth, they wanted to know which woman had enough guts to get pregnant by me, you know with me being a beast in the bedroom and all." I looked over at Jeff and saw his brows forward in concentration. I tried to peek, but he wouldn't let me.

"I highly doubt that's how the conversation went, but why do they want to meet me, and how would I get there-" I watched Jeff work, every now and then he would glance at me.

"Uh, plane, train, Grey Hound bus one of those I don't know." My head snapped back to the phone and I snorted.

"Damn I wish I knew your mother so I could ask her to slap the shit out of you for saying some dumb shit like that out of your dumb mouth." Jeff brows arched and he looked up at me a bit amused. I mouth "jealous" and pointed to his brows making him laugh a bit.

"She wouldn't do it anyway."

"I bet your sister would." Briefly he talked about his sister Rebecca and brother Nate when he was here for the few days before Christmas.

"Yeah right, look I'll prove you wrong, Rebecca, come here for a second, I want you to talk to someone for a second." I heard some shuffling around and then a female.

"Hello?" I heard here tell Randy to move back and smiled.

"Hello Randy's sister I really don't know, can you do me a big favor for me."

"Uh, maybe, what is it?" She asked Randy who she was talking to but he just told her to mind her business, being a woman I knew that was a big mistake.

"I need you to slap your brother for me because he said-" I heard a loud sound and then Randy cursing.

"Anything else?" She sounded as though she did nothing, not out of breath anything! I couldn't control my laughter and soon heard Randy on the phone cursing.

"She literally jumped up and smacked me!" I slid off my stool and fell on the floor laughing. I am going to love Liz, I can feel it, well if I ever meet her.

"It sounded like it hurt too, damn I love her already-" Jeff shook his head while still drawing and I giggled.

"Never, never will you two meet I can't handle just one let alone the both of you together in my face."

"Pussy-" I finished my ice cream cone and wiped my hands on a dishcloth.

"Can I have yours?" I stopped what I was doing and blushed a bit, I hated him.

"You had it and didn't know what to do with it, nope you and Molly will never meet again." Jeff's eyes grew wide and I stuck my tongue out at him and he flicked his at me making me scream a bit and turn away from him.

"Molly, you named you pussy Molly-"

"Shut up, where are you anyway?" I glanced over my shoulder at Jeff and saw even though his focus was still on drawing he was still smiling.

"Well after that bitch slap I'm now taking a ride, I was on the porch before. Would you like to know what I ate earlier also?" I rolled my eyes while playing with my now empty water bottle.

"Okay Randy I'm about to hang up since you want to be a smart ass-" I could hear Randy cursing at someone before he honked his horn.

"Dumb ass! LEARN HOW TO FUCKING DRIVE!" I moved the phone from my ear and Jeff mumbled something but didn't look up.

"One day someone is going to hurt you." I stood up and rubbed Jeff's hair before I left the kitchen.

"I'm two hundred and forty pounds, also I'm six'four, no one is going to mess with me-"I walked into my room and laid back on my bed.

"They'll shoot your ass." I took my shorts off and tossed them on the chair next to the window.

"Yeah sure, so…how about that football game-" I sucked my teeth and laid back on one of my pillows.

"Bye Jimmy-"

"No, I'll get lonesome." I turned over onto my stomach and scrunched my face up.

"Fuck are you three? I need sleep too damn it, Jimbo and Ja-Ja are no joke, they some times team up on me." I felt the bed dip and looked over to see Jeff taking his shoes off.

"Yes, see that's just another way you can tell they are my children." I watched Jeff take his pants off and then his shirt. Hmmm, I didn't know he had that tattoo on his back, must be new.

"Fuck off my phone Orton." Jeff sat back down and I crawled over to him and moved his hair so I could see his tattoo, the Hardy Boy symbol, nice.

"You know you have a funny ass way of talking, fuck off my phone, it's get the fuck off my phone-" I traced his tattoo with my index finger, I wonder if Shannon did this one?

"Well then do that- hello? Tall tanned bitch." I hung up the phone and tossed it on the chair.

"Have fun?" I looked back at Jeff and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I was looking over his shoulder at his sketch book and saw one was of me. I was sitting in a bog chair with my legs opened and a sheet covering my most private part. I had my hand and arm covering my breasts a bit and my other hand was in my hair. I had a seductive look in my eyes that looked so damn real. I didn't have my tattoo so I was guessing he drew this before hand. My hair was in the same cornrows I had before I took them out, but they were much longer, and I had my little baby hair swirled close to my ears.

Jeff quickly shut the book and tossed it to the side. I got off the bed and picked it up and moved across the room before he could get me. I opened the book and to the same page and looked at the picture more.

"Hey I didn't pose for this, when did you draw it?" I turned the page and saw another one of me, this time with my tattoo and I was completely nude and with a man. My eyes widened when I realized the man was Jeff, we both had wild, crazy, colorful hair only mine was much longer. I was sitting in his lap and he had a fist full of my hair and pulled my head back while he licked my neck.

I jumped when the book was snatched out of my hands. Jeff closed it and left the room. I stood in the same spot shocked at what I just saw. Jeff walked back in shortly and saw I was still standing in the same spot.

"You look like one of my statues." He laughed lightly while getting into my bed.

Many, many, many, MANY times Jeff has stayed here and he has been in my bed. Not once has he made a pass, or a comment that would make me uncomfortable, as a matter of fact I always felt a bit calmer with him sleeping next to me, but now, after what I just saw, something felt different inside of me.

The only thing that kept going through my head was the time after we kissed and he told me he wasn't the one. That's saying just kept repeating itself in my head to the point I almost grew dizzy.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts, shook my head and crawled into bed next to Jeff. He was already on his side of the bed; yes he had his side, the left side and was sprawled out. I stayed on my side too scared to touch Jeff after what I saw. He didn't comment on it, he didn't say anything and I was left clueless. Even though I thought he was sleep, I still didn't want to touch him, I didn't want to send any mixed signals.

"Syl you know you can move over a bit more, I'm not going to hump you in your sleep, unless you want me to." He had his back to me and hearing his voice made me jump. I laughed lightly to myself and hit his shoulder making him turn onto his back.

"Shut up, but uh…those pictures, that's good detail Jeffy Lube." Jeff smiled at the name and sat up.

"Thanks, I'm guessing you want to know where the idea came from?" I had my sheets up to my neck and nodded my head. Jeff pulled the sheet down and moved closer to me.

"I drew it after the kiss, Syl the last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable around me. I'm your safety net; I don't want you to shy away from me. The drawings were just my feelings at the moment-"

"So what you're saying is that what you were feeling at that moment was…what?" Jeff played with his lip ring and I waited for his answer. He moved his now green, red, and purple hair out of his face and looked at me.

"Goodnight Syl." He pecked my lips and rolled over onto his side and turned the lamp off making the room grow dark.

I have a lot to write in my laptop diary…what the hell is going on here?!

**It's obvious that a lot is going on, but too much for Sylva-Lynn's young mind to comprehend at the moment. Is it possibly that three men can be in love with her, or do you all still think one is a friend, the other is just the father of her children, and the third is just, who knows what.**

**Is it fair to tell someone close to the other that you are deeply in love with them, but instead of acting on it, you date someone else? Cold it be that David is playing a sick joke with Sylva-Lynn's feelings, something like a payback for her actions with Randal Orton? **

**Jeffery, the reasonable one, the one to come to, the calm soul. But…people change, feelings change and even if you don't want it to happen, you can't stop the heart from having it's own opinion on love. Maybe that's what Jeffery was going through, changes.**

**Or maybe this is just me fucking with you all and having fun…my daughter's words, not mine…I swear she's just like her father :p**

**Kendra**


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Mixed Emotions Prt2

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Mixed Emotions Prt.2**

**Randy's P.O.V**

I used my key to Sylva's apartment to just let myself inside. Today, today was Sylva's birthday and even though we weren't an item I wanted to give her something, hell she is the mother of my children for goodness sakes. I placed my bags down on the couch and looked around. She added a few things; a big portrait of her and the twins was on the wall with smaller individual solo pictures around it. On the end tables were pictures of the twins when they came home, playing, I was shocked to see a few of them with me holding them and playing with them.

I picked one picture up with the four of us together, I remember Sasha took the picture of us while we were sitting on the couch. Sylva still had her cast on and was moving Jimbo's hand out of Ja-Ja's mouth. I was laughing at the whole thing and at the fact Ja-Ja wasn't letting go of Jimbo's little fist.

I looked at my watch and saw it was four in the morning and I was hoping Sylva was sleep, hell all three were sleep. As I walked into the babies' room I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and turned it off. I didn't need ringing to wake anyone up right now; Syl would try to kill me.

I walked into the room and Randy was sleep on his stomach, but Aja was looking around with her pacifier in her mouth. When she saw me shit spit it out and started kicking and making bubbles with her spit. I took a few baby wipes that was on the changing table and wiped my hands before I picked her up.

Her little feet were kicking while I sat down in the rocking chair and kissed all over her face. People say she looks like me, but I think she looks like Sylva. I wiped the spit away and kissed her lips.

"Do you know you look just like your mommy Ja-Ja?" All I received was a gummy smile and more spit bubbles. I laughed lightly at her actions and wiped the spit away before holding her in my arms.

Aja I'm going to be honest with you, me and your mother don't get along, but that's her fault." Aja made a noise and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, see we would be much better if she didn't have this attitude with me all the time…but I guess I can be a prick at times myself…and when you are older don't say prick, well not while describing someone, it's bad. Aja I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone before, only myself…I love your mom. I really do, but I can't tell her that, I can't tell anyone else because I'm married. Yeah, I'm doing your mother wrong, hell I'm doing everyone wrong, including you because…well because not even your grandparents know about you and your brother…I'm a bad parent-"

"No you're not, just clueless to how to act around children." I looked up to see Sylva in her fluffy robe holding up a baby monitor. I looked down at Aja and saw hr smiling at me with her hand in her mouth.

"You knew she was up didn't you?" she let out a little squeal and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You women I swear…what are you doing up?" Aja walked in and took Aja away from me and gave her the bottle that was in her hand.

"Well I was in the kitchen the whole time…I saw you come in Randy." I stood up and rubbed my chin looking guilty. She smiled at me and grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the room and into her bedroom.

"I want to show you some home movies." I stopped dead in my tracks making her look back at me. I smiled wickedly at her making her drop my hand and hit my shoulder.

"Of the children you nasty freak. I didn't want you to miss everything, so I started taping them." I watched her grab a few tapes and then walk out of her room and into the living room. I stayed behind and looked around. She had some pictures on her nightstand of the four of us again and this time we were all looking at the camera. I have to make sure to ask for a copy.

I walked back into the living room and saw her putting a tap into the VCR. I sat on the couch and removed my white button down dress shirt leaving me in only a beater. When Sylva turned around she looked at me for a second before sitting down as far away from me as possibly.

"You know you can move over some, I'm not a killer." Sylva barely looked at me and scooted over just a bit. I sighed and moved her over until she was right next to me. I put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"So what are we about to watch?" I looked down at her to see she was playing with the tie to her robe.

"Oh just some stuff, I think this is John playing with them, well they were giving John a damn fit." I grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and pushed play, I had to see this.

The fuzzy screen changed to John holding a screaming Jimbo, damn he looked scared. I laughed when he looked at the camcorder with a "help me" expression on his face.

"Damn I wish I was there-" The screen changed to Sasha and Sylva talking, I'm guessing John was filming them in her bedroom.

"Girl I wanted five children total-"Sylva and Sasha were playing cards on her bed and I'm sure didn't know hat John was doing.

"Girl you have twins now, you do not need anymore children in your life, besides you are you going to have father them again…Randy?" Sasha laughed while Sylva gave her a hard look.

"Shut up, but you have to admit, we do make some pretty-"

"**Sylva's P.O.V**

I snatched the remote out of Randy's hand and turned the television off. I stood up quickly and took the tape out of the VCR.

"Sylva why did you do that, I was watching that?" I ignored him and went into my room with the tape with him following me.

"Look the children will be up in a few hours, I need to get some rest so…" I sat down on my bed and looked at him and then the door. He looked at the door too and then smirked.

"So what? You want me to sleep on the couch or something?"

"I mean, it's very comfortable, you said it yourself when you picked it…what are you doing?" I watched him get undress, and I mean completely undressed.

"I'm going to sleep, in this bed. If you don't like it, you sleep on the couch." He pulled the sheet and comforter back and got into bed. I waited a few minutes to see if he was playing, but when he got comfortable I sighed and took off my robe. I only had a thin tank top on and some shorts on. I got under the sheet and comforter and Randy pulled me to him instantly.

"I knew you were going to do that." Randy wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed.

"Five children, I didn't know you still wanted that-"I moved his arms and sat up.

"It's none of your concern so it doesn't matter-"Randy put his hands behind his head and gave me a cold look.

"So what are you going to do? Get married and have three more children? If so then that is my concern because I don't want just any man around my children calling him daddy Sylva-Lynn-"I got out of bed and stood at the foot of it.

"Randy tomorrow I will be twenty-three years old, I'm not looking for marriage right now-"Randy sat up and raised a brow.

"So if I was single right now you wouldn't want to marry me?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Single or not I wouldn't want to look at you right now, but I can't have that now can I? With you being my babies' daddy and all." Randy's face dropped and I cursed under my breath and watched Randy get out of bed.

"You don't want to look at me?" I looked up at the ceiling while he stood right behind me.

"Randy just leave it alone, I'm sleepy and I need as much rest as I can get-"Randy bumped me making me almost fall onto the bed. I stood back up and turned around to push Randy back, but he held my hands.

"Look at me-" I looked at his chest, but not into his eyes. He was talking through clenched teeth and I knew he was getting upset.

"Randy stop it-"He let me go and bumped me again making me fall onto the bed.

"Look at me damnit!" He grabbed my head and made me look at him. I slapped his hands away and rolled to the side of the bed and stood up.

"See it's that anger right there that gets you in trouble! Let it the fuck go Randal-"Randy took a few steps towards me and I moved back also.

"Let it go?! You want me to let go of the fact you can't stand to look at me?! News flash dumb ass we have a son that looks just the fuck like me-" I moved over to him and covered his mouth with both of his hands. He grabbed my waist and pulled us both down onto the bed with me sitting on his lap

"Don't be so damn loud, they are sleeping-"Randy moved my hands and I saw he looked very serious.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" I dropped my shoulders and tried not to smile, instead I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips.

"Let me put this in a way that won't blow your ego up too much…Randy I wouldn't admit my children looked like you if you were ugly…how's that-"Randy kept a straight face and I for one was getting annoyed already.

"Yes or no?" I rolled my eyes and saw a smile playing at his lips.

"Yes, happy?" I got off of him and crawled back up to the top of the bed. Randy closed the blinds and shades making it pitch black in my room.

"Randy what are you doing-" My turned away from the sudden light from the lamp. Randy got into bed beside me and put my arms up.

"Take your shirt and shorts off." I put my arms down quickly and shook my head.

"No, I'm not-"Randy looked down at the bed and started drawing circles with his finger on the bed.

"Easy way, do as I say and I can make thing very good for you." I watched his actions, but still shook my head no.

"Randy I'm not going there with you, you see we ended up with two children as is-"Randy looked up at me with a lustful intense stare that cut me off.

"Hard way, I can make myself very happy, by any means Sylva-Lynn, and you know I do mean that." He kissed the corners of my mouth before he kissed my lips fully. He licked my top lip and I thought back to the time we were in the hotel room in Massachusetts. I pulled my shirt off and took my shorts off under the covers and tossed them both on the floor. I pulled the sheets up to my neck and got a chuckle out of him.

Randy got out of bed and left the room, he came back with my small bottle of baby oil and took snatched the blanket and sheet off the bed.

"Turn onto your stomach." I took a deep breath and did as I was told. I kept whispering to myself to not fuck him while he moved around. He climbed onto the bed and I saw he dropped his wedding ring in the nightstand drawer and shut it.

"I thought you said you would be gentle?" my back arched a bit when I felt him squirt baby oil down the middle of my back. His hands started to massage it in and he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I didn't say that."

--

Sitting in my bed and watching Randy interact with our children is something I thought I would never see. Him playing with both Ja-Ja and Jimbo was something special to see, also frightening.

Watching Randy change diapers, do the feedings, actually do baby talk is something any mother would want to see, yet when you have only your children as the attachment to that man, it's heartbreaking.

For the first time my heart tightened at the realization that Randy wasn't mine, and he could NEVER be solely mine hurts like hell. Knowing that my children are bastards and Sam is having their child in wedlock…for once I felt the jealousy sink inside of my gut.

Feeling my stomach twisting I jumped out of bed quickly and raced into the bathroom to throw up any and everything I consumed throughout the day. I didn't have a fever, stomach virus, nor did I have something bad to eat.

I had a green eyed devil on my back named _**Jealousy**_.

"Hey are you okay?" I was brushing my teeth and could only nod my head yes in response. I stood up and saw Randy standing in the doorway holding both of the twins and looking worried.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" I narrowed my eyes at him through the mirror before looking away. I wiped my mouth and walked past him and into the kitchen to get the babies their bottles.

"No Randal I'm not pregnant, you don't have to worry I'm not going to fuck your life up anymore okay?" I don't know why I was having an attitude with him…wait, yes I do. Because he was with someone else, committed to someone that wasn't me and got them pregnant. As dumb as it may seem and childish, I was heated, how dare he get his wife pregnant when I'm already mothering his first two born!

I jumped up on the counter and waited for the bottles to warm up. Randy already had the children in their play pin and in front of me with his worried expression gone and anger written all over his face.

"Did I say you fucked up my life? Have those words ever come out of my mouth? NO! Now what the hell is your problem!?" The microwave went off and I tried to get down but he wouldn't let me.

"Leave them right there, what is wrong with your? Vomiting for no damn reason, your attitude…you sure you're not pregnant, your cycle is nearing or what-" I wanted to slap him so bad for that comment, but knew things would get ugly quickly and I didn't want to fight Randy in front of our babies.

"Fuck you Randy! No I'm not on my cycle, not pregnant, I'm just bitter! Can I be bitter for once?!" Randy leaned into me so we were nose-to-nose.

"For once!? Woman you have been bitter the entire time I have known your ass! I would think for once you could act sane around me-" I lost it, everything that was building inside of me, all my emotions…I just couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"HOW CAN I ACT SANE WHEN I CAN'T HAVE ANYTHING I WANT!? I CAN'T HAVE LOVE, I CAN'T HAVE MY FAMILY, I CAN'T EVEN HAVE THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN BECAUSE HE'S FUCKING MARRIED! SO JUST LET ME HAVE THIS MOMENT TO BE A BITTER BITCH!" I jumped off the counter, pushing past him and got the bottles out of the microwave. I was maybe a foot away from the play pin when Randy turned me around with so much force the bottles fell out of my hands from shock.

"You, every fucking thing is about you?! Do you hear how selfish you sound right now!? I don't give a damn about what I want! I give a damn about my children!" I backed up some because he was leaning down in my face and I needed my space.

"Oh right, when they are right in front of you! Our son and daughter are nothing but secrets! Everything right now between us is secrets and for how long Randy, how long are you going to keep your family thinking Sam's having your first child!? I was walking to pick up the bottles that were near the door when I heard him say the coldest things out of his mouth.

"For as long as I want them to think it. You have a job, raising our children, I have a job, working and making sure you want for nothing. You knew what you were getting yourself into, you know no one could know about-" I threw a bottle at him and he ducked just in time before it hit him in the head. The bottle slid across the floor and into my room.

"Sex, no one can know about us having sex, but the plan wasn't to get knocked up with twins Randy, no where in our verbal contract did children come up, how the hell are we suppose to keep our children a secret!?" Randy grabbed me and made me drop the other bottle. We were struggling until we fell to the floor and the bottle rolled out of my hand.

"We are doing a fine job right now aren't we, what the hell is wrong with you, you're jealous that I'm married, my wife an I are having our baby…is that it Sam's pregnant? News flash Sylva-Lynn, she's my wife, we are supposed to start a family!" I got out of Randy's grip and moved away from him. We both were breathing hard and giving each other evil looks.

"Where does it say you are suppose to start a family outside of your marriage Randy…huh?! You're damn right I'm jealous because for as long as I could remember I wanted my five children by my husband…now I can't do that because of you! If only you would have kept that damn condom on this would have…wait…"Randy got up and walked into my room.

"This conversation is over-"I stood up and ran into my room to see him getting his bag and putting his clothes in them.

"Where are you going?" Randy ignored me and I watched him get dressed.

"You're just going to leave, just like that?!" He looked over at me for a second before he opened up the dresser drawer and took his ring out.

"What did you think I was going to stay here forever? I have a family to go home to Sylva-Lynn." That hurt me, I mean deeply. I wiped the few tears away before they could run down my face.

"Why did you take the condom off Randy?" Randy put his ring on and looked at it like he was admiring it before he answered with a shrug.

"Because it was uncomfortable-"/I went over to him and pushed him not even fazing him.

"Don't play with me, why did you do it…wait…you said some shit about not having anything to lose, what was that about?" Randy stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders and made sure to keep eye contact with me.

"Look, all you need to know is I love my children…ALL of them. And even though you are being a crazy bitch right now, I love you too…I'm going to leave you alone so you can get your act together." He reached into his bag and pulled out a gifted wrapped in birthday paper and tossed it on my bed.

"Oh and since I won't be here for it, Happy Birthday." He touched my cheek but I slapped his hand away.

"I hate you."

"Yeah I know-"

"No you don't. With everything in me, from deep down in soul, it seeps out of my pores. Randal Keith Orton I truly hate you, everything about you. You're cocky ways, your heartless behavior, not caring how your actions hurt others. I hate you strongly and I just want you to know nothing, not one damn thing you can do will make me change my mind about how I feel towards you. Having to watch my children grow looking just like you, having your last name, having to tell them that you are home, with your family and not having time for them, I hate it I hate you!

"I will always be there for my children…I don't care that you hate me, remember, I'm not going to lose sleep over you hating me Sylva because honestly-"

"The feelings are mutual right? I mean that is exactly what you told me."

"No, I do love you, but us being together, that will never happen. You have my children, but let's face facts, I love my wife a hell of a lot more then I will ever love you, face it, accept it, and then get over it." He shrugged like it was nothing and walked out of the room. I could hear him talking to the children and calming them down and that's when I realized they were crying. In the heat of everything I couldn't even hear my own children crying.

Once the door slammed shut that's when I broke down. Blinded by my own tears I went and got my children's bottle and washed them off. I took my children out of the playpen and sat on the couch.

After feeding them and putting them to sleep I looked over at my phone. After a few minutes of debating if I should call him or not I picked up the phone and dialed his number. I put it up to my ear and heard the ringing. So many times I wanted to hang up and almost did.

After the sixth ring I was about to hang up but I heard his voice.

"Hello?" I smiled at hearing his voice and tucked my feet under me.

"Hey Dave-"

"Who is this?" My smile and heart dropped at the same time, he forgot my voice? I wet my lips with my tongue and tried to recover from my hurt.

"Me, Sylva." I heard him get quiet and instantly knew calling him was a bad idea.

"Oh, hey what's up?"

"Nothing, I just put the babies to sleep, what have you been up to?"

"Working, just been busy-" I laughed lightly and left the babies; room and went into my own.

"Are you busy now; you sound like you're in a hurry."

"I kind of am, I'm getting ready for a date, I'll call you later."

"Oh okay, well…bye." Before I could get "bye" out of my mouth I already heard him hang up. I felt my eyes feel with tear, but I will be damned if I let them fall…I will not cry over another man again.

**Oh you can try to believe that, but that's not the last time Sylva-Lynn will cry because of a man. No it will be many more times, and the pain will be much stronger then it is now. **

**The hurt from a man is something a woman can not deal with right away, no one knows why, hell even I can't tell you the reason why it's so, but it is.**

**When you are in love with someone or you have that strong connection and the feelings are not return, it breaks your spirit, hurts your soul and it makes you feel like your heart can never heal and will never love again.**

**Of course in do time the feelings will change, they always do, but it's the time, we can bounce back in a few weeks, months, but its them years. When you are hurt bad enough, it takes years for you to trust again. I'm not saying it's like that for everyone, I'm just saying it was like that for me.**

**Kendra**


	26. Chapter TwentySix: Bitter And Sweet

**HEY PEOPLE! I'm over fifty comments...YAY ME! lol thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, love you always as you all know...here's another chapter...it's kind of long, but I'm hoping you all love it, as always ENJOY!**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Bitter and Sweet**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

**Bitter**

One birthday, two birthdays, three birthdays, four birthdays and now four. Yes my children are now four years old, and it's been damn near four years since we have seen Randy. I don't even talk to that asshole anymore. From what Sasha has told me his daughter, Amber Jane Orton is the apple of his eye…like that's supposed to make me feel fucking better. She hates him hell I think then I do, we have grown closer and I'm glad I moved back into the house because I don't know what I would do with out her, she sympathizes with me and my situation, but I don't want sympathy, I don't need it.

All I need in my life is my children, not sympathy, not a hand out, and for damn sure not a man to disappoint me and my children again.

I haven't talked to Dave nor have I talked to Jeff, Dave for obvious reasons. I deleted his number after a month went by and he hadn't called me back. Bur why not Jeff, because hell in my eyes he was going to dog me the same way the others have done me and I didn't want to give him the chance, nope I wanted to have a good memory of him and not feel bitter towards him too.

Shortly after talking to Dave that night, a few weeks later I was back at work. My everything went into raising my children and working. I didn't have room for anything else, and if for one day I did, I made sure I filled it with spending time with my children.

Yes, my children! I moved out of that damn apartment and moved back into my home with my sister. I didn't want anything to do with Randy, not his money, not his name, nothing!

But that was hard to do, seeing as though my son is named after him. If you were wondering, yes, they know who their father is, the great Randy Orton, "Legend Killer"…what the fuck ever. Every Monday they watched wrestling because hell John was still around and they wanted to watch him, and since Randy was on the same program, hell my children aren't dumb, Jimbo and Randy have the same name, couldn't get around that shit.

But nope, today my bitterness will not show…not so much. TODAY! Today is my babies birthday and it's going to be a happy fucking birthday damn it because I say fucking so!

I took time off of work to get the backyard and dining room set up for the party that was going to take place at one this afternoon. It was the weekend and in a few short hours the backyard was going to be filled with a bunch of screaming headaches. Oh fucking joy!

Sasha was out with my mother getting the food…oh my mother. That woman does not miss a fucking beat! Every chance she gets she reminds me that I made a big mistake messing with a married man…you would think she would practice what she preached, but that's another story for another time.

John was putting the tents up out back while I put the streamers up inside the house. The children were in their room still sleeping from staying up all last night. Hell the longer they sleep the more time I have to get everything ready.

I was hanging the Happy Birthday sign up when I heard John curse. I stepped down off of the chair and looked out the dining room window and saw the tent fall flat in the grass. I laughed out loud causing him to look over at me and put his hands on his waist. Every year he does this and every year I end up putting the tents up while he curses saying I rigged them because I didn't like him.

"You think it's so funny, why don't you come out here and do it!" I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen and out the back door. I walked down the steps and over to him still smiling.

"John I have done this a few times, you would think you would have learned how to put these things up by now. Look, for the last time because I'm not going to show you again, watch me work." I tell you I had those tents up in twenty minutes. I stood back and admire my work, but not for long.

John picked me up and slammed me down in the grass playfully. We played around for a few minutes and of course he accused me of messing with them so he couldn't get them up. He had me up for the F-U when we heard two small voices.

"UNLCE JOHN!" John turned around with me still up on his shoulders. He put me down and opened his arms for the children. They ran to him and both hugged his legs. Yeah it's not often they get to see their "uncle John" because of his job, but because he and Sasha are still "hanging out" they have grown to call him their uncle.

"Well excuse me, but do you two not see me standing here?" They both looked over at me and ran over to me. I stooped down and hugged them both and kissed their cheeks.

"Happy Birthday my babies!" They both said thank you and Jimbo looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"Mommy is daddy coming this time?" My smile dropped instantly and I looked up at John. He looked down at his hands and shook his head no. I already knew he wasn't coming, I'm sure he's somewhere celebrating his thirty-second birthday at home with his "family". I looked back at Jimbo's hopefully eyes and felt my heart already start to hurt.

"No sweet he's not going to make it, he's working-"Aja looked at me with her lower lip poked out.

"But it's Saturday, wrestling isn't on today." I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded my head. Aja was a very smart child, they both were.

"I know that Ja-Ja but he-" John stooped down and made them both look at him.

"He has promotions to do today, but he tells you two Happy Birthday and sent you two a gift." Their eyes lit up and I walked away before they could see me cry. He didn't send them anything, I know John bought those gifts and he always told them their "daddy" sent them from where ever he was. I went back into the house just as Sasha and my mother walked in.

"Hey girl I got everything on the list…what's wrong with you?" I sat down at the dining room table and told her.

"They just asked about their daddy. Sasha I hate him-"I was playing with a birthday hat and trying to vent when my mother cut me off.

"Oh Sylva-Lynn stop it, you did this to yourself. You shouldn't have laid down with a married man and now look at you, with two children and he's no where in sight, I could have told you-"I looked up at my mother with a bit of hatred in my eyes.

"Of course you can tell me mom, because daddy did the same thing to you right!?" I stood up knocking my chair over and left the room. I went up to my room and slammed the door.

I wish she wouldn't come, but fuck of course she's going to come her grandchildren's birthday party. I plopped down on my bed when Sasha walked in.

"Syl calm down. Right now you do not need to get worked up, in a few hours you are going to have children all over the place and you have to be right for those two little children." I didn't look up at her, but I knew she was speaking the truth. I got off my bed and hugged her.

"Thank you, for everything…even John has been a big help." And that is very true. Even though we aren't the best of friends, we are growing on each other, hell it's been five years and it doesn't seem like he going to leave any time soon.

Sasha stepped back and gave me an amused look. I rolled my eyes and pushed here away from me making both her and I laugh. She walked over to the door and bit her lips.

"A blast from your past." Sasha opened the door and Jeff was standing there. My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped.

"Oh my gosh, Jeff what…I mean you…oh my gosh." Jeff smiled and walked over to me and gave me a bear hug.

"I'm glad to know you have been working on your vocabulary, well lack of." I hit his back playfully and hugged him tighter.

"Damn I've missed you Jeffy-" Jeff pulled back and looked down at me.

"Then why did you ignore me for so long?" He grew serious and I hated that. I rubbed my hands over the front of my jeans and shrugged.

"Honestly, the men in the WWE hasn't been the best so in my crazy mind I thought I would stop talking to you before you hurt me also." Jeff sat down on my bed and pulled me onto his lap.

"I can't say I blame you, but I just wish you would have had a bit more faith in me to know I wouldn't have hurt you.

"I know, but after so much shit I didn't want to take any chances. But I am so glad you are here now." Jeff rubbed my lower back and nodded his head.

"Yeah and also, if you try to shut me out again, things can and will get very ugly…and you know that." I laughed at him wiggling his brows and plucked his nose.

"Well now that everything is back on track, we have to do something to that hair of yours-" I stopped laughing and shook my head no. Jeff's hair grew back and it was still rainbow colored. I touched his hair and shook my head no again.

"Oh no, I'm damn near twenty-eight years old. I am not dying my hair-" Jeff put his index finger to my lips to shush me and I did.

"Burgundy?" I squinted my eyes at him and slowly nodded my head.

"Okay burgundy, but don't try to add a billion other colors in there." I held my hand out so he could shake it and he did.

"It's a deal." I was looking at Jeff lip ring and felt my breathing quicken when he started pulling me closer to him. our lips were just about to touch when my door opened.

"Mommy auntie and uncle said we need to get ready!" Aja ran in, but stopped when she saw Jeff.

"Wow…you're The Rainbow Warrior!" Jimbo was behind Aja and his eyes were wide. I got off of Jeff's lap and he stood up.

"Yeah, wow look at you two, I remember when you two could fit in only one of my hands." He stooped down and looked at them both. Aja blushed and played with her hands while Jimbo took notice and pushed her behind him…that protectiveness coming in to play.

"Yeah mommy showed us pictures of you holding us. Did you bring daddy?!" The sparkle was in his eyes was there again and I sighed. Jeff looked confused and looked at me.

"He's not here?" I took a deep breath and ushered the twins to the door.

"Aja and Keith go tell auntie to give you two a bath for mommy okay?" They both nodded their heads and before they wee out the door I heard Aja say.

"I told you he wasn't coming." They shut the door and I screamed out of frustration.

"Why isn't he here, I mean shit it is their birthday-"I smacked my lips and started getting my own clothes out of the closet.

"Jeffy he hasn't seen them in five years! Not one Birthday, Christmas nothing! I'm over the fact he's not around, but Jimbo, he still thinks he's going to come around one day. I wish I could beat the shit out of him." Jeff watched me and once I laid out what I was going to wear on the bed I looked up at Jeffy and saw him smiling.

"Oh I think you can do a little better then that…confront him." I raised a brow and got the iron from beside my bed.

"What are you talking about?" I plugged the iron in and waited for it to heat up to iron my button down shirt.

"I'm talking about Raw is going to be in Baltimore Monday, and so will Smack down and ECW Tuesday…I think the twins should go to their first shows…think about it." Jeff kissed my cheek and left. Going to a WWE live show would mean so much to them, but at what cost would come from this experience. For all I knew Randy would ignore them or hurt their feelings another kind of way and this time it would be my fault.

Through out the whole party I was thinking about what Jeff said and once I thanked the last of the parents and children for coming and children out I made up my mind. I found Jeff in the kitchen drinking a beer with John and pulled him to the side.

"Okay, I'll go, we will go." Jeff took a sip of his beer and smiled.

"Good." I took his beer and took a sip and instantly gagged. Jeff laughed at me and pulled me upstairs.

"I want to show you something." Jeff opened my bedroom door and once we were inside he shut and locked it. I sat in my desk chair and saw him pull something from under my bed. It was wrapped in birthday paper and I gave Jeff a curious look.

"If it's a present for the twins maybe I should go get them-" I stopped mid sentence when Jeff tore the paper away and I was looking at a portrait of my twins when they were only a few months old. I stood up and hugged Jeff tightly.

"Oh shit, this is so beautiful Jeffy, damn how long did it take you?" I stooped down and looked at all the detail he put into it. I covered my mouth with both hands and squealed, oh this was going to hang in their room, shit maybe my room.

"It took a little over a year. I worked on it every time I had a day off, and after a few tries I got it right." I stood up and gave him another hug making him laugh. I was teary eyed, the drawing was beautiful.

"Thank you Jeffy." He pecked my lips a few times and moved away.

"Your welcome."

--

The pyro was louder then I remembered, well I never sat down front row for a live Raw show. Both of the twins held their ears but were still excited about being at the show. I think they thanked Jeff a million and one times for bringing them here.

Now Jeff warned me that Randy was going to be the first one to come down and I be damn he was. His music started up and both of the twins jumped up and started clapping. We were close to the end of the ramp and could see the ring clearly; hell we may even be on television right now.

Randy came out and walked down the ring slowly being cocky as ever. He no longer had the title, John had it back, shit he's had it for a months now, but Randy lost it and regained it a few times over the years…so I have been told.

Randy entered the ring on the other side so he couldn't see us. He did his little pose and once the lights came back on he took a microphone from one of the stage hands and started talking about wanting his title back, wanting to be back in the chase. I just watched him, not really caring what he was saying. He grew a goatee and he actually looked good. I shook my head and cursed myself for thinking that way about him.

He was in full swing with his whining when he looked over our way and stopped talking.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I was finishing up my speech about wanting my title back when I saw them, my twins and Sylva sitting beside them giving me a dirty look. I paused, forgetting about what I was suppose to and just looked at them. I jumped when I heard John's music and glanced up the ramp to see John coming out.

I looked back at my children and saw Jimbo clapping and screaming daddy. I thought I was going to be sick. John jumped into the ring and looked over at the three and then back at me.

"Don't you feel stupid?" He whispered to me before he went on with his routine.

If only he knew, I did.

--

Throughout the night I was off. I kept missing moves because I kept looking over at them. I even caught a flying kick in the face from Jeff that I was supposed to block. Shit was harder then before and left me on the mat for a few minutes. I rolled outside of the ring and heard little voices screaming.

"Daddy get up!" I stood up rubbing my face and saw them both jumping up and down looking worried. A few fans sitting around them gave them funny looks and started whispering. Before I could react Jeff had me back in the ring and was kicking my ass, a bit too hard if you ask me.

I waited in my room for the show to be over so I could find them. I already asked some of the security to keep an eye out for them that was in their area and was now just…waiting.

The show ended and I left my room and started to go out to see if any of the security could find them. I was halfway there when Vince stopped me.

"Randy, what was that out there? You weren't on your game tonight, what the hell were you looking at?" I rubbed the back of my neck and tried to find words, hell I tried to think up a lie to tell him. I looked at him and opened my mouth to tell him anything when I saw right down the hall Sylva and my children going into John's room.

"Sir I'm sorry, I swear it will not happen again, but I really have to go." I didn't give him time to say anything and ran down the hall. I stopped in front of his door and reached out to turn the doorknob and saw my hand was shaking. I pulled back and smacked myself a few times trying to calm myself down and took a few deep breaths. I closed my eyes and opened the door and saw they were all sitting down including Sasha.

All eyes were on me and I felt like a child that just got caught stealing. Jimbo ran to me and hugged me but Aja, she stayed back and just looked at me, looking like her mother, but Jimbo, fuck it's like looking in a youth mirror, looking at myself when I was five years old.

"Daddy! You missed our birthday-"Sasha rolled her eyes and smacked her lips.

"All five of them." John covered her mouth and Sylva still hasn't said anything, but she never took her eyes off of me. John walked over to me and picked Jimbo up.

"Come on Jimbo, let's go see uncle Jeffy, you too Aja and Sasha-" Sasha stood up and shook her head.

"I'm not leaving my sister here with this low life-" John gave her a stern look and she let out a little growl and left, but not before bumping me and calling me a pussy ass bitch. I cut my eyes at her and watched the door shut. I turned around and into one hell of a slap from Sylva. Damn she moved like a damn panther because I didn't even hear her get up.

I fell back into the door and looked at her wide eyed. Her hair was burgundy and in a bigger curlier bush then the last time I saw her. She looked more mature of course, but the hateful she was giving me hasn't changed.

"You son of a bitch!" I ducked her flying fist coming my way and grabbed her arms. I held them behind her and pushed her against the door.

"Calm the fuck down Sylva-Lynn-"Sylva kicked back and kicked me in the balls making me let her go and stumble back onto the couch holding myself. She turned around and jumped on me and started hitting me with her fist any and everywhere.

After I caught one to the jaw I pushed her off of me and got her in a hold I knew she could get out of or hit me. She tried to bit me, but I moved my hand in time.

"Get the fuck off of me-"

"Calm down first and I will-"

"Calm down, you think I'm going to calm down after what you have done, after you abandoned our children, let me the fuck go so I can beat the hell out of you!" I felt her body start to shake and looked over to see she was crying. Great, this is just what I needed. I let her go and she quickly turned around and started beating me in the chest and this time I didn't try to stop her. She finally stopped and just laid her forehead on my chest and started balling.

I sat up slowly and pulled her onto my lap and let her lay her head on my shoulder.

"I hate you Randy, I hate you." I closed my eyes, I don't know, it's like I could feel all her pain and frustration coming out of her. I rubbed her back and nodded my head.

"I know, I know you do-"

"I had to do so much on my own, you promised to be there…you promised." Her cries were calming down, but she still sounded weak. I moved her back some so I could look at her and saw her eyes were red and puffy. I tried to dry her eyes the best I could, she looked helpless, still upset, but defeated, like all her energy was gone, and that God because her little fist hurt like hell.

"I know, I'm sorry Sylva…I'm sorry-"She moved away from me and shook her head.

"I don't want you being sorry to me, you left two children alone for what reasons I don't know and I surely don't care because to me you have no good reasons for what you have done." She stood up and got her bag. She gave me one last disgusted look and left.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Once that door was shut behind me I took a well needed deep breath. I fanned myself and jumped when the door opened up and Randy walked out.

"What are you doing?" He folded his arms across his chest and had a little smile playing at his lips.

"It's hot…never mind I need to find Jeffy-"

"Sylva? Is that you?" I looked over my shoulder and saw the second to last person I wanted to see.

Dave walked over to me still looking confused and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't believe this shit." I whispered to myself, but its obvious Randy heard me. He chuckled a bit and rubbed his beard while Dave stood beside me.

"Damn, I haven't seen you in…damn, how are the twins-"

"Look I don't know if you're still busy, but I know I sure as hell am so excuse me David." I moved around him and started my search for my family.

I rounded a corner and started looking at the names on the doors. After close to twenty minutes I started getting frustrated. Somehow I ended up at the catering room and saw a few wrestlers in there, one of them being Matt.

I walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around with a mouth full of food in his mouth and started saying things I couldn't even understand. He stood up and gave me a bear hug, I swear just like his brother.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!" I laughed at how excited he was acting and shook my head.

"I'm was here for the show, but now I need to find your brother's dressing room and get my babies-"Matt grabbed his bottle of water and smiled.

"Their here, wow I never met them, come on I'll show you where they are." He grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the catering room. I was pissed the fuck off when I saw Jeff's room was one of the rooms I passed on the way here.

I walked in and saw my twins beating both John and Jeff while Sasha rooted them on. Once Sasha saw me she sat down and looked the other way smoothing her hair down like she didn't know what was going on.

"Aja Rene Orton and Randal Keith Orton Jr.!" They both stopped what they were doing and looked up a bit scared. I pointed to the couch and they both sat down quickly. Jeff stood up and since his ponytail was messed up he just took it out.

"How did things go with you know, their father?" I looked at my children and then pulled Jeff out of the room.

"I don't know, I hit him a few times, he got me in some kind of hold, but I kicked him…it was a mess, but he was like he was sorry, but I'm not for that you know…oh and on top of that I saw Dave, I don't want to see his face-"

"Well today isn't your day because he's coming our way now." I leaned my head on Jeff's shoulder and pretend to start crying. I didn't want to talk to him because I knew I would say a lot of things I didn't mean before I said things in my heart that I did mean and shit would get out of hand.

Jeff patted my back and kissed the top of my head before going back in his room and leaving me with Dave. I pinched the bridge of my nose before looking at Dave. He was looking at the door and then back at me.

"You and Jeff huh?" I rolled my eyes and literally bit my tongue so I would curse his ass out.

"No I'm flying solo, not that I really need to tell you my fucking business-"

"Why are you so upset with me, I haven't seen you in years-"

"Who's fault Dave? Surely not mine and I'm not going to stand here and have you try to make it mine-"

"Wait a minute, look I don't know what the hell I did, but I want to talk to you, take you out and catch up on everything-"

"I can tell you everything right damn now, I have been a single parent for five years, not dating, not trying to, not giving a damn about men, and I'm surely not giving a damn about you. See, didn't even need to break bread with you, bye-"I turned to go back in the room, but Dave blocked me. I moved back and leaned on the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"Is this about me not talking to you, because if so that is your fault." I looked over at him and could stop my laughter. I shook my head and pushed past him and went back in the room.

"Babies lets go-"They were putting their jackets on when Jimbo looked up at me.

"Can we go see daddy-"Sasha snorted and rolled her eyes.

"He's been hit by a train, you'll never see that deadbeat again." I hit Sasha's are for saying that, but Jeff and Matt laughed at her. I swear she just didn't know what to say out of her mouth.

"He's busy right now, maybe one day this week okay." Jimbo's smile dropped and he just nodded his head. Jeff left with me and we started walking down the hall when we saw Randy talking to Vince. Jimbo pulled his hand out of my grip and started running towards him.

"DADDY!" My eyes grew wide and I started running to get him, but he was already next to Randy. Randy looked at me and then at Jimbo and it shocked the hell out of me when he picked him up.

"What the fuck?" Jeff whispered in my ear and I nodded my head in agreement. I told Jeff I would be right back and walked over to where they were.

"Jimbo come on it's time to go home-"

"But I want to stay with daddy-"

"Randy this is your son-"

"Yup, I'm Randal Keith Orton Jr.! Fourth generation superstar in the making!" Right about now I wish I never would have let John keep saying that in front of him because now he says it every chance he got. Vince brows shit up and he looked at Randy.

"I thought Amber was your only child Orton?"

"Uh well, no I have my son my daughter Aja, they're twins." Vince looked down at Aja and smiled. He stooped down and she started to blush.

"Well look at you, are you just the cutest little girl around." Aja whole face turned deep red and she giggled. I rolled my eyes and smiled while she tried to hide behind me.

"Girl everyone can still see you-"

"Not with that big ol' butt." I gave Jeff a sharp look. I didn't even know he was beside me until he said something. Vince laughed lightly and looked at Randy.

"Remember what I said, and it was nice to meet you all…oh what's your name?" I smiled and shook his out stretched hand.

"Sylva." Vince nodded his head and walked away.

"Sylva…okay, nice meeting you all." He waved and walked away. I looked at Jimbo and narrowed my eyes.

"Come on you two have school in the afternoon and you need to go to sleep-"

"But I want to stay with daddy-"

"Boy-"

"Jimbo what about this, I'll take you and Ja-Ja to school tomorrow, how about that?" Jimbo smiled and nodded his head. I gave Randy an unsure looked but held my hands up.

"This is your only chance Randy, don't mess it up." Randy put Jimbo down and nodded his head.

"I'll be at your house at ten." I gave him a hard look and nodded my head.

"Come on let's go." Jeff already had Aja in his arms and took my free hand. I mouthed ten o' clock to Randy and we left.

--

**Sweet**

It's four in the morning and I couldn't sleep. The house was quiet, peaceful, but not enough to put me to sleep. I tried listening to music, typing in my laptop diary, rolling my hair, talking online to friends, any and everything and nothing was working.

I finally got out of bed and turned on my lamp on my nightstand and looking into the mirror. I had on one of John's old Hustle, Loyalty, Respect shirt and panties. I took the rollers out of my hair a few hours ago and it honestly looked like the singer Jill Scott's hair style. I sighed and put on my slippers on and left my room.

I shut my door and looked around. I went to my children's room and checked on them. They were both sleeping in the same bed, Jimbo's bed meaning Ja-Ja had a bad dream. I smiled at how Jimbo was holding Ja-Ja and left back out the room. I walked past my sister room and heard low moans…so much for a quiet house. I reached back and shut the children's door completely so they couldn't hear.

I walked downstairs to get some left over birthday cake, a full stomach was surely going to put me to sleep.

I saw a small light on at the end of the steps. I peeked around the corner and saw Jeff hunched over drawing. I snuck up on him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was drawing and saw it was me with my new hair color. I sucked in some air making him jump around to see who was behind him. He closed his eyes while falling back on the couch.

"Why are you creeping around sneaking up on people?" I ignored him and climbed over the couch to sit down. I pulled my shirt back down and leaned on his shoulder.

"Why do you always draw me?" Jeff put his sketch book and color pencils on the coffee table and wrapped an arm around me.

"Because I think of you as beautiful art." I looked up at him and saw he was staring at me. I nodded my head and thought of something.

"So…you're still not the one?" I was looking at his now blue nails and waiting for his answer,

"Nope I'm not the one." I kicked my slippers off and put my feet up on the couch.

"Are you sure?" I looked up at him and saw he was smiling.

"Yeah I am-" I kept a straight face, I was serious, I don't know I wanted to know at this moment, but I did.

"Are you sure or are you scared to face facts?" Jeff's smile disappeared and he moved away from me. Thing were quiet for quite some time before he answered.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Jeff ruffled his hair a bit and looked a bit annoyed.

"Because I want to know-" Jeff shook his head and arched his brows.

"Yeah but why? What's the point, I told you I'm-"I rolled my eyes and sat back intot he couch.

"I know what you told me, but tell me what you are feeling. Remember, you are my outlet, we don't old anything back, or has that all changed over the years? Let me know now so I can shut-" Jeff covered my mouth and sighed.

"You're not on my level."I moved his hand quickly and glared at him.

"Excuse me? The fuck does that mean, I'm a buttahead or something-" Jeff chuckled like shit was funny and shook his head.

"No, I mean…you're not ready, not even close to being ready for the things I can do to you." My brows shot up and interest was sparked.

"Things you can do to me? Really, and for example, what is one of those things Jeffy?" I was amused and he could tell. He smiled brightly at me and looked down at his hands.

"I don't do just physical things Sly, I like to get into your head and I want to you to be able to do the same." He looked back up at me and I kept a straight waiting for him to continue.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Jeff growled and stood up pulling me up with him.

"Okay look, close your eyes and try to focus on one thing-" I did as I was told and put my hands on my hips which he quickly stopped me from doing.

"I'm focusing on what the hell you are talking about-" He was behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Fair enough, but I want you to also feel everything I am saying-" I laughed lightly imagining him doing this to his women.

"Is this how you get all your women in bed with you?" I felt him lace our fingers together and made me hug myself.

"No, this is how I use to make love to a few of them." I felt my breath get caught in my throat at what he said. I felt him move his hands and one trace around my waist until I felt him standing in front of me.

"Has anyone ever made love to you?" His hand was moving up the middle of my breasts and up my neck until he was caressing my cheek.

"No." I whispered concentrating on his hands.

"Do you know the true meaning of what it is?" I felt him kiss my cheek and I shook my head in responds not being able to trust my own voice at the moment.

"Love making is more then an action, it's a lot of feelings all combined into one emotion. It's not about fucking, it's about touching, pleasing not only yourself, but your partner. You have to be familiar with both yourself and your partner to even think about making love." The whole time he was talking his voice was calm and kept me at ease. He lifted my arms up and I felt his hands slide up from the back of my knees and up over my butt up my back, and finally I felt my shirt leave my body completely. I felt him press his chest against mine and shuddered at the contact.

"I'm going to touch you in different places and different ways and I want you to tell me in a one word response how you feel." I nodded my head and opened my eyes.

"How do you feel?" I looked into his eyes and felt very relaxed. I smiled making him smile a bit too.

"Peaceful." Jeff bit down on his bottom lip and gasped when he pulled me to him forcefully.

"Aggressive." My eyes grew wide while his looked stern. Jeff nodded his head and ran his thumb over my right nipple.

"Sensation." He dipped his head down and licked over my nipple slowly before he nibbled on it.

"Arousal." I breathed out. Jeff kissed my nipple before he stood up and turned me around so my back was facing him. His hand went down my stomach and into my panties and I leaned back into him.

"Sylva?" He was rubbing my clitoris slowly and my eyes started to close and my body started to take over.

"Hmm?" His lips touched my ear with each word he spoke making my body heat up.

"What are you feeling?" I let one of my hands go up and play in his hair while I turned and looked into his green eyes.

"Pleasure." Was the last thing I whispered before I pulled him into a kiss. I sucked on the tip of his tongue before releasing it and letting out tongue flick against each others. Jeff turned me around and that's when I saw he was naked. I rubbed up against him and asked him a question.

"What do you feel?" I low growl was my first response before he gave me an real answer.

"Impatient." Was all he said before I was on the floor and my panties were across the room. Jeff put my legs up onto his shoulders and in one quick movement filled me completely. I grabbed onto his arms and gasped out loud at the feeling he was giving me. I moaned Jeff's name and it must have been a trigger for him to stop because he sure is hell did.

"I can't, I can't do this." I watched in shock as he pulled out of me and got dressed. He ran upstairs and just left me on the floor dumbfounded. I placed my shaking hand on the coffee table and stood up. I picked my shirt up off the floor and while standing up knocked the sketch book on the floor.

I put my shirt back on after I realized Jeff wasn't coming back downstairs and picked the sketch book up. I was about to set it back on the table but then thought about it. I smiled to myself and retrieved my underwear off the floor and went upstairs to my room. I shut and locked my door and lay on my bed.

I opened the book and the first few pages were different shapes and after admiring one of different tattoos I saw a few of me in different positions. I skipped a few of other women and found some of Jeff and I towards the back one was of us standing looking into each other's eyes. And at the bottom it said "_**Peaceful".**_

I skipped a few and saw the one with my back to him and saw the word "_**Pleasure". **_My mouth dropped open when I realized he was acting out everything he drew and in ever picture was the word I said.

At the last page I saw a picture of us in the airport. We were kissing and under that it read "_**The One"**_. I looked at the date and forward my brows in concentration trying to think back that long ago, hell it was close to six years ago.

"I dropped the book when I realized it was the same damn we were in the airport and I asked what he was drawing, he was drawing us.

**What a sweet reunion huh? Too bad it wasn't a pleasant one, well not completely. Sylva-Lynn has her life line back, but from the looks of things Jeffery could bring more complication to her life then peace. It wasn't a full on intercourse, but it was something that transpired between the two that night. **

**Confused and in heat, Sylva-Lynn isn't sure what to think about Jeffery's actions, but from what she found she has a pretty good idea what is going through his head.**

**But why, why would Jeffery keep Sylva-Lynn guessing, is he protecting his own heart or is it he's really not sure what his own feelings are trying to tell him.**

**Well at this very moment it doesn't matter, what does matter is that young/old Randal is on time to pick the twins up for school later that afternoon :p**

**Kendra**


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: BBQ Confessions

**Hey everyone! I would like to thank everyone who has commented and put my story and myself on alert, hell to me that's a compliment in itself. Like I promised a chapter for the weekend, hell to me Friday is the start of the weekend, so why not post a chapter now?**

**Enjoy my readers!**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: BBQ Confessions**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Around nine-forty Randy was at my house. Jeff was long gone; he left while I was in my room so I still had his sketch book. Of course my sister asked me about his whereabouts and I just told her he was home sick, I couldn't tell her we almost had sex in the living room, I would never hear the end of it.

But back to Orton. He showed up early, something that surprised us all, even John. He was the one who opened the door for him while I was upstairs in the twins' room making sure their homework was all done. I had on baggy sweat pants and a beater and can only imagine how I looked with only running on three hours of sleep. I was looking through their notebooks when I glanced at Jimbo.

"Jimbo are you sure this is all you two had to do? I don't want you two to have an incomplete-" I was looking through the papers and making sure everything was correct.

"Yes mommy this is it, we only had to do colors and shapes." He and Aja were looking at the last of Little Einstein on Play House Disney. I nodded my head and signed the top of the papers letting the teacher know I indeed saw their homework and it had my approval, something I learned from my mother a long time ago.

I put their things in there book bag when I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Randy standing there and quickly turned back around.

He looked so good, in jeans and a black fitted t-shirt he looked…I shook the thoughts out of my head and continued putting everything they needed in their book bags while they ran to him. I could hear them both talking at the same time and him laughing with them. I watched him hug them and gave them both a bag I'm guessing with toys in it. He looked up at me and I turned around.

I stalled for as long as I could until John called them downstairs to get their shoes on. Once they were gone I stood up and started straightening the room up while talking.

"Okay do you know where their school is?" I glanced over at Randy and saw him shake his head. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Well I can drive there with you three or John can, he knows the way. Their class room is very colorful, and because the grades go from Pre-K up to fifth grade you may want to take the private entrance to the Kindergarten class, a lot of those children watch wrestling, John had to learn that the hard way-" I moved past him and brushed against him by mistake and jumped.

"Sylva-" I ignored him and turned off the television. I started picking up their toys and telling him about the school.

"And their teacher name is Mrs. Anderson, she's a sweet woman, and her assistant name is Miss. Carol, you make sure you see her first, she's stays in the room through lunch while Mrs. Anderson is visiting her husband, he had a stroke a few weeks ago and is still in the hospital, she was heart broken when it happened, so-" I felt Randy behind me and then he grabbed my arms.

"Sylva-Lynn!" I pulled out of his grip and turned around to face him…well his chest.

"What!?" He lifted my chin with his index finger, but I looked away.

"Can you just look at me at least once?" I glanced up at him a few times before I finally settled on his face. I looked over his lips before I went to his eyes and I became lost. His brushed his thumb over my lips and licked his own.

"You are still a blue eyed devil." He smirked at me before lowering his head and placing his lips on my own. Out of instinct and of course because of who it is I opened my mouth to receive his tongue. I moaned in his mouth when he picked me up and placed me on the bed. Not once did we break the kiss while he was on top of me.

He stood up for a second and removed his shirt quickly and as much as my mind was telling me to stop, how dumb I'm being, my body was doing something completely opposite. My hands were on his chest while I kissed up his jaw. He was undoing his pants when we heard Aja's voice.

"DADDY! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I pulled back from him quickly covering my mouth with my hands. It's like my mind finally caught up with my body and was cursing it out in my head. Randy looked over his shoulder making sure no one was coming and picked up his shirt that was on Aja's bed. He put it back on and started backing out of the room.

"I guess I'm riding with Cena huh?" All I did was nod my head, not being able to trust my voice at the moment. He looked me over one last time while rubbing his bottom lip before he left the room. I took a deep breath and fell back on the bed shaking my head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

**Randy's P.O.V**

I walked downstairs and was met with my daughter's glare and her little hands on her hips. I stopped in my tracks and stooped down to her level.

"So I'm guessing you have your mother's temper?" Her little look turned into a smile and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Mommy says I get that from you." My eyes grew wide and I looked back upstairs. I picked her and her book bag up and went into the living room.

"Don't believe that, you act just like your mother, don't let her try to tell you differently-"

"Differently, huh?" I looked at her confused face and smiled.

"Just know you act like your mother…and scream like her too." She giggled and I saw John and Jimbo arm wrestling. I shook my head when my son won and started dancing around John who acted as if he was defeated.

"Men." I looked at Aja shocked and started laughing. Sylva came downstairs and stood in between John and I.

"Okay listen up, I'm trusting you two with my babies, don't harm them or yourselves, I know how you two can act around each other, remember you have children with you…John." Sylva looked directly at John while he stood up and grabbed Jimbo.

"Yes Dear." He kissed Sylva lips quickly and she laughed while punching him in the chest. I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut. Sylva kissed Jimbo and Ja-Ja and I walked outside with Aja and put her in the back. John did the same with Jimbo and we drove off.

--

The elementary school was, big. Once we were in the playground area the children started running to a little door. John and I took our time getting to the classroom, just talking.

"You kissed her didn't you?" I looked over at him, but he couldn't tell with my shades on.

"Why do you think that?" I rubbed my hairy chin and looked around. John laughed and patted me on the back.

"Young Randy, I know you, I know still love her-" I snorted and pushed him away.

"Who said I ever loved her, she's great in bed, that's it-" John ears perked up and a sly smile crossed his face.

"Is she now?" I punched him in his arm and he just laughed at me.

"Hey what's up with you two, you are still with Sasha right?" John gave me a strange look and nodded his head.

"Yeah why?" I opened my mouth to elaborate, but decided against it.

"Never mind man." John chuckled and held his hands up.

"O-kay, but like I was saying, you don't get some who's just great in bed an apartment and her sister a truck-" I stopped walking and rolled my eyes.

"She is the mother of my children John, I'm not going to just have her on the street-" John shook his head and knew I was bullshitting.

"She had, well has her own home, she wasn't going to be out on the street…so like I said, you still love her, because if you didn't you wouldn't mind it if her and Jeff were to get together." I took my shades off and glared at him. He only laughed at me and walked into the private entrance to the classroom. I stood by the door for a second thinking about what he said. Sylva and Jeff…hell no.

I walked inside and saw my twins talking to a lady. I'm guessing Miss Carol. John stood off to the side, I guess giving me the opportunity to introduce myself. I walked over to the three and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Randal Orton, their-" Miss Carol stood up smiling hard in my face. She was a bit older, but not much, I think she was blushing.

"Oh yes you are their father, little Randy is a splitting image of you, I'm Miss Carol, the teacher's assistant." I shook her hand and nodded my head. She was still holding my hand and I looked over at John and saw him laughing to himself.

"Nice to meet you, what time do they get out?" I tried to pull my h and away, but she tucked it under her arm and started walking to the front of the classroom.

"Two forty-five this afternoon, will you and Miss. Baker be picking them up?" I forward my brows until I realized she was talking about Sylva.

"Oh I don't know about Sylva, but I know I am-" She patted my hand and then rubbed it. The hell I raised a brow while she looked down at my hand.

"Oh I need Miss Baker to come too, I have to discuss the bake sale with her."

"Okay, I'll let her know that when I get back. As for you two, you're going to be good right?" I looked over at Aja and Randal and saw them playing with blocks.

"Yes daddy." They didn't even look at me and I jumped a bit when I felt Miss Carol rub my arm. I looked at her and saw her smiling while looking me over. I blinked a few times and started trying to get my hand away again.

"No fighting or arm wrestling." Jimbo looked up at me and smiled.

"No daddy." I nodded my head and looked at John for help. This woman had a death grip on me.

"How tall are you Randal?" She moved closer to me and I backed away some.

"Six'four-" She patted my hand and sighed.

"What size shoe?" I looked down at her with my mouth open. Was she serious?

"Uh, fourteen, why?" Her eyes grew wide and she turned my hand around and started rubbing it.

"Oh my, you have big hands-"I pulled my hand away and walked over to the twins and kissed their cheeks.

"Be good." I hurried out the door with John behind me laughing like someone just told the best joke in history.

"What is wrong with that woman!? She's a freak!" I got into the car and slammed the door. John leaned on the hood holding his stomach still laughing. I honked the horn twice making him laugh harder.

Finally after some time he got into the car and started it up. He backed out of the space while wiping tears off his face and sniffling.

"I'm going to kill Sylva, she told me to make sure I talk to Miss Carol." I folded my arms over my chest and sunk down in my seat. I was thinking of ways to make her pay. I had a flash back to one time we were at John's father house. I smiled at the way she made up to me in my hummer…hmmm, memories.

"I remember the first time I met Miss Carol, she grabbed my ass so many times I thought she pulled it off, why do you think I stayed near the door?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at him. He was still smiling. I mumbled a few curse words to myself and couldn't wait to get back to Sylva's place.

"So Randy, are you staying for the day or are you going home?" He turned the corner and parked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think I'm going to stay until tomorrow, I need to ask Syl something…let me test it out on you first-" John moved away from me and held his fist up.

"Fuck no, I've heard Sylva and Sasha talk about you two's sex life, don't touch me!" I just looked at him like he was dumb before I smacked him upside his head.

"No you jackass! Listen, my dad is having a BBQ Thursday, I was thinking of asking Sylva to come and meet them-" John sat back against his seat and look straight ahead.

"And the twins?" I rubbed my hands over my face and nodded.

"Yeah…and the twins." John looked over at me, with not a hint of amusement on his face.

"With Sam and Amber there." I got out the car and sighed.

"Yeah" John got out and locked his car up and started walking up the steps to the porch.

"And I'm Sylva now?" I started to feel annoyed and clenched my teeth together.

"Oh well that's easy, fuck no."

--

"FUCK NO!" I watched Sylva move around her room like a mad woman looking for her glasses, the glasses she had on. I decided I would wait a few minutes before I told her dumb ass they were on her face.

"Why not, I want them to meet there other grandparents-" Sylva pushed me to the side and started looking on the bed.

"Well you should have thought of that years ago, where are those damn glasses-" I pulled her down on my lap so she was straddling me.

"Syl can you see?" She forward her brows and shrugged.

"Yes I can see." I put her arms around my neck.

"Want to know why you can see so good?" She rolled her eyes and started to move her arms, but I stopped her.

"Randy I am not for the games-"

"You have the glasses on!" Her hands instantly went up to her face and she felt the glasses.

"SHIT! Look your wife and daughter is going to be there, how are you going to explain our children, with one looking just the fuck like you?" I moved her closer to me and took her glasses odd. I set them on her nightstand and put my forehead on hers.

"Let me worry about that okay, shit my sister already likes you, she still asks about the woman that asked her to slap me." She started laughing and messing up my hair.

"That was funny, I didn't think she would do it-" I moved Sylva off of me and stood up.

"Oh you think that was funny, no, what happened earlier to me was funny, Miss Carol, you want to know what she did?" I locked her door and took my shirt off.

"Whoa, Randy I know I'm being civil right now and we kissed, but I am not going to have sex with you, I still hate you-" I ignored her and got on the bed next to her.

"She touched me, asked my height and shoe size, felt on my arm and hand-" Sylva moved away from me and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, she felt John up something serious, dick and all-" She waved her hand at me and looked out the window.

"And you think that's okay, she's teaching little children and feeling up the men, that's not good-" I placed my hand on her thigh and started massaging it.

"What's not good is your hand on my thigh." She pushed it away and gave me a warning look.

"Listen, I just want our children to get to know their grandparents-"She shook her head and I could feel myself losing my temper.

"I said no-" I stood up and banged my fists on the bed.

"DAMN IT SYLVA-LYNN-" She stood up on the bed and got in my face.

"DON'T FUCKING RAISE YOUR VOICE IN MY HOUSE-" I grabbed her and slammed her on the bed. She wasn't pregnant and nothing was broken. I can be rough with her again. She kicked my leg and I fell on top of her. She pushed me off of her and picked up a pillow when someone knocked on the door. She threw the pillow at my head and opened the door.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

John walked into the room and looked from me to Randy. He rubbed his hands over his face and pointed to the door.

"Randy just let me talk to her for a second-" Randy stood up and grabbed his shirt.

"Hell no, she's been-" John gave him a sharp look and he started turning red,

"Right now she has a right to kick your ass out and never have you see your children again! I suggest you let me talk to her and you shut up about it!" I mouth dropped at how upset John was getting. Randy cursed under his breath and left slamming the door.

"You, sit your ass down!" Not trying to test him any further myself I sat down on my bed.

"Look, he's sorry, I know he is, not being around is not one of but the biggest mistake he could ever make. He wants to make it up to the twins, he wants to make it up to you Sylva-Lynn…I'll go with you to his parents house. If anything makes you or your children uncomfortable, I will make sure you get you out of there, okay?" He was stooping down in front of me and rubbing my knees. I looked down and took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"Fine, but I swear if that wench even crosses her eyes wrong to me, it's going to be trouble." John laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, I know you can kick her ass, and you know I can kick Randy's ass so we'll be just fine." I pulled back a bit amused.

"You would fight your best friend over little ol' me?" I touched my chest and he shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm a bit pissed at how he handled this situation myself, so at any opportunity I can clock him, I will." I shook my head and kissed his cheek.

"Fine, I guess we are going to St. Louis."

--

"John this was a bad idea." We were walking to the backyard and I saw everyone talking and just having fun. We walked up to Randy and he shook John's hand and hugged me.

"Hey you two, where's the little ones?" John pulled me to him and wrapped an arm around me and took the beer Randy offered.

"Oh your mother caught them as soon as we walked through the door-"

"Damn you sure do move fast don't you?" I turned around and saw Sam standing behind me with I'm guessing their daughter Amber. I raised a brow and turned around to give her my full attention.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" She smirked and looked at John.

"I thought you and Dave were a couple, I guess you just want to move through the whole company, have you been with Vince too-"

"Bitch-" John covered my mouth and turned me away and started walking towards the grill where Randy's dad was standing.

"Hello Sir, this is my friend-" Bob looked up at him and then looked over at me.

"Sylva, I know, I want to talk to her for a minute or so." Bob called his younger son Nate over to guard the grill of Randy and took my hand. I looked at John and he just shrugged while Bob walked to the front of the house.

"Sylva-Lynn…I found something I would like for you to explain because I know my son is going to lie about it." I raised a brow and nodded my head. He pulled something out of his back pocket and when I saw the baby pictures I sent Randy years ago of our babies and me.

"Sylva-Lynn, are these my grandchildren?" We stopped walking and were looking at each other. I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"Yes sir they are, I couldn't lie to you even if I wanted to." Bob looked down at the pictures again and smirked.

"That bastard, you know he looks just like Randy when he was a baby, look." He showed me a picture of Randy around the same age as the twins and I laughed.

"So him running around naked didn't start a few years ago?" Bob laughed with me and shook his head.

"Nope, been doing that all his life…does Sam know about you and Randy?" I leaned on the brick wall still looking at the baby picture of Randy.

"Theirs nothing to know, we had a fling and now I'm hating him right now-" I looked up at Bob to see him looking at me with a little smile on his face.

"You hate him…why?" I smirked and handed him the picture back.

"I think you should ask him about that-" Bob laughed and his head snapped towards the backyard.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" We looked at each other and started towards the back yard.

"I think she knows now though." I was just in time to see Sam push Aja down onto the ground and I saw red. I ran over to her and pushed her with much force and tried to jump on her but John grabbed me up.

"Okay, party's over." Randy helped her up, but she pushed him away once she was on her feet.

"You little bitch! You put your hands on my child again and I will kill you myself!" John had me on his shoulder walking away, but I was still trying to get at her.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY HUSBAND YOU DIRTY WHORE! YOU HAD HIS CHIDLREN-" I wiggled out of John hold and rushed over to her and got into her face.

"Damn right I did, but instead of taking it out on me and my children you need to take a hard look at YOUR HUSBAND! Know this, I didn't chase after him!" Tears were running down her face and when she slapped me I punched her in her face. She fell to the ground and I picked a crying Aja up.

"Come on babies, it's time to go-" Rebecca cut me off by walking past me and over to Randy.

"Wait, so those two are my niece and nephew, Randy what the fuck?! You kept them away from us for what?!" All eyes were on Randy and he looked at me. I shook my head and turned his head away.

"Don't look at me, you are the one who's been gone for five years, you abandoned them, not me! So don't look my way, you created this, you deal with it-" He moved my hand and held it down to my side and stood close to me.

"Sylva I know what the fuck I did, you don't have to broadcast what the fuck is going on to every damn body-" I put Aja down and pulled away from him and plucked his forehead.

"Don't yell at me damn it! Don't put this shit on me, you did this! I-" He grabbed both of my hands and held them behind my back.

"SHUT UP! You talk to damn much!" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"What the fuck ever, how did Sam find out anyway?" Randy let me go and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aja came out and called me daddy, with Jimbo behind her looking just like me, well you put two and two together." I placed my hands on my hips and saw Randy's mother ushering all three children into the house.

"You know you are a dumb ass you know that right?" I couldn't help but laugh. Randy looked a bit lost before he started laughing himself.

"Oh really, how is that so?" I wipe my eyes and could see John sitting in a chair and drinking another beer.

"You bring your twins around your wife and family and you think no one is going to realize they are yours, Randy come on now, and you know Sam and I can't stand each other, it's like you wanted to get caught." I laugh hard and he started laughing too.

"Are you done-" I got in his face and popped my neck while waving my finger around.

"I sure as hell am not! You put my children in danger and I mean this, that woman touch our children again, you won't have to worry about her accepting our babies, because she'll be somewhere in a coma fucking with me and mine." Randy looked down at me and growled.

"You and that ghetto ass talk." I raised a brow and saw his eye grow dark and shook my head.

"Turning you on huh?" I whispered and he licked his lips.

"Very much so." I moved away from him and saw everybody looking at us, damn.

"Such a damn male whore, John I am ready to go-" Nate was eating BBQ chicken while watching us from a table.

"Is it just me, or does it look like they are more of a couple then the actual couple?" I looked back at Randy and he glanced at me before glaring at Nate.

"Shut up man, look Sam-" Sam walked over to him, bumping me. I went to grab her, but Rebecca held me back and handed me a bottle of water.

"Randy, you know what, I am willing to work this out, but I don't want that around our daughter, none of them-" I turned around when I heard that. She wanted him to never see his children, and did she call me "that"?! Randy brows forward and he took a step back.

"Wait, you want me to never see my children? Are you crazy?" Sam grabbed his hands and tried to hug him, but he moved away.

"Pay fucking child support! I'm your wife and I have your daughter, she's just a one night stand that went wrong, I can understand that being on the road, but it's over, you don't have to be near them, hell they may not even be yours, she's such a slut-" I saw the rage form in Randy's eyes and hey, for once it wasn't my fault. I sat down on John's lap and watched this shit unfold.

"News flash! I am the only one she's been with, and it wasn't a one night stand! We've been together many times! How dare you ask me to turn my back on my children-" John rolled his eyes and took a swing of beer.

"Not like you haven't for the past five years?" I pushed John's head and hid my own in John shoulder.

"I almost lost them once I admit it, but I'm not risking it again, now Sam we can work this out, but I will be in my children's lives, all three of them." Sam pushed her hair out of her face and glared up at him.

"Fine, but don't you bring them to my house-" Same went into the house I guess to get Amber with Randy behind her.

"Your house?!" The conversation, well argument went on while they left. I stood up along with John and he picked up a unopened bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Well I would say it's been a pleasure, but it's more like a trip to hell, but all the same…thank you." I shook my head, I have a feeling I was going to be driving back to the hotel. I took John's keys thankful I noted the way we got here. I waved for my babies to come on outside and they did. I said a low thank you and good-bye to everyone before we left.

--

"That was one hell of a BBQ don't you think?" I laughed lightly at John's joke while putting two braids in my hair. The children were sleep in the room next door. I was glad John got us a sweet with two rooms, but in the rooms was only one bed.

"John, I really think Randy set this up, to get everything off of his chest by having shit come out the way it did." I wiped my comb on the towel and then wiped my hands. I picked my scarf up and tied my hair down.

"Yeah well Randy does shit like that. But at least it's all out right?" John got into bed with only his boxer shorts on.

"John what's going on with you and my sister?" John looked at me like I was crazy before laughing.

"Well theirs a way to change the subject, where did that come from?" I shrugged and laid back on y pillow.

"I don't know, I mean you two have been hanging out for like six years now, when are you two going to move up, say dating?" John laughed while shaking his head and tried to turn out the light, but I stopped him.

"No I'm serious John, what's going on with you two, are you scared of commitment?" John relaxed under my touch and fell back on his pillow.

"I asked Sasha to marry me two years ago, she turned me down, saying I wasn't ready. Can you believe it? She told me I wasn't ready. So since then things have been casual, nothing more and nothing less." I watched John's movements and felt a bit sorry for him.

"I didn't know that, damn why didn't she tell me anything-" John shrugged and turned the television off.

"I don't know, but hey I'm sleepy so goodnight-" He turned the lamp off and turned his back to me. I sighed and turned my back to him. I just laid there thinking I need to talk to Sasha.

I punched my pillow a few times and laid my head down. I was moving around trying to get comfortable when I felt John's arms wrap around my waist. I froze on contact and felt his chest move while he laughed.

"You know you can breathe when ever you feel like it." I let out the air I was holding in my lungs and felt a bit dizzy, damn I didn't know I was holding that in for so long. I moved my arms up under my pillows so I wasn't touching him.

"Uh, John what are you doing?" He moved one of his arms and turned the lamp on that was on my nightstand.

"Sylva I'm not trying to get with you, what I'm trying to do is keep you from moving so I can get some sleep." I laughed at how silly I was acting and turned around to face him and my laugh was caught in my throat. Now Randy's eyes were blue, but John beat him out with that, his looked like an ocean. I licked my lips and his eyes instantly went to them.

"I didn't mean to keep you awake, it's just awkward not being in my own bed." I was talking low and trying not to look into his eyes, but it was hard…I think blue eyes were starting to be my downfall.

John sat up, pulling me up with him and turned his lamp on. I fixed me scarf on my head and tried to rub the Goosebumps off of my arms. John smiled at me and rubbed his hands together.

"Remember the first time we met?" I smiled and looked down at my hands.

"Yeah, what am I doing or who am I doing tonight…classic Cena talk." John laughed at me and pushed my shoulder.

"I was dumb back then, what did you expect-" I looked up at him knowingly and rolled my eyes.

"John you're not that much smarter now, BUT! If I didn't turn you down, you and Sasha wouldn't be together right now-" John bit down on his lower lip and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah some times I wonder what would have happened if you didn't turn me down." I looked at our hands entwined together and raised a brow.

"Trust me, with that line you dropped to me, I would have-" I untangled my fingers from his and rubbed my hand over my leg. John looked at his hand and shrugged.

"No I mean if things would have gone differently, what would have happened-" I got out of bed and stood at the foot of the bed and just stared at him for a moment before I started talking.

"John why are you thinking about this now, I mean of all days and moment why now do you want to talk about the what ifs?" John moved the covers back and got out of the bed. I took a few steps away from him when he walked over to me.

"Sylva-Lynn I'm thirty-five years old, and I want to start a family-" I waved my hand at him and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh and because I have two children you think I am a baby making machine? Ask Sasha to have your children-" I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him. I couldn't believe we were even having this conversation.

"You think I haven't already?! She's worried about those damn tattoos getting fucked up with stretch marks to think about children-" I cut him off and waved my finger in his face.

"Keep your voice down my babies are sleeping in the other room and I don't want you to wake them-" I could see the frustration written all over his face before he calmed down a bit.

"You never thought about if things went differently I would be the father of those twins and they would look like me with my blue eyes?" John was now standing right in front of me and my breathing became irregular. Many time John has walked around Sasha and my house in nothing but boxers and I never gave him a second glance, why should I anyway, he belonged to Sasha. But now, with standing in front of me and seeing his muscles and really looking at his face. I shook my head rid of my thoughts when I heard my cell phone ringing. I rushed over to my nightstand and picked it up.

"Hello?" I looked over my shoulder at John and saw him rubbing his chin and smiling to himself. I stood up and went into the bathroom for privacy and hell just to get away from him for a moment.

"Syl? Hey did I wake you?" I sat on the side of the tub listening to Jeff's voice. I haven't heard from him in a few days. I put one of my legs up on the sink and pouted.

"Why did you just leave without saying anything-" I was playing with the air freshener trying to get my mind off of John and focus on Jeff.

"Because things went too far and I let it, I'm sorry-" I forward my brows and looked at my toes.

"You know your saying one thing, but your art is saying something different, Jeff I looked through your sketch book, now do you mind telling me the truth-"

"I'm engaged Sylva." I hung up the phone and rubbed my forehead. This shit is too damn stressful. I calmed myself down before I left the bathroom and was thankful John had the lights out and was already in bed.

I got under the covers on my side and turned my back to him. I just closed my eyes when john turned over and wrapped his arms around me. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up.

"John look, I'm not-" John tighten his grip around me and I just propped myself up on my elbow.

"Sylva I want to apologize, I don't want things to be awkward, let's just be like we use to be." I lay back down and sighed.

"Fine, just don't bring it up again." John kissed my shoulder and my whole body started to tingle. I shivered because I felt his tongue for a second when he kissed me.

"Okay."

**It seems things are now out and in the open, one chapter has been completed only for two more to begin. It seems Sylva-Lynn just can't catch a break. With Jeffery confusing her every chance he gets to John's sudden what ifs, things are surely going to get more difficult before they get better.**

**Randal's conscious has been relieved from it's guilt, he knew what he was doing, no one is that naïve. Now that everything is out and in the open, things are surely to get better right? How wrong can one be?**

**John, what does the cards hold for him and Sylva-Lynn…you know I'm not one to fuck and tell…well not ahead of time so you all will just have to wait. :wink:**

**Kendra **


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: Turn The Lights Off

**Hello People! I'm sure you all may were thinking I wasn't going to add this weekend and for a moment I was thinking I wasn't myself...this weekend was stressful and I had a lot of unplanned things to do still do to be honest...BUT! Everything that were going on doesn't have anything to do with this story and my promise to you all...SO! Here is the next chapter...as always ENJOY! and comment...I love those lol**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Turn The Lights Off **

"Jacob I don't know what to do, I mean he's acting weird now, well not now "now" but it's like…the way he looks at me you know?" Peaches gave me a bored look before he clapped his hands in my face making me shut up.

"Girl can you stop talking in code? I don't even know who you are talking about. Oh and another thing, girl I just want my shirt, I'm not doing hair and being your counselor today…damn." I rolled my eyes and tossed him his bag. He smiled brightly at me and left while waving.

I was working the store by myself at the moment. Sasha was home talking to John about their lives ten years from now. I didn't tell her everything that happened on our trip, but I did drop hints that she needs to wake the hell up and realize that John could be the one and she needs to make plans to make sure he stays her man.

I turned my back to the store and started straightening the bags and picking up the clothes I had to put back in it's rightful places. I heard the door open and closed, but didn't turn around right away.

I picked up the last hat and turned around to be face-to-face with Dave. I dropped everything and just stared at him for a moment. He looked almost the same, like the same man I fell in love with, but as always looks can and are deceiving. Dressed in a black suit and having his shades hide his eyes. I tried to control my breathing before I said anything.

"Well Sylva are you going to speak or just stand there looking like a statue?" He had a playful smile on his face, but hearing his voice, it snapped me out of my daze and I picked everything up that landed at my feet. I moved around the counter and started putting everything back.

"What are you doing here?" Was the only thing I trusted myself to say out loud. God knows I had a billion and one questions going through my mind, but most of them had me clawing his eyes out at the end and the last thing I wanted to do was catch a damn case. I started refolding shirts and putting them back on the table. He hadn't moved from his spot near the counter, but his eyes stayed on me.

"Well this is a clothing store, so isn't it obvious?" I rolled my eyes at his response and ignored him. I had to walk past him to put a pair of shoes back when he blocked me.

"Dave I'm the only person here, I have to work so if you can just excuse me-" I tried to go around him, but that didn't work either. He trapped me against the counter by putting his arms on either side of me.

"Why are you so mad at me? I didn't get engaged on you, I didn't turn gay on you, and I sure as hell didn't leave you alone with two children, so why are you pissed at me?!" My eyes grew wide before they went to slits. I ducked under his arm and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw a big man looking at jeans and shaking his head at the male sizes. His hair was down his to the middle of his back and a dark brown, close to black.

"Uh, may I help you?" I walked over to him slowly and tapped him on the shoulder…well arm.

"Yeah, can you point me to a store that sells clothes my size?" When he turned around I smiled a little. I didn't know him really, but we have been introduced a very long time ago and even though we didn't see each other but only a few times, we never had a problem with each other.

"Well, Mark didn't you know we don't sell clothes for giants?" He gave me a warning look that I just brushed off and smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah well I'm going to go get something to eat…you two play nice." I rolled my eyes, but winced when he pulled my ear.

"Play nice Sylva-Lynn." I nodded my head and he let my ear go. I watched him walk out the store and let out a squeal when I felt my jeans being pulled up.

"Half a decade goes by and you still wear these jeans that show your butt crack, I don't understand you-" I turn around quickly to see him shaking his head at me.

"And I don't understand what you are doing here! Dave we have nothing to talk about so it's best you just leave-" Dave rolled his eyes and started walking around the store, like what I said meant nothing to him.

"I'm trying to find some shirts for my daughter, can you help me out?" I took a deep breath and started following him around and answering different questions he asked about different shorts, the brands, the cut, were their different colors in the back. After an hour of bull shitting I got fed up.

"Dave you know damn well you didn't come here to buy a fucking shirt, now say whatever it is you have to say and go! I'm sure a man like yourself stays busy." I said the last sentence a bit too bitterly while I leaned on the counter and glared at him.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you are so hateful to me or am I going to have to result to asking Sasha, or maybe your mother?" The little smirk he had playing on his face made me want to strangle him, but I stayed quiet for a moment. I really want him out of the store, but at the same time I wanted things to go back to the way they were. I looked down at my feet finding the colorful heel very interesting.

"I hate you David." I was still looking at my heels when I spoke.

His laughter caused me to look up and he was leaning on a table. My brows forward in confusion and slowly my anger level started to rise.

"What is so damn funny?" I placed my hands firmly on my hips and glared at him.

"Oh Syl you know I love you too-" He tried to pull me into a hug, but I pushed him back.

"Bullshit, love is nothing but hate in disguise." Dave smile slowly started to drop when he realized I was being serious.

"You really believe that?" The shock in his voice was noticeable and I just nodded my head.

"Yes I do, think about it, I fell in love and what did it get me? Heartbroken and running into the arms of a lunatic that just so happen to be married." I bit down on my bottom lip just thinking about how fucked up my life has turned out and how everyone seemed to have found someone special in their lives and I had to accept all I had were my children.

Dave moved some of my hair out of my face and looked into my eyes. I tried to look away, but he held my chin in place making me look at him.

"Sylva I don't know everything that happened that day after you left the room, obviously nothing good, but I honestly thought us being friends was the right thing to be-" I pulled away from him and waved my hand at him.

"No you wanted to be friends so your daughter and her mother didn't try to chew your ass out. You know sometimes I wonder how things would have turned out if I didn't go on that trip with you, if I would have stayed home like I said I would, what would my life be like right now…I'm sure not so damn stressful." Dave opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Sasha's big mouth.

"Dave is that you?!" Dave turned around and she ran to him and gave him a bear hug. I raised a brow looking at the, they were a little too damn happy if you ask me. I looked at John and he just shook his head at them and I smiled, seeing as though he wasn't sporting a frown, they must have worked things out and he didn't have a problem with it.

At this moment I took the chance to get out of there by saying I was taking a break. While walking past John he gave me a concerned look that I ignored. I walked outside and breathed in the summer air. I was lost in my own thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Mark standing behind me.

"Let's go get a drink." I raised a brow and smiled a little.

"This early?" Mark looked up at the sky, acting as if he was thinking about it.

"Is it past twelve?" I looked down at my watch and nodded my head.

"Uh…yeah it's a little past two-" Mark smile and took my hand.

"Time for a drink then, come on it's a bar across the street. You look like you can use a shot." We walked across the street and into a little bar called Dolly's. As long as I have worked at Epic and even shopped around here I have never been to the bar for the simple fact I didn't drink, but today, well maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

We found a table in the back that was away from the windows. The sun didn't shine in our faces and I was grateful, Epic's big display window kept the sun shining in and it was annoying at times.

Mark went to the counter and got us two shots and him a beer. I sat in my seat just looking around. No one was really in this place because of the time and I was glad. The place was nice, small but it had a welcoming feel to it, but I could tell this wasn't going to be a place I came to often, if ever again.

Mark came back and set a shot down in front of me and I just looked at it. Mark set down beside me and downed his shot and leaned back in the booth. I was still looking at my little glass when Mark poked my side.

"It's not going to stay there and have a conversation with you, drink it." He sat up and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at it again.

"What is it?" Mark took a sip of his beer and sighed.

"Jack Daniels. I doubt you had any before, but trust me, it's going to relax you and make you feel all warm and fuzzy." I looked over at him for a moment before I took a few deep breaths and downed my shot. My eyes bugged out and I started coughing.

"My throat is on fire." I held my neck while Mark patted my back laughing at me. I turned around and hit his arm making him laugh harder. Slowly the burning started to go away and I leaned back in the booth's cushion.

"So…do you feel relaxed?" I kicked my heels off feeling the liquid's warmth running through my stomach. It did make me feel warm and fuzzy. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I think I am just a bit." I smiled a little feeling the liquid rest in the pit of my stomach.

"Okay, now would you like to talk about why you are the way you are?" I sighed and without realizing it took Mark's bottle of beer and took a sip.

"Love doesn't exist, it's nothing but bullshit with a bow on it." Mark's laughter made me smile and I started laughing myself. I handed him back his beer and he took a gulp.

"Well I never heard "love" described in that way, but I'll be damned if you aren't telling the truth." I shrugged, hell I was only telling the truth. Mark passed me his beer and I took another sip before passing it back to him

"You really agree with me? Shit people call me bitter for thinking that way." Mark smirked and rubbed his beard.

"Try to remember who you are talking to, and yes I do agree with you, after thinking I fell in love and everything was peaches and cream, I realized love means fuck me and pay my damn bills." I winced at how hateful he sounded and played with my shot glass.

"You've been married before?" I asked and Mark set his bottle down and sighed.

"Twice, with two children now in the middle of it." I shook my head, I knew in my own way what he was going through and could feel his pain.

"Hell at least you were married to your children's mother, me…I had to get knocked up by Orton." Mark chuckled and rubbed my shoulders.

"Ouch…do you need another shot?" I laughed lightly and looked at him. I studied him for a moment and realized something.

"You know you look so damn different when you laugh, not so…mean." Mark smiled before giving me a hard look causing me to jump back a moment. He pulled me to him and hugged me.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment young lady…just this one time." I smiled against his chest and inhaled his sent. It felt good to be in his arms, hell any pair of arms at that moment. Having someone hold me and me not calming someone else down. I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes.

"Why does life have to be so hard." I felt his hold on me tighten and I got more comfortable.

"It's not life that's hard, it's the decisions we make that's hard." I let what he said sink in and looked up at him.

"You know…I think I do need another shot." Mark looked down at me and nodded his head.

"I think I need one too." I smiled at that and he called over a waitress.

--

"Hey people!" I walked into the store full of joy…and Jack Daniels and also a bit of Budweiser. Sasha turned around at my loud greeting and looked at me strangely.

"Girl it's past four o' clock, where have you been?" I giggled at her and turned around to give Mark a hug.

"Thank you Marky Mark!" Mark smiled and kissed my cheek. I giggled and wiggled in his arms from his beard tickling my cheek.

"Be good you hear?" I saluted him and he just shook his head at me and left. I turned around to see John, Dave, and Sasha looking at me like I have lost my mind.

"Sylva-Lynn Baker, are you drunk?" John looked amused and I covered my mouth giggling.

"I only had a few sips, just some sips." I acted like I was holding a glass and drinking and then acted like I was taking a shot to the head and started laughing loudly. Thank goodness no one was in the store at this time. I walked…well switched over to Dave who was leaning on the counter and started touching his face.

"You know you have some pretty eyes…them bedroom eyes…them come fuck me eyes…you know if you didn't say we were only friends…I would have fucked ya…yup I was all ready to tell you I loved you and I was ready to make love you to Davey. But you fucked that up, yup you wanted to be friends and I was sooo made I went and fucked the first dick around…Neutron!" I leaned on Dave laughing while their ears perked up at what I was saying. I climbed up on the counter and started to pout. I point at John and all eyes were on him.

"Sasha…you have a good man right there…don't fuck it up you hear me! You have his damn children and you love every minute of it…hell if I was thinking right I would have taken him up on his offer when we met years ago and fucked him silly!" Sasha's mouth dropped and so did Dave's. John was smiling from how silly I was acting and sat on one of the tables just watching me.

"Did you fuck my man Sylva?" Sasha looked upset, but I didn't care. I was mad she would ask me something like that. I jumped down off the counter and felt a bit dizzy. I grabbed onto Dave to steady myself before I walked over to her.

"Hell no! I would never do such a thing Sasha-Anne! But I did fuck Jacob and Jeffy-" Sasha eyes widen and she screamed.

"YOU FUCKED PEACHES!?" Dave turned me around and glared at me.

"You fucked Jeffy…I mean Jeff?!" I pulled away from him and fixed my shirt.

"YUP! Well kind of, we didn't get to finish…he got cold feet…hell we were in the living room-" Sasha was still shocked from me having sex with Peaches to even comprehend what I was saying about Jeff.

"Which living room…where you live now?" John took interest in that and hopped off the table. I walked over to him and jumped into his arms making his eyes widen.

"You know you have big arms…I bet you can fuck me while walking around huh-" John licked his lips and looked down my shirt before looking into my eyes again and I saw lust…but my drunken ass didn't care.

"SYLVA-LYNN BAKER!" I looked over at Sasha in my drunken daze and giggled.

"I'm only playing girl!" I felt John's lips on my ear and he whispered.

"But you know I could." I felt myself blush and laughed loudly before getting down.

"You fucked Jeff Hardy…girl I can't believe you!" Sasha was looking at me like I was crazy, I don't know why it's not like it was a bad thing…I don't think.

"Yup…but he doesn't love me, no one loves me. I give my heart to people and they just stomp on it! I had my first love and gave it up to his ass and what does he do? He turns gay on me. I let my guard down and loved Dave and he turned me down. I had an ounce of love for Randy and he pulls a Houdini on me and our children. I wasn't even in love with Jeff at first, but he started showing signs and his affection made me love him and what does he do? Gets fucking engaged. FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL FOR HAVING WHAT I CAN'T GET! You bitches make me sick. You know what I'm going to do, on Valentines Day I'm going to do, I'm going to go up on a bridge, butt naked with nothing but a drawing of lips on each butt cheek and bricks. Every time I see a couple walk past I'm going to bust them in the head with a brick. Yup that's what I'm going to do." I burped and sniffled a bit before I walked to the back and slammed the door. I sat down in the office chair and started crying.

I wish Mark was still here to hold me, things felt so right when he was holding me. I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes making myself believe Mark was holding me again

**John's P.O.V**

"What the hell just came through this store?" I laughed out while Sasha was looking confused like what just happened didn't happen.

"I can't believe Taker got her drunk, but damn if the truth didn't come out-" I laughed to myself and Sasha looked at me a bit hurt.

"She slept with Peaches-" I shrugged not getting why she looked so damn sick, that's their business, why should she care?

"So what-" Sasha looked at me as if I had lost my mind for asking such a question.

"So what?! Peaches and I use to date, she fucked him behind my back…little whore-"My eyes almost bugged out and I shuddered. What the hell did this guy have he bagged both sisters?

"Whoa…you dated Peaches…are you sure he's gay?" Sasha scolds me and I just shrugged, for a gay guy he sure as hell was getting his share of pussy.

"John shut up, but I can't believe she got drunk, she doesn't even drink!" Sasha pouted and I walked up next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Trust me, you get around Taker, you will start drinking…it just happens…Dave are you alright? I saw he was just standing there looking distant. Sasha moved my arms from around her and walked over to Dave. I looked at them and I could see the worry in her eyes for him...okay…what the hell?

"Why didn't she just tell me she loved me? Things could have been so different." Sasha smacked her lips and glared at him. Damn she sure did switch on him.

"Because asshole you wanted to be friends, shit John did the same thing and it took me like a damn year to let him know how I really felt." Sasha rolled her eyes and went to the back I guess to check on Sylva.

"She betrayed me though, she slept with Orton behind my back while we were trying to work things out-" I folded my arms and saw how he looked confused and hurt.

"Are you sure about that Dave? I mean come on, before I left with my injury I remember seeing you pressed up on other women and ignoring Sylva. Sylva and I may not have been on talking terms, but that doesn't mean my eyes weren't working. You weren't paying enough attention to her and as sick and twist as Randy may be sometimes, he was always right there…pissing her off or getting her off he was there…something you weren't." Dave looked pissed and rubbed his chin.

"So it's my fault they ended up in bed together, everyone wants to blame me for that shit?!" I found it amusing he was getting so upset. I chuckled and held my hands up.

"Not completely. Think about it, a woman who knows damn near nothing about wrestling, doesn't know the wrestlers ended up being friends with one and getting pregnant by another…in one week! Now if you were doing your job as a lover or a "friend" as you like to call her, then she shouldn't have gotten that close to another man. Shit when Randy and her first met Randy told me things were sour, but you brought him along with you to see her some times, you brought her around him, left them alone. You may not have heard this buddy, but angry sex…is the best sex…too bad Randy found out before you could-" Dave moved off the counter and walked up to me until he was in my face.

"You know you sure are taking up for her, you sure you too haven't gotten any loser then you are saying? Should I ask you how her angry sex is John?" I raised a brow and moved him back a step.

"Don't try that Dave…you know for someone who doesn't want to be with her, you sure as hell question her partners…even though their isn't any-" Dave ran his hand through his hair and walked around the store.

"How the hell do you know unless you were around-" I looked at him like he was dumb and followed him.

"Dumbass I was around! I was the only one around so hell she had no choice but to befriend me! After Randy's ignorant ass, being scared Jeff will do the same thing, and YOU being a idiot…tell me, how is someone busy for five years? We work in the same business and I was always around…hell I work more then you come to think about it-" Dave glanced over at me and looked guilty.

"I was busy, I have a family to raise and think of-" I rolled my eyes and waved my hand at him.

"Oh come on Dave! You're talking to me, you raising your family is bullshit! What am I suppose to forget your "family" is grown?! You haven't seen your daughter in close to two years once they moved out and if you call that little engagement to Layla that lasted half a second busy, you're crazy-" I stopped short when I saw Sasha and Sylva come from the back. Sylva was drinking water and her eyes were red and puffy. I snapped my gaze to Dave and he just looked away. I met the two sisters half way and gave Sylva a half hug.

"Are you alright?" Sylva nodded her head and ended up falling into me a bit.

"John can you take her home…I called Rissa and asked her to keep the twins so they should be gone we you two get there…I'm going to stay here and talk to Dave a bit." I nodded my head, but in the pit of my stomach, something did feel right. I picked Sylva up and put her over my shoulder. She giggled and started hitting my butt and back.

"Giddy up cowboy!" Sasha rolled her eyes and laughed a little and I just smiled…this was going to be a long night.

--

"John I am so sorry I acted the way I did today…damn Mark for getting me drunk." Sylva was towel drying her hair while I sat in her computer chair looking at the time…one thirty in the morning and neither Sasha nor Dave could be reached. Sylva was fine now, she slept a bit and when she woke up took a shower and now was wearing my Chain Gang baseball jersey and slouch socks. She looked so cute in my shirt, it was hanging off of her a bit, but with her long legs and thick thighs showing, it really looked good on her.

"Yeah, sure it's okay." I glanced at her quickly not really listening to her and went back to playing Reversi on her computer. I kept losing because I was looking at the time. After a short pause in both of us talking Sylva got up and walked over to me. She leaned over my shoulder and placed her hand on mine and made my next move for me. She had her cheek against mine and it took everything in me not to pull her into my lap and fuck her.

"You know you can't play this game for shit. How do you lose to a beginner?" She was laughing lightly when I turned and looked at her. The expression on my face made her stop instantly and look worried.

"Hey you what's up?" I quit the game and started on dominoes, something I'm good at.

"Nothing-" Sylva stood up behind me and started playing with my ears.

"Oh come on Dumbo…your ears are flapping around your neck they are so down…now what is it?" I smiled at that, but my mind was racing along with my heart and blood. Her fingers slid over my neck while she was playing with my ears and he ignited something in me. Syl leaned over me and watched me play for a moment and when I didn't move she smacked her lips and moved around me. She sat in my lap and moved my hands and started playing.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you are losing." I looked down at her ass in my lap and then back at her back. I licked my lips and rubbed my hands over my face. I placed my hands on her hips and hoped she couldn't feel me getting hard.

"I'm just not thinking, but thanks for stepping in and taking over." She looked behind me and pouted before she moved around until she was sitting side ways so I could see the screen also.

"My bad, I forgot you were watching…damn look I just hit thirty…I'm a BEAST on this bitch!" she was bouncing around and laughing while playing…oblivious to what she was doing. Instead of watching the game I was watching her breasts bounce around. The first two buttons were undone giving me a clear view of her right breast. I watched her nipple rub against the shirt and get hard and was reaching out my hand to touch it when I caught myself.

Sasha was lacking in a few departments, a few which really set me off, ass and breasts, mostly ass. I loved her anyway, but their was a damn reason I looked over her and at Sylva. Hell even after she had her twins things only got better. Breasts fuller, hips spread out a bit, yet her waist didn't do much growing. Yeah she had a few stretch marks from the pregnancy, who wouldn't after twins? But the tattoo really covered it up…hell last year she had more work down putting roses around spots that were too dark and she knew wouldn't go away.

I started thinking about how she would look in nothing and me fucking her from behind and looked at her tattoo…the little bit of sweat that would be in the middle of her back. I closed my eyes and started rubbing her back imagining that.

"JOHN!" I snapped out of my trance and looked up at her.

"Yeah what?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. I hope she didn't catch on to what I was doing.

"I asked you do you feel like playing…I took over your game without asking." She was laughing lightly and I smiled a bit.

"Oh no you go on, you're doing a better job then me anyway." She shrugged and put an arm around my neck and kept playing again. She leaned into me and her shirt moved back some and badly I want to caress her breasts. I shook my head trying to get my mind and eyes off the obvious and I looked down and saw my hand resting on her thigh. I looked up at her to see is she noticed, but she was way into what she was doing. Just to test the waters I started rubbing her thigh and she just rubbed my hand and pat it like it was nothing…maybe she did finally get comfortable around me.

"You know Sasha never wears my shirts…she says it makes her look like a boy." Sylva laughed and rolled her eyes.

"If it's not short or tight or show off her tats, it will make her look like a boy." I shrugged knowing she was telling the truth. My hand inched a bit higher and still she didn't say anything.

"Why do you wear them?" Sylva looked at me for a brief moment before turning her attention back to the game.

"Well for one, they are comfortable, great to sleep in and two…shit why should you be the only one who gets them free?" She gave me a quick smile before she went back to playing.

"That's bullshit, I've noticed every three I get, you get at the least one-" She started laughing and dancing around in my lap…again.

"Yeah well something you don't know…I stole I think three of your USMC…oops." She gave me an innocent look and I lost it. I grabbed her and kissed her.

**Sylva's P.O.V**

Oh shit, oh shit…oh SHIT! John is kissing me…what the fuck?! John is kissing me! I could feel him start to rise and his hand goes in my shirt and I just couldn't move. When his hand went down to in between my legs I jumped up and zoomed across my room.

"HEY! What the fuck are you doing….you and Sasha are…hey what the fuck?!" I pushed some of my damp hair out of my face and saw him standing by my computer rubbing his hands over his face.

"Look I'm sorry-"I shook my head and could feel myself shaking still.

"John you said you weren't going to go there again…you promised-"John walked over to me and I tried to back up but bumped into the wall, hitting my head. I rubbed the spot wincing a bit, but was still alert enough to try to move away from him. John blocked me and I was ready and willing to kick him in the balls.

"I know Sylva, but I mean you sitting on my lap, Sasha and Dave not answering their phones and it's two in the damn morning-"

"Still, you two worked things out right…everything is good, you should trust her." I knew I was bullshitting but hell I had to make myself believe nothing was going on too and it still didn't give him a right to kiss and feel me up.

John rolled his eyes and started laughing bitterly. He sat down on my bed and looked at his hands before rubbing them over his knees.

"Yeah sure, we worked things out…she doesn't want to get married…not just yet…she said maybe we should get engaged in a few years…a few fucking years." I inched over to where he was and sat on the edge of the bed…the very edge of the bed and bit my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry about that John, but Sasha is my sister, I am not going to sleep with you, fuck you, or make out with you just because right now you feel bitter-"John didn't even lift his head from looking at the floor when he grabbed my arm and pulled me right beside him making me scream a bit out of shock.

"I know that…I think…shit I don't know what the fuck I'm thinking, but I'm sorry I am putting you through this…in the middle of this, but I mean for awhile I think about how my life is going to turn out with Sasha and how things would be if I were with you and…I'm just…I wanted to know how one night with you would be like." He was still holding my arm and I looked at him shocked.

All the times we played, he picked me up, wrestling. Trying to put me in moves and touching different parts of my body, I thought they were just slip ups. Me kissing his cheek, him sneaking kisses on the lips mind you, I thought it was all in fun and we were finally getting along and being friends…and now I find out he was feeling on me on the sly because of some damn fantasy?

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and glared at him. I stood up and so did he and seeing him without a shirt on, I turned away only for him to grab my chin and made me look at him.

"Sylva-" I looked at him like I was seeing him for the first time and I honestly felt hurt.

"All of those times…I thought we were playing and you knew…you knew you were touching me…you knew what he fuck you were doing-" John dropped his hand and looked into my eyes.

"Sasha cheated on me…more then once-" I rolled my eyes and turned away laughing.

"I don't believe that, hell you would say anything to try and I do mean TRY to save your ass and have me not tell Sasha what the fuck you just tried to do." He turned me back around and I saw the seriousness written all over his face.

"I'm serious! She cheated on me with my cousin and one of my brothers…the only reason why I know it's true because her dumb ass made a fucking tape with one of them." I bit my lip and shrugged off the guilt my sister should have and the hurt I felt for him.

"Well…John I'm sorry, but being with me is not going to make your situation any better-" I spoke softly, but the confused look on John face made me feel uncomfortable.

"My situation?!" He was right up on me and the more I tried to back away the closer he came.

"Yes YOUR situation! You have a relationship with Sasha, not Sasha AND Sylva!" His whole face turned red and I knew what was coming next. I've seen him and his brothers fight over stupid shit before and when liquor is involved thing got out of hand, but to see him like this…sober I knew she was about to hit the fan.

"YOU HEARTLESS BITCH! DID I SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT?! I JUST SAID I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT THINGS WOULD BE LIKE! I'M TELLING YOU THIS BECAUSE I THOUGHT OF YOU AS A FUCKING FRIEND AND YOU JUST DISMISS ME?!" I jumped at how his voice bounced off the walls and it was like it hit my ears sending a shockwave through me. I covered my ears for like the last half of what he was saying before my ears bled.

"John you know you're upset and I have seen you upset…maybe you should wait for Sasha in her room, yall room, whatever and just-" I was trying to stay calm, hell I didn't want him to do anything stupid…and it felt like déjà vu…didn't I do this shit with Randy or something close to it?

John backed me against my door and locked it. I looked down at his hand on the lock and then back up at him…damn I could use a shot right about now…where's Mark when you need him?

"No, my anger is with you and we are going to finish this…even if it lasts until the morning." I closed my eyes and counted to ten, if I got upset and had a temper tantrum I knew nothing good would come from it, trust me…I've been through this before.

"John I-" John placed it index finger over my lips before replacing his finger with his lips and kissed me softly, not like before which was urgent, and lust felt…it was sensual and I lost all sense of what I was suppose to be doing which was kicking him in the nuts. I found myself pushing my tongue against his lips wanting access to his mouth. John smiled against my lips before parting his lips and letting me in. I tongues pushed against each others slowly and I moaned in his mouth. I felt him unbuttoning my shirt and once it was open his hands cupped both of my breasts and his thumbs started to rub on my nipples making them grow hard.

"Can you really look at me and tell me that you don't want to sleep with me, not even once?" I looked down at what he was doing and looked away…I wanted to push him away, but damn it my arms and legs just didn't want to cooperate with my brain.

"It doesn't matter what I want, I'm not going to go-" John moved one of his hands and pushed my hair up off my neck and started kissing and sucking on it.

"That's what I thought." I winced when he bit my neck and knew I was in trouble when the lights went out.

--

**As much as I would like to finish this…I'm not…see you all next week…I'm a mean old bitch lol :p**

**Kendra**


	29. Chapter TwnetyNine: I Stand Alone, Kind

**Hello people…forgive me for not posting last weekend, but my brother and now sister-in-law got married and I was a bride's maid…so I was up for like a week. But I'm back…a bit late but I'm back so everyone enjoy and next time…hopefully there is no next time, but if there is, I'll let everyone know I can't add a bit sooner…for now ENJOY!**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: I Stand Alone…Kinda**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to an empty room, yes, last night NOTHING HAPPENED. Once those lights went out the front door opened and John left my room to confront Sasha. Dumbo looked like an idiot because she was at our mother's house the whole time pouring her heart out and then came home and asked HIM to marry HER.

Yup after everything that has happened I decided to quit my job and answer an ad in one of those magazines like Jive Magazine and start writing stories for them. With that little boost in life I decided to move out on my own…sort of.

I called Randy and told him I was moving and the first thing out of his mouth was for me to move closer to him…after laughing for a few minutes at his suggestion I told him hell no.

But that didn't stop him from coming here and helping me look at homes and apartments. We were up in my room looking through news papers looking for something. I was sitting on my bed Indian style while Randy had his back against my bed sitting on the floor.

"Here goes something, two bedroom home-" Randy glanced over his shoulder at me and shook his head.

"No." I sucked my teeth and crossed out that choice. We have been doing this for three hours and I was getting sick of him. In all honesty I don't even think he was looking for a place, just sitting there.

I took a good look at my paper and saw I had seven places I liked crossed out and hit him upside the head with my paper before throwing it on the floor. Randy flinched from the sudden hit and looked up at me before standing up and grabbing my legs.

"What was that all about?" I tried not to giggle from his touch, but my ankles were very ticklish, something he knew all too well. I got my right ankle free and kicked him away and sat up.

"You know what that was all about, you're not being fair, these houses are nice-" I picked the news paper back up and read over all the qualities the places had, things I liked.

"Why can't you move back to the apartment, I thought you liked it?" Randy sat down beside me and took the paper from me. Glancing at it for only a moment before tossing it behind us.

"I did, but I don't know, it's something-" I sighed and looked over at Randy when he cut me off.

"The memories, me having you in that kitchen, the bedroom…all over that living room-"Randy looked like he was in La-La land and licked his lips before smiling. I pinched his nipple making him wince and move back.

"Randy shut up." Randy laughed and lay back on my bed pulling me down with him. I rolled my eyes and let him keep talking.

"Well I don't blame you, I mean you did have this, and I would blush myself when a man with such a body like my own was available…that is if I was a girl. I looked up at him and smiled. He is so lucky he added that little part on or I would have never let him live that down.

"Yeah I was waiting for you to slip up, but seriously, I don't know if I want to go back…I want a back yard." I pouted while Randy entwined or fingers together.

"Theirs a house not too far from me, has a lot of space, I know you and the twins will love it." I pulled my hand away from his and sat up quickly. I thought us moving around him was over and done with.

"You know I can't believe you are even here…I thought it would be another year before I would ever see your face in person…when do you leave? I felt Randy move behind me and then his hands on my shoulder.

"In two days, but like I was saying, it's a four bedroom, you know just incase you have another baby, or two. The yard is very big, they would be able to play all day long-"I stood up and started looking for my shoes, if I act like I don't know what he was talking about, maybe he'll just stop.

"Oh wow, look how much time has passed, I have to go get the children, do you want to come?" Randy stood up and grabbed my jacket off the chair before I could get it.

"Yeah we can leave, as soon as you tell me why you keep trying to change the subject." I looked up at him slowly and took the jacket out of his hands. If I wanted to get out of this room and away from him even if it is for only a moment…desperate times, cause for desperate measures.

I pulled my jacket on and stood on my toes. I grabbed Randy's ears lightly and pulled him to me and kissed him deeply. Of course he was a bit shocked and didn't respond right away, but that only lasted a second before he was trying to get me on the bed.

Randy broke the kiss and pushed me on the bed and I thought I was in trouble because he knew what I was up to…but then again, he is a man. Thinking with the wrong head. I smiled to myself when he got on top of me and pushed my shirt up.

I pulled him back up and nibbled on his bottom lip before I licked over it causing a throaty moan to escape through his lips. When I heard that my hand started moving down his back until I got to his butt. I gave it a squeeze while I deepened the kiss. I felt his car keys in his left back pocket and pulled them out slowly while grinding into him so he wouldn't think anything of it and once I had them I pushed him off of me and sat up. I got off the bed and leaned over to peck his lips and dangled his keys in his face.

"I'll be in the car." I smiled brightly and left my room because the look on his face after he realized what happened, I knew curse woods were soon to come.

I was sitting in the driver seat changing the station to something I liked when Randy got in and slammed the door. The look on his face was priceless, but I couldn't let his see me smile. He was looking straight ahead the whole time and I made a mental note in my head to ask him later why it took him close to an half an hour to come out. I just watched him for a moment to see if he would look at me but all I got was…

"Drive." Not once looking at me, but he growled that word out and not wanting to piss him off anymore in a car, I drove to our twin's school.

--

After Miss Carol felt Randy up to the point he was blushing we left. Jimbo was talking a mile a minute while Ja-Ja damn near repeated everything he said. Randy strapped them in their seats while I started the truck up. I was waiting for him to get inside when it turned to look out my window and saw him standing there looking evil. I did a high pitch scream making the twins scream. Randy glanced over at them before looking back at me and motioning for me to put the window. I did so with one hand and holding my chest with the other.

"What are you doing-" Randy reached his hand in and unlocked the truck and opened the door. I watched him unhook my seatbelt and raised a brow when he moved back.

"Get out, I'm driving." I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the truck with his help and went around to the passenger side.

Now I would have put up one hell of an argument, hell even a fight, but when your children are five, they tend to repeat certain words that's doesn't need to be said twice…by children.

I got in and slammed the door and sat back. Randy sat there for a moment watching me and I started to get annoyed. I looked over at him lazily and rolled my eyes at him. Hell if I could speak on my feeling, I could at least express them with body language.

Randy mumbled a few choice words only I would hear and reached over and grabbed my seatbelt roughly and clicked it in. I pushed his hands away and he twisted his hands around and grabbed mine roughly.

"Watch it Sylva-Lynn, just watch it-" The seriousness was written all over his face and I winced a bit when his hold on my wrists tighten.

"Randy get your hands off of me…you can't touch me like this…touch your WIFE like this-" Randy let me go quickly and chuckled bitterly while I rubbed my wrist, trying to get so feeling back in them.

"SYLVA…damn it why do you have to keep bringing that shit up? Control yourself-" He started the car and sped off making my eyes grow wide, did he forget we had our children in the car?

"No Randal you control yourself and watch your mouth, the last thing I need is those two repeating those words." I looked behind me and saw the children's eyes glued on us. Randy looking in his rearview and sighed.

"Syl…I swear…hey you two, would you like to go to grandma's and stay the night?" His whole mood changed and I raised a brow, he had a bright smile on his face making me frown.

"What? Why?" Randy smile dropped and them came back when he glanced back at the children before refocusing on the road in front of us.

"It's Friday and I think they need to see Jackie-" I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"You know my mother would have a fit if you called her by her first name, you know she' too happy to be Mrs. "Gibbs"." I made quotation marks with my fingers and rolled my eyes.

"I'm an adult, she's Jackie what is her short ass going to do, spank me?" I smacked my lips and knew this visit was going to be hell.

Every since she met Randy and found out he was married and had me knocked up things has been…not so nice. Arguments, arguments, and a lot of arguments. As you all should know by now Randy doesn't hold back anything he is thinking and having an attitude like that clashing with my mother's stubbornness was a mixture for disaster waiting to happen. And I swear it never failed to be one hell of a time and my mother's house when Randy was involved.

"Don't talk about my mother like that." I slapped Randy's shoulder and started to feeling the beginnings of a headache coming.

"Did you just hit me? Damn I'm glad your mother lives only a few blocks away from the hotel." I had my eyes closed when he said that and just that sentence changed my mood from grumpy to alert.

"Hotel, I know you are dropping me off at home before you go back to your room…Randy? Randal….ORTON!" He was ignoring me and had that cocky smile on his face and that look in his eyes.

"Yes?!" I jumped when I heard two small voices from the back and Randy and I both turned around. Randy laughed and I just groaned, if I could change who I fucked in the elevator six years ago…

"Hey show mommy what I taught you two." I looked at him like he was stupid until I saw my children do his pose with a cocky smile and couldn't help but laugh. They looked so cute.

"Randy Jr. who are you?" Randy was looking so proud and slowly my attitude was going away…slowly.

"Randal Keith Orton Jr. fourth generation superstar!" I smirked at that and shook my head…not if I had anything to say about it.

--

"Sylva-Lynn, sweet it's lovely to see you, where are my grandbabies…oh no." My mother looked around me and saw Randy carrying both children up onto the porch.

"Why is he here?" My mom whispered towards me and I just gave her a weak smile. I moved around her and into the house to see my step-father Eric sitting on the couch.

"Hey Syl-" I rolled my eyes and waved at him dryly.

"Hey Eric, mom can the twins stay over?" I turned away from Eric and his mumbling and smiled brightly at my mother. My mother eyed me and then Randy and ushered the children out of the room and into the den to play.

"Why Sylva-Lynn, so you and this man can try to make more children? Did you get a divorce yet Randal?" Randy rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands together.

"As a matter of fact I didn't, and as always Jackie it's nice seeing you also, oh and I'm sure you were just about to ask me how I have been doing, I'll save you the trouble and tell you I'm doing just fine." My mother glared at him and I leaned on the wall watching this shit unfold.

"First off young man, my name is Mrs. Gibbs, you don't address your elders by their first name, if your parents taught you anything it sure as hell should have been that-"

"Oh we are on what parents teach their children!? I see not an ounce of you in your daughter, Sylva actually cares about her children! I truly think you are using OUR children as your second chance and it's not going to work-"

"You rude bastard! You see this Sylva-Lynn! You see what kind of man you have brought into this family! Look at him-"

"Look at me Jackie, that's right look at me! I'm sure if your Al Bundy reject of a husband wasn't around you would want a piece of me too-"

"Randy that's enough! Mom I will be back in two days, I love you and I'm sorry." I kissed her cheek and flipped Eric off before I grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him out the house, but not fast enough. He blew a kiss at my mother, winked, and made a hand signal to call her before we made it out the house.

My mother slammed the door and I walked onto the side walk and watched Randy take his time walking to the truck laughing to himself…until he looked up and saw how pissed I was at him. As soon as he saw I wasn't laughing he started trying to explain himself.

"Oh come on you know she had that coming, besides you know you wanted to laugh-" I shook my head and looked down at my heels. He was not getting that this was my mother and no matter how much I couldn't stand her, HE couldn't talk to her anyway because she was MY mother.

Randy placed his hands on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head and moved his hands.

"Just take me home, I need to do some things." I turned around to opened the passenger side door when he placed his hand on top of mine, stopping me.

"You don't want to go to the hotel with me-" He wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and I felt his erection. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No, I'm not going down that road again…when or if you get a divorce, that's when I might consider messing with you again…but until…be a father to our children." Randy moved away from me and sighed, like I was annoying him or something.

"Look-" I turned around quickly and started poking him in the chest with my index finger.

"No you look, Randy I'm not someone you can just continue to string along, you have a complete family, you're happy, you have everything you want and need in life, I don't and you make me feel like I have an obligation to your ass to not date and be happy because I have your children and it's not fair to me. Now look if you're not going to take me home then I'll just walk." I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a look as if daring him to make me walk and he looked down the street for a moment before opening the door for me.

"Get in the truck." I patted him on top of his head and got in the truck. I knew he hated that shit and he made me know it when he almost slammed my foot in the door.

--

Randy dropped me off and we made plans to spend time with the children tomorrow at of all places Chucky Cheese. Once that left his mouth I knew I was not looking forward to the next day…been there done that two years ago and I vowed never to have a birthday party there again.

I walked into my house and before I even saw him, I smelt him. I shut the door slowly trying to stall going into the kitchen. No one else was home I knew that so I was left alone to deal with him myself.

I dropped my purse on the couch and saw his jacket lying across the arm of it. I rubbed my forehead and walked into the kitchen slowly and saw the back of him outside on the deck sipping a beer. He had on some khaki pants and a black beater and I found myself in a daze I just stood at the screen door and watched him until he spoke.

"So are you just going to watch me or come out here and join me?" I my eyes and pushed the screen door open and sat in one of the chairs and crossed my legs and arms.

"Jeff what are you doing here?" I started picking with my nails while he leaned on the banister.

"Why haven't you called me?" He was still looking over the view, some children busted open a fire hydrant and were playing in the street.

"The phone works both ways." Jeff nodded and shrugged before taking a sip of his beer.

"Well I kind of took the hint to leave you alone for a bit when you hung up on me." I smacked my lips and mumbled some choice words to myself before I spoke.

"Well I'm not over it so I guess you just wasted you time-" Jeff finished his beer and tossed in the trash can we had by the door and turned around.

"Why are you mad at me-" My eyes grew wide and I laughed at him, was he serious? he plays with my emotions and then goes and gets engaged?!

"Why? WHY?! I don't like people playing with my feeling Jeff! You of all people should know that!" Jeff shocked me by rolling his eyes like I was talking shit.

"Oh Randy does it all the time and you still run back to him, I do it once and you think it's the end of the world-" I felt my heart drop at that. I couldn't believe this was coming out of his mouth, someone I once called my backbone. I felt the stinging in the back of my eyes and started blinking hard so the tears wouldn't fall.

"First off kiss my ass, secondly I do not run back to him, and thirdly, I thought because you were and I do mean WERE my best friend you would be different!" Jeff just watched me like I was some kind of chick flick he was getting bored with, like I wasn't hurting from this whole situation.

"We are still best friends, nothing with change that. Besides, I didn't play with your feelings, I told you nothing between us can happen-" I stood up and walked over to him and started shaking my finger in his face.

"Yeah you said that and then damn near fuck me in my living room, where I come from Jeffery that's contradicting your damn self!" Jeff held his hands up and sighed.

"Okay so I made a mistake, sue me Sylva-" My mouth dropped and my hand started itching to slap the taste out of his mouth.

"No I want to punch you in your fucking face! Jeff what do you want, I mean why even waste time on me, don't you have a wedding to plan?" I turned my back to him and saw a few other beer bottles in the trash can. I raised a brow…they weren't there before. I closed my eyes as realization sunk in.

"Jeff are you drunk?" I smelt the beer on his breath, but I thought it was from the beer he just had…that would explain his nonchalant behavior.

"No, I just had a few beers and I was worried about you." I rubbed my forehead, I couldn't fight with someone who was drunk, it didn't feel right for some reason. Even though I was still anger, I calmed my voice down a bit.

"Bullshit, look just leave…I would say congratulations but I make it a habit not to say things I don't mean." Jeff turned me around and I saw something I never saw in Jeff before, rage.

"So what do you want me to do, dump Shannon and marry you, will that make you happy Sylva-Lynn because you I just live to make YOU happy!" Him walking up on me forced me to take a few steps back and my anger to rise even more.

"You know what fuck you Jeff! I don't need you to make me happy anymore; I no long trust your bipolar ass! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Jeff grabbed me harshly catching me off guard, but quickly let me go when we heard the front door. I turned around to see Sasha coming in with Peaches and tried to go inside, but Jeff turned me around and kissed me, it wasn't enjoyable, a lot of tongue, and it almost made me gag.

I pushed him away and saw him smiling and he leaned his forehead on mine and pecked my lips.

"Is that what you wanted Sylva…is that what you want from me?" I slapped him and wiped my mouth before going in the house.

I ignored Sasha and Peaches stares and just went up to my room and slammed the door. I locked it and walked over to my bed and flopped down on it trying to make myself not cry. Not once, not once did I think Jeff would act that way towards me, even though he was drunk, I had a very hard time trying to make myself believe that was the reason.

A red light blinking made me turn my head and I saw my cell phone on my pillow and I picked it up. I flipped it open and saw I had a missed message. I called my voicemail and heard Dave's voice.

"Hey Syl, I know I'm late with this, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday…maybe next week when I'm in town we can have dinner, if you can stand to look at me that long…call me and let me know…okay bye." I played that message a few more times before I gave in and called him.

**Dave's P.O.V**

I just unlocked my door when my cell phone started ringing. I dropped my bags and winced when I moved my shoulder too fast. I was going to be out of action for two months because of this and in a way I was thankful, I needed a break from the ring.

I flipped my phone open and pressed talk not even looking at who was calling me. I sat down on my couch and sighed.

"Yeah what is it?" I didn't hear anything at first and was getting agitated until I heard a familiar that was unusually small.

"Oh, maybe I should call you back another time-" I leaned forward and shook my head even though she could see me.

"No…no I'm sorry I just hurt my shoulder-" I was about to tell her what happened, but the concern in her voice cut me off.

"Are you okay?" I smiled to myself, I detected in her voice she was sad about something, but hearing how worried she was about me made me think back years ago to when we met, and how she was.

"I'll be fine, just a sprain…so how are you?" I heard her snort in response and laughed a little.

"Well I just got your message and I decided to call…so uh…you're coming here next week…I didn't know Smack down was coming here-"Even though I wanted her to tell me what was troubling her, I didn't want to push to hard, afraid she would curse me out and hang up on me, so I'll just wait, until I see her.

"Well it's Raw now and they're not…I hurt my shoulder so I'm out for maybe two months." I kicked my shoes off and lay back on my couch getting more comfortable.

"Oh…so what you have some appearances here or something?" No matter how long it's been, she could never keep the obvious out of her voice. She knew why I was coming, but didn't want it to be true…damn I missed this girl…woman.

"No, I have someone I need to see, you." I smiled when the line got quite. Right about now she's either smiling, or has that pouty confused look on her face…I wish I could kiss her.

"Oh…" Was all I got and I'm sure I second guess was right.

"Yeah…so what did you do for your birthday?" I heard her giggle whish made me laugh. She let out a long breath and I heard her shuffling around, I guess in bed.

"Oh my gosh, do you know I didn't even realize that day was my birthday until like four in the afternoon." I closed my eyes thinking back in my life how many times I did that myself.

"That's pretty sad, but I know what you mean, I've done that a few times also, with work and the children…I forgot my own name-" I chuckled the last part remembering I was at a function in my mid twenties and because my daughter kept calling me I told someone my name was daddy by mistake.

"Not anymore, with so many people chanting it, no way you can forget that." I nodded my head at that…now i['m glad I can get away from it for a bit.

"Yeah…I miss some one else saying it the most though." I heard her laugh and licked my lips…I wonder if I can get her saying it in a certain position?

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, but that's okay, next week we will take care of all of that." I stood up to go in my kitchen to get me a bottle of water and bit my lip once I heard her being herself again.

"Well don't we sound confident of ourselves, what day are you coming?" I smirked and got n ice pack out of the freeze and went back to my couch and sat down.

"Uh oh…sounding like you're twenty-two again." She laughed and smacked her lips.

"Oh gosh, I sure as hell don't feel it…I do still look it though…my fine ass. I placed the ice pack on my shoulder and laid down.

"Looking in the mirror?"

"You know it." I closed my eyes and thought back to when I was on the phone and she walked in the room with that towel on. I bit my lip wishing that was now.

"Have on a thong-" I heard her gasp and smiled to myself.

"DAVE!"

"What?" I laughed at the sounds of disgust she made before laughing herself.

"Anyway, I threw them away, granny panties all the way." My smile dropped at that.

"Please tell me you are joking."

"When are you coming I asked." I frowned at her ignoring my question…well…just something else I have to find out for myself.

"Monday…so clear your calendar-" I shifted my weight so I was on my sore shoulder and sipped my water.

"Ha! I doubt that will happen with two small children running around me, I'll be lucky if I can get a day…well I do have this weekend-" When I heard that I jumped right on it.

"Then I guess I'll come Sunday, is that okay?"

"I guess that will be fine-" I cut her off before she could come up with any excuses.

"Good…Mark has been asking about you…what did you two do in that bar?"

"He got me drunk and had me spill my guts…I know I looked like a fool that day."

"No you looked like someone was hurting, and in a way I'm glad you did get drunk because now I know what I have to do."

"And what is that?" her voice dropped and I felt my body react to it.

"You'll find out Sunday." I couldn't help but to lower my voice and I heard her giggle.

"I suppose so…hey I have to go…I'll talk to you later?" I groaned because I couldn't believe how much I wanted her at this moment…and after all of these years.

"Of course…goodnight."

"Goodnight Dave." Her sugary voice was gone and I took the ice pack off my shoulder and dropped it on the crotch of my pants…

I guess tonight is going to be one of those nights for me.

**It sure as hell was…or so I was told. **

**Randal, it seems nothing has changed with him, only age. But Sylva-Lynn is looking to be growing up, finally. Turning Randal down was a big step for her, even now after so many years I am proud of her.**

**Jeffery, maybe it was the beer, or just him finally being able to vent. I mean honestly, no one can be that sweet and understanding all the time…not even a nun. **

**And lastly David. So much time and drama has past for the two it seemed nothing would bring them back together. But now that Sylva-Lynn is older, maybe she is able to let things go with David…the hurt that is. **

**Besides, David was good for her before…maybe he can do some good for her again…maybe.**

**Kendra**


	30. Chapter Thirty: Relighting A Flame

**Hello people…forgive me for not posting sooner, but hey it's here and sadly to say it's almost over…yup almost time to say farewell to this story…but until then ENJOY!**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Thirty: Relighting A Flame**

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I sat in Randy's hotel room looking at our children sleep. It was close to nine at night and they didn't even have a nap today. I smoothed some of Aja's hair out of her face making her stir and turn away before she settled back into a calm slumber.

Randy was sitting at the top of the bed watching me; I just knew he was watching me because he hasn't spoken a word since we walked into the room. Today was eventful. The children spilt any and everything on themselves and Randy which I found hilarious while we were at Chucky Cheese. After that we went to a toy store and Randy yet again made another mistake by telling them they could have whatever they wanted…which to me looks like half the damn store in the corner of the room.

About an hour ago I decided to call it a night and here we are…in an awkward situation. Not being able to handle the ear splitting silence I turned to see blue eyes staring at me. I rub my hands over my jeans and stand up.

"Randy it's getting late and I need to get them home so can you take us-"I stood up and picked my purse up off the nightstand.

"Why can you three stay here?" I turned around to see Rand hasn't moved an inch. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose trying not to think about getting into a fussing match with him tonight. All I wanted to do was go home and go to sleep.

"Because there's only one bed and I have things to do tomorrow, I have to proof read a story I have to submit and I have company-" Randy's ears perked up and he narrowed his eyes into slits and I just sat back down on the bed trying to prepare myself for his bullshit.

"Company…who?" I rolled my eyes and started playing with the little Hello Kitty charm on my purse.

"That's none of your concern-" Randy swung his legs over my head making me duck from shock and sat close beside me.

"Like hell it isn't, I don't want a stranger around my children-" I looked over at him like he was dumb and snorted as a dismiss.

"Randy up until a few months ago YOU were a stranger to OUR children alright? Besides, they aren't going to be around him, it's just the two of us-" Randy stood in front of me and all of a sudden I felt like a child being drilled my their father.

"Isn't that a date? A mother of two is going on a date?" I raised a brow and stood up slowly while shaking my finger in his face.

"Yes, I'm going on a date, what does me being a mother has to do with a damn thing, married man with three children by two women." Randy smirked and looked away nodding his head. Yeah I had his ass. How dare he try to pull that being a parent shit on me?

"You know what nothing, nothing at…is that mine or yours?" We heard a ringing and started looking around.

"It's mine…Randy give it to me-" Randy moved Jimbo's jacket and picked my cell up off the chair.

"Hello…yeah…Dave? Yeah we had a FAMILY day today…yeah…she's right here…hold on. Baby it's for you, but don't be too long okay?" He tossed me the ph0one and my mouth dropped at what he said. He winked at me and folded his arms over his chest like he really just did something.

"Hello?" I glared at Randy, but it stopped when I heard Dave's voice…shocking he can still put a smile on my face after all the shit we have been through.

"Am I interrupting something?" I frowned at the question and pinched Randy's arm making him wince.

"No you are not, it's just Randy being an asshole…what's going on with you?" Randy blew a kiss at me and I flipped him off only to have him ask me when and grab himself.

"Oh nothing, just letting you know I will be in town around three tomorrow…just letting you know." I turned my back to Randy and felt myself blush at the fact he was still coming.

"Oh okay, well call me before you come, so I can have time to prepare…move damn it." Randy was trying to feel on me and I kept trying to push him away.

"What was that?" I walked into the bathroom and before I could shut the door Randy slid himself in and smiled at me.

"Nothing, I was looking at television, a movie on LifeTime…you know how I can get into those." I turned my back to him and saw him moving around like a stripper and pulling her shirt up.

"Yeah I remember…you sure I wasn't interrupting anything?" I turned around and tried to pull his shirt back down, but he caught me hand and made me feel on his chest.

"Positive…you are an asshole for that." Randy pushed my hand down his pants and I pulled back quickly.

"What was that?" I was fighting Randy half heartedly while he tried to undo my jeans and once he got them undone successfully he wiggled his eyebrows and dropped down to his knees.

"The movie…sorry-"My eyes crossed when I felt his tongue move up my slit and then the phone beeped.

"Oh…damn look I'll call you later, that's my baby girl." I wet my dry lips with my tongue and tried to form a sentence.

"Oh okay, bye Dave." Randy stood back up and winked at me making me frown.

"Bye sweetheart, see you soon." I hung up the phone and started punching him in his arm.

"Yeah…BITCH!" I punched him in his stomach making him double over a bit.

"So that's your company huh…I thought you two weren't even friends anymore." Randy stood up straight still rubbing his stomach.

"Well things change, you are a jealousy brat." I pulled my pants back up and button them while he smacked his lips.

"Protective, I'm a protective brat, it you insist on insulting me, get it right next time-" I turned around slowly to see if he was serious and I was shocked to see he was.

"Are you crazy? What is wrong with you-" Randy leaned on the sink beside me and folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't want you around that man, I thought we went over this years ago." I raised a brow and tried to hide my laughter, but hell I couldn't, he was out of his mind.

"Wait, what? We didn't go over nothing, you just kept bitching about me being a gold digger one second and then how Dave isn't right for me the next." Randy glared at me and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Yeah well I made damn sure you and Dave will never be together…I thought." His lips were still close to my ear while we looked at each others reflection in the mirror. The look on his face damn near creeped me out.

"Wait, what does that suppose to mean?" Randy smiled and moved away from me.

"Nothing, look get all of your stuff together so we can drop them off at you mother's house…I have to think. Before I could say anything he was out of the bathroom and I guess getting the children ready.

--

I walked into my room yawning. We just dropped the babies off at my mother's and Randy was outside getting all the toys out of the trunk. I got undressed and opened my dresser draw looking for a night shirt. I picked up the first thing I saw, not really looking until I put it on and saw it was one of John's USMC shirts. I bit my lip thinking about that night we almost did something and sighed…I wish I could just have one drama free day…just one.

I gasped when I was turned around suddenly and had Randy's lips crushing my own. Out of habit I started to respond until my back hit the bed. I pushed Randy back but soon moaned and let my back arch up off the bed when his hand went to my pussy.

"You have your funny with Dave tomorrow, but you just remember whose name is on this pussy…you got me?" my eyes grew wide at how serious he was and I was speechless for a moment. Randy pushed two fingers in and forwards his brows more.

"I asked you a question Sylva-Lynn…you got me?" I nodded my head not being able to speak and he leaned down and placed a light kiss on my trembling lips. He pulled his fingers out and put them in his mouth while getting off of me. I watched Randy suck his fingers clean and nodded his head in approval.

"Listen, in the middle of next month my father is having a birthday party…I'm taking you and the twins to St. Louis with me for it-" I sat up and pushed my shirt down still a bit shaken over what just happened.

"I don't know, I may have to work-" Randy rolled his eyes annoyed and blew out an exaggerated huff of air.

"Ask for the day off, hell you write stories and e-mail them, it's not like you have an office. You can do whatever you do from my home-" I stood up and shook my head. Like hell I would go anywhere near his house.

"I'm not stepping foot into your house, not ever." Randy walked over to me and looked down at me like I was a child.

"Well that's where you are going to be staying so deal with it-" I folded my arms across my chest and smacked my lips.

"And Sam, remember your wife? She's okay with this little arrangement?" Randy squared his shoulders and cleared his throat, meaning he didn't even talk to her about this yet.

"I'll deal with her-"I laughed in his face and waved my hand at him. Seems like every time he says that I end up fighting the chick and I was not going down that road again.

"More like she'll deal with you…look don't you have a plane to catch or something?" I walked over to my door and opened more then ready for him to leave. Randy glanced over his shoulder at me and smirked.

"Look you just remember what I said, I'll call you later next week about it and to talk to OUR children…do I get a kiss good bye?" I turned around and lifted my shirt exposing some of my ass.

"You can kiss my ass if it will give you a thrill." Randy smacked it hard and I jumped away from him while frowning. Randy pointed his finger at my panties and then at himself and mouthed remember before he walked out of my bedroom door.

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door and waited until I heard the front door to open and shut before I started breathing again. I turned the over head light out and jumped on my bed and couldn't help thinking about what Dave and I were going to do while he was here…I went to sleep with a big smile on my face.

--

"Moo-Moo you look fine stop messing with your hair damn." I was standing in my mirror making sure I looked alright, Dave was five minutes away and I was beyond nervous about seeing him again. I mean lets be real the last time we were face-to-face I was drunk and acting a truthful fool.

I turned around and looked at Larissa and flipped her off before smoothing down my jeans.

"Will you stop with the Moo-Moo, you sound like a cow-" Rissa was messing with my make-up and laughed lightly.

"But I look like a sexy fox you jealous bitch." I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. She was a true trip.

"Girl whatever, I mean I can achieve the same look if I had a plastic surgeon to put in some silicon cheeks too-" I bit my tongue trying not to laugh at the face she made. I swear, I always know how to get her going.

"Bitch these are mine, just like all them hips are yours-" My mouth dropped and I pulled her up off my bed while she laughed at me.

"You know what it's time for you to leave, I'll call you and tell you what happened-" We walked out of my room and started for the steps.

"Girl I hope you are too busy to call me shit…your well is beyond dry hun bun, let this man refill it." I nudged her shoulder while she did a little booty dance making me shake my head at her.

"Girl gone-" I laughed, but it was cut short by the doorbell.

"Uh oh, I'll get it!" I tried to grab her, but she was down the steps and opening the door before I could say a word.

"Well hello Mr. Bautista." I saw Larissa smiling from ear to ear and started taking deep breaths. I was on my third one when it was caught in my throat from seeing Dave walk in. Jeans and a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. Rissa openly checked him out like she did every time she saw him and smiled brightly at me before waving and leaving.

Dave looked up the steps at me and smiled. He waved me down and I did so hoping and praying I didn't fall and make an ass out of myself. Thank goodness I made it down the steps safely and in one piece.

"Hey you." My eyes crossed when he took me into his arms for a hug. I took in his sent and mumbled out a hello not trusting myself to say anything else.

"Damn you look good, smell good too." I couldn't believe it, I felt my cheeks grow warm and looked down at my heels. I heard Dave laugh and looked up at him smiled shyly.

"Are you ready to go?" I wanted to get out of this house asap, hell I needed fresh air and a lot of space and people between us.

"Well I was thinking because we needed to catch up, we can just order some food and stay here. That way no one and interrupt us." DAMN! I dumbly nodded my head and went into the kitchen to get the take-out menus.

"Okay Dave what…SHIT!" I turned around and ran right into Dave scaring me and making me drop the flyers and menus on the floor.

"Syl, why are you so jumpy, don't tell me your scared of me now." I bent down and started picking up the flyers and menus trying to buy time

"I'm not scared of you, it's just been awhile…and even before that it hasn't been the best times we have met up don't you think? I stood up and started looking through them.

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm here…I'm trying to fix things. Don't you?" I glanced up at him, not at his eyes but around his neck and nodded my head.

"Yeah I do, I mean I don't like having bad blood or whatever with anyone-" Dave closed the gap between us and my body froze.

"So why aren't you looking at me?" I licked my dry lips and shrugged.

"Because…I'm trying to figure-" Dave took them from me and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Well I was trying to figure out what to order-" Dave backed me into the counter and placed a hand on either side of me.

"Quit it Sylva-Lynn-" I finally looked up into his eyes when he said that. I squinted my eyes at him and hissed a bit.

"You know I hate that David Michael." I saw a sparkle in his eyes and he slowly smiled.

"Nothing changed." My anger started to disappear and I shook my head.

"Why should it?" Dave lifted my chin with his index finger and leaned down.

"You're right…why should it?" I stood on my toes and pressed my lips against his and felt his tongue snake out of his mouth and started to ease it's way into my mouth when the front door opened.

I moved away from Dave and looked to see who it was and rolled my eyes when I saw Jeff and Sasha laughing until they saw Dave and I. Jeff and I eyes mat and I flash of fire could be seen before he nodded his head and went further into the living room. Sasha been oblivious to the situation squealed and ran over to Dave for a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought I would only see you when I went to Florida!" I rolled my eyes and took a step back to give them space. After seeing the were going to continue chatting I went into the living room and sat down on the other couch and watch Jeff just slouch down in the sofa.

"So…you and Dave are talking huh?" Jeff's voice made me look up at him coldly and saw him plucking off the paint on his nails.

"So…why should you even care huh?" I mocked him making him give me an annoyed look and I gave him a tight smile and dropped it quick.

"Syl will you cut it out I'm getting married and you are with Dave, everything is coming out-" I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"Bullshit. You played with me and now that you are happy you think everything is peachy-" Jeff smiled slowly making me frown.

"Sylva-Lynn…don't put words into my mouth." I raised a brow and saw him lean forward.

"What?" I heard Dave and Sasha coming and I wanted him to hurry up and tell me before they heard us.

"When did I say I was happy?" My eyes grew wide, but they narrowed when I realized he could be running game again. I waved my hand at him and watched Dave and Sasha walk into the living room.

"O-kay why don't we order for everyone, Jeff is you staying?" Jeff opened his mouth to answer, but I stood up and spoke quickly.

"No…and neither are you, bye Sasha!" I walked over to Jeff and pulled hi up the best I could and started pushing them both towards the door.

"Huh, wait where am I going-" I tossed her jacket in her face cutting her off and opened the door.

"To the moon if you like, but you are not staying here, now you two have funny doing whatever and uh…don't come back for a week." Sasha opened her mouth and I slammed the door in her face. I clicked the locks and put the chain on and leaned against the door.

"That was rude." Dave chuckled while taking his jacket off. I shrugged and pushed myself off the door after hearing the last of Sasha calling me a selfish bitch…she'll get over it.

"Yeah I know…I should feel bad, but I don't…weird." Dave looked at me with a raised brow and shook his head.

"You know you look and sound like John saying that." I made a disgusted face that made Dave smile.

"Saying what?" I folded my arms over my chest and gave him a playful glare.

"After what you said…looking up and saying weird, reminds me of Cena." I shuddered just thinking about him, I haven't seen him since that day and all was good with the world…for now. I waved my hand at Dave dismissing his comment and sat down beside him.

"What ever…so what are we getting?" Dave draped an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"I ordered Chinese, you still like sweet and sour chicken right?" I smiled up at him and nodded my head.

"Yes I sure do, thank you." Dave looked down at me and the next thing I knew we were making out something serious. Our shirts came off and I was sitting on his lap while he fumbled with my bra trying to get it off. Hey, I have a nice set of breasts two clasps is not going to hold all of me in, now four…yeah we are working with something, but obviously Dave isn't use to that and got aggravated and ended up pulling it apart making me pull back and gasp.

"David! A bit eager?" I smiled slowly at how urgent he looked while he pulled my bra away from my breasts.

"You have no idea." He scooted me closer to him and started playing and sucking on my breasts and of course I was enjoying it, but something felt wrong, this felt wrong. I pulled back making my nipple pop out of Dave's mouth making a funny noise and for him to look up at me.

"Dave…did you only call me and come here to have sex?" Dave's face changed from desire to anger in second and I moved off of him

"What?!" We both stood up shirtless his hands on his waist and mine are on my hips.

"Well shit you seem a bit too anxious to have sex with me! I mean is that all you wanted?!"

"Nothing changes, nothing FUCKING CHANGES WITH YOU!" His out burst shocked me and made me take a few steps back. Why the fuck was he so anger over a question, a damn good question to me.

"WHAT?! Why are you so upset over a damn question?!" Dave shook his head and picked up our shirts and threw mine at me while he pulled his on.

"Sylva-Lynn will you get your head out of your ass for a second! Honestly if I wanted to just fuck you I would have years ago, trust me I could have that night in my hotel room!" my mouth dropped and I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Go to hell David! I have a right to ask if all you want is pussy! Hell you don't have the best track record!" Dave glared at me and mumbled something I couldn't understand until he yelled at me.

"Get it through your mind, I AM NOT ORTON!" I pulled my shirt on very upset about how this whole thing was turning out.

"NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT RANDY! I'M TALKING ABOUT MOTHERFUCKING YOU AND FUCKING ME!" Their was a knock at the door and I started walking towards it, but Dave grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back. I slapped his hands away and tried to beat him to the door and we ended up both opened the door and I'm sure looking crazy at the teenage Korean standing there.

"WHAT!?" We both barked making the boy jump back a mile.

"You…you order…food?" I snatched the food away from him and Dave slammed the money in shi hand and slammed the door.

"Feel fucking nice to snatch from him Sylva." I rolled my eyes and went over to the dining room and started taking the food out.

"Cry me a fucking river Dave and drown in it. Do you really think you were any classier slamming the door in his face?" Dave came up behind me and placed his hands on my hips and quickly pushed them away.

"Sylva I don't know what you are scared of, but I know you, I know what you like-" I turned around with a smug look on my face and started popping my neck.

"Correction, you DON'T know what I like, hint me fucking around with Randy…he knew just what I liked!" Dave's eyes darkened and the next thing I knew I was against the wall and he started pushing me making me wince.

"Oh so you want someone to be rough huh!? Throw you around leave bruises on you! That's what you want?!" My lip started to tremble from how he was acting and it made me realize how dumb I was being. Dave's face softened and he looked away cursing to himself before wiping my few tears away with his thumbs.

"The Sylva-Lynn I know, is gentle, wants to made love to, wants to me touched the right way, caressed, not manhandled twenty-four/seven." He had a bit of edge in his voice towards the end making me look down, ashamed.

"I'm not looking for just a fuck Sylva-Lynn, I'm looking for love, and I thought I found it in you, but if you think I am wrong then maybe I should just leave and don't look back, is that what you want?" I looked up quickly and shook my head no.

"No! Damn it Dave…I…I don't know what I want, but I know I don't want you to leave. Look I'm scared. The three times I loved someone they turned gay, broke my heart, and were married. To me three strikes and I am out." I laughed weakly trying to ease the situation, but it didn't work.

"The second one…was me huh?" I bit my bottom lip and just nodded my head.

"Sylva why didn't you just tell me, hell I though tus being friends was something you wanted, hell you know damn well I didn't want to be your friend, I made that very clear since the first time we met. But…I was willing to do anything to keep you around, until you realized that we were supposed to be together." I sighed and looked down at him holding my hands.

"Oh." Dave laughed lightly and leaned his forehead down on mine.

"Yeah…Oh…I guess we both fucked up." I smiled a small smile and shrugged.

"Big time." He let go of one of my hands and touched my face.

"And look at all the time we have lost because of it, Sylva I don't want to waste anymore time, do you?" I shook my head and touched his hand that was still on my face.

"No?" Dave just stared into my eyes fro a moment and let out a growl.

"I love you damn it, do you hear me, I love you." I laughed at how he said it and felt a tear escape from my eye.

"I love…I love you too-" Dave stood back away from me and shook his head.

"No I don't want hesitation, I love you Sylva." I grabbed his hands and held them up to my lips and kissed them.

"I love you to Dave." Dave reversed our hands and kissed mine.

"Now come here…crazy woman." I laughed while he pulled me to him and kissed me long and sensually. I moved my hands from his and wrapped them around his neck slowly. Dave's hands went down my back and over my ass giving it a squeeze and I pulled back.

"Up." I demanded and instantly Dave had me up in his arms and my legs around his waist.

"Off." Dave said between kisses and pulled our shirts off making me giggle.

"Room." I pointed upstairs and Dave nodded.

"Bed." He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed out loud at how goofy he was acting and the one word demands we were making. My laugh died down and I started looking at him seriously, I really do love this man. We were on our way upstairs when I thought about the food.

"Food?" Dave stopped in his trace and pretends to think about it.

"Later." He flicked his tongue at me and I felt myself blush a bit. I just noticed he had a tongue ring again…oh this will be fun.

"Condom?" I raised a brow as we entered my room. Dave put me on the bed and got down on his knees in front of me.

"For?" My eyes almost bugged out, what the fuck him mean for?

"Dave-" Dave pulled me up and looked into my eyes very seriously.

"Baby." I froze, didn't I go down this path before? Well hell at least he wasn't married. But…

"BABY!?" Dave laughed and turned me around so my back was to him and we were looking into my mirror. Damn I forgot we were both topless. Dave touched my stomach and kissed my ear.

"Baby." My stomach was on fire where his hands were touching me. I bit my lip and reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"But-"Dave shook his head and pulled something out of his back pocket.

"Love." I smiled at him while he turned me around and pressed our bodies together.

"Wait-" Dave got down on one knee and I felt my whole body go numb.

"Marry me Sylva-Lynn." Fuck me, have my baby, let's be lovers, you're not the one, I have a wife, let's be friends. All the shit I have heard over the years…but marriage…shit I was starting to think all that just happened in the movies. I was in a daze thinking about how our life would be, how Randy will flip, Sasha and John…oh gosh John and then Jeff. I jumped when Dave snapped his fingers in my face and I realized he wasn't on his knee anymore.

"Sylva?" I looked up at him dumbly and then at the ring he had in his hand…this man was serious.

"Huh?" Dave smiled at how shocked I was and kissed my lips tenderly before pulling back and asking me again.

"Will you marry me?" I bit down on my lip and looked from him to the ring and took a deep breath. I opened my mouth and…

"…"

**From Randal trying to calm someone, to Jeffery still being confusing. It seems for once something is starting to turn out right in Sylva-Lynn's life. **

**So why is she so hesitant?**

**David seems to be serious and I honestly think a "YES" is in order here, but…that's just me…and I wish I can tell you the out come now, but…I'm a mean bitch sometimes and I should feel sorry, but I don't…weird.**

**TWO MORE ADDS LEFT!!!**

**Kendra**


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: The Confrontation

**Hello people…because of my sister…it will not be two chapters left…maybe a bit more, if it was up to her it will never end and that's just out of the question Rindee! Also sorry it's late, but with the Holiday season here things are crazy around here…But, please enjoy the new add!**

**Any type-o's please forgive me, things are…not the best at the moment :P**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Thirty: The Confrontation **

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes with my fist like I was a child. Stretching and letting out a yawn I looked down to my left and saw Dave was still knocked out and slightly snoring. He had an arm holding me close to him so I could feel his breath on my hip.

I pushed the sheets off our legs and looked at his big legs and my much slender legs tangled together. I smiled at the thought I waking up like this forever and got out of bed only to wince a bit and limp the rest of the way to the bathroom.

I kicked myself I don't know how many times last night…well early this morning for waiting so long to sleep with Dave. He tossed me like a chef salad last night and fucked me every which way but north…I know once I was knocked out and came to; to still getting fucked from the back. His excuse was that I was still moaning and groaning and he didn't know…bullshit.

I rinsed the tub out and put the stopper in and started to fill the tub up with close to hot water. I looked under the sink and got the Epson salt and pour some…a lot in the tub and waited for it to dissolve.

I placed my hands on the sink and heard a clink sound and looked over to see it was the ring…yeah I accepted and that's when the fuck fest begun…well it was "making love" at first but after that I felt like a damn porn star…which isn't bad when it's with your fiancé…

OH MY GOSH! I have a fucking fiancé! I giggled to myself and damn near jumped out of my skin when I looked over and saw Dave standing in the door way in all his glory with a confused smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I smiled warmly at him while he walked in and stood in front of me.

"I was just thinking about last night…and the fact I now have a fiancé." I flashed my ring in his face and he just shook his head while pulling me up. I bit my lip and frowned making him frown also.

"What's wrong with you?" He turned me around and sat me up on the sink.

"You're an animal that's what the matter with me is." Dave turned the water off and refocused his attention on me and winked at me.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that rough, besides you'll get tougher over the years-"He started kissing over my jaw like and down my neck.

"The years, oh gosh." I mocked a whine while he laughed and brought his face back up so we were eye level.

"Problem?" I opened my mouth to speak and each time I did he would shush me with a kiss until I dodged him and popped him on the back of the head.

"I didn't say it would be a problem, I was just thinking. I mean I can't see myself at fifty with my legs cocked wide open…you'll break my hip." He flicked his tongue at me until I caught it between my lips before he pulled back.

"But it'll be much fun doing it." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're so nasty-" Dave reached in between us and found my clit.

"And you love every minute of it." I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the mirror.

"I do-" Hmmm…I should get use to saying those two words.

I felt Dave positioning himself at my opening and bit my lip in anticipation. I sighed in almost relief when Dave filled me completely. I lazily opened my eyes only a bit to see Dave lips cover my nipple and started to suck slowly. I held the back of his head in place and started to ride the waves of pleasure I was getting.

Fuck the pain I was feeling or will feel more of after this, fuck the fact I will have to deal with Randy, and at this moment my job…

…but one thing I couldn't say "fuck that" about, and that was hearing my mother!

"Sylva-Lynn where are….OH MY!" My eyes snapped open just in time to see my mother cover her eyes and run off. I heard her feet going down the steps and was stuck between a sink and a hard place…very hard place.

"MOM! Damn it, move back." Dave tried to hold me in place and I glared at him.

"She's downstairs-" I plucked his forehead, whoever said wisdom comes with aging lied because he just said some dumb ass shit.

"David if you don't back up! My mom just caught us!" Dave saw how serious I was and growled. He moved back and out of me and grabbed me under my arms.

"Oh fuck, hop down." I did what I was told and grabbed my robe and put it on before going downstairs and right into Sasha, John, and of course my mother. But what made it worse was Dave coming down with his jeans on and nothing else.

"The world is going on?! Sylva-Lynn you have downed yourself to having se with strangers!?" Dave stood behind me and pulled me close to him.

"Mom will you relax, he's not a stranger…but uh…you know what it think we should leave-" My mother just shook her head at me and I rolled my eyes at how dramatic she was being…I wish Randy was here to put her in her place…wait…did I really just wish that?

"Sylva-Lynn how could you, can't you wait until you find someone to marry first-" Dave came from around me and held up my hand for everyone to see.

"Mrs. Gibbs we're engaged-" My mother's mouth dropped and she looked like she was going to faint.

"WHAT?!" Both John and my mother screamed at the same time and I cut my eyes at John. He cleared his throat and sat down and just shook his head at me.

"Yeah ma, this is David Bautista, remember I-" My mother narrowed her eyes and shook her finger at Dave.

"YOU! You're the one who tried to turn my baby against her family!" I scrunched my face up at her accusation and looked up at Dave to see he was looking confused, shocked, and most of all pissed.

"WHAT!? Woman what the hell is you talking about!?" I sat down next to Sasha and sighed.

"What is going on?" Sasha whispered to me.

"He asked me to marry him last night." I looked down at my ring and shrugged.

"Did you tell Randy?" I looked at her with an arched brow and laughed lightly.

"I don't have to, he's not my keeper." Sasha looked amused, but nodded her head anyway. We both jumped when our mother spoke again.

"I was glad when she stopped talking to you, she was a different person when you came into her life, you introduced her to that whore Randal and thanks to you her life will forever be screwed up!" I stood up and stood in front of my mother.

"Mom what is your problem?! You don't like anyone I talk to-"

"Correction, I like that boy, uh…Jeffery, I like him. He dresses funny, crazy hair, and paint his nails, but he is the sweetest thing I know, he loves you Sylva-Lynn, why can't you marry him-" I smirked and rubbed my forehead, leave it to my mother to fall for the wrong guy for me.

"Mom, one, he doesn't love me, two, he's engaged, and three, I LOVE Dave and he loves me-" My mother waved her hand at me and John made a noise with his mouth making me look over at him.

"Yeah right-" I forward my brows and placed my hands on my hips.

"Who asked you!?" John glared at me and bit him lip before he spoke.

"If only you knew everything." Not so much angry, but more confused I took a step towards him.

"Excuse me?" John stood up and shook his head.

"Forget it, it's not like you would believe me anyway, all I'm saying is talk to Randy." We watched him leave and I turned to look at Dave who would look in me in the…the hell?

--

"Mommy are we going to see daddy?" I rung the doorbell and took a deep breathe. I looked down at Aja and nodded my head.

"Yeah-" The door suddenly opened and I was face-to-face with Randy's mom Elaine.

"Sylva, glad you could make it, come on in." I smiled and moved the twins inside before I followed.

"Oh I wouldn't have the twins miss their grandfather's birthday-" Elaine smirked and cut me off.

"Randy talked you into it-" I bit my lip and shrugged.

"More like made me, but hey…we're here nonetheless." She smiled at me and guided us to the backyard where it was a few more people I didn't know, but thank goodness Elaine told me they were so old wrestlers so I wouldn't look stupid.

"Randy is over by the woods with some of his friends from high school and the old neighborhood. He wanted to show off his children to them." I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly.

"Of course he does…thank you Mrs. Orton-" Elaine placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled sweetly at me.

"Mind as well call me mom...oh and when they are done over there, bring my grandbabies over to me so I can show them off properly." Before I could say anything she went over to a group of women and started talking.

I sighed and walked over to where I saw Randy standing among a group of men. I was holding the twins hands and once we were close enough I let them go and let them run over to him.

"DADDY!" Randy's head snapped around and he instantly kneeled down and picked the both up.

"Hey you two! Guys, these are my twins, Aja and of course Jr.-" They both waved a bit shyly and I smiled at how they were acting from my spot.

"Damn they look just like you, shit you couldn't deny them even if you wanted to-" Randy was all smiles until his friend cursed.

"Hey watch your mouth around my children…but this…come here Sylva." I tried my best not to roll my eyes and walked over to him, but not too close. Of course Randy took noticed to this and put the twins down and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me right up under him.

"And this fellas, this is their mother…Sylva-Lynn…you look good woman." His friends laughed at him while I elbowed him lightly in his side.

"Why thank you MAN…you clean up nicely-" I kidded him while he looked himself over and then back at me with that cocky smile of his…gosh I hope my children don't inherit his cockiness.

"Don't I always." I looked him over, he had on a fitted white shirt with skulls on it and light blue jeans. I shrugged and turned around when I heard an annoying voice.

"Randy…I'm thirsty." We both turned around and that's when I noticed the twins were gone and playing with Amber in front of Randy's father. I was starring at them until Randy's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Well then go get something to drink then-" Sam's eyes damn near popped out of her head and I covered my mouth so no one would see my smile.

"No, I want you to go get it Randal-" I moved away from them and stood next to Rebecca who just joined the group.

"Samantha don't start with me, this is my father's birthday party, don't fuck it up-" Randy's voice was low, but you could hear the anger rising in it

"Why are you here?! You have no reason to show your face here-" Randy quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed her acting out and sadly a few heads turned when she spoke.

"I was invited by Randy and of course I had to bring OUR children to see their grandfather-" Sam narrowed her eyes and walked up in front of me.

"Can't you find a man of your own-" Rebecca moved her back some and rolled her eyes.

"Sam cut it out…you really don't have room to talk...or have you forgotten how you and Randy met?" I looked over at Becky and ten back at Sam who face dropped.

"Sam let's go…must you always act like an ass damn!" Randy dragged her away and Becky was about to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, Becky what was that about?" Becky looked around before pulling me away from the party.

"You don't know?" I raised a brow and shrugged.

"Know what?" Becky played with her ponytail before she stated talking.

"Sam use to date Dave Bautista, he was married at the time and well…it broke up his marriage because his wife Sandy found out…he was going to be with her, but he caught her and Randy kissing. Randy didn't even know they were talking. Because he was married they didn't tell anyone what was going on, Randy said he met her in the hotel bar and things went from there…now he married her." We were now in the front of the house sitting on the steps.

"So…all of this is karma…damn-" I took the beer Becky was sipping and gulped down half of it.

"But that's not all, she told Dave she ended things with Randy, next thing you know they announcing their engagement." I froze and started to think…could Dave be…no he wouldn't…but then again…

"Rebecca, I'm engaged to Dave." Becky looked over at me and shook her head. She took the bottle back and gulped down the rest and sat the bottle down between us.

"Did you tell Randy?" I just shook my head and she patted me on the back.

"Not yet." I groaned just thinking about that conversation, but more importantly, I was thinking about the conversation Dave and I were going to have when I got back

"Girl you know he's protective of family, friends, and women he loves…he is going to flip." I sighed and just stared straight for a few minutes.

"I'll just tell him tonight." Becky stood up and laughed lightly.

"Well seeing as though I know my brother…good luck…you're going to need plenty of it."

--

"Well that was a damn birthday party I tell ya! Thank you all for making it special…I have my grandbabies here…I'm a happy man-" Bob looked at the three children sitting in one chair all sleep leaning on each other.

"Sure, that truck you got I'm sure help put that smile on your face." Randy said mock annoyed before smiling at his father.

"Shut it Randal, I'm having a moment here." Everyone laughed while Randy held his hands up.

"So Syl, seeing anyone?" My laughter was cut short from Nate's question. I looked around the room and saw Randy lean back in his seat.

"Now why would you want to know something like that…sweet on her boy?" Bob asked Nate, just playing with him and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Nothing like that, it's just that a friend of mine asked-" Randy sat up straight and shook his head.

"If she was I would know about it-" I cleared my throat and tried to laugh the tension off before speaking.

"Uh…uh…well yeah I am-" I felt Randy's eyes on me, but not once did I look at him

"It's not going to last long." I put my hand in my pocket and let my ring slip on my finger before pulling my hand back out.

"Well I think it is Randy." Randy stood up and walked over to me.

"Randy stop it-" Becky tried to grab his hand and pull him back, but he yanked away.

"Stay out of it Rebecca, Oh yeah, why is that?" I stood up slowly and moved behind my chair.

"Oh…well…maybe I should talk to you in private-" I pointed to the front door and hand Randy's hand when Sam jumped up and pulled us apart..

"Like hell you will! Tell us all Sylva-Lynn why will it last!?" Randy glared at her and pointed his finger at her.

"Zip it Samantha and I mean that shit" I pulled away from Sam with force and grabbed Randy's hand again.

"Randy…let's talk outside-" I saw Becky shake her head and clamped my mouth shut.

"Just spit it out Sylva, better we are around when he blows up." I licked my suddenly dry lips and saw all eyes were on me. I started to gnaw at my bottom lip until Randy stood very close to me and blocked off all eyes minus his.

"What are you two talking about, Sylva what is it?" I looked down at my left hand and held it up slowly so Randy could see.

"Randy…Dave and I are engaged." Randy blinked a few times before his whole face turned red and his sudden booming voice made me jump.

"WHAT?!" I stepped back and then out of nowhere something clicked…why the fuck was I scared?! I glared at Randy and yelled at him.

"You heard me! Dave and I are getting married-" Randy smirked and shook his head like I was a joke.

"Like hell you are, what the fuck is wrong with you!? Why would you even go that far…wait…did you two go that far?" I saw the worry on his face and smiled sweetly to him making him frown.

"That is none of your concern-" I turned away from him only to have him turn me back around with force and I saw out of the corner of my eye Bob sit up a bit mor ein his seat.

"BULLSHIT! You, Aja, and Jimbo will always and forever be my concern!" I pulled my arm out of his grip and turned him around and pointed out everyone.

"NOT ME! Look, Sam, Amber, and our twins, you worry about them NOT ME!" Sam stood up and smiled making me roll my eyes and sit back in my chair.

"That's right Randy, why are you so upset, she out of our lives…hell Dave could very well be their father-" Randy rolled his eyes and waved his hand at her last comment.

"Don't be so damn stupid Samantha! They look just like me, Jimbo could have been my damn twin-" Sam screamed and gripped her hair in anger.

"Jimbo?! What the fuck is a fucking Jimbo!?" I shot up out of my seat and went after Sam only to have Randy hold me back with one arm around my waist.

"BITCH WHO THE FUCK-" Randy covered my mouth and turned me away from Sam.

"Jimbo…hey isn't that name from that Jimmy Neutron cartoon?" Nate asked Randy

"Yeah…Sylva calls me Neutron or Jimmy…says I look like him-" He finally let me go and I watched him roll his eyes and shrug while Nate laughed.

"Hey you do…especially when you had that longer hair and gelled it up in the front, you looked just like him-" I laughed a bit myself and poked Randy's chest.

"I told you-" Randy pretend to grab my breasts and I smacked his hands away.

"Hush that up, I don't look like-" I folded my arms over my breasts while Randy rubbed his hands.

"You answer to the name, and why else would you agree to call Randy Jr. Jimbo if you didn't think it was true…got ya." I smiled at Randy while he stood directly I front of me and moved my arms from over my breasts and wrapped them around his waist.

"You got me?" Not knowing it was a double meaning I answered honestly.

"Yeah I do-" I said cockily and once I saw the fire in his eyes I knew I said the wrong thing.

"Then what is this about? You have me and you go for Dave, of all people Dave?" I moved my arms from around him and moved away, forgetting his family was in the room. Randy sat down and watched me rub my hands over my jeans.

"Randy look you are happy, Dave makes me happy, why can't I be happy too-" Randy pulled me down onto his lap and hugged me to him.

"He's not trying to make you happy Sylva okay!? I work with him, hell I've known him longer! I know he doesn't mean this shit-" I rolled my eyes and laughed bitterly.

"Oh and you do?! A married man wants to make ME happy, bullshit Randy! You got what you want now leave me the hell alone!" I felt the tears coming and started blinking and looked up so they wouldn't fall.

"I CAN'T! I can't leave someone I love alone, I just can't do that!" I looked down at Randy with my mouth hanging…did he just admit that in front of his family, his wife?

"LOVE HER! I'm your wife! She's nothing but a damn home wrecker-" Randy moved me off of him and just watched her act a fool. I placed my hands on my hips and shook my head at her.

"ME?! Sam I know about you dating Dave, I know about you breaking up his marriage, I know you cheated on HIM with Randy then LIED and told him it was over and got engaged to Randy! Only difference between our situations is that I didn't go looking for a married man, YOU did. I didn't lie to anyone, YOU did. I wasn't sexually active with two best friends at the same time, YOUR NASTY ASS WAS! I don't want Randy, I don't need him! So you can sit your squishy face the fuck down and stop acting like a damn victim because I know your little story…this is karma, only your husband wanted me more then he wanted you!" She flipped her hair and gave me a smug look and flashed her ring in my face like it meant something.

"Well he doesn't now, right baby…tight Randy…Randy…RANDY!" Randy turned away rubbing the back of his neck and that's the first time I saw Sam cry.

"Huh?" Jimbo sat up rubbing his eyes and I laughed to myself thinking about the time I did that in the car. I walked over to him and caught Randy smiling too, I'm sure he was thinking the same thing I was…somewhat happier times.

"Oh baby not you, come on, we need to get back to the hotel-" I rubbed his cheeks before giving him a kiss. He yawned and started to close his eyes again like he didn't hear a word I just said…children.

"Come on-" Randy picked up his keys and was about to get Aja when Bob stood up.

"No Randy…I'll take them." Randy cursed under his breath before shaking his head,

"Dad I know you are concerned, but this is my family, I'll take them to the hotel." Randy tried to smile to lighten the tension, but Bob shook his head and pointed to a crying Sam.

"You may want to work out things with your wife before you do anything else." Randy started to look annoyed and looked down and I could tell he was trying to keep his anger leveled.

"Dad…I know what I am doing, just leave it-" Bob smacked the back of his head and it took everything in me not to laugh at the shock on Randy's face.

"NO! you leave it alone! Boy I don't care how old you get I am still your father, and I guaranty you that I can still kick your ass, you remember that before you think about taking that tone with me again…understand!?" Randy sat down near his mother and nodded his head and I swear it seemed like I was looking at Jimbo only older…well in a way I was.

"Yeah, I understand." Elaine smacked the back of his head also and I did laugh at that only to have Randy glare at me. I stuck my tongue out only to have him smile wickedly at me and blew a kiss at me.

"Now come on Sylva-Lynn, I'll get Aja you get Randy Jr.." I turned quickly at the sound of Bob's voice and nodded my head dumbly while I picked up Jimbo and got my two bags and headed for the door.

I walked outside and stood on the porch waiting for Bob to come out and tell me if he was taking his truck or car. I was looking at Jimbo when Elaine walked out pulled her sweater around herself more.

"Sylva…I know this was a lot for you, I'm sorry my son is so…-" I smiled warmly at her and tried to fill in the blank

"Protective?" Elaine looked a bit hesitant and shook her head.

"No…crazy." I giggled while Elaine shrugged.

"The truth is the truth…you should have saw him when he first found out Rebecca was dating. It was the time he was just about to leave OVW to go to at the time the WWF. He came home had gifts for everyone and when he saw Rebecca wasn't home he asked questions of course. Bob told him and he hit the roof, he was worse then my husband. He went out and looked for her, we didn't know it, we thought he went to blow some steam…he scared the boy so badly he wouldn't talk to Rebecca for almost a year…took Becca two years to forgive him for that. He's protective of the ones he loves and it is obvious he loves you…do you love my son?" I bit my lip and stated playing with Jimbo's hair.

"Mom I'm engaged, I'm in love with Dave-" I saw her smile when I called her mom and smirked.

"I didn't ask you that, I asked do you love my son?" I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"He's the father of my children…I would say the love and hate I have for him is pretty high, but at the same level." We laughed and she hugged me the best she could while I was holding my son.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I think you two at the end, will be together…and I can't wait." I opened my mouth to tell her that was never going to happened, but Bob came out with Aja in his arms and Elaine winked at me before kissing Aja, Jimbo, and then Bob.

"Hey uh…I'm sorry for messing up your birthday…I knew I was going to have to tell him, didn't know it would be today." I passed Jimbo to Bob and he strapped them in his new truck.

"Sylva-Lynn I love my son, damn it he's just like I was when I was his age…an asshole who put love first before everything…I almost lost everything, family, career, everything because I couldn't control my temper. But you, I saw you brought his temper down in seconds and that's just what he needs, that's what we all need." I got into the truck and he started it up.

"I can't be with Randy, we collide all the time, we are constantly trying to win an argument over each other, and when he knows I win he-" I stopped talking when I realized I was going to tell him about our sex life.

"Gets you with sex." I could feel myself blush and looked down at my hands.

"Well…I mean…I don't think I should be saying anything about that to you…you're his dad-"Bob laughed at me and I found myself dong the same…this whole situation…yup I'm talking to the second generation…can only imagine what his grandfather was like.

"Right, I'm his dad, meaning I know him because hell…who you think he is acting like? Sylva think of it this way, I have one more son…you are getting off easily while I have to do the same thing all over again." I winced at the idea. I patted him on the shoulder and we laughed all over again.

--

"Thank you Bob, and once again Happy Birthday." I hugged him and he waved before I watched him walk down the hall. I shut the door to my babies room and went into the one that was joined and damn near jumped out of my skin.

"The fuck are you doing here?!" I shut the door and he didn't even flinch, just continued to watch television.

"Surprised to see me?" I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"What do you think…"

**I bet you all want to know who that is don't you…I know you do, But seriously, so many people trying to tell Sylva-Lynn who to be with, who is best for her and in all seriousness, the only perosn who knows who is right for Sylva-Lynn is her...**

**...I'm pondering on a Part Two...it seems this is getting way to long... :D**

**Kendra**


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: I'm Too Old For This

**OMG I am so sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, I don't have a reason for the delay. All I can say is that it was nothing but laziness, so sorry…BUT it's back and enjoy…a lot of information is packed into this chapter…and nope Shanny You will not find out who Sylva will marry lmao...Wonder how many bitches you are calling me now lmao...to everyone else ENJOY and REVIEW...I love those...makes me feel loved :P**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Thirty-Two: I'm Too Old For This **

**Sylva's P.O.V**

"The fuck are you doing here?!" I shut the door and he didn't even flinch, just continued to watch television.

"Surprised to see me?" I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"What do you think-" A knock at the door cut me off and I rolled my eyes. I opened the door and groaned when Randy walked in with way too much authority.

"Hey man, thanks for coming here tonight." Randy gave John a brotherly hug and they both looked at me like I was the enemy.

"Okay, now that this reunion is over and done with can you two leave, I have a headache-" Randy closed the door I had opened for them and John sat me down on the bed firmly. Both sat on either side of me and I screamed when Randy grabbed my left hand and snatched the ring off of it.

"Give me that…oh….shit…" Randy opened the window and tossed the ring out of it leaving me speechless. John looked a bit shocked himself, but recovered quicker then me and patted me on the back.

"It's for the best Sylva-" I jumped up and went after Randy only to be held back by John. All I saw was red, I couldn't believe he would do that shit! Randy smirked and waved John off of me.

"Let her go, we haven't fought in years and I'm sure we both have some things to get off of our chests…her more then me." I looked up at John and saw him looking a bit hesitant, but nonetheless he let me go and I jumped on Randy and started clawing at him…now if only I had nails…

"Randy picked me up and slammed me on the bed making me wince from the impact. I shook my head just in time to see Randy getting up on a chair and about to jump. I screamed and rolled onto the floor just in time before he dropped an elbow on me. I stood up looking at him like he was crazy.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!?" I moved some hair out of my face and Randy just smiled. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

The fuck do you waAAANT?!" I found myself in the shower and squealed when I felt all cold water hit me from all angles. I tried to get up but Randy's foot on my lower back kept me down.

"STAY THERE AND COOL THE FUCK OFF!" I growled and in one swift movement turned around and clipped him…sadly it was on me and I whined in pain from his weight on my legs. I reached around and started banging him any and everywhere until I hit the jackpot. Randy rolled away from me holding himself while I scrambled to my feet and started kicking him the best I could in stomach.

I screamed from the sudden pain in my thigh and looked down to view Randy biting me. I tried to move away, but slipped and fell on my back. I tried to crawl away but Randy grabbed a handful of my hair with one hand and I be damn he raked my eyes with the other.

"I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T FUCKING SEE!" I had my hands flying all over the place trying to touch something, anything until my vision came back. I felt wet clothing just as my vision started to come back and saw Randy on his knees. I tok a few deep breathes and started to shiver from the cold water. I tried to wiped my face and looked at my hands and saw blood. I looked up quickly and saw Randy wiping his bloody mouth.

"You made me bleed…I should.." I saw a flash of rage and in an instant Randy was on top of me chocking me. I reached up and started chocking him and I saw this crazed look in his eyes while I felt my breathing become short. I watched in a bit of a blur my hands drop and I started clawing at his hands to get from around my neck.

I don't know how I looked but Randy finally let me go and it was a bad idea on his part. That trick he did on me years ago, I did on him. I kicked up and put my legs on his shoulder and reversed us so I was sitting on top of him. I had my fist cocked back ready to hit him in the nose when he started laughing.

"Fuck is so funny!?" Randy was laughing uncontrollably while I rolled off of him.

"I should have never taught you that shit." I dropped my fist and despite myself I started laughing too.

"Look at us…all because you are a selfish prick." Randy stood up and helped me up to my feet. I leaned on him a bit still feeling pain in my legs.

"That hurt Syl, that really hurt…right here." He touched his chest where his heart should be and I slapped his chest.

"You have no heart…it's just a black hole-" I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower with Randy behind me. He pulled me back to him and moved some of my wet hair out of my face.

"You know that's not true…I love you Sylva-Lynn." The sincere-ness in his voice made me look at him…really look at him. Yeah he had a black eye forming, the corner of his mouth was bleeding and some scratches on his neck. But through all that I saw nothing but his blue eyes on me and it made my heart beat faster. I opened my mouth a few times trying to speak, but I couldn't, I was too torn from everything that has happened to say anything.

Randy cleared his throat and picked me up and put me on top of the sink and started looking around until he found a first aid kit.

"Let's get you cleaned up-" He opened it up and started looking through it.

"You too…why do we have to fight?" Randy glanced at me for a second before picking up a bottle of alcohol and a towel off the rack.

"To keep things fresh, don't want it to dull out do you? I placed my hand over his so he would look at me fully.

"Randy you are married, I'm engaged-" Randy moved my hand and started wiping my face.

"No you're not, I threw the ring out the window remember-" I took the towel from him and pressed it to his lip making him growl from the sting. When he pulled away I threw the towel on the floor.

"Randy stop it, we're not in our early twenties anymore, we have children we have to raise, and we both have someone…is it fair to do this to them? You in love with me while married to Sam. Me being here now with you while I'm engaged to Dave…it's not right that we are hurting them-" Randy opened the bathroom door and walked into the room with me following him.

"John can you leave us alone?" John looked away from the television for a second and had to do a double take.

"What did you two do to yourselves?!" We both glared at him and I hit his arm.

"Will you keep it down, our babies are in the other room." John mumbled something about us being crazy and left. I sat down on the bed while wincing before settling back onto the pillows.

"Look you have no ties to that man, you owe him nothing…we have two children together and you love me…do you love me?" I didn't even open my eyes when I felt the bed dip and Randy's breath on my cheek.

"You know I do-" I opened my eyes lazily and yawned right in his face making him smile a little.

"Classy Sylva-Lynn." I shrugged the best I could and did it again.

"Be happy it's not morning breath-" I pushed him away from me and sat up with his help.

"Okay, are you in love with me?" I rolled my eyes and rubbed my ankle.

"Randy listen-" Randy held his hands up and I sighed getting tired of this conversation.

"Okay I'll ask you something easier…are you in love with Dave?" I groaned and rubbed my eyes, I was sleepy, in pain, and just wanted a soak in the tub. I snapped my gaze to a knowing looking Randy.

"I'm engaged to him aren't I?" I held up my hand ready to flash my ring in his face when I saw it was bare and cursed to myself.

"Wow, what a way to get around that question, but indeed you are, but let me point out a few things. One, it took you only a few months to realize you wanted me, like I wanted you and we had sex, you opened up to me, have my children, gorgeous might I add-" I laughed and we did a high five while sitting back on the bed, me between his legs and him with his arms wrapped around me.

"Not going to dispute that." I smiled while I absent mindedly rubbed up and down his legs.

"I know, I mean they look like me, but anyway…I'm telling you that Dave isn't right for you-" I huffed and started to move away from him but he stopped me.

"And I'm telling you that you are not right for me-" I shot back while looking him dead in the eye. Randy rubbed his chin trying to hide his smile making me frown.

"You know you say that like you've been telling yourself that to ease your mind at night-" I turned around fully and sat up on my knees facing him.

"No, I say it like it's true because it is, like I said before Randal…you are not right for me." Randy shot me a deadly look before plastering a smile on his face.

"That maybe true-" My face dropped at how ease he let that go and I was left momentarily stumped.

"What?" Randy smiled slowly knowing I was confused and pulled me closer to him so my hands were on his thighs.

"Let me finish, I'm not "right" for you…I'm perfect for you just like you are perfect for me." I stared at him for a moment trying to see if he was serious and from the look in his eyes their was not one hint of amusement in them and I found myself laughed in his face. I patted his thigh and stood up shaking my head.

"Look…I uh…I need to go…away from you-" I shook my head before scratching my scalp.

"Say it." I walked into the bathroom with him hot on my tail now making me annoyed. I yawned and sat down on the side of the tub looking up at him lazily.

Say what?" Randy stood in front of me looking me over and after a few minutes of him not saying anything I waved my hand at him and started running some water.

I heard my cell playing Dave's theme music and smiled to myself. I wiped my wet hands on my jeans and turned around to go get it when I saw Randy was gone. I shrugged not thinking anything of it and started out the door when I heard his mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" My eyes grew wide and I ran out to see Randy on my phone and his face beat red.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GIVE ME THAT!" I lunged myself towards him and tried to get the phone, but he pushed me back on the bed making me flip over and land on the other side on my ass.

"Yeah! I saw the ring, and I also saw it fly out the window! It shines real nice flying through the sky!" I heard Dave scream and Randy started to laugh and then threw his phone at me.

"Your owner is on the phone." I glared at him and picked the phone up off the floor beside me and winced when I heard Dave already screaming.

"YOU LET HIM THROW THE RING OUT THE WINDOW!?" I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

"I didn't "LET" him do anything. John was talking and he came up behind me and snatched it off my hand, if you haven't noticed HE IS BIGGER THEN ME!" The whole day's events was starting to catch up with me and I was getting pissed off all over again. I heard Dave intake of breath and tested the water to find it too hot.

"Look…I don't want to fight with you, but why the hell is he in your hotel room-" I turned the cold water off and started undoing my pants. I pu the phone on speaker and sat it on the sink.

Who the hell said he was!? What makes you think I'm in my hotel room in the first place-" I took my jeans off and placed my hands on my hips feeling my cheeks grow warm with anger.

"Well you are aren't you?" I rolled my eyes and took my shirt off ripping it in the process and threw it across the bathroom.

"Yeah but how could you be so sure, why is that the first thing you think about David?!" I tested the water again and once it was good I turned the cold water off.

"WHOA! What the fuck is this, you're turning this around on me!? The only people who do that are the only people who has done something wrong, did you fuck him…again!?" My mouth dropped at how harsh he asked me and I felt my body start to shake.

"No as a matter of fact I haven't, but I'm acting so damn defensive for a fucking reason!" I took my socks off and heard Dave chuckle.

"And what's that? You're on your period!?" I sat on the side of the tub livid. What the fuck did I see in this man?

"No you asshole, I'm acting this way because I found out you were fucking Sam and didn't tell me and now I can't help but to think you are using me to get back at Randy for stealing your bitch-" The line grew quite before I heard him sighs.

"Oh…so this is what the temper is about, you found out about Sam and I dating-" I rolled my eyes and glared at the phone.

"More then dating, she broke up your marriage…what else have you done that I don't know about, hell is Amber YOUR daughter-" He cut me off quickly when I asked that.

"Yeah right, everybody knows she's Paul's baby!" I was about to say something else when what he said really sunk in.

"WHAT!?" I jumped and looked around thinking I heard an echo. I shook my head and picked the phone up.

"Dave-" I was getting tired of yelling, my body felt like it was about to shut down on me.

"I want you home-" I rolled my eyes at how he said that with authority and leaned on the sink.

"You know we are coming to Baltimore in the morning-"

"No, Tampa, my home." I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah…YOUR home…something I have never seen-" I said lightly but the sarcastic tone in my voice was very much none and I heard him smack his lips.

"Well maybe you would have if you weren't riding Randy's dick years ago-" my face dropped and I shook my head.

"You know what Dave…seeing as though you can't let go of shit maybe I don't need to marry you-"

"Just be straight with me for once! Are you fucking him-" I grabbed at my hair and heard a t growl and shocked myself when I realized it came from me.

"NO! Are you fucking Sam!?"

"NO-" The way he said it was not believable and I thought about something else.

"Were you while I was with you?" He cleared his throat and I closed my eyes. He did, I knew he did before he even spoke. I dropped my head thinking about how sick I felt I fucked Randy while he was fucking his wife.

"When?" The voice was so low I couldn't even hear myself much, but he did. I knew it, I knew me getting married was too good to be true.

Look, it was only once…the day I told you I was free and something came up…she was in town and Randy didn't know-" I pushed the off button and closed my eyes while lifting my head up. I could feel hot tears rolling down my face at the fact my engagement was over…thank goodness I wasn't married to the asshole.

I was in the middle of wiping my eyes when I heard yelling. I scrunched my brows together and unlocked the bathroom door. I opened it and felt a breeze coming from the balcony. I walked out and saw Randy on the phone and before he hung up he screamed he wanted a divorce.

He turned around and stopped when he saw me and my breath was caught in my throat when I saw the tears rolling down his face. I poked my lip out feeling myself about to cry more and held my arms out for him. He walked in wiping his face looking so much like our son and pulled me to him and I felt his body shake.

"Randy-" He pulled me down on the bed with him and I laid on my side while he was on his back. I was holding his head to my breasts while he cried.

"My daughter…how could she lie about my...his…her…FUCK!" I jumped at his outburst and held him tighter.

"You know what…I think you were right." Randy looked up at me and I wiped his eyes offering him a small smile."

"What do you mean?" I sighed and wiped my own eyes.

"We do belong together." Randy stared at me for a moment before closing his eyes and adjusting himself so he was now holding me.

--

I sat outside of Randy's home just looking at it. All brick…shit it was my dream home. I looked over at Randy and saw him just looking at the house with a scold on is face. I was so glad that for once that wasn't directed towards me. I looked at Randy's hands gripping the stirring wheel and saw his knuckles were turning white.

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and touched his hand making his attention snap back to me.

"Let go of the stirring wheel Randy…are you sure you want to do this-" Randy's face relaxed and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I want her out of my house…I want you to stay here…I don't want you to get hurt." I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled.

"Hurt…I'm not-" Randy unlocked the doors and got out. He leaned his head back in and that scold was back.

"I don't want something to hit you…shit will be moving." I was a bit taken back but nodded my head and he did the same before shutting the door.

"O-kay." I locked the doors back and took out my phone ready to play some games when I heard the front door slam open and looked up to see Randy standing in the middle of the doorway.

"SAMANTHA!!" I rolled my eyes knowing some shit was truly about to go down and slid down in my seat more. And started playing poker on my phone

"So glad the babies aren't here." I mumbled to myself when I heard something break.

**It's funny, knowledge is supposed to help people out, make you wiser, more ready for the world…who knew that TOO much knowledge can hurt you. **

**That is what happened with Randal and Sylva-Lynn, you ask enough questions and you get your answers, just too many answers. Life…it's funny, funny how it all started with a young woman just wanting to make a sale.**

**Damn where is Jeff when you need him…sober that is.**

**Kendra **


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: My Life Line

**OMG I am so sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, I don't have a reason but laziness, so sorry…BUT it's back and enjoy…a lot of information is packed into this chapter because well…it's THE END...well not really. See this is indeed the last chapter, but it's so long I had to break it up to "TWO" chapters! Yea this fucker was 50 pages long...I guess I wasn't all that lazy huh? **

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Thirty-Three: My Life Line**

**Randy's P.O.V**

Sam left about an hour ago and I haven't heard anything from Sylva since I left her in the car, which is good in a way, I guess she knows me better then I thought because I really didn't need her to see me like this. At this point I was out of my mind with anger and I knew if Sylva walked through that door at this point I would take my anger and frustration out on her and that's not fair, especially after last night.

"Oh….shit." I looked up and saw Sylva at the door with her hands held up slightly making sure she didn't touch anything. I looked around myself and frowned.

"Maybe you should wait outside-" I stopped short when she slid on a piece of glass and a slew of curse words came out of her mouth while she tried to steady herself. I put my head down and rubbed my forehead trying not to laugh.

"Yeah that's right Randy chuck it up, but to answer you question, I did that waiting thing for like an hour after I saw Sam leave…I think you cooled off by now…with your shirt off and all." She winked at me and I flexed my pecks at her making her shake her head.

"What the fuck happened?" I looked pass Sylva and saw John taking off his cap and looking around. I stood up from my place on the bottom step and sighed while scratching the back of my neck.

"I'm filing for a divorce-" John winced at something splashed on the wall, I think it was her breakfast, not sure and thought about how it flew towards my head…being in the ring sure helped with my reflexes.

"Last time I checked they did that in court and it wasn't this much of a-"John was cut off by something most likely glass that fell and shatter somewhere in the living room making all three of us jump.

Sylva made a face at the whole mess and clapped her hands. She poked John who poked her back and shook his head. I watched confused as they basically had a conversation with facial expressions and eye contact. I placed my hands on my waist and cleared my throat when they started shoving each other.

"Hey you two! Care to tell me what the fuck you two are doing?" Sylva nodded her head towards me while looking at John and John finally just pushed her forward making her almost fall.

"O-kay, Randy we have a flight to catch and I have to get the children…" She made a rush hand gesture and I raised a brow before nodding my head. I picked up my shirt and started to put it on.

"Okay let me put my shirt on and we can go-" John turned his back while clearing his throat and Sylva smiled weakly at me. I looked at them both while Sylva walked over to me and touched my arm.

"You know Randy I can see that things aren't one hundred percent at the moment…so John has agreed to take me to the airport." I stopped what I was doing and looked from Sylva to John.

"Really now…when was this?" I started buttoning my shirt while still eyeing them both. Sylva looked back at John who was still looking at the door and mumbled something.

"When I saw John pull up, he asked what was going on and I told him." I looked at John who finally glanced over at us and shrugged and I just nodded my head.

"Fine, but let me go say bye to the twins." John let out a breath and started for the door. I rolled my eyes and we were all on our way out the door when Sylva turned around suddenly and hugged me catching me off guard. It took me a minute to wrap my arms around her to return the hug.

"I know this is hard for you, when we were hateful to each other you were still there for me, no matter what your hidden agenda was, you were there for me…so I'll be here for you whenever you need me…I mean that." I was leaning my head on her shoulder when she was whispering everything to me. When we pulled back she kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Thank you." I was touched, I mean with everything we have been through she was still by my side…hell I threw her engagement ring out the window last night and she still has my back…something to think about. Sylva patted me on the back and then my ass and backed away. My mouth dropped and I tried to grab her ass back.

"Okay don't get all mushy on me Jimmy, I see the tears forming in your eyes already-" She ran her finger down her face like a tear and stuck her tongue out at me. I growled at her playfully while were walking out of the house with my arm slung over her shoulders.

"Not tears…it's raining-" I wiped at my eyes while she laughed at me. She grabbed my hand and stood in front of me making me wrap my arms around her waist.

"You know I may have believed that bullshit excuse if it was at the least a small cloud in the sky." I looked up and was met with the sun blinding me for a second. I looked back down quickly making her laugh at me more.

"Fuck you-" I said while rubbing my eyes trying to get the spots to go away.

"Nope-" I picked her up and carried her to my truck and everybody got in.

--

"Bye daddy!" I was looking at both of my twins each sitting on my thigh leaning on my chest. Damn I felt like a real family man and also a heartbroken one. It never got easier to see these two leave me or I leave them. I kissed both of them on the top of their heads and told them I loved them.

"You make sure to listen to your mother you two…and no arm wrestling Jimbo." Jimbo looked up at me smiling with a tooth missing…something I just noticed.

"When did that happen?" I asked looking at the fresh gap. Jimbo smile drop and was replaced with a confused expression. I pointed to my teeth and he smiled again.

"Granddad and Ja-Ja helped me today…oh and Uncle Nate…they used a door-" My eyes damn near bugged out…I have to talk to them…when my father tried that with me I had to go to the hospital because my gums wouldn't stop bleeding…have a feeling my mom wasn't around for this one like she was for me, she would have chased with a bat…like she did last time.

I opened my mouth to say something when Sylva walked over. She sat down beside us and nodded her head towards John who was sitting a few feet away with his cap low trying to go unnoticed.

"Hey you two I need to talk to your dad…go ask Uncle John for an autograph." They jumped up quickly and ran over to him both jumped on him, knocking his cap off. We knew they asked for an autograph when he sent us a death glare making us both laugh.

I turned my full attention back to Sylva after John flipped us on the low and gave her my trademark smile which she almost immediately rolled her eyes to.

"I know that smile and the twinkle in your eyes Randy and no-" I rubbed my chin and wrapped an arm around her while scooting closer to her. She looked at my hand rubbing her shoulder and then looked back at my face.

"Now Sylva…wasn't it you who said you would do anything for me-" Sylva shook her head and pointed a finger in my face.

"I said I would be there for you whenever you need me-" I leaned over and kissed her ear making her shiver.

"I need you…right now-" I growled in her ear and she turned so our lips were so close if either one of us puckered up when would be kissing. She caressed my cheek with her hand and brought it down and traced her index finger over my lips. I licked her finger making her smile.

"You need a cold shower." The seductive way she said didn't let me catch on to what she said right away and I was still smiling. When it did sink in what she said the smile on her face made me frown and I stole a kiss and moved away before she could say or do anything.

"My divorce…when it's done think we can get together?" I was looking out the big window at the planes being prepared to take off. I felt Sylva lay her head on my chest and felt at peace.

"Randy I think I know you well enough to know you just want to be with me to fuck me." I rubbed Sylva's shoulder and smirked…yeah she did know me too well. And I guess my silence was a dead giveaway.

"I knew it, Randy you are one big horn ball" Sylva sat up and plucked my forehead making me hiss. She was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Have you realized you aren't pregnant?" I asked rubbing my forehead. She stood up straight with a hip poked out and arms folded.

"Yeah…the hell that has to do with anything." I readjusted my hat and rolled my eyes. I stood up to my full height and glared down at her.

"Don't make me hurt you Sylva-Lynn." I gave her a cold look which made things worse when she smiled brightly at me like I was joking.

"Uh oh, you calling me Sylva-Lynn…you mad Randal?" I just looked at her and slowly the smile faded.

"Randy-" Sylva was cut short by their flight being called and I started to walk towards the gate.

"Well I guess it's time for you four to go." She was looking at me with a pout on her face and I just sighed.

"I'm not mad okay?" Sylva instantly started smiling and jumped on me.

"Damn Sylva…gained a few pounds-" Sylva grabbed my face like I was a child and I quickly pulled away thinking she lost her mind.

"You want a buck fifty across the face?" I scrunched my face up trying to figure out what she was talking about but came up blank

"A what?" Sylva just shook her head and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry about it…come babies and John let's go!" She hopped off of me and started getting their carry on bags. John looked at her work and looked at me.

"When did you become in charge-" Sylva pinched him and pointed her finger in John's face.

"Shut up, say bye to daddy and let's go" I stooped down and hugged them both.

"Bye DADDY!" I winced at how loud they were…and in my ear but kissed them all the same. I nodded to John while Sylva gave him the bags and he took them and the twins to the line where they were boarding. I looked down at Sylva and saw her still standing beside me. I raised a brow while I stood up she took a step in front of me. She grabbed my ears and I leaned down so her lips were near my ear.

"Bye Big Daddy." She licked my lips and rubbed up against me making me moan. I tried to grab her, but she moved away from me and smiled.

"I hate you for that…fucking tease." She walked away backwards while waving.

"I know!" I shook my head at her and thought about the advice she gave me…a cold shower…sounds damn good right now.

--

**Sylva's P.O.V**

I just walked into the house from dropping the children off at school and dropped my purse onto the couch. I kicked my shoes off not caring where they landed…one went in the I think…I yawned and leaned against the closed door and lazily locked it. Seeing as though I didn't get much sleep the night before because they were so wound up from just getting off the plane and wanting to go see their grandma nine at fucking night. Randy called to make sure we arrived safely and since he was over his parents house one by one they all got on the phone to talk to me and that lasted a good two or three hours…cut a long story short me and jetlag was fighting and sad to say, it was kicking my ass right about now.

I dragged myself upstairs and sat down in my computer chair and quickly re-read a few stories I had to submit and quickly e-mailed it to my boss/editor so I would be done for the day. Instantly I received an e-mail saying they got them and I clicked that off feeling good work was over…the good life.

Since I was on I decided to go to my Myspace page and look around…upload some pictures from the happier times in STL, approve some friends request, delete people who just weren't worth my space and return some greetings and messages.

I was on my third greeting me I saw I had a message from Jeff. I just looked at the name for a moment "Peroxwhy?gen", the name of his band. I closed my eyes briefly before opening them and clicking on the message.

Hey Syl…look I just wanted to see how you were, what you were up to things like that. I know the last time we saw each other it wasn't the best and I wanted to apologize for that, I was out of my head drunk and I'm sorry you had to deal with me like that…call me, send me a message, something to let me know how you are doing.

Oh and I also sent you and your sister and invite to the wedding, I want you to come…I **NEED** you to come…

Nero

I think I read that message over seven or so times before I logged off and shut my computer down. Yeah I got his invite; it was waiting for me when I walked into the house yesterday. Too bad I didn't give a shit about it…or him at the moment.

I looked down at my nightstand and saw the envelope still sealed and damn near collecting dust. I didn't want to open it, I didn't want to know her name, hell if he told me I made sure to forget it quickly. With everything that has happened and was still happening now I still in the back of my head felt a twinge of hope that we may…just may end up together, but as time passed that light of hope was dimming out and so why my feelings for Jeff.

I was zoning out when my cell started going off. I snapped out of my thoughts and stood up. I stretched, not caring I could easily miss the call and lazily I picked it up off my nightstand and flipped it open.

"Yes?" I let out a big yawn and dropped down on my bed with a huff.

"Sylva we need to talk-" I rolled my eyes at hearing Dave's voice…it's funny how just a few days ago it brought a smile to my face and now I wanted to cringe when I heard it. Weird.

"Listen Dave if you are breaking up with me over the phone let me save you the trouble…it's over and have a good life." I wasn't for any dragged out discussion that could be over and down with in minutes. I didn't feel like the crying and yelling, the you hurt me, I hate you bullshit and I wanted to make sure he knew that.

"No as a matter of fact I was going to ask when you were coming out here to spend some time with me, but I see you already have different planes for us, did Randy help change your mind?" I rolled onto my stomach and came face to face with a picture of me and Dave taken years ago. I smacked my lips and smacked it down, knocking it off the nightstand.

"Dave I am not going to have this conversation with you every time something doesn't go your way…I'm not with Randy, not fucking, not going to fuck him, and you just added on another reason why we can't work out. I can't be with someone who asks me if I'm fucking the father of my children every two seconds, I mean Dave I haven't asked you are you fucking the mother of your children now do I? Want to know why, because I trusted you, something you know nothing about." I rubbed my eyes feeling sleep come over me until I heard his next question.

"Are you done?" I shot up and looked at the phone like it just bit me. I smirked and shook my head.

"Yes." And with that I pushed the end button and tossed the phone to the side. I laid on my stomach again and looked at the invitation and smacked my lips. I reached beside me and felt around for a minute and winced when I hit the wooden windowsill a bit hard. I grunted while sitting up on my knees and grabbed my phone. I rolled over onto my side and pushed four on my phone and then talk. I laid on my back and tossed a pillow up on my feet and started kicking it up.

"Hello?" I smiled at the slightly country voice faintly to myself and kicked the pillow off the bed.

"Matt?" I sat up and sat Indian style.

"Sylva? Hey girl where the hell have you been?" I scooted up to the top of my bed and pressed my back against the headboard and shrugged out of habit.

"Oh, just here and there…is your brother around?" I bit my lip and started wiggling my toes waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, but why didn't you call his phone?" I released my lip trying to figure out should I tell the truth or lie…truth came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Oh I didn't want to have a problem, his fiancé may answer-" His laughing had me a bit confused but I kept my mouth shut anyway, I didn't want to put my foot in my mouth anymore then I had to...I'm sure Jeff is going to make me do that a lot.

"Yeah right, you know what he just came in the room hold up…JEFF! PHONE!" I moved the phone away from my ear and rung it out. Damn I forgot how loud he could be…at least he didn't talk my head off like he usually did…can be annoying sometimes…still have love for mouth all mighty though.

"Who is it man?" I held my breath when I heard him in the background and just waited for him to take the phone.

"Just take it man." I heard some shuffling and a big part of me wanted to coward out and hang up and a small part of me wanted to just get everything out…before I could make up my mind Jeff voice coming through the phone did it for me.

"Yeah?" He sounded annoyed, but it didn't matter, I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hey." The line seemed like it went dead it was so quite. I bit my bottom lip waiting for anything, a button to be pushed, hell something to fall in the background, anything to let me know he was still on the phone.

Just when I was about to give up his southern accent filled my ear.

"Syl…didn't think you would really call…as a matter of fact, why did you call Matt's phone?" I licked my suddenly dry lips and sighed.

"Yeah well you know you being engaged I didn't want to risk your lady picking up the phone and it cause a problem-" I was biting my nails when I got almost the same reaction from Jeff as I did from Matt.

"Lynn you and I both know that's nothing short of bullshit…now the real reason please?" I laughed lightly, he did always know when I was lying.

"I don't know-"

"Lynn this is me, no matter what is going on, I'm the one you open up to...even if it is about me." I felt my left eye sting and tried to blink back the tears.

"Afraid, after everything that happened between us, I was afraid." I heard my own voice crack and mentally kicked myself.

"Syl you don't have to be afraid of me, I'm the one you come to-"

"How can I come to you with my problem when you are the problem? Things haven't been the best Jeff…it's like every issue I try to figure out, it always comes back to you." I finally let the tears spill on down my cheeks. I don't even know why I was even on the phone with him right now, this was all just hurting me too much.

"Syl look I don't care what is going on, you should have called and talked to me. Like I said, it doesn't matter…how have you been, what issues have you had"

"It doesn't matter, but I have been stressed, and you?" I wiped my eyes and grabbed my pillow off the floor.

"The same, with this wedding coming up." I winced when I heard that and squeezed my pillow so I wouldn't scream…what is my deal with men who are taken?!

"Oh…when is it?" I lay down and got comfortable and tried to pretend that I cared.

"Next month, did you get the invite?" I looked at the invitation and rolled my eyes…oh yeah I got it…don't care for it, but I got it.

"Yes." It was a pause before I heard his laughter.

"Colleting dust I assume." I felt my cheeks grow warm at how he knew me so well and cleared my throat.

"Anyway…why do you need me to be there?" I decided to change the subject to get some of the heat off of me and onto him, let him sweat.

"You know why." His voice grew so serious it was something I wasn't use to and it almost scared me…I said almost people.

"No I don't, that's why I asked." The attitude came out more then I wanted it to, but what's done is done, can't take it back now…wasn't trying to…wow don't I have a smart mouth and mind today, must be the lack of sleep.

"And I told you, don't give me attitude Sylva." I forward my brows and blinked a few times…who was he talking to?

"Jeffery don't try to put bass in your voice with me-" I was popping my neck with each word even though he couldn't see me, and waving my finger, I was upset if you can't tell.

"Sylva-Lynn don't get ghetto with me and start working that neck and wagging that finger of yours. You asked a question I answered." I stopped doing what I was doing instantly and grew even angrier at the fact he knew me TOO well.

"No the fuck you didn't! You implied I knew the answer to my own question which I don't…THAT'S WHY I FUCKING ASKED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I threw my pillow feeling my temper flaring like no other. I tapped my fingers on my thigh and gave up.

"You know what, fuck this! I don't need this bullshit from you right now, I'm tired and I need sleep and not your confusing insight or whatever you want to call it.

"Then why did you call then?!" He was raising his voice, JEFF was raising his voice to ME and I never thought I would be the reason for that…again.

"Don't yell at me Nero!" I started shaking my foot because I couldn't get in his face like I wanted to and he was pissing me off.

"Don't get stupid with me then Lynn!" If I wasn't so mad at him I would make fun of the way his country ass sounds saying my middle name like that. But, I just shook my head and wanted to end this call…well not really.

"Bye Jeff."

"Bye-" My eyes grew wide at how quickly he said it and I stuttered and fumbled over my next words…what the fuck?

"W-wait you…w-what huh?"

"You said bye, so I'm hanging up-" I laughed to myself, he was really ready to hang up with me, such a fucking man not to read between the lines of a female.

"Just like that, you're not going to even try to-"

"For what? I'm not Randy, I'm not Dave. You know I don't play these types of games…I'll see you at the wedding." I felt low, very low. Here I was acting like I was still twenty-two and I'm a grown ass woman. Still trying to hold onto a shred of dignity I held my head high…literally.

"I won't be there." I heard him grunt and mumble something I couldn't understand before he spoke.

"You will." And just like that he hung up. I slammed my phone shut and tossed it on the dresser.

"Confusing rainbow head fuck!" I huffed out and slammed down on my bed to try and get some sleep…like that was going to happen.

--

I walked into Jeff's house with Sasha beside me nodding her head to the music and saw the party was in full swing. It was the night before the wedding and it seems neither Jeff nor his fiancé whose name just so happen to be Shannon…called Shanny for short didn't believe in staying away from each other until the wedding.

Sasha met up with Matt and John and they started talking about what's been going on with their lives, how Sasha was going to be next to walk down the aisle soon, whatever.

I was standing by a wall just looking at everybody act a fool until I felt him next to me. I could smell him, his aura was just there full of life. I took a deep breath and kept looking straight ahead.

"She says she's not going to show up and comes a day early…wow, and people says I'm confusing" I looked down at my bottle of water and then looked at him only to be met with his green eyes on me.

"Well I changed my mind…and you are confusing by the way." Jeff gave me a smile before taking a sip of his…water…shocking.

"You knew you were coming, don't play with me-" I rolled my eyes and tapped his bottle with my own.

"Why aren't you drinking a beer, this is your last night as a free man, I thought you would be getting wasted." Jeff looked down at his bottle and shrugged.

"Maybe, but tonight, I want to be sober so I will remember everything that happens tonight…dance with me." I watched him take my water and set it on a near by table. I shook my head and took a step back.

"No, I'm not dancing…hell I don't even know this song." I tried to listen and it sounded like something that should be playing at a RAVE or something…Modest at the top, what the fuck?

"It's Modest, it's my song…it's old, just move to the beat." My eyebrows shot up when he said it was his song. Now that I listen to it I could hear his voice.

Jeff grabbed my hips and turned me around so my back was facing him and we started to move together…well not at first. He held onto my hips firmly until I found his rhythm.

_Modest to the top _

_  
Modest at the top_

_  
Straight to the top and then keep headin up  
_

_Stars shine for why we shouldn't give a fuck  
_

_About what is real  
_

_And how real is still the only way to feel the pain it sometimes deals  
_

_In a way that survives the struggles we face  
_

_In this life there's a lot of time can't erase  
_

_Showcase the skills you were given at birth  
_

_Live your life here for what it's worth  
_

_Show off the style you perfect in life  
_

_Show all the way to make it right  
_

_Make it to the top of mt. profession  
_

_Rule it until you feel there's nothin more for you to do  
_

_Or say none of you better get in my way  
_

_Comin down if u do you'll be back on level ground  
_

_Modest to the top_

I started grinding into Jeff while he sung the words in my ear. Feeling carefree I didn't even care that his hands were roaming all over my body. Funny how the song put you on a natural high. I was though grateful that we were still in the back where the lights were dim and no one noticed us.

I turned around and faced Jeff and saw that same look he had in his eyes that night we were in the living room. The heat in the room and the dancing had my skin feeling a bit sticky and I was panting. Jeff was doing the same and touched his forehead on mine.

"Live your life here for what it's worth." Is what he whispered before he walked away, leaving me alone…and horny. I took my curly hair out of it's ponytail and shook it before putting it back a bit neater. I smoothed my shirt down and turned around to find m sister and ran into of all people Dave.

"Oh gosh why am I being punished?" I groaned and tried to turn away, but Dave wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hello to you too Sylva, I'm glad I can put that frown on your face when it was a smile not too long ago." I rolled my eyes while he led me out of the house.

Someone most likely Shannon and Matt started a pit fire and them and a few others were flipping it in. I cringed every time someone did it and was actually glad when Dave pulled me away from the scene. When we were a safe distance away I pulled my hand out of his grip.

"Dave what do you want huh? I thought we took care of everything over the phone?" I placed my hands in my pockets and poked a hip out waiting for his lameness to drip out of his mouth.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting, I should have more trust in you and not think you and Randy are in bed every time you two are together." I cocked a brow up and nodded my head. I smirked to myself and sighed.

"So…should I call you on the bullshit now or wait it out a bit more?" Dave face showed shock and then amusement.

"You didn't believe it either…I tried it on a few others and they didn't either…damn I need to work on my acting." I out right laughed at the genuinely and punched him in his shoulder. Dave joined in and out of nowhere pulled me into a hug.

"It's not going to work is it?" I looked up at his face and even before I gave him my answer I saw in his eyes he already knew it wasn't. I just shook my head no and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Well, we did have a few good times. Damn they were great really." I plucked his nose and laughed when he sneezed.

"The hell!? You have pepper on the finger tips?" he was rubbing his nose hard and when he was done it was beat red.

"Shut up, but tell me something, the only reason why you proposed, you knew I was going to have sex with you and say yes right?" Dave looked sheepishly at me and shrugged. I made a nose and patted him on the shoulder.

"Bye Dave." I turned and started walking back to the house when I heard him call out.

"Not forever though!" I just turned slightly and waved at him. Sad he didn't know it was forever.

--

"Okay everyone I would like to thank you all for coming to our party, but it's time we got some sleep…good night!" I clapped half heartedly at Shanny's little speech which earned me an elbow from Shannon. I pushed him back and he smiled at me, he knew I wasn't for this and couldn't blame him for finding some amusement in the situation. I was ready for all of this to be over so I can go home and leave this chapter of my life in the past ASA fucking P!

People started to leave and I was a bit shocked when Shanny left with a few of the girls, I guess bride's maids and the maid of honor. I shrugged thinking they were going to spend the night getting faded for the last time. I was inching my way to the door speaking to people I knew and didn't know just being polite as Sasha and John walked over to me.

"Are you ready to go girl?" I opened my mouth to speak when Jeff came from nowhere and spoke for me.

"Oh I'll bring her back, she's going to help me clean up, right Syl?" Sasha looked at me and I'm sure could see I was a bit taken back, and the fact I hated cleaning up after people.

"Oh…well okay, I'll see you later Syl…and once again congratulations again Jeff." Jeff thanked her and they hugged, John patted him on the back and mushed me in the face playfully before they left. I looked around the room and then back at Jeff.

"It's not even dirty here and shouldn't you be sleep, I mean you are getting married tomorrow." I picked a few cups up and put them in a near by trash can. I was going for more when Jeff stopped me.

"Oh you can forget that for a minute, I want to do something before I get married." I turned around to see him getting some art supplies ready and shook my head.

"You want to draw me again? No thank you-" I laughed lightly while he kept getting everything ready like I didn't say anything.

"I don't want to draw, I want to paint you, now if we start now I should be done by three, now come on…strip-" Jeff stood up straight and walked over to me and took my hair down and started playing with the curls. I stood frozen in place trying to let my brain process what just came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry what was that? Strip? Are you crazy?" Jeff smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Look I tried doing this on my own, but I knew you changed and I'm sure you have new tattoos so strip down." I shivered at his country ass saying "down" and watched him move around, locking the doors pulling the shades and I just sat down and picked up a magazine.

"I'm not doing shit, I learned my lesson with messing with a man that is already involved." I squealed when he jumped over the couch and sat beside me. I tried to move away from the sudden shock, but he held me in place.

"How about this, you can see what I already have going on and while you are doing that I can set the mood a bit or whatever." He shrugged as if all of this was normal and I finally moved away from him…to get a good look at him.

"Set the mood…for what?" I watched him get up and move around with ease, something I wasn't at the time. I started to feel like we were in my living room again and that was not a good thing. He turned his back to me and I squinted trying to see the writing on his neck, but he pulled his hair out of it's crazy ponytail and let it fall down his back. I swear it looked to be every color made on earth in his hair and for a second I had a flash of me playing in it go through my mind before I shook the thought out of my head.

"Just look." My heart jumped forgetting what was going on, well what he was trying to make go on and I sighed before getting up and going over to his little section and saw nothing, nothing but circles that is.

"What the hell is this? You don't have anything but light brown circles." I looked over at him and saw him lighting candles. He glance over his shoulder at me and continued lighting a few candles.

"Can you strip now? You know you didn't have a problem with me drawing you before." I licked my lips and rubbed the back of my neck.

"That's because I was never naked, hell you took care of that on your own…which I don't know how you did." I said the last part to myself because I never figured that shit out. It's like he knew every curve of my body…hell he knew my birthmark which I never understood how he found that out because to my knowledge he never saw me naked.

"I asked your sister for details, now for the last time Sylva…strip." He was in my face now and I started nervously playing with the back of my shirt and making sure not to meet his eye contact. I tried to focus on any and everything else and made the mistake on focusing on his lip ring.

"Will it shut you up?" I asked and continued to look at the ring. Jeff closed the gap between us and wrapped his hand around my neck lightly making me look up into his eyes.

"Think of it as an early wedding present from you to me…thank you in advance." I drew in a long breath and let it our slowly while taking a step back I reached for the brim of my shirt and slowly took it off. Jeff took a step back and kept his eyes on me the whole time making me slightly shiver.

"Are you cold, want me to turn the heat on?" He had a smile playing at his lips and I shook my head no as my answer. Soon I was down to my underwear and socks.

"You know the rest will have to go." He smirked while I just glared at him. I turned away from him and took my socks off. I looked over my shoulder and saw him take his shirt off and panicked.

"What are you doing?"

**TBC...**

**Kendra**


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: I Love You

**WELL!!! It's been real, it's been fun! I enjoyed every comment, every add to your favorites and alerts. Thank You SO MUCH for reading my story and encouraging me to continue, you know who you are, but two specail thanks go to Rindee and Shannon. Thank you two and to everyone else, Enjoy the ending and R&R...yall know I'm a comment whore lol**

**And if you all haven't noticed...this is a LONG ASS CHAPTER...I like to go out with a BANG! lol**

**An Untold Story, Being Told **

**Chapter Thirty-Four: I Love You...**

"What are you doing?" Jeff rolled his eyes and threw his shirt at me, catching me in the face.

"You know I can't create art in my shirt, calm the fuck down Sylva-Lynn…I'll be back." I nodded my head absent mindedly and finished undressing. I picked up his shirt and placed in front of my body and sat down on the couch waiting for him to hurry up and get started.

I took a good look around his home for the first time in a very long time and saw some things have changed. Furniture, pictures, looks like he has new windows.

I was starting to relax more and forget what was about to take place. I leaned on the couch and had one leg bent up and yawned. I was scratching my scalp when Jeff broke me out of my zone.

"That's how I want you, but don't fall asleep in me yet." I looked up quickly to see Jeff had some type of paint on his arms and forehead and I raised a curious brow.

"What the hell-" Jeff placed his hand over my mouth and put a finger to his.

"Shut it, now give me that sexy pout you women do." He told me while taking the shirt away from my body. Not caring anymore I sat up straight in all my glory and rubbed my eyes.

"What sexy pout?" Slowly but surely Jeff was getting back to being my comfort guy and at this time I was not trying to fight it.

Jeff openly let his eyes roam over my body before he settled back onto my face. He cleared his throat and clapped his hands at me looking a bit frustrated.

Come on that…that thing you do, do it for me…and give me desire in your eyes, almost like fire." I laughed at how he tried to act out what he wanted me to do, and mixed with his country accent I couldn't help myself.

"What the hell are you talking about, I don't do any of those things." I wiped my eyes and let the last of my giggles leave me before trying to grow serious again.

"I saw you do it…get up." I instantly calmed down when he said that, knowing what he was referring to and stood up with his help.

We walked over to his mirror which took up a complete wall and he wrapped his arms round my waist and just looked at us.

"I want you to remember everything that happened that night…I want that intense look in your eyes again, but I want you to close them and listen to my voice and feel everything I am doing, okay?" I nodded my head while he kissed my shoulder and neck. He looked into the mirror and saw I was looking right at him and smiled. He reached up and touched my eyes making me close them and giggle a bit. His hands roamed down my body until they reached my navel ring.

"Hmm, this is new…when did you get it?" My body was on fire and my mind was becoming fuzz. I opened my mouth a few times to speak only for it to clamp shut quickly. After a few attempts I finally got out that I got it done a few months ago.

His hands went lower until he was cupping my most private place. I tried to move back, but backed right into his erection. Jeff hissed when I backed into him and held me against him while his hand moved over my pussy. As worked up as I was I wasn't surprised to hear the smacking noise his finger and my juices were making against my lips.

Jeff moved his hand away and it started to travel up my stomach leaving a slight wet streak of my own juices in it's path, letting the cool air hit it and making me hiss.

"Almost there." I felt him move away from me and instantly felt around me for him and grew frustrated. I squealed when his hands gripped my hips firmly and his voice from down low.

"Don't move." I nodded my head, but stopped when he gripped my hips a bit more.

I had my hands on top of his and gasped when I felt his tongue moving up the crack of my ass, up the arch in my back and he moved my hair up and kissed my neck. While his hands and mine came up to my breast and he squeezed them a bit.

"I thought you covered this tattoo?" He was talking to his middle name across my rose and I was still being affected from what he just did and if I'm not mistaken he had his tongue pierced.

"A deal is a deal." Came out of my mouth in a whisper.

The deal, the deal was for me to not sleep with Randy again and of course I did! Me being the honest person I am I told Jeff and next thing I knew I was on a plane to Cameron, North Carolina and Shannon was giving me a tattoo of Jeff's middle name across my neck…the reason was if I can fuck Randy, I can do something so easy as getting his name on my neck…I was dumb I know this don't fault me now!

He turned me around suddenly and his lips crashed down onto mine. First it was intense, it felt like we needed it then went softer, like two lovers trying to express each others feeling through the actions of their bodies. Not being able to see, I had to feel my way around to kiss him in the spots I wanted, which didn't work out and I ended up kissing all over his face. My hands were in his hair trying to bring him as close as possible. He moved my hands from in his hair and placed them over my head with one of his hands. With the other he wrapped it around my neck and squeezed it slightly.

"Open." I didn't know what he was talking about and spread my legs a bit making him chuckle some.

"Your mouth Syl." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks from embarrassment and opened my mouth. I moaned when his tongue slid up my own until out lips met. His tongue exploring my mouth thoroughly and yes he did have a tongue ring. I opened my eyes slightly when my back hit a cold surface and I realized it was the mirror. Jeff moved away from my mouth and was working on down to my neck.

"Do you feel me?" Both his hands came up my sides and arms until he laced our fingers together and stretched them to our sides, making our chests touch.

"Yes" It came out as a whimper because right now I wanted and needed him to be inside of me one way or another. His fingers dug into me slightly while he drug them down to my ass and after giving it a squeeze he picked me my left leg up and grinded into me.

"No, do you feel me?" My head dropped down to his shoulder and I held on to his arms for dear life. Why, why was he doing this to me, why now?! This was what I wanted when we were at my home, this is what I knew would happen and he waists until the night before his wedding to pull this? Nothing short of confusing!

I lifted me and I wrapped my other leg around his waist and placed my hands on his shoulders. I felt the stud of his tongue ring circle my left nipple making it tight within seconds and my back arched off the mirror, pushing my nipple into his mouth.

I felt myself being carried around and then lowered, all the while him pleasuring my breasts. And then just like that, his hands were off of me, but I could feel him over me. I was trying desperately to get my breathing back to normal when he spoke.

"Open your eyes." I did as I was told slowly and the first thing I saw was his swollen lips. After blinking a few times I went up to his eyes and saw the raw passion in them. I sat up and ran my hands up his stomach until I got to his nipple and rubbed my palms over them. Not once did we break our stare down and I was glad. I wanted him to see what he was doing to me.

I stood and replaced my left hand with my tongue and licked over his nipple making him clear his throat. I sucked it in my mouth and let my teeth graze it before releasing it.

"You think you can give passion?" I smiled at how thick his accent was now and continued to kiss his chin when he asked that question and simply nodded my head.

"I think the question is Jeff, can you accept it?" I moved away from him and sat back down and gave him a daring look. I could see he was struggling to get his breathing steady and after a few moments of silence he shook he turned and walked away.

"You're ready, lets start painting." I smirked to myself and now feeling completely relaxed got into my pose and enjoyed watching him squirm.

--

"I shouldn't be here, I mean I really feel out of place." I was sitting next to Sasha looking around at everyone coming in. Leave it to Jeff to have us three rows from the front so I could get a good view of everything.

Sasha rolled her eyes and kicked my leg so it would stop shaking. I winced and then glared at her while rubbing my leg.

"You will be here for your friend, now shut up and have a nice time…oh shit." She was looking around when she turned around quickly and just looked straight ahead. I was in the middle of fixing my now straighten hair and stopped at her actions.

"What is wrong with you?" She wouldn't say anything and John turned around and smirked before speaking.

"Hey Randy, Dave." I closed my eyes and just hung my head a bit, I swear someone has it out for me, don't know who, but damn it by the end of the day I will…this shit was just not fair.

"Hey John…Sasha…Sylva." Sasha turned around and smiled at them while I sent a wave over my shoulder to Randy.

"Where's our children?" I took a deep breath and turned around to come face-to-face with Dave…DAMN! I looked beside him and saw Randy.

"They are with my mother, come on now they are too young to be here-" I couldn't shake the feeling or the stare Dave was giving me and it was doing things to me…and mostly not pleasant.

"Hello Sylva-Lynn." Uh…see that wasn't right…why did he have to say my name like that, all deep and shit. I just gave him a half smile and turned back around in my seat.

"Nice hair color…pink and purple looks great on you." I was playing with my program and threw a thank you over my shoulder to Dave. I know he knew, of course he knew I stayed with Jeff, who the hell else would dye my hair these crazy colors?

"Oh look it's Shannon." Sasha elbowed me and I said a silent thank you to God for breaking this whole mess up for the time being. Shannon walked over to us and spoke to everyone before settling his eyes on me.

"Jeff wants to see you Syl." I gave him a confused look, but stood up anyway. I gave Sasha my purse and followed Shannon out of the church and around back to a garden. I was looking at the photographers setting up, guessing that's where they were going to take pictures afterwards…which would make sense, this garden was beautiful.

Shannon suddenly stopped and looked down at me. I looked around and then back at him waiting for him to do or say something.

"What's going on Shannon?" He didn't say anything, just hugged me and walked away. I placed my hands on my hips and was about to go after him when arms wrapping around my waist stopped me.

"Don't we look beautiful?" I looked over my shoulder slightly at Jeff smiling face and turned around in his arms. His hair was shockingly one color, black, shit he looked of all things normal.

I pushed away from him and took a few steps back while looking around making sure no one saw us together, feeling like if they did they would know we spent the night together.

"Thank you, I see you clean up good also." Jeff looked down at his suit and touched his hair which was in a ponytail. He shrugged and took a few steps towards me, closing the gap between us.

"Normal day, normal hair, but you, that hair came out perfectly-" I moved back and glared at him.

"Save it Nero, what did you want to see me about?" I folded my arms across my chest and Jeff just acted so nonchalant.

"I wanted to know how you were doing, how life was treating you-" I raised a brow trying to see if he was serious or not. I bit my lip trying to keep my calm, which wasn't working.

"Jeff are you high or drunk? Why are you asking me this when you know only a few hours ago I left your side, why are you playing games-" I saw one of the photographers look our way and lowered my voice.

I see the oil paint didn't come out…shit it didn't come off my nails either, that's why I painted them-" I felt the tears threatening to spill from the frustration and couldn't take it anymore.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jeff looked around and pulled me into what looked to be the rose garden.

"Fine, I wanted to know where your head was at-" I snatched my arm away and wiped at my eyes.

"On my fucking neck, now what is this about?" Jeff stood straight and rubbed his shaven chin.

"Cute Syl, real cute, but I'm serious…are you ready?" I looked at him like he was done, the fuck would I have to be ready for!? Was he being serious!? I leaned on the wall of the church and just studied him before answering him the best I could right now.

"I'm not getting married Jeff you are! Why are you making this hell for me?!" Jeff put his hands in his pockets and cocked his head to the side looking like I was the crazy one.

"How am I doing that, by asking you simple question-" I lifted my hand to hit him, but put it back down to my side wanting to scream at how he didn't even flinch!

"By throwing this shit in my face! Just go and get fucking married! Be happy-" Jeff grabbed my hands and laced them together with his and held them out to our sides.

"Who the fuck said I was happy huh!? I'm sick of you putting words in my mouth because in all seriousness you don't know a gotdamn thing about what is going on in my head-" Jeff and I were nose-to-nose and everything he said came out in a hiss.

"Jeff half the time I doubt YOU know what is going on in your head half the time." The tears were rolling down my face and right now I didn't care. Jeff's face softened and he started to lick and kiss my tears away.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone round the corner and turned completely to see Matt watching us. Jeff caught on and looked also, but didn't move away from me.

"Hey Jeff, let's go man it's time." Matt looked nothing short of uncomfortable to be witnessing this scene. Jeff nodded his head and out of nowhere boldly kissed me in front of Matt who looked down with a small grin on his face. Jeff pulled away and touched my lips but I turned away from his touch.

"Yeah Jeff, it's time." I cut my eyes at him and saw his grow cold. He backed away and nodded his head.

"Funny Syl, real funny, just be ready when they ask the question." I looked at Matt who looked equally confused as I was while Jeff started walking away.

"What question!?" Jeff turned around smiling and threw the words I hate at me.

"You know!"

--

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness…Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" Was all I heard as I watched Jeff and Shanny standing up there holding hands and she's smiling like a damn doofus. I crossed my legs and started playing with the string that was hanging off the hem of my dress. When the preacher asked them to exchange vows.

"Oh brother-" I slouched down a bit only for Sasha to pull me back up.

"What is wrong with you, and what is on your nails?" I looked at my nails and saw the faint color of blue oil paint under them and started thinking back to what we did last night.

"Nothing." I looked up at Jeff and saw him looking at me while saying his vows. My vision started to blur when the realization came to me, I was about to lose him. my friend, my comfort blanket, my everything. I tried to wipe my eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop coming and I let out a noise.

"Sylva you okay?" I nodded my head not being able to speak while holding my chest. Flashbacks of my time with Jeff started to come to me and I found it hard to breathe.

--

_**The doors opened and I rushed on and dropped my things. I faced the corner of the elevator and let my frustration out along with my tears. I was balling like a baby when I heard a voice scaring half the life out of me.**_

"_**Are you okay?" I swear people ask the dumbest questions. Without even looking at the person I answered smartly.**_

"_**Fuck you, do I look like I'm okay?" I started wiping my eyes and instantly regretted talking to someone like that. Even though I was upset, my mother did teach me how to be respectful. I turned around just when the doors opened to the lobby and saw it was of all people Jeff Hardy.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say-"We walked off and he gave me a half smile.**_

"_**Don't even worry about it; it was a stupid question anyway. My name is Jeffery, but call me Jeff." I smiled and shook is reached out hand.**_

_**--**_

"_**Are you apart of the baby oil club?"**_

"_**The what?" He looked surprised and tried to hide his smile.**_

"_**The baby oil club, you know, do you wax, and rub oil all over yourself and wear those little underwear-"He sat back and finally let his smile show for a second before growing serious.**_

"_**Sylva-Lynn, but never call me that, call me Sylva. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm a punk. I paint my nails black, have rainbow colored hair, wear pants and a beater, and if you ever catch me waxing, I give you the permission to slap me." I laughed at how he sounded like a reporter and shook my head. He laughed himself and patted my knee.**_

"_**No, I'm not apart of that club, trust me." I nodded my head, but then saw his eyebrows.**_

"_**What about your brows? Come on now you have to tweeze those suckers or something." He looked up like he could really see his own eyebrows and wiggled them.**_

"_**Nope, they are natural, jealous aren't you." I leaned closer examining them and pouted.**_

"_**Damn right I am, and another thing, I can not find black polish that doesn't clump up on my nails, where do you get yours from?" I took his hand and looked at how smooth the polish was on his nails and he laughed at me.**_

_**--**_

_**I felt someone grab my arm and turned around to swing, but I saw Jeff's colorful hair come into view and stopped myself just in time.**_

"_**Whoa, are you okay, you look like-"**_

"_**Sylva wait!" I rolled my eyes and mumbled curse words to myself. Jeff looked over his shoulder and then back at me.**_

"_**That's the man you were talking about?" He looked shocked and all I could do was nod my head because Dave was coming over to us.**_

"_**Sylva I didn't mean for-"**_

"_**Dave I don't want to hear it, do you even realize I was all ready to say that I have fallen in love with you?! I was ready to put my heart out there for you, I was ready to tear down the wall I have spent so many years building and you talk about being friends and now you have some chick in your room ready to fuck her-"**_

"_**How was I suppose to know you felt that way Sylva?! You said you were fine with everything-"**_

"_**Of course I'm going to say that when you spring that shit on me, what did you want me to do, how would I have looked saying I love you, but if you want to be friends then that's cool too. NO! It doesn't work like that David and because of you I made the biggest mistake of my life!" I looked away when I said the last sentence because it slipped out. Jeff was still standing their and by his facial expression I knew he caught on that something wasn't right. Dave tried to pull me to the side, but I would let him.**_

"_**Dave just leave me alone-"**_

"_**Dave let me talk to her for a minute-" Dave looked at him like he was crazy and shook his head.**_

"_**What do you have to do with this man? How do you two even know each other-"**_

"_**It's none of your business alright; besides, don't you have someone to entertain, someone who should be calling you The Animal?" Dave's face hardens while Jeff pulled me down the hall. I continued to look over my shoulder at Dave until I was pulled into a room.**_

"_**What did you do Sylva?" I flopped on his bed and almost jumped out of my skin when I heard someone burp. I looked over and saw another man sleeping in the other bed.**_

"_**And that would be my brother Matt, but seriously, what did you do?" I looked up at Jeff and I guess my eyes said it all, but he still didn't know with whom.**_

"_**Sylva-Lynn who could you have slept with? And even though you were upset, why?" I fell back on the bed and shook my head. I couldn't tell him with whom, not yet.**_

"_**Look, it just happened, we were arguing and next thing I knew we were in the elevator." I trailed off and Jeff shook his head before putting it in his hands.**_

"_**I've been saving myself for five years for that right one, and the scum of the fucking earth has broken me down at my weakest point in less then five minutes." I was starring off into space still trying to come to terms with what happened. I felt Jeff rub my shoulder and just sighed.**_

_**--**_

"_**Sylva what did you do?" I covered my mouth trying to muffle my laughter, almost forgetting Jeff was in front of me. Not answering him. I just held my fist out and opened my hand so he could see. Jeff took the ring out of my hand and read what it said inside before laughing himself.**_

"_**Do you know he has been crying about that ring to John all damn day, where did you find it?" I blushed a bit debating on if I should tell him or not, but what the hell, what was he going to do or say?**_

"_**It was, kind of, tangled up in my thong." Jeff stopped laughing and just stared at me for a moment.**_

"_**You're serious?" His brows went up and all I did was nod my head. My mouth dropped when he sniffed the ring and I snatched it from him and hit him in his shoulder.**_

"_**You freak!" He laughed at me and we stepped off the elevator.**_

_**--**_

"_**Hey, can you come down here and keep me company, I can't sleep." I heard him clear his throat before answering.**_

"_**Give me a minute, leave your door open." I told him I would and hung up. I stood up and took my pajama shorts off and walked over to the door. I opened it just a crack and went back to my bed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and waited for him to come.**_

_**This whole week away from home was supposed to be fun, carefree and something in for me to experience and I think I lost track of that thanks to a certain someone. I was wiggling my toes when I heard a soft knock while the door was opening. I saw him walk in and just watched him. He stopped at the door and when neither one of us spoke a word he motioned for me to come over to him with his finger and I did.**_

_**I stood in front of him and stood on the tips of my toes and wrapped my arms around him. He smirked at me when I went off balance a bit and picked me up and without a second thought wrapped my legs around his waist.**_

"_**This was supposed to be a fun week for us and I'm being a pain."**_

"_**No you're not, but I think things just happen for a reason." I nodded me head while he led us to my bed. He sat down with me straddling him and I rubbed on his back.**_

"_**I hate being alone, do you think I will ever find someone right for me?" I was moving my hands over his tattoo when he pulled me back so I was looking into his eyes.**_

"_**I don't think anyone likes to be alone." Even though that's not what I wanted to hear, it was something I couldn't change at the moment. All I could do was nod my head and accepted his answer. I wasn't about to force anyone to do anything they didn't want to do of course that meant not trying to make someone fall in love with me.**_

"_**I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, when I know you have someone waiting for you upstairs-"His smile brought a smile to my own face while he shook his head.**_

"_**She's asleep anyway, I was awake-"**_

"_**Bullshit, I could hear the sleep in your voice over the phone, hell I can hear it now-"**_

"_**Well shit so what; forget about it, I'm up now." I laughed at his little attitude. He raised one of his brows and flipped me over onto my back. He opened my legs and kneeled in between them catching me by surprise.**_

"_**I know something that we can do that can keep us busy for the rest of the night." My eyes grew wide when his hand rested on my hip and started going down my leg.**_

"_**And what's that?" He moved his hand down to my foot and looked at it. I saw his hand go into his pocket and pull out a little bottle of black nail polish.**_

"_**Damnit! Jeffery don't you ever scare me like that again!" Jeff dropped my foot and I kicked him off the bed.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but you were just so open, I had to do it. Shit you have to admit that was funny." He was still laughing while getting off the floor. I threw my pillows at him and folded my arms across my chest.**_

"_**Sylva-Lynn, I know you are not mad-" I went to kick him again, but he moved back.**_

"_**Don't call me that dangit!" He caught my foot and put me into some kind of hold that had my legs folded and I was hanging upside down.**_

"_**What the fuck!? Do I look like some type of diva to you!? Put me down!" Jeff grabbed one of my arms and turned me up right, but still had my legs. He dropped me on the floor and hopped on the bed.**_

"_**You know I'm starting to question if it was a bright idea to call you." I was looking at him from the floor while he shook the little bottle of polish.**_

"_**Oh shut up, now get up here and paint my nails darling, make sure they are nice and purty." He wiggled his nails at me and I stood up straight glaring at him.**_

"_**Never in your country life will you say that in that voice again." I turned my head quick when I thought I heard someone at the door. I saw t was still cracked and went to shut it.**_

"_**Look at them hips sway. Woom, woom, woom, woom." I was walking over to the bed and with each step he moved his head from side to side while still going "woom".**_

"_**I hate you right now." I sat in front of him and snatched the bottle out of his hand."**_

"_**I know you said that with nothing but love in your heart." I rolled my eyes and started on his left hand.**_

"_**I like your hair, I should dye it a crazy color." I bent down low concentrating on what I was doing.**_

"_**Can't dye weave Syl." My mouth dropped and I looked up at him shock.**_

"_**Damn, I could have sworn I read somewhere that you were shy or some shit like that." Jeff just wiggled his brows and shrugged.**_

"_**Don't believe-"**_

"_**Everything you read, okay I know that now, but I have a decent amount of hair." With his right hand he touched my cornrows and nodded his head.**_

"_**I have a few colors upstairs, next city I can dye your hair just take that shit out of it. What is that synthetic?" I slapped his hand away and got back to work.**_

"_**I could have sworn you were supposed to do my nails." I was blowing and fanning his pinky when he took the bottle from me.**_

"_**Come here you big baby." I clapped like a child and sat in between his outstretched legs facing forward. He sat the bottle of polish in between my legs and picked my hand up.**_

"_**Sylva you don't have to be alone you do understand that right?" He had his chin on my shoulder and looking at what he was doing. I was watching his work also and nodded my head.**_

" _**I know, but I don't want to just mess with the first person that comes up to me, like how long have you and Leah been friends and you two are still not official." He only had two more fingers to do before he went to my other hand.**_

"_**That's true, but we aren't talking about me. Sylva you are a bold yet shy person-"**_

"_**Fuck does that mean?" Jeff laughed lightly and started fanning my nails.**_

"_**It fucking means, you can go off on the dumbest things, but the littlest things will make you blush, like for instance, your braids, look like shit-"**_

"_**Fuck off rainbow bright-"**_

"_**Sylva?" I turned my head and looked at him and he kissed my cheek.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I was playing." I turned back around feeling my cheeks grown warm and cursed to myself.**_

_**--**_

"_**Did that hurt?" Jeff looked around and then looked at his arm thinking I was talking about his tattoo.**_

"_**Not really, I get a kick out of pain-" I touched his lip ring causing him to stop talking.**_

"_**No, I mean the lip ring, did it hurt?" He looked down at my finger and I moved it quickly forgetting I was also touching his lip.**_

"_**No it didn't, like I said, I get a kick out of it so it didn't bother me."**_

"_**How does it feel when you kiss?" Jeff leaned in until our noses were touching.**_

"_**You'll never know." I pushed his face away and turned my back on him.**_

"_**I didn't say I wanted to know Nero, I just asked a question-"**_

"_**Whoa, did you just call me by my middle name Lynn?" I ignored him and he pulled my shoulders back so I was laying flat on the bed.**_

"_**Honestly, I can't tell you how it feels because I'm the one that has the ring, you have to ask someone I kissed."**_

"_**I'm not asking Leah-"**_

"_**I didn't ask you to, now go to sleep, I'll do your toes before we leave." I watched him lean over me and turn the lamp off while I got comfortable.**_

"_**Good night Nero." He moved his hand to my stomach and moved me closer to him.**_

"_**Good night, Lynn."**_

_**--**_

"_**You love him." I stopped taking my hair out and plopped on the bed. Jeff stood in front of me and pulled me back up.**_

"_**Stop looking defeated. This is what relationships are made out of, fighting, arguing, and the best part, making up." He sat down and sat me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed.**_

"_**Jeff are you gay?" I felt his body tense up and got a bad feeling. He moved me off of him and took a deep breath.**_

"_**Sylva-Lynn, look I didn't want it to come out like this, but I do have a secret, just don't tell anyone-"I stood up and groaned. Why the hell was I so clueless to these things? I wanted to cry so damn bad. I felt him come up behind me and touch my arm, but I pulled away not wanting to be touched.**_

_**He turned me around and forced me to look him in the eye. I bit down on my lip so he wouldn't see them tremble.**_

"_**Sylva I wasn't sure, but after the first time I saw them, and the feelings that over came me, I knew it-"**_

"_**Why, why are all the good men gay-"**_

"_**Sylva-Lynn I have been a lesbian for years. I mean it's something about the woman's body that drives me crazy…" The sorrow in his eyes started to disappear and that sparkle started to come back. I let what he said sink in and screamed.**_

"_**You mother fucker! Don't you ever do that to me again! Are you crazy-"**_

"_**Yes I am, can't you tell? What kind of sane person dresses like me, acts like me and can calm people down when they are so worked up they want to explode? Only the sick Syl." I rolled my eyes and pushed him on my bed.**_

"_**I dislike you right now. I'm going to take the rest of my hair out and put it in a ponytail, you get out." I pointed to the door and started working on my last braid.**_

"_**You are kicking me out? So damn rude." I smiled sweetly at him and then dropped it.**_

"_**Okay fine, but I'll see you in the next city, what's your favorite color?" I wasn't really paying him any mind, but I did answer.**_

"_**Blue, oh wait a minute though." Before he reached the door I ran over to him and kissed his cheek.**_

"_**Thank you, for getting my mind off of everything." He smiled and dipped his head and kissed me. He backed me into the desk and parted my lips with his tongue. I sighed into his mouth and held on to the back of his neck while he deepened the kiss. Before he pulled away I licked over his lip ring and sucked on his bottom lip.**_

_**I stared at him trying to get my breathing back to normal while he traced his thumb over my lips.**_

"_**I didn't want you to ask anyone how it felt."**_

"_**But-"Jeff put his index finger up to his lips and I stopped talking.**_

"_**Don't make this awkward, nothing has changed Syl, I'm not the one." I nodded my head and he moved his thumb. I watched him walk out of the room and once the door was shut I slid to the floor and fanned my self.**_

_**--**_

"_**Jeff why can't I look into the mirror, what are you doing to my hair?" I was up in Matt's room because Leah was in Jeff's room. I didn't ask why because, shit it wasn't any of my business. Matt was sitting on the bed next to another man name Shannon looking at a basketball game.**_

"_**Syl relax, it's going to look great, just like me-" We both looked over at Shannon and Matt and saw them both laughing at him. While his attention was on them I tried to turn around and look into the mirror, but Jeff caught me in time.**_

"_**Sylva calm down and trust me, I wouldn't have you looking like an idiot, not for your true love." He made kissy faces at me and pushed my hair up into a cone; I could feel it and he just moved out of my reach before I could kick him.**_

"_**Shut it Nero, look what color is my hair guys really?" I pouted for them and Matt spoke without looking at me.**_

"_**Blue, a nice blue-"I jumped out of the chair and tried to turn around.**_

"_**BLUE?! Damnit Jeff what did you do to my hair!?" Jeff pulled me into the bathroom and turned the water on in the tub. He waited for the proper temperature before he started to wash my hair.**_

"_**I asked you what your favorite color was, you said this one. Oh and to let you know, Randy is pissed at you." I wasn't really into what he was saying, I was worried about his hands working my scalp, but I did catch the last part.**_

"_**I should care because what? He needs to worry about his wife not me-"**_

"_**That's very true, but when he saw you kiss Dave, his whole mood change, it was quiet funny I might add." I rolled my eyes until I saw the blue water going down the drain.**_

"_**Jeff I swear if my hair falls out I will give you a fucking buzz cut." I felt a stinging sensation on my ass and popped up a bit.**_

"_**Damnit Jeffery stop it! I'm really emotionally about my hair, don't make me look crazy-"**_

"_**Oh shut up will you, it's like you're a broken record." I mumbled a few curse words to myself when I heard foot steps. I looked over a little and saw Matt holding my phone.**_

_**--**_

_**I closed Sasha's door and sat on her bed. I pushed the digit "three" and watched his number dial. A few minutes later I heard his country ass voice.**_

"_**Hey Syl what's going on-"**_

"_**I'm pregnant Jeffy." Why beat around the bush? I needed to say it out loud so the weight could be off my chest, even though it seems like tons is still on my shoulders.**_

"_**Uh…oh…Randy huh?" I fell back on the bed and groaned. I rubbed my eyes and sighed.**_

"_**Only dude I have been with in the past five years, yeah I think we can add him as a possible." I heard him laugh a bit and rolled onto my side. I grimace and turned onto my other side after seeing a picture of John and Sasha hugged up on her night stand.**_

"_**So…are you going to tell him-" I rubbed my forehead just thinking about that conversation.**_

"_**No shit, but I don't want to call him, ugh what if his "wife" answers the phone, awkward bit much? I think so." Jeff laughed, but I was serious. I just didn't want to deal with him.**_

"_**What are you doing now?"**_

"_**Laying on my sister's bed thinking about getting a chicken box, salt pepper and ketchup, large half n half. Oh and a slice of strawberry swirl cheesecake with strawberry jam on top."**_

"_**You just made me hungry, but seriously you need to tell him…wait, you told Dave right?" I didn't say anything and I heard Jeff let out a hard sigh.**_

_**--**_

"_**Go away-" I tried to shut it back, but the person put their foot in the door.**_

"_**Damn Syl let me in." I held my chest and shut the door back. I took the chain off and opened the door to see Jeff looking at me like I have lost my mind.**_

"_**Well don't just stand there blocking the doorway, move so I can come in." I rolled my eyes and moved out the way. He started bringing stuff in and that's when I saw all these paint supplies. I waited until he had everything inside before shutting the door.**_

"_**What is all of this? You know I do not know how to paint." Jeff had everything by the door while he took his jacket off.**_

"_**Don't I know it, you're awful, but I never brought you and the twins a gift so I'm going to paint a portrait of them…or try to." I looked at everything again and shrugged.**_

"_**It doesn't matter what you paint, I'll still hanging it up for everyone to see…but why didn't you call, trying to freak me out?" I sat down on the love seat and rubbed my eyes. I was so damn sleepy it wasn't even close to funny. Jeff sat on the couch and looked over at me.**_

"_**I wasn't trying to, I thought you and the little ones would be sleep by now…you look like your about to drop at any moment." I yawned without covering my mouth and nodded. I knew I looked stupid, but it was too late to care. I stretched out on the love seat with my legs hanging off and sighed.**_

"_**They kept me up all day, they only napped a few times and that was short lived. Randy called once waking them up, you know that made me mad." Jeff chuckled while I rolled my eyes. Yeah Randy received a piece of my mind earlier in the day.**_

_**Jeff calmed down and grew serious making me sit up straight. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He had this worried look in his eyes and I arched a brow getting very impatient with his facial expressions.**_

"_**Jeff just spill it, I know you have something to say." Jeff rubbed his hands together and moved over to sit next to me. I moved over some making more room for him and he smiled slightly at the gesture.**_

"_**Dave asked about you." I forward my brows waiting for him to continue, I know that's not why he's looking like what he has to say is so damn top secret.**_

"_**O-kay, why did you look so spooked over that?" Jeff took his hair out of it's ponytail holder and I messed his hair up for him, something I was use to doing. Jeff leaned into me and sighed before continuing.**_

"_**Sylva I don't think you know this, but Batista and I, we never really talked before we both met you, I mean the usually hey and wave thing, but never really had a conversation, we never really had a reason to talk…until you." I continued to play in his hair while his eyes were closed. I looked straight ahead just listening to him. I started playing with his beard and shrugged.**_

"_**So, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jeff opened his eyes and touched my hand. I looked down at him and saw him playing with his lip ring.**_

"_**I mean it was good, he found me and asked about you, and the twins, asked if you still write, he says he loves you deeply and misses you, oh he asked about your mom and if you two are getting along. You know I told him about the first time she saw Jimbo and Ja-Ja and she freaked over Jimbo's nickname-" I stood up quickly making his head fall back onto the love seat. I stood over him with my hands on my hips and glared at him.**_

"_**WAIT!" Rewind, what did you say?" Jeff just looked at me for a few moments before he sat up looking a bit frustrated.**_

"_**I said a lot Sylva you want me to repeat it all?" the annoyance in his voice didn't go unnoticed. I rolled my eyes hard and plopped down beside him.**_

"_**You said he loves me deeply, he said that?" Jeff sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and released it still having his lip ring between his teeth.**_

"_**Yeah, but I don't think he wanted you to know that, I mean he thinks you love Randy now-" I made a disgusted face and noise, why the hell would he think that?!**_

"_**Why? Because I had his children, no that was just sex I never "loved" Neutron, but oh wow he loves me…I need to talk to him-"I stood up, but was held back by Jeff holding my arm.**_

"_**You can't, Sylva look just leave it for now. Besides, he's dating someone." I froze and closed my eyes tight, he didn't just say that, I know he didn't just say that. I turned around and smiled weakly shaking my head.**_

"_**Who?" Jeff pulled me back down next to him and held his hands up.**_

"_**I don't think it's my place-"I rolled my eyes and smacked his hands down, he damn near tells me Dave's life story and now he has a damn conscious?**_

"_**Jeffery you tell me he loves me and now I can't talk to him because you say he's dating, if telling me who the woman is; is so wrong, I'm sure the other shit you told me was too, you came this far tell me who it is."**_

"_**I don't even know if you met her, she's a diva, Layla-" My mouth dropped. I knew who he was talking about, Dave never mentioned he was even thinking about that girl or woman, or whatever.**_

"_**That contest winner chick?" Jeff smiled I guess glad I knew who she was, like it was a good thing. I twisted my mouth and his smile dropped.**_

"_**That would be the one." All I could do was nod my head. I took a deep breath and let it out a bit loudly and laughed some.**_

"_**Oh…well why was that so hard to say? Okay he's dating her, no big deal-"I stood up quickly and went into the kitchenette area to get me something to drink. I opened the refrigerator just when Jeff turned the lights on.**_

"_**If it's not a big deal why are you crying-" I glared at him and wiped my eyes.**_

"_**I'm not crying…it's tears of fucking joy." I grabbed a bottle of water and shut the refrigerator door.**_

_**--**_

"_**Have fun?" I looked back at Jeff and wrapped my arms around his neck.**_

"_**Why didn't you say anything?" I was looking over his shoulder at his sketch book and saw one was of me. I was sitting in a bog chair with my legs opened and a sheet covering my most private part. I had my hand and arm covering my breasts a bit and my other hand was in my hair. I had a seductive look in my eyes that looked so damn real. I didn't have my tattoo so I was guessing he drew this before hand. My hair was in the same cornrows I had before I took them out, but they were much longer, and I had my little baby hair swirled close to my ears.**_

_**Jeff quickly shut the book and tossed it to the side. I got off the bed and picked it up and moved across the room before he could get me. I opened the book and to the same page and looked at the picture more.**_

"_**Hey I didn't pose for this, when did you draw it?" I turned the page and saw another one of me, this time with my tattoo and I was completely nude and with a man. My eyes widened when I realized the man was Jeff, we both had wild, crazy, colorful hair only mine was much longer. I was sitting in his lap and he had a fist full of my hair and pulled my head back while he licked my neck.**_

_**I jumped when the book was snatched out of my hands. Jeff closed it and left the room. I stood in the same spot shocked at what I just saw. Jeff walked back in shortly and saw I was still standing in the same spot.**_

"_**You look like one of my statues." He laughed lightly while getting into my bed.**_

_**Many, many, many, MANY times Jeff has stayed here and he has been in my bed. Not once has he made a pass, or a comment that would make me uncomfortable, as a matter of fact I always felt a bit calmer with him sleeping next to me, but now, after what I just saw, something felt different inside of me.**_

_**The only thing that kept going through my head was the time after we kissed and he told me he wasn't the one. That's saying just kept repeating itself in my head to the point I almost grew dizzy.**_

_**I finally snapped out of my thoughts, shook my head and crawled into bed next to Jeff. He was already on his side of the bed; yes he had his side, the left side and was sprawled out. I stayed on my side too scared to touch Jeff after what I saw. He didn't comment on it, he didn't say anything and I was left clueless. Even though I thought he was sleep, I still didn't want to touch him, I didn't want to send any mixed signals.**_

"_**Syl you know you can move over a bit more, I'm not going to hump you in your sleep, unless you want me to." He had his back to me and hearing his voice made me jump. I laughed lightly to myself and hit his shoulder making him turn onto his back.**_

"_**Shut up, but uh…those pictures, that's good detail Jeffy Lube." Jeff smiled at the name and sat up.**_

"_**Thanks, I'm guessing you want to know where the idea came from?" I had my sheets up to my neck and nodded my head. Jeff pulled the sheet down and moved closer to me.**_

"_**I drew it after the kiss, Syl the last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable around me. I'm your safety net; I don't want you to shy away from me. The drawings were just my feelings at the moment-"**_

"_**So what you're saying is that what you were feeling at that moment was…what?" Jeff played with his lip ring and I waited for his answer. He moved his now green, red, and purple hair out of his face and looked at me.**_

"_**Goodnight Syl." He pecked my lips and rolled over onto his side and turned the lamp off making the room grow dark.**_

_**--**_

_**Sasha stepped back and gave me an amused look. I rolled my eyes and pushed here away from me making both her and I laugh. She walked over to the door and bit her lips.**_

"_**A blast from your past." Sasha opened the door and Jeff was standing there. My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped.**_

"_**Oh my gosh, Jeff what…I mean you…oh my gosh." Jeff smiled and walked over to me and gave me a bear hug.**_

"_**I'm glad to know you have been working on your vocabulary, well lack of." I hit his back playfully and hugged him tighter.**_

"_**Damn I've missed you Jeffy-" Jeff pulled back and looked down at me.**_

"_**Then why did you ignore me for so long?" He grew serious and I hated that. I rubbed my hands over the front of my jeans and shrugged.**_

"_**Honestly, the men in the WWE hasn't been the best so in my crazy mind I thought I would stop talking to you before you hurt me also." Jeff sat down on my bed and pulled me onto his lap.**_

"_**I can't say I blame you, but I just wish you would have had a bit more faith in me to know I wouldn't have hurt you.**_

"_**I know, but after so much shit I didn't want to take any chances. But I am so glad you are here now." Jeff rubbed my lower back and nodded his head.**_

"_**Yeah and also, if you try to shut me out again, things can and will get very ugly…and you know that." I laughed at him wiggling his brows and plucked his nose.**_

"_**Well now that everything is back on track, we have to do something to that hair of yours-" I stopped laughing and shook my head no. Jeff's hair grew back and it was still rainbow colored. I touched his hair and shook my head no again.**_

"_**Oh no, I'm damn near twenty-eight years old. I am not dying my hair-" Jeff put his index finger to my lips to shush me and I did.**_

"_**Burgundy?" I squinted my eyes at him and slowly nodded my head.**_

"_**Okay burgundy, but don't try to add a billion other colors in there." I held my hand out so he could shake it and he did.**_

"_**It's a deal." I was looking at Jeff lip ring and felt my breathing quicken when he started pulling me closer to him. our lips were just about to touch when my door opened.**_

"_**Mommy auntie and uncle said we need to get ready!" Aja ran in, but stopped when she saw Jeff.**_

"_**Wow…you're The Rainbow Warrior!" Jimbo was behind Aja and his eyes were wide. I got off of Jeff's lap and he stood up.**_

"_**Yeah, wow look at you two, I remember when you two could fit in only one of my hands." He stooped down and looked at them both. Aja blushed and played with her hands while Jimbo took notice and pushed her behind him…that protectiveness coming in to play.**_

"_**Yeah mommy showed us pictures of you holding us. Did you bring daddy?!" The sparkle was in his eyes was there again and I sighed. Jeff looked confused and looked at me.**_

"_**He's not here?" I took a deep breath and ushered the twins to the door.**_

"_**Aja and Keith go tell auntie to give you two a bath for mommy okay?" They both nodded their heads and before they wee out the door I heard Aja say.**_

"_**I told you he wasn't coming." They shut the door and I screamed out of frustration.**_

"_**Why isn't he here, I mean shit it is their birthday-"I smacked my lips and started getting my own clothes out of the closet.**_

"_**Jeffy he hasn't seen them in five years! Not one Birthday, Christmas nothing! I'm over the fact he's not around, but Jimbo, he still thinks he's going to come around one day. I wish I could beat the shit out of him." Jeff watched me and once I laid out what I was going to wear on the bed I looked up at Jeffy and saw him smiling.**_

"_**Oh I think you can do a little better then that…confront him." I raised a brow and got the iron from beside my bed.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" I plugged the iron in and waited for it to heat up to iron my button down shirt.**_

"_**I'm talking about Raw is going to be in Baltimore Monday, and so will Smack down and ECW Tuesday…I think the twins should go to their first shows…think about it." Jeff kissed my cheek and left. Going to a WWE live show would mean so much to them, but at what cost would come from this experience. For all I knew Randy would ignore them or hurt their feelings another kind of way and this time it would be my fault.**_

_**Through out the whole party I was thinking about what Jeff said and once I thanked the last of the parents and children for coming and children out I made up my mind. I found Jeff in the kitchen drinking a beer with John and pulled him to the side.**_

"_**Okay, I'll go, we will go." Jeff took a sip of his beer and smiled.**_

"_**Good." I took his beer and took a sip and instantly gagged. Jeff laughed at me and pulled me upstairs.**_

"_**I want to show you something." Jeff opened my bedroom door and once we were inside he shut and locked it. I sat in my desk chair and saw him pull something from under my bed. It was wrapped in birthday paper and I gave Jeff a curious look.**_

"_**If it's a present for the twins maybe I should go get them-" I stopped mid sentence when Jeff tore the paper away and I was looking at a portrait of my twins when they were only a few months old. I stood up and hugged Jeff tightly.**_

"_**Oh shit, this is so beautiful Jeffy, damn how long did it take you?" I stooped down and looked at all the detail he put into it. I covered my mouth with both hands and squealed, oh this was going to hang in their room, shit maybe my room.**_

"_**It took a little over a year. I worked on it every time I had a day off, and after a few tries I got it right." I stood up and gave him another hug making him laugh. I was teary eyed, the drawing was beautiful.**_

"_**Thank you Jeffy." He pecked my lips a few times and moved away.**_

"_**Your welcome."**_

_**--**_

_**I saw a small light on at the end of the steps. I peeked around the corner and saw Jeff hunched over drawing. I snuck up on him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was drawing and saw it was me with my new hair color. I sucked in some air making him jump around to see who was behind him. He closed his eyes while falling back on the couch.**_

"_**Why are you creeping around sneaking up on people?" I ignored him and climbed over the couch to sit down. I pulled my shirt back down and leaned on his shoulder.**_

"_**Why do you always draw me?" Jeff put his sketch book and color pencils on the coffee table and wrapped an arm around me.**_

"_**Because I think of you as beautiful art." I looked up at him and saw he was staring at me. I nodded my head and thought of something.**_

"_**So…you're still not the one?" I was looking at his now blue nails and waiting for his answer,**_

"_**Nope I'm not the one." I kicked my slippers off and put my feet up on the couch.**_

"_**Are you sure?" I looked up at him and saw he was smiling.**_

"_**Yeah I am-" I kept a straight face, I was serious, I don't know I wanted to know at this moment, but I did.**_

"_**Are you sure or are you scared to face facts?" Jeff's smile disappeared and he moved away from me. Thing were quiet for quite some time before he answered.**_

"_**Why are you asking me these questions?" Jeff ruffled his hair a bit and looked a bit annoyed.**_

"_**Because I want to know-" Jeff shook his head and arched his brows.**_

"_**Yeah but why? What's the point, I told you I'm-"I rolled my eyes and sat back intot he couch.**_

"_**I know what you told me, but tell me what you are feeling. Remember, you are my outlet, we don't old anything back, or has that all changed over the years? Let me know now so I can shut-" Jeff covered my mouth and sighed.**_

"_**You're not on my level."I moved his hand quickly and glared at him.**_

"_**Excuse me? The fuck does that mean, I'm a buttahead or something-" Jeff chuckled like shit was funny and shook his head.**_

"_**No, I mean…you're not ready, not even close to being ready for the things I can do to you." My brows shot up and interest was sparked.**_

"_**Things you can do to me? Really, and for example, what is one of those things Jeffy?" I was amused and he could tell. He smiled brightly at me and looked down at his hands.**_

"_**I don't do just physical things Sly, I like to get into your head and I want to you to be able to do the same." He looked back up at me and I kept a straight waiting for him to continue.**_

"_**The fuck are you talking about?" Jeff growled and stood up pulling me up with him.**_

"_**Okay look, close your eyes and try to focus on one thing-" I did as I was told and put my hands on my hips which he quickly stopped me from doing.**_

"_**I'm focusing on what the hell you are talking about-" He was behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck.**_

"_**Fair enough, but I want you to also feel everything I am saying-" I laughed lightly imagining him doing this to his women.**_

"_**Is this how you get all your women in bed with you?" I felt him lace our fingers together and made me hug myself.**_

"_**No, this is how I use to make love to a few of them." I felt my breath get caught in my throat at what he said. I felt him move his hands and one trace around my waist until I felt him standing in front of me.**_

"_**Has anyone ever made love to you?" His hand was moving up the middle of my breasts and up my neck until he was caressing my cheek.**_

"_**No." I whispered concentrating on his hands.**_

"_**Do you know the true meaning of what it is?" I felt him kiss my cheek and I shook my head in responds not being able to trust my own voice at the moment.**_

"_**Love making is more then an action, it's a lot of feelings all combined into one emotion. It's not about fucking, it's about touching, pleasing not only yourself, but your partner. You have to be familiar with both yourself and your partner to even think about making love." The whole time he was talking his voice was calm and kept me at ease. He lifted my arms up and I felt his hands slide up from the back of my knees and up over my butt up my back, and finally I felt my shirt leave my body completely. I felt him press his chest against mine and shuddered at the contact.**_

"_**I'm going to touch you in different places and different ways and I want you to tell me in a one word response how you feel." I nodded my head and opened my eyes.**_

"_**How do you feel?" I looked into his eyes and felt very relaxed. I smiled making him smile a bit too.**_

"_**Peaceful." Jeff bit down on his bottom lip and gasped when he pulled me to him forcefully.**_

"_**Aggressive." My eyes grew wide while his looked stern. Jeff nodded his head and ran his thumb over my right nipple.**_

"_**Sensation." He dipped his head down and licked over my nipple slowly before he nibbled on it.**_

"_**Arousal." I breathed out. Jeff kissed my nipple before he stood up and turned me around so my back was facing him. His hand went down my stomach and into my panties and I leaned back into him.**_

"_**Sylva?" He was rubbing my clitoris slowly and my eyes started to close and my body started to take over.**_

"_**Hmm?" His lips touched my ear with each word he spoke making my body heat up.**_

"_**What are you feeling?" I let one of my hands go up and play in his hair while I turned and looked into his green eyes.**_

"_**Pleasure." Was the last thing I whispered before I pulled him into a kiss. I sucked on the tip of his tongue before releasing it and letting out tongue flick against each others. Jeff turned me around and that's when I saw he was naked. I rubbed up against him and asked him a question.**_

"_**What do you feel?" I low growl was my first response before he gave me an real answer.**_

"_**Impatient." Was all he said before I was on the floor and my panties were across the room. Jeff put my legs up onto his shoulders and in one quick movement filled me completely. I grabbed onto his arms and gasped out loud at the feeling he was giving me. I moaned Jeff's name and it must have been a trigger for him to stop because he sure is hell did.**_

"_**I can't, I can't do this." I watched in shock as he pulled out of me and got dressed. He ran upstairs and just left me on the floor dumbfounded. I placed my shaking hand on the coffee table and stood up. I picked my shirt up off the floor and while standing up knocked the sketch book on the floor.**_

_**I put my shirt back on after I realized Jeff wasn't coming back downstairs and picked the sketch book up. I was about to set it back on the table but then thought about it. I smiled to myself and retrieved my underwear off the floor and went upstairs to my room. I shut and locked my door and lay on my bed.**_

_**I opened the book and the first few pages were different shapes and after admiring one of different tattoos I saw a few of me in different positions. I skipped a few of other women and found some of Jeff and I towards the back one was of us standing looking into each other's eyes. And at the bottom it said "Peaceful".**_

_**I skipped a few and saw the one with my back to him and saw the word "Pleasure". My mouth dropped open when I realized he was acting out everything he drew and in ever picture was the word I said.**_

_**At the last page I saw a picture of us in the airport. We were kissing and under that it read "The One". I looked at the date and forward my brows in concentration trying to think back that long ago, hell it was close to six years ago.**_

"_**I dropped the book when I realized it was the same damn day we were in the airport and I asked what he was drawing, he was drawing us.**_

_**--**_

_**I dropped my purse on the couch and saw his jacket lying across the arm of it. I rubbed my forehead and walked into the kitchen slowly and saw the back of him outside on the deck sipping a beer. He had on some khaki pants and a black beater and I found myself in a daze I just stood at the screen door and watched him until he spoke.**_

"_**So are you just going to watch me or come out here and join me?" I my eyes and pushed the screen door open and sat in one of the chairs and crossed my legs and arms.**_

"_**Jeff what are you doing here?" I started picking with my nails while he leaned on the banister.**_

"_**Why haven't you called me?" He was still looking over the view, some children busted open a fire hydrant and were playing in the street.**_

"_**The phone works both ways." Jeff nodded and shrugged before taking a sip of his beer.**_

"_**Well I kind of took the hint to leave you alone for a bit when you hung up on me." I smacked my lips and mumbled some choice words to myself before I spoke.**_

"_**Well I'm not over it so I guess you just wasted you time-" Jeff finished his beer and tossed in the trash can we had by the door and turned around.**_

"_**Why are you mad at me-" My eyes grew wide and I laughed at him, was he serious? he plays with my emotions and then goes and gets engaged?!**_

"_**Why? WHY?! I don't like people playing with my feeling Jeff! You of all people should know that!" Jeff shocked me by rolling his eyes like I was talking shit.**_

"_**Oh Randy does it all the time and you still run back to him, I do it once and you think it's the end of the world-" I felt my heart drop at that. I couldn't believe this was coming out of his mouth, someone I once called my backbone. I felt the stinging in the back of my eyes and started blinking hard so the tears wouldn't fall.**_

"_**First off kiss my ass, secondly I do not run back to him, and thirdly, I thought because you were and I do mean WERE my best friend you would be different!" Jeff just watched me like I was some kind of chick flick he was getting bored with, like I wasn't hurting from this whole situation.**_

"_**We are still best friends, nothing with change that. Besides, I didn't play with your feelings, I told you nothing between us can happen-" I stood up and walked over to him and started shaking my finger in his face.**_

"_**Yeah you said that and then damn near fuck me in my living room, where I come from Jeffery that's contradicting your damn self!" Jeff held his hands up and sighed.**_

"_**Okay so I made a mistake, sue me Sylva-" My mouth dropped and my hand started itching to slap the taste out of his mouth.**_

"_**No I want to punch you in your fucking face! Jeff what do you want, I mean why even waste time on me, don't you have a wedding to plan?" I turned my back to him and saw a few other beer bottles in the trash can. I raised a brow…they weren't there before. I closed my eyes as realization sunk in.**_

"_**Jeff are you drunk?" I smelt the beer on his breath, but I thought it was from the beer he just had…that would explain his nonchalant behavior.**_

"_**No, I just had a few beers and I was worried about you." I rubbed my forehead, I couldn't fight with someone who was drunk, it didn't feel right for some reason. Even though I was still anger, I calmed my voice down a bit.**_

"_**Bullshit, look just leave…I would say congratulations but I make it a habit not to say things I don't mean." Jeff turned me around and I saw something I never saw in Jeff before, rage.**_

"_**So what do you want me to do, dump Shannon and marry you, will that make you happy Sylva-Lynn because you I just live to make YOU happy!" Him walking up on me forced me to take a few steps back and my anger to rise even more.**_

"_**You know what fuck you Jeff! I don't need you to make me happy anymore; I no long trust your bipolar ass! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Jeff grabbed me harshly catching me off guard, but quickly let me go when we heard the front door. I turned around to see Sasha coming in with Peaches and tried to go inside, but Jeff turned me around and kissed me, it wasn't enjoyable, a lot of tongue, and it almost made me gag.**_

_**I pushed him away and saw him smiling and he leaned his forehead on mine and pecked my lips.**_

"_**Is that what you wanted Sylva…is that what you want from me?" I slapped him and wiped my mouth before going in the house.**_

_**--**_

"_**She says she's not going to show up and comes a day early…wow, and people says I'm confusing" I looked down at my bottle of water and then looked at him only to be met with his green eyes on me.**_

"_**Well I changed my mind…and you are confusing by the way." Jeff gave me a smile before taking a sip of his…water…shocking.**_

"_**You knew you were coming, don't play with me-" I rolled my eyes and tapped his bottle with my own.**_

"_**Why aren't you drinking a beer, this is your last night as a free man, I thought you would be getting wasted." Jeff looked down at his bottle and shrugged.**_

"_**Maybe, but tonight, I want to be sober so I will remember everything that happens tonight…dance with me." I watched him take my water and set it on a near by table. I shook my head and took a step back.**_

"_**No, I'm not dancing…hell I don't even know this song." I tried to listen and it sounded like something that should be playing at a RAVE or something…Modest at the top, what the fuck?**_

"_**It's Modest, it's my song…it's old, just move to the beat." My eyebrows shot up when he said it was his song. Now that I listen to it I could hear his voice. **_

_**Jeff grabbed my hips and turned me around so my back was facing him and we started to move together…well not at first. He held onto my hips firmly until I found his rhythm. **_

_**--**_

_**I started grinding into Jeff while he sung the words in my ear. Feeling carefree I didn't even care that his hands were roaming all over my body. Funny how the song put you on a natural high. I was though grateful that we were still in the back where the lights were dim and no one noticed us. **_

_**I turned around and faced Jeff and saw that same look he had in his eyes that night we were in the living room. The heat in the room and the dancing had my skin feeling a bit sticky and I was panting. Jeff was doing the same and touched his forehead on mine.**_

"_**Live your life here for what it's worth." Is what he whispered before he walked away, leaving me alone…and horny.**_

_**--**_

"_**You think you can give passion?" I smiled at how thick his accent was now and continued to kiss his chin when he asked that question and simply nodded my head.**_

"_**I think the question is Jeff, can you accept it?" I moved away from him and sat back down and gave him a daring look. I could see he was struggling to get his breathing steady and after a few moments of silence he shook he turned and walked away.**_

"_**You're ready, lets start painting." I smirked to myself and now feeling completely relaxed got into my pose and enjoyed watching him squirm. **_

**--**

"Sylva what is wrong with you, breathe!" I gasped for air and threw my tears I couldn't get enough.

"If anyone should object to this couple joining as one, speak now, or forever hold your peace." I stood up quickly and felt lightheaded and stumbled a bit.

I heard a few gasps and turned to see everyone looking at me, but my sights were on Jeff. He was looking at me with worry all over his face. I sucked my lip into my mouth and started to leave the church.

"SYL!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around slowly while Jeff caught up to me.

"I can't do this, I can't watch you get married, it hurts too much." Jeff grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit to get me calmed. Once I was a little he tried to dry my eyes.

"Syl you don't have to, just say it." I shook my head trying to tell him I didn't know what to do and when I saw his face drop I decided to tell him so he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Say what?" Jeff looked around and then back at me.

"Do you object us?" My yes grew wide and without a second thought I answered him in truth.

"No." Jeff smiled and for the first time ever saw a tear fall down his face.

"Do you object this wedding?" I laughed lightly and wiped his face.

"Hell yeah." Jeff laughed too and wiped his own eyes.

"Do you accept me, do you feel me?" He pulled me closer to him and I ignored the people whispering and caressed his face.

"I do." I saw a spark in his eyes and he held his hand up.

"I mean physically, mentally, and any other word that ends with "lly" that descries us, because this, this is not me." I laughed while he pointed to his hair and shaved face and pecked his lips.

"Yes, I accept it all damn it-" I looked at his lip and so badly wanted that ring back. Jeff poked his lip out and looked himself and kissed me again.

"In a church Syl?" I winced and looked up at the cross in the front of the church.

"Oops, forgive me Lord." Jeff shook his head and turned mine around to face him.

"I love you." His voice cracked and I could hear how serious and how much he meant saying those words.

"I love you too." I touched his face and we were about to kiss again, more passionately when I was pulled away.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Shanny looked at us both with her bouquet still in hand and a furious look on her face.

**As JBL would say…CALL YOUR MOMMA AND GET READY TO HEAR THE FAT LADY SING!!! Because this is….**

**The End…For Now**

**And Shanny I be damn in a way you got your wish lol**

**Kendra**


End file.
